Misery Love
by DarkGhoost
Summary: Akane Tendo es una agente especial de UNIVE que trata de casos de investigación especial, a la unidad llega Ranma Saotome que es designado como su nuevo compañero, al principio no lo acepta, pero después llegan a tener más que una simple relación laboral. Contenido fuerte, no apto para menores ni personas sensibles.
1. Compañeros

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y ** AVISO **que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

• **MISERY LOVE** •

• **01** •

Los jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica en el antro más popular de la ciudad, unas chicas se besaban apasionadamente mientras eran grabadas con un celular y ellas no apartaban la vista de la cámara, el chico que tenía el móvil lo bajó y se unió a las jóvenes en los intensos besos, acariciando descaradamente los cuerpos de las chicas y ellas disfrutando de aquellas caricias soltaban gemidos de placer. El lugar era una explosión de sonido, energía y euforia, todos disfrutaban de la música, las bebidas y las drogas que eran ofrecidas, desatándolos por completo.

Una joven mujer de cabello corto de color azul entró al antro junto a otros cuatro hombres. Ella iba vestida de un traje sastre que consistía en un pantalón negro, blusa azul claro y un saco a juego. Caminaba a paso seguro entre los jóvenes, empujando a unos cuando se le atravesaban en el camino, una chica se le puso enfrente, con el ceño fruncido y alcoholizada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Exclamó con un tono de voz muy prepotente.

El ruido bajo de intensidad, los otros jóvenes se juntaron alrededor de la chica, risueños y burlones, mirando con superioridad a la mujer de traje que obviamente no estaba vestida como ellos.

La peliazul reparó en mirar a todos ésos chicos, uno de ellos se relamía los labios con ímpetu mientras que sus pupilas bailaban al son de la música electrónica, tenía una sonrisa desquiciada.

—No vengo a hablar contigo —respondió la peliazul que empujó a la chica, derribándola en el suelo.

—¡Oye, perra, a mí no me tratas así! —Se levantó iracunda la muchacha, agarrando del brazo a su agresora, dispuesta a soltarle una buena bofetada.

Recibió un puñetazo a media cara que la tumbó, desangrándose de la nariz, de inmediato los chicos se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la peliazul, sorprendidos por la agresividad de ésta.

La joven de cabellos cortos avanzó con pasos largos y seguros, mientras que del costado de su cintura iba sacando un arma, haciendo que su saco pareciera flotar por la rapidez. Se detuvo al tiempo que apuntó a un hombre que yacía sentado al fondo del antro, casi en penumbras, acompañado de dos despampanantes mujeres, que se amedrentaron al ver el arma y se refugiaron bajo la mesa, en cambio el sujeto apuntado, se limitó a sonreír, mostrando un diente de oro. Tras de la peliazul se desplegaron como abanico los hombres que iban con ella, igual, con el arma desenfundada y apuntando a ese hombre.

—Sagawa, queda detenido por los delitos de producción y venta de drogas sintéticas —habló con determinación la joven de cabellos azules, sus ojos castaños denotaban toda la seguridad y fuerza de sus palabras, sus manos estaban muy firmes en el arma.

El hombre se echó a reír a carcajadas, tanto que empezó a dar de golpecitos en la mesa, su panza rebotaba como una pelota de goma.

—¿Detenido? —Repitió con sorna—. A mí nadie me detiene y menos una estúpida mujer —la señaló con desdén y luego tronó los dedos.

Aparecieron varios hombres con rostros siniestros y miradas asesinas, armados con armas potentes y apuntando a la peliazul y los que estaban tras de ella.

—Mira, zorrita, las cosas están así, aquí el que manda soy yo, y mis hombres no dudaran ni un segundo en dispararte hasta que quedes llenas de hoyos y desfiguren tu lindo rostro. Te doy una pequeña oportunidad, estás muy bonita y tienes un cuerpo precioso, si te acuestas conmigo, puede que olvide éste incidente y te deje vivir, a lo mejor hasta sales de trabajar como policía o lo que seas, te daré una vida de lujo, te llevaré a Miami, Dubái, Río de Janeiro… Sólo ven aquí y siéntate en mis piernas, linda —el grotesco hombre palpó sus muslos en señal.

La joven que no mostraba ni una pizca de emociones, empezó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Prefiero revolcarme con un cerdo, antes que contigo, pedazo de mierda —contestó la joven sin estar intimidada.

Los ojos del hombre chispeaban de enojo por la respuesta de la joven.

—¡Mátenlos! —Ordenó el hombre, iracundo.

Los matones de Sagawa empezaron a disparar en contra de los policías, pero la joven de cabellos azules se echó al suelo antes de que le alcanzara la primera bala que iba dirigida a ella. Rodó por el suelo cuando las balas de una ametralladora casi le pegan. Se levantó y corrió hacia una de las mesas, tumbándola para usarla como defensa. Se asomó cautelosamente, con el arma preparada, vio a uno de sus compañeros caer abatido por las balas, después a una muchacha que le deshicieron el pecho. Se agachó de inmediato. Los jóvenes corrían despavoridos para salir del lugar, pero varios caían al ser alcanzados por las balas, una chica joven, tal vez menor de edad se estaba arrastrando, con las manos ensangrentadas, pero su final fue cruel, sobre ella pasaron varios chicos despavoridos por las detonaciones de las armas, dejándola con el cráneo abollado, de sus orejas, nariz, ojos y boca no dejaba de emanar sangre. La peliazul suspiró con pesar, escuchó que las detonaciones habían parado por unos segundos, y entonces, se levantó y apuntó a uno de los matones de Sagawa. Su tiro fue preciso y limpio. Atravesó el cráneo del hombre y esté se derrumbó al instante, el compañero que estaba al lado miró la escena y encontró de inmediato a la agente, le apuntó con el arma, pero antes de presionar el gatillo, una bala le había atravesado la garganta, a pesar de hacer un intento por detener la hemorragia, resultaba imposible, tardó unos segundos en caer, de su garganta emanaba borbotones de sangre que se juntó con la de su compañero e hicieron una pequeña laguna. La peliazul se agachó y se dio cuenta que frente a ella había otro sujeto que estaba por dispararle a su compañero, no lo dudó y le dio un certero tiro en la nuca. La agarraron del cabello con mucha fuerza, obligándola a levantarse, un hombre alto la tenía entre sus garras y aquello causó una gran satisfacción en el individuo, sacó una navaja de gran tamaño, dispuesto a rebanarle la garganta, pero la joven le dio un potente codazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el tipo la soltara, entonces giró, aprovechó que ése tipo se había doblado y le golpeó duramente por la nuca al tiempo que levantó su rodilla para golpearle bajo la quijada, el hombre quedó sin aire y aturdido, cosa que la chica aprovechó y le quitó la navaja, la cual usó para cortarle la yugular, dio un brinco hacia atrás justo antes de que éste empezara a sangrar. Limpió la navaja con un pañuelo que estaba en la barra y se tomó la copa de vodka servido a un lado. Una bala pasó zumbando cerca de su oreja, causándole ligera sordera, miró al frente y era Sagawa que tenía una pistola blanca con el cañón de oro, el tipo se veía realmente furioso; también vio que una de las chicas que estaba con él hacía un instante, se encontraba muerta, y la otra herida, temblando de miedo bajo la mesa mientras se sujetaba el lugar donde había recibido el impacto, en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Mataste a cuatro de mis mejores hombres, zorra! —Gritó Sagawa, señalando con su pistola a los dos que estaban cerca de él, y luego al hombre que ella acababa de degollar.

—Cinco —respondió la joven que de un movimiento fugaz apuntó con su arma y disparó al tipo que se iba acercando a ella por su lado derecho.

Sagawa se puso rojo de coraje y empezó a disparar sin parar en contra de la joven de cabellos cortos, pero ella había sido rápida, saltó tras la barra.

—¡Sal de ahí, maldita! —Exigió en un bramido Sagawa, seguía presionando el gatillo de su arma, pero ya no salía balas, tiró la pistola y buscó otra dentro de su saco vaquero.

La joven de pelo azul estaba atenta, agudizó su oído identificando los balazos que se disparaban y más o menos a qué distancia de ella se encontraba. Se dio cuenta que Sagawa se había quedado sin balas, pero una lluvia de tiros empezaron a detonar, derribando todas las botellas de licor que se encontraban en la estantería, estallando cristal y líquido. Cubriéndose con el saco empezó a gatear, seguro ya estaban listos para esperarla en cualquiera de las dos salidas. Vio al sujeto frente a ella, con el arma apuntándole, volteó y ahí estaba otro quien no podía ocultar el placer que le causaba verla atrapada. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el más próximo a ella lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que el matón reaccionara, ella brincó sobre él, usando los hombros del individuo como plataforma, escuchó un disparo justo cuando estaba tras del matón, mientras que el cuerpo de éste se sacudía a cada impacto recibido, el hombre se desplomó pesadamente y al instante se empezó a dibujar un charco bajo su cuerpo, el otro atacante estaba desconcertado porque su arma se le atoró y no pudo disparar más, entonces la chica aprovechó el momento, agarró la navaja y la lanzó directamente entre ceja y ceja del matón. Éste se derrumbó y ella se giró solo para ver como Sagawa se daba a la fuga.

—Menudo cobarde resultaste ser, Sagawa —habló fuerte, deslizando las palabras con placer.

Disparó a una pierna del delincuente, haciendo que éste se cayera.

La peliazul se dio su tiempo para caminar despacio hacia él, mirando a varios hombres y mujeres tirados en el suelo, heridos y muertos, invadiendo el lugar con un olor a mezcla de sangre, alcohol y plomo; a unos cuantos de sus hombres heridos, pero que habían logrado esposar a unos matones, entonces las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon, y ella con un simple movimiento de cabeza les ordenó salir con sus presos. Llegó hasta Sagawa que temblaba y la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—Oye, nena, considera lo que te dije hace rato, de verdad podemos hacer una vida juntos, es más, no necesitas acostarte conmigo, imagina todo el dinero que vas a tener en tus manos, poder, lujo, y todo lo que quieras los tendrás con solo tronar los dedos… sólo déjame ir, es más, mira, te doy todo lo que tengo puesto, vale millones, es de oro puro —hablo con una voz dulcificada al tiempo que empezaba a quitarse las exageradas alhajas que le adornaban.

—No me interesa —la joven apuntaba a la cabeza de Sagawa con más firmeza.

—Como quieras, maldita perra, en poco tiempo saldré de la cárcel y volveré a ser libre, te juro que tú serás la primera en sentir todo el peso de mi venganza —bramó ahora encolerizado.

—¿Quién dice que vas a ir a la cárcel? —Corrigió la joven de cabellos azules.

Sagawa abrió los ojos como platos, y antes de poder emitir si quiera un sonido, vio a la joven presionando el gatillo.

Una bala atravesó su cabeza, salpicando sangre y sesos en el pavimento.

La chica bajó el arma y caminó hacia la salida, se topó con paramédicos y policías que entraron a checar lo que había ocurrido, uno de ellos se detuvo en frente y ella le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Sólo vine por un whisky y me encontré con todo esto —le dijo la chica antes de que el policía le interrogara.

—Señorita, pero…

—No moleste —le interrumpió la joven que enseñó su placa.

—Disculpe, Agente Tendo —el policía bajó la cabeza, apenado.

Al salir, fue recibida por un hombre de cabello casi gris y un espeso bigote, que llevaba puesto un saco negro y largo, en la solapa del lado izquierdo tenía reposada su placa. Le temblaba los labios por la rabia contenida.

—¡Agente, Tendo! —El hombre tenía una potente voz—. ¿Por qué no me mencionó nada sobre éste asunto? —estaba notablemente molesto y miraba a la joven con furia.

—Porque de habérselo dicho, no me hubiera dejado actuar y era probable que Sagawa se nos escapara —contestó tranquilamente, sosteniéndole la mirada a su jefe.

—Akane —el hombre tenía los puños bien tensos—. Fuiste una imprudente, ¡cuánta persona tuvo que morir y salir herida por tu culpa! Dos excelentes oficiales del departamento de narcotráfico murieron y además tú pudiste haber muerto en el enfrentamiento. Sagawa es un hombre peligroso —hacía un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle a la agente.

—Era —atajó la aludida—. Me encargué de que Sagawa dejara de ser peligroso. Recibió una bala perdida justo en la cabeza.

A pesar de que la sorpresa se asomó en sus oscuros ojos, el hombre siguió mirándola fijamente, estaba trabado del coraje por la acción de Akane sin que él hubiera sido consultado, apenas se había enterado.

—Te conozco, Akane, tú lo mataste —le agarró del brazo, apretándoselo—. ¿Sabes qué clase de enemigos te acabas de ganar?

Akane se soltó de su jefe.

—Usted sabe la verdad, es decisión de usted manejar o no la versión que le di, creo que nos ahorraríamos unos cuantos problemas si dejamos que crean que sus propios matones fueron quienes lo asesinaron en la balacera al darle sin querer dos tiros —miró fijamente al señor—. Jefe Hamasaki, usted mejor que nadie sabe que Sagawa tenía que morir.

Hamasaki le sostuvo la mirada y asintió levemente.

—Akane, acabas de firmar un pleito peligroso entre los narcotraficantes de éste país y quién sabe, contra otros que también tienen mercado aquí —le hizo ver.

—Me da igual, ése Sagawa no era un tipo que muchos lo siguieran.

—No entiendes —negó con la cabeza con pesar—. Este asunto del narcotráfico no concierne a nuestro departamento, acabas de sentenciarnos.

—¿Sentenciarnos? Nos darán las gracias por haber encontrado a uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza, así que no pueden quejarse —Akane ya empezaba a cansarse de la charla—. Digamos que trabajamos juntos esta vez.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Akane? Cada día eres más rebelde y haces lo que quieres, ¿cómo diablos conseguiste la información y lograste convencer a los otros que vinieran contigo?

—Por conveniencia mutua, yo me moría de aburrimiento y ellos querían un pez gordo. Los dos salimos ganando.

—Akane… —Hamasaki vio que Akane giró los ojos con fastidio.

—Me voy a mi departamento, ahora que me acuerdo todavía me faltan tres días para que terminé la suspensión, hasta entonces nos vemos, Capitán —dijo Akane muy resuelta para luego continuar su camino.

...

Llegó a su departamento, se quitó el saco y lo tiró en el suelo, dejó su arma sobre la mesa, luego empezó a desabotonarse la blusa, encendió la televisión en el noticiero, escuchando los acontecimientos ocurridos en el antro más popular de la ciudad, la muerte era la protagonista principal, todavía se veían algunos jóvenes salir ayudados de los policías. Agarró una botella de whisky, tomó un trago directamente de ella, vació un poco en una taza donde preparó un café. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón y se quitó los zapatos con los pies, haciendo que su calzado saliera disparado. Seguía escuchando el noticiero, el número de muertos, heridos, los detenidos y lo más impactante, la muerte del famoso capo Sagawa. Bebió de su café, disfrutando del sabor que le daba el whisky acompañado de una muerte necesaria para la sociedad.

Su celular empezó a sonar, lo dejó que sonara, hasta que se quedó callado, pero no tardaba ni diez segundos para que volviera a sonar, y así por cinco veces que decidió levantarse y ver quien le llamaba. Medio sonrió al ver el nombre de la persona. Tocaron a su puerta. Vio por el visor de quien se trataba y sin tapujos, abrió la puerta.

—Entonces ya estabas lista, eh… —dijo un hombre apuesto, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos almendra, agarrándola de inmediato de la desnuda cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

El hombre la miró a los ojos y recorrió con ávida lujuria el cuerpo de la peliazul.

—Cada día estás más hermosa, Akane —le dijo con un tono ronco y seductor—. Me da gusto que todo haya salido bien con el caso de Sagawa —su mirada se concentraba en los labios de la chica.

—Gracias por prestarme a tus hombres y por la información —contestó la peliazul que le lamió los labios y él rápido los besó con desesperación—. Mi jefe está preocupado porque ustedes se enojen con nuestro departamento.

—Qué va, no habrá ningún problema, lo demás déjanoslo a nosotros —le sonrió ampliamente.

Akane abrazó al joven y empezó a besarlo intensamente, el hombre disfrutaba de aquellos fervientes besos, cerró la puerta tras de él y se encaminó hacia la sala, colocó a Akane en el sillón. Los besos se iban intensificando al igual que la piel empezaba a arderles. La ropa era un estorbo para ellos y pronto ya estaban completamente desnudos, disfrutando del roce de su piel caliente. Akane y el hombre respiraban agitados, de repente soltaban gemidos de placer. Hasta que llegaron al punto donde fue una explosión que les hizo sentir maravillas.

—Ha sido maravilloso, Akane, me encanta hacer el amor contigo —le besó los labios.

—¿Hacer el amor? —Repitió Akane una vez que se recuperó pero todavía jadeaba.

—Sí.

—Deja de fingir que sientes amor hacia mí, Kentaro, sé perfectamente que entre tú y yo lo único que hay es una fuerte atracción sexual —expresó Akane muy resuelta, se puso de pie.

Kentaro estaba sorprendido, pero a los pocos segundos relajó su expresión y sonrió ampliamente, entonces la abrazó por atrás, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el abdomen de la chica y dibujaba círculos en el vientre de ella.

—Eso significa que puedo tener sexo contigo cuando yo quiera —le susurró al oído luego le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Akane lo apartó con la mano al tiempo que soltaba una risa irónica.

—¿Cuándo tú quieras? —Repitió con sorna y luego negó con la cabeza—. No, estás equivocado, no es cuando tú quieras, es cuando YO quiera —apartó las manos de Kentaro de su vientre y caminó hacia su cuarto.

—No —Kentaro la alcanzó y le agarró del brazo para que ella volteara—. ¡Tú eres mía cuando yo quiera!

Kentaro la contrajo a su cuerpo y empezó a besarle el cuello, pero un golpe agudo en el vientre lo hizo retroceder.

—Aléjate de mí, imbécil —la mirada de Akane llameaba en furia—. No soy tuya y de nadie, ¿entendiste, idiota? Yo decido con quien acostarme y cuándo. Más te vale que te largues ahora mismo y nunca te vuelva a ver.

—No estás para ponerte valiente conmigo, Akane, recuerda quién te apoyó en el caso de Sagawa —le dijo Kentaro amenazante.

—Kentaro —la peliazul sonrió burlona—, tú no tienes las agallas para enfrentarte a un hombre como Sagawa, por eso ni te apareciste en el antro. Al contrario, debes de agradecerme de haber hecho tu trabajo, por mí no hay problema de decir que ésa redada fue planeada por ti.

—Pero a cambio me has echado a unos enemigos de peso encima y… —balbuceó Kentaro al sentir las manos de Akane sobre su miembro, a los pocos segundos empezó a gemir.

—No te preocupes, cuando tenga tiempo libre puedo echarte una mano… o dos —Akane alzó las cejas sugerentemente.

Los gemidos de Kentaro eran cada vez más sonoros ante las caricias de Akane.

—Más, por favor… —pedía suplicante el hombre que estaba disfrutando al máximo.

—Hmmm —Akane se detuvo por un momento, tiempo en el que Kentaro sintió una gran tortura—. Que te quede claro lo que te dije, sólo cuando yo quiera —le recordó Akane quitando sus manos de la intimidad del hombre.

—Pero… ¿no vas a terminar? Me dejas muy caliente, necesito que continúes.

—Tú también tienes dos manos, puedes terminar solo —Akane agitó la mano restándole importancia.

—No puedes dejarme así —reclamó Kentaro, Akane le estaba pasando la ropa.

—Claro que puedo —le aventó la camisa justo en la cara—. Ahora, lárgate de mi casa, le abrió la puerta.

Kentaro empezó a vestirse deprisa, pero no logró ni ponerse bien los calzoncillos cuando Akane lo estaba empujando a la salida.

—No me llames, yo te llamo —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y de inmediato cerró la puerta.

...

El día se le hizo largo, se la pasó prácticamente encerrada en su departamento, hasta la tarde que vio que su refrigerador sino fuera por ésa caja de leche echada a perder, estuviera vacío. Necesitaba ir al mercado a surtirse de víveres.

Se puso una blusa roja sin mangas, ligeramente escotada, unos jeans que le resaltaban sus curvas, unas zapatillas deportivas, una muñequera en la mano izquierda color negro, llevaba los audífonos puestos escuchando música y salió de su departamento, directo al elevador. Las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando fueron detenidas.

—¡Vecina! —Exclamó un señor cuarentón que no tardó ni un segundo en recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha con una mirada morbosa, deteniéndose en los senos—. Luce maravillosa el día hoy.

Akane solo asintió antipática, volteó a la derecha para ignorar al viejo morboso que no apartaba su mirada libidinosa de su cuerpo.

—Supongo que todos en su trabajo le han de decir todos los días lo bella que es usted, lo hermosa, lo sensual, lo rica que está —el hombre empezó a acercarse a ella para acorralarla contra la esquina del ascensor.

—¿Qué quiere, viejo cochino? —Preguntó directamente sin amedrentarse, mirándolo con desafío.

—Bueno, yo he escuchado como disfruta usted con ésos tontos niños sin experiencia, sé que necesita a un hombre de verdad, uno que le haga ver las estrellas… —se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído—, le confieso que me toco cuando la escucho gemir de placer, y deseo ser yo quien esté en el lugar de ése estúpido.

La mano del viejo iba acariciando el brazo de Akane hasta llegar a la cintura. Se acercó más a la chica a tal punto que los labios del señor se encontraban a pocos centímetros de la boca de Akane.

—Dame una oportunidad y verás que conmigo sí vas a disfrutar y en grande —susurró el sujeto.

—Ni en sus más retorcidas fantasías, viejo asqueroso —Akane lo empujó contra la otra esquina.

—¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad piensas perderte esto? —el hombre se señaló la entrepierna donde ya se abultaba su miembro.

—No me perderé de mucho, gracias por su oferta, pero no me interesan los viejos —contestó Akane que detuvo el ascensor, estar con ése señor le estaba causando nauseas.

—Pues sí cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, yo con gusto te recibiré, hermosa —lanzó un beso al aire.

El hombre fue lanzado hacia fuera del elevador, Akane se quedó adentro y mientras se cerraba, ella le hizo una seña ofensiva con el dedo medio. Que ni pensara ése tipo que ella se iba a salir del elevador para bajar tres pisos por las escaleras.

...

Regresó a trabajar, no soportó estar mucho tiempo en su departamento, sentía que las horas habían sido eternas en aquel encierro. Se vistió con su traje sastre, una blusa blanca impecable y su placa en el bolsillo la cual cubría con la solapa de su saco. Saludó obligadamente a unos cuantos compañeros de la jefatura, a ellos no los extrañaba, y se sirvió un café de la maquina expedidora, se dirigió a su escritorio, donde colocó sus pies sobre él mientras disfrutaba de su café y leía el encabezado del periódico.

—Tendo, el jefe quiere verte —le dijo una señorita que fungía como secretaría del jefe.

—Qué rápido se enteró de mi presencia —bufó la peliazul.

—Te vio llegar —excusó la secretaria quien era rubia de ojos amarillos.

Akane de mala gana bajó los pies y dejó el café sobre su escritorio. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, la abrió abruptamente, encontrando a su jefe y a un hombre de espalda, vestido de traje, lo más reconocible del hombre era su trenza negra.

—Akane —habló su jefe indicándole que se sentara—. Te presento a Saotome Ranma —señaló al hombre.

El aludido giró un poco sólo para darle la mano. Era un hombre joven muy atractivo, de ojos azules violáceos, de piel morena clara, unos labios carnosos y seductores, de facciones muy masculinas, a pesar del traje, se podía notar la perfecta musculatura del joven. Akane lo miró de pies a cabeza, lo que más atención le llamó, fue esa calidez que trasmitía su sonrisa y la nobleza en su mirada.

—Mucho gusto, agente Tendo —dijo, su voz era clara y agradable.

Akane se quedó muda, sólo pudo contestar al apretón de manos. Luego se sentó pero discretamente volteaba a ver a ése joven de alrededor de veintisiete años que también se sentó a su lado.

—Al agente Saotome lo ascendieron y de ahora en adelante es un miembro más de la Unidad de Investigación Especial —comunicó Hamasaki mostrando una sonrisa cordial al nuevo agente.

—Ajá, ¿y eso a mí qué? —Akane miraba por el rabillo del ojo al joven Saotome.

—Tienes que ayudarlo a adaptarse al equipo que somos, él será tu nueva pareja —indicó el jefe.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, donde colocó ambas manos en un azote.

—¡No necesito una pareja!

—Tienes tiempo que trabajas sola, además, no te estoy preguntando sí la quieres o necesitas, te estoy ordenando, Tendo, tienes que acatarte a mis órdenes —habló Hamasaki, alzando la voz, poniéndose cara a cara con la peliazul.

—Pero yo sola…

—¡Es una orden, Tendo! —Gritó Hamasaki, escupiéndole saliva a Akane en la cara.

La peliazul ya no dijo más, le lanzó una mirada de rencor a Hamasaki y luego al muchacho, salió de la dirección dando un fuerte portazo que sacudió las ventanas y caminó a grandes zancadas entre sus compañeros, incluso a uno lo empujó quien llevaba unos archivos.

Ranma se quedó atónito ante la actitud de su nueva compañera, miró al jefe Hamasaki quien suspiró con pesadez para luego regresar a sentarse en su sillón y recuperar la tranquilidad que tenía hacía un minuto.

—Paciencia, Saotome, es lo que te pido, ella es una excelente agente —volvió a dar un suspiro pesado—. Bienvenido a UNIVE Tokio.

—Gracias, jefe Hamasaki, será un honor trabajar con ustedes —el muchacho tendió la mano y esta fue fuertemente apretada por el jefe.

Ranma salió de la dirección con una gran sonrisa e incluso suspiró de alegría. La secretaria del jefe se le quedó viendo con ojos soñadores y él le obsequió una linda sonrisa que hizo a la chica quedarse idiotizada. De repente el joven Saotome sintió una mirada pesada, detectó tal vibra y se encontró con la profunda y fría mirada de su compañera, Akane Tendo que lo estaba viendo desde el expedidor de bebidas.

—Te deseo suerte con la agente Tendo, es un poco difícil de tratar, ¿sabes? Tiene un genio de los mil demonios, así que evita hacerla enojar, ¿quieres? —le aconsejó la secretaria al chico.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —respondió Ranma, no muy seguro de que así fuera.

Algo por dentro le decía que su compañera iba a ser más que difícil, la mirada de ella parecía taladrarle la cabeza, era como si lo estuviera matando mentalmente, aun así, decidió caminar hacia Akane y hablar un poco. Le parecía una mujer muy bella a pesar de su genio.

—Creo que para llevarnos bien, debemos conocernos un poco ¿no crees? —Ranma le mostró una amistosa sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

A cambio la mirada de Akane se intensificó más, era profunda e intimidante.

—Akane Tendo, treinta años, agente de UNIVE desde hace seis años —expresó Akane sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Ranma Saotome, veintisiete años, tengo poco tiempo trabajando para la Unidad en Kioto, pero me ofrecieron este puesto y no dude en tomarlo, así que en pocas palabras me ascendieron —comentó Ranma quien tuvo que bajar su mano al ver que Akane no iba a responder al saludo.

—No me interesa, pero no me queda de otra que aceptarte —Akane finalmente cambió el rumbo de su mirada.

—Seremos buenos compañeros.

Los castaños ojos de Akane volvieron a posarse en él, ahora con cierto desconcierto. Terminó de tomarse el café y dejó el vaso en el cesto de la basura. No le dijo nada y se fue.

—Vaya, así que serás pareja de la indomable —llegó un compañero de ojos negros y cabello castaño—. Es toda una fiera, lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de peligrosa, en verdad, como consejo, anda con mucho cuidado, ella no le teme a nada.

—¿Por qué todos dicen eso de ella? —Preguntó Ranma, pues el mismo jefe y la secretaria ya se lo habían dado a entender.

—Porque es la verdad, Akane Tendo, es —se quedó callado por unos segundos—. Es una persona muy cerrada.

Ranma se quedó observando a su compañera hasta que llegó al escritorio y se dispuso a leer el periódico. ¿De verdad Akane Tendo eran tan peligrosa como le decían? Le entró curiosidad por saber de ella.

—Creo que para conocerla mejor, necesito leer su expediente —miró a su compañero.

—Suerte al encontrarlo, porque a muchos nos ha entrado la curiosidad de saber más de ella y no hemos encontrado nada —su compañero se encogió de hombros.

Akane se dirigió hacia la secretaria y sin pedirle nada, tomó la carpeta que tenía en su escritorio, la rubia ni se atrevió a protestar por aquel acto. Akane se sentó en la orilla del escritorio mientras leía el contenido de la carpeta.

—Pero ella sí te está conociendo un poco más a ti —señaló el castaño a Ranma, pues la carpeta que Akane leía, era el expediente de su nuevo compañero.

La peliazul dejó la carpeta en el escritorio, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Ranma se percató que el castaño se había puesto nervioso y poco tardó para dejarlo solo. Akane llegó hasta su compañero, lo acorralo, poniendo su mano en la pared, muy cerca de su cuello, a pesar de que la peliazul era más baja de estatura, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, eso no fue impedimento para que Akane se acercara al rostro de Ranma, casi a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Con que recién casado, eh? —Se mofó la peliazul, observándolo de una forma que a Ranma le causó nerviosismo.

—Sí —respondió sin dejar de ver los castaños ojos de Akane, impresionado de que su compañera era más hermosa de cerca.

Ella siguió con su sonrisa burlona y lo dejó, dándose media vuelta. Caminó por el pasillo, moviéndose seductoramente, estaba por sentarse, cuando la puerta de la dirección se abrió, saliendo Hamasaki.

—¡Tendo, Saotome! —Gritó Hamasaki—. Un caso, vayan a investigar ahora mismo, se encuentra en el hotel Yakamura al oeste de la ciudad.

Akane tomó algo de su escritorio y de inmediato dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo, gritándole a Ranma que se apurara.

Ranma se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, aquel era su primer día en la Unidad, su primer caso y su primer día como compañero de la agente Tendo. ¿Qué tenía el destino preparado para él al haber entrado a la UNIVE?

...

Hola a todos lo que han leído el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus opiniones. Gracias.


	2. Homicidio

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M

...

• **02** •

En plena mañana, la agente Tendo y el agente Saotome se abrían paso entre los policías que ya se encontraban ahí, los paramédicos llevaban en la camilla a una niña como de trece años, que lucía brutalmente golpeada, los parpados los tenían tan hinchados que parecía que le iban a explotar los ojos, los labios partidos y sangrantes, una oreja la tenía prácticamente echa tiras, su frente la tenía echa gajos, con piel colgante, su rostro mostraba cortadas pequeñas pero profundas, sus hombros estaban morados por los duros golpes, el cabello estaba teñido de sangre apenas se notaba el color rubio de la pequeña. Movía la cabeza todavía consciente, balbuceando y quejándose de dolor. Ranma sintió que se le fragmentaba el corazón al ver a la pequeña en aquella condición.

—¡Vamos, vamos, sigue viva! —Apresuró el paramédico que subió a la chica a la ambulancia.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó Ranma al policía más cercano, tratando de no verse afectado por la situación deplorable de la niña—. Somos agentes de la Unidad de Investigación Especial —mostró la placa.

—La operadora recibió una llamada de una empleada de limpieza del hotel y encontramos a la niña en ésas condiciones, pero lo que quedó ahí adentro es… —informó el policía, la voz se le quebró y en sus ojos se asomaba terror y tristeza mezclado.

—¿Qué más encontraron? —quiso saber el joven agente.

—No puedo describirlo, no tengo estómago para eso, será mejor que lo averigüe por usted mismo, agente —el policía se metió en la ambulancia, donde se quedó inmóvil mirando por el parabrisas sin expresión.

Una mujer de alrededor cuarenta años, temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía puesto el uniforme de intendencia del hotel, estaba llorando descontroladamente, junto a ella se encontraba un paramédico que le hablaba dulcemente, pero la mujer era un mar de lágrimas, estaba desquiciada sin aceptar ayuda de nadie.

Ranma sintió pena por la pobre mujer, pero Akane lo detuvo.

—Está conmocionada, lo mejor es que le administren un fuerte calmante —anunció la peliazul con un tono de voz muy neutral.

—¿Qué es lo que vio para que esté así? —Preguntó Ranma a su compañera esperando una respuesta.

—Lo tenemos que ver por nosotros mismos, Saotome —indicó Akane, quien rápido interrogó a uno de los oficiales y éste le informó donde.

Había una multitud de gente acumulada en la entrada del hotel, diciendo cosas, algunos incluso llorando. Aquel repugnante hecho le había revuelto el estómago, ver a ésa niña molida a golpes le causó escalofríos al pensar con qué clase de persona tuvo que toparse la jovencita para que la masacraran cruelmente. Apretó los puños con fuerza, si encontraba al responsable, mínimo un buen golpe le soltaría en la cara. Soltó un suspiro ahogando su enojo.

—Debes de aprender que no te tienes que tomar los casos como personales —advirtió Akane que se abría paso entre el gentío—. ¡Señores, cierren la boca! —Les gritó a la multitud, logrando llamar la atención—. Debido a lo que acaba de suceder, ninguno de ustedes sale del hotel, serán interrogados, todos aquí son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Hubo un grito de indignación, miradas de confusión ante lo dicho por la agente.

—En mi país es diferente, ahí todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario —Habló un joven de cabello rubio muy apuesto abriéndose paso para quedar a la vista de Akane.

—En el mío no —contestó Akane con un deje de molestia.

— _Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, nous devons prendre un avion en trois heures_ —habló una linda chica y su acompañante asintió con la cabeza.

—Alguien que me traduzca —Akane miró a una empleada del hotel que supuso que era la recepcionista, la chica entendió que se refirió a ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que no pueden quedarse aquí porque tienen que tomar un avión en tres horas —tradujo el rubio y desafiando a Akane al mirarla con aquello ojos azules claros.

—Diles que ése no es mi problema, en unos minutos vendrán oficiales a tomarles sus declaraciones, así que nadie sale del hotel —les informó Akane.

—Necesitaremos las cámaras de vigilancia del hotel —expresó Ranma al gerente.

—Sí, lo que sea necesario, agente, venga conmigo, lo llevaré a la sala —señaló el gerente—, queremos que este crimen no quede impune.

—Saotome —llamó Akane—. Los agentes Tadashi y Fujima se encargaran de eso, ya vienen en camino.

La chica caminó hacia el gerente y lo miró duramente, haciendo que éste se encogiera, intimidado.

—Lo del crimen es lo de menos, lo importante es que el hotel no se vea envuelto en un escándalo tan brutal y después de esto no tenga una mala imagen. Me gusta su entusiasmo para cooperar —la peliazul le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho al gerente.

Los agentes se dirigieron a la habitación que les habían indicado, Ranma se sintió mareado al instante cuando el olor a sangre invadió su nariz, pero eso no fue nada a comparación al ver lo que estaba en aquel cuarto. Había sangre esparcida por las paredes, las sabanas estaban empapadas de sangre, restos de cerebro regado por doquier, en la pared estaban clavados los globos oculares como si los estuvieran viendo, más específicamente, como si lo estuvieran observando a él, de forma escalofriante. Tragó saliva duramente para esquivar el vómito que ya le estaba surgiendo en la garganta. La imagen ya de por sí era bastante perturbadora, entonces vio algo que no podía creer, el cuerpo desnudo y desmembrado de una adolescente, a quien la cabeza le habían cercenado pero no la vio en ninguna parte de la habitación. Se llevó la mano a la boca aguantando las arcadas ya a punto de sacarlo cuando estuvo a punto de pisar un dedo. Fue aterrador ver en cuantas partes habían cortado el cuerpo de ésa adolescente. Respiró hondo para recuperarse, tenía los ojos llorosos por eludir el vómito pero tenía el sabor agrío y corrosivo en la garganta.

Akane observaba la escena con mucho cuidado, sin moverse del lugar para no alterar la escena, era cruda y brutal, pero a diferencia de Ranma, ella estaba tranquila, inmutable, sin sentir las ganas de devolver el estómago.

La unidad de criminalística llegó y lo hicieron a un lado, casi sacándolo del cuarto, cosa que agradecía internamente. Empezó a respirar como si no lo hubiera hecho en varios minutos, con desesperación, entonces más recuperado se asomó para ver lo que sucedía adentro.

—¿A que le llamas a esto, Tendo? —Cuestionó una chica de ojos avellana, que no se quitaba el cubre bocas.

—Una completa porquería y sadismo —respondió Akane, escudriñando el cuarto a detalle.

—Un enfermo psicópata —apuntó la criminalista.

Ranma se recargó en la pared que daba al pasillo, nunca en su vida había visto algo igual y eso lo había impacto de sobremanera.

Akane se quedó parada dentro de la habitación tomando fotos con su móvil, pero también observaba la escena, grabando mentalmente cada detalle, la posición de los restos de la victima, sólo la cabeza no estaba ahí a lo que le llevó a pensar que estaría en el cuarto del baño o el asesino se la había llevado como trofeo.

—Hemos buscado la cabeza de la jovencita pero no la encontramos, al parecer era gemela de la otra chica que se llevaron al hospital —calló, su voz se había transformado en un hilo de pesar—, no, de verdad que no entiendo semejante acto, en este tiempo que he trabajo nunca me he topado con un caso así —los ojos de la criminalista se estaban inundando de lágrimas. Sacó una foto y se la mostró a Akane.

Ranma atraído por la tristeza de la voz de la mujer, se animó a ingresar de nuevo a ésa habitación infernal.

Akane y Ranma vieron la foto, ahí había dos chicas de doce años abrazadas, riéndose muy alegres, ambas de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, lo llevaban trenzado de lado, una del lado derecho y la otra del lado izquierdo. Ranma sintió que le apretaban el corazón, no soportó mucho para sentir como sus ojos se humedecían y la garganta se le hacía pequeña que hasta le dolía, miró a Akane esperando ver en ella indignación, pero en el rostro de su compañera no se asomó ni una pizca de compasión, ni de nada.

—Les daremos más detalles cuando hayamos terminado. No me imagino como está la pobre empleada que descubrió ésta masacre —dijo la mujer quien soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Los dejaremos hacer su trabajo —finalizó Akane, se dio la media vuelta, y Ranma la siguió.

Al estar en el pasillo, Ranma se recargó sobre la pared, sintiendo un gran pesar por lo que había visto. Cerró los ojos, rogando a dios de que aquello se tratara de una pesadilla, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la horrible realidad. Entonces se percató que su compañera no estaba ahí, la buscó con la mirada y alcanzó a ver cuándo una puerta se cerraba.

Abrió aquella puerta y vio a Akane observaba la habitación que estaba muy limpia e impecable.

—En vez de estar mirando, ve a checar las otras habitaciones —le ordenó Akane.

Ranma salió de inmediato y fue a checar la habitación continua, pero no pudo abrir la puerta, se encontraba cerrada, intentó con la del otro cuarto y pasaba lo mismo. Después de intentarlo con cinco habitaciones continúas y que ninguna cedió, se preguntó cómo es que Akane había abierto en donde se encontraba.

La chica caminó hacia él, pasó una tarjeta y luego la puerta cedió. Seguro Akane había extraído la tarjeta del gerente sin que se diera cuenta.

—Observa a detalle sin alterar nada.

—Entiendo, no soy un novato —contestó Ranma, sintiendo que su compañera lo hacía de menos.

—Bien, sólo haz lo que te digo —Akane esbozó una media sonrisa.

Después de revisar los cuartos de aquel piso, no encontraron nada extraño, salvo que las habitaciones no parecían haber sido usadas en la noche.

…

Akane iba conduciendo el coche y a cada alto del semáforo le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa, del lado del copiloto iba Ranma quien después del duro día, no tenía nada de apetito. Su celular sonó, pero se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchaba.

—Llegamos al hospital donde trajeron a la chica —indicó Akane a su compañero—. Tenemos que saber cuál es su estado de salud.

—Eh… ah, sí —Ranma se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco—. ¿Tendrás una aspirina? La cabeza me va a estallar.

—No, pero en el hospital apuesto a que tienen muchas. Andando…

Se encontraron con los padres de la chica, estaban visiblemente destrozados, la madre lloraba intensamente mientras que un joven la consolaba, aunque éste también lloraba pero no tan fuerte como ella.

—Buenas noches —habló Ranma buscando el tacto suficiente para tratar con ellos—. Somos los agentes de UNIVE, nosotros investigamos casos…

—¿Y por qué no salvaron a mis niñas? —exclamó un hombre que se encontraba recargado en la pared, estaba iracundo y se le dejó ir a Ranma, dándole un golpe en la mejilla, tumbando al agente contra el sillón de la sala de espera.

—Sasuke, por favor, mantén la calma —exigió la señora que se levantó y agarró a su esposo por los brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

Ranma se sobó la mejilla adolorida, pudo sentir todo el coraje que el señor tenía guardado, la frustración y el dolor de que una de sus hijas estuviera muerta y la otra al borde de la muerte.

—¿Cómo está la joven? —Preguntó Akane, que al principio se mantuvo al margen, pero ahora llamó la atención de ellos.

—Está muy grave, la están operando, perdió un ojo… —la señora se desbordó en llanto, hundiéndose en el pecho de su esposo.

—¿Es verdad? —Preguntó el joven que estaba con ellos—. De lo de mi otra hermana… qué…

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Akane que no espero a que el muchacho terminara la frase—. Está muerta.

—Lo sentimos mucho —habló Ranma, dedicándole una mirada inquisidora a Akane por su falta de tacto.

El jovencito se dejó caer en el sillón, mirando a un punto perdido, totalmente descolocado. A los pocos segundos empezó a llorar descontroladamente. La señora se había desmayado pero por suerte su esposo pudo sostenerla, con ayuda de Ranma la colocaron en el sillón, una enfermera llegó a socorrerla.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no podemos interrogarlos así —señaló Akane a la familia, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte del marido de la señora desmayada, sin importarle lo que sintieran se dio la media vuelta para irse.

—En verdad disculpen, haremos todo lo posible por atrapar al culpable, se los prometo —Ranma vio como el joven lo miró con cierto agradecimiento.

Se fue corriendo y alcanzó a Akane en el ascensor. Estaba molesto con su compañera que no aguantó más.

—¿Acaso no tienes ni una pizca de tacto, compasión, empatía o algo? ¿Siempre eres tan fría e indiferente con casos así? ¿Cómo rayos puedes ser una buena agente con ése carácter tan poco humano que tienes? —Le expuso, jadeando por lo rápido que habló.

Akane tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por tal reclamación. Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Y tú quién crees que eres para hablarme así, eh? ¡A ti qué diablos te importa cómo me comporto o cómo soy! —Lo miró como una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa.

El elevador se abrió y ella caminó tan rápido que pronto cruzó la puerta del hospital. Él la siguió, seguía enojado con Akane, ahora entendía porque le dijeron que tuviera paciencia, pero con ella era imposible. Ella se subió al vehículo, la alcanzó y trató de abrir la otra puerta, pero estaba cerrada, entonces la peliazul bajó el cristal.

—Ni creas que te voy a llevar a tu casa, Saotome —le dijo y tras de eso, arrancó, dejando a Ranma en medio de la calle.

Ranma dio una pataleta, Akane también era una maldita insoportable. Era una bruja, más que eso, no encontraba una palabra adecuada para describirla. Suspiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Seguía insultando a su compañera mentalmente, llamó al primer taxi que vio.

Su esposa, su dulce esposa le haría olvidarse de su horrible día. El escalofriante caso de las gemelas, del comportamiento tan frío de su compañera, del golpe recibido por parte del padre de las niñas, de todo. Sólo ella podía darle ésa calidez y confort que necesitaba en ésos momentos.

…

Llegó a su departamento, y el olor de una deliciosa sopa inundó su nariz al instante, era agradable haber llegado a casa, fue cuando el apetito despertó, en todo el día no había querido ni tomar agua porque le causaba nauseas, pero ahí el ambiente era totalmente distinto, dulce y hogareño. Una bella joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, de ojos verdes, vestida de un pantalón negro y una blusa color vainilla corrió hacia él y lo abrazó alrededor del cuello, dándole un par de besos fugaces en la boca, él correspondió encantado. Entonces la besó profundamente.

—Mi amor, qué bueno que llegaste, hace rato te marque a tu celular, me preocupé porque no me respondiste —lo miró con ternura, sus ojos brillaban de alegría de tenerlo ahí.

Parecía muy lejano la última vez que vio ésa dulce mirada, pues en el transcurso del día sólo veía frialdad y hielo en la mirada de su compañera Akane. Pensar en ella de inmediato le causó malestar.

—Ukyo, tan sólo de estar contigo mi mundo adquiere un nuevo color —le dijo, abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola un poco, besándola apasionadamente.

—Oh, qué dulce mi vida —Ukyo le sonrió con ternura—. Vamos a cenar, hice un estofado que te aseguro te va a encantar —le guiñó el ojo.

—Seguro que sí, todo lo que tú cocinas siempre te queda delicioso —Ranma se dejó llevar por su linda esposa hasta la cocina.

…

Akane estaba sentada en su sillón, mirando por la ventana, escuchando las sirenas de las patrullas cuando pasaron por donde vivía, hasta que el ruido se fue ahogando. Tenía en su mano derecha una botella de whisky.

—Estúpido, ¿cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas? —recordó con amargura lo que Ranma le dijo en el elevador.

Tocaron a su puerta y se levantó, sólo se había dejado puesto la blusa que le llegaba sólo unos centímetros debajo de su ropa interior, tenía la blusa desabrochada hasta la mitad de los senos. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió coqueta al repartidor de pizza que quedó boquiabierto al ver a tan sensual mujer, con un cuerpo despampanante.

—¿Cuánto es por la pizza? —Preguntó Akane con una voz dulce e inocente.

—Eh… eh —el chico miraba las torneadas y blancas piernas de su clienta—. No, no es nada, me retrasé y… y cuando llega después de la media hora la pizza es gratis…

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó Akane que de sus senos extrajo su monedero—. Por mí no hay problema de pagarte.

—No, que diga, sí, estoy seguro —parecía que iba a desmayarse al ver como se le descubría un poco el seno a Akane.

—Gracias, qué lindo —Akane le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Vio por el visor y el chico seguía ahí, con cara de atolondrado, unos segundos dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Akane sonrió divertida. Era consciente de su belleza y del despampanante cuerpo que poseía.

Después de comer tres rebanadas de pizza, guardó el resto en el frigorífico, y volvió a sentarse en su sillón individual, mirando a través de su ventana el caos urbano, lo que la noche ocultaba.

Recordó la escena del crimen como si la estuviera viendo, imágenes rápidas que se quedaban quietas en las partes más grotescas del suceso.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la sala, donde había aventado el resto de su ropa, del bolsillo del pantalón extrajo el celular y de ahí se dirigió a su habitación.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma llegó al hospital para saber el estado de la niña. La madre tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, bien remarcados por las ojeras, con la mirada perdida, el padre no estaba con ellos, el hijo mayor apenas llegaba con un vaso de té que le puso a su mamá en las manos y tuvo que hacer que ella lo agarrara, la señora ni siquiera reaccionaba.

—¿Cómo sigue tu hermana? —Preguntó Ranma despacio.

—No hay muchas esperanzas, le destrozaron los huesos de las piernas y las costillas, le cortaron las puntas de los dedos… —el chico calló y tragó saliva, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos—. Mi padre está con ella, dicen los médicos que es muy probable que ella no sobreviva —miró al agente—. Quiero justicia, sí no la hay por parte de ustedes, yo mismo mataré al desgraciado que le ha hecho esto a mis hermanas —la sed de venganza eran notables en sus pupilas.

—Lo encontraremos y te aseguro que tendrá la pena máxima —aseguró Ranma con firmeza.

Se quedó un poco más, hasta que su celular sonó, era un número desconocido. Torció la boca al identificar la voz de su compañera.

—Sí, voy para allá —Ranma se levantó y vio al chico—. Me tengo que ir, pero sí necesitas algo, aquí tienes mi tarjeta, estaré al pendiente.

—Gracias.

…

Llegó al hotel donde se había cometido el infame crimen, allí había patrullas, notó a la pareja de franceses que hablaban en su idioma, parecían molestos, al fondo estaba Akane que escribía en su libreta muy concentrada, se dirigió hacia ella y la saludó pero ella ni un sonido hizo. Le molestó pero era mejor hacer que no pasaba nada entre ellos.

—La niña está muy delicada, creo que no va a sobrevivir —comentó, apesadumbrado por el hecho.

—Es normal, después de la brutal golpiza que recibió —respondió su compañera sin mostrar ninguna emoción y sin despegar el bolígrafo del papel.

—¿Acaso tienes un bloque de hielo en vez de corazón? —Ranma le bajó la libreta de un manotazo y la miró molesto, estaba a nada de empezar a odiarla.

Akane lo observó con el mismo desdén, su comentario le había molestado, pero más que le hubiera interrumpido en su escritura.

—Agente Tendo —habló uno de los oficiales—. El joven rubio de allá quiere hablar con usted —señaló al mencionado.

El rubio se encontraba cerca de los franceses y le movió la mano en son de saludo. Akane se dirigió hacia el chico, pero al pasar al lado de Ranma, le dio un empujón con el hombro.

— _Bonjour, mademoiselle_ —saludó el rubio que incluso hizo una leve caravana—. Los franceses quieren decirle algo.

—Buenos días —respondió Akane seria, se sentó frente a la joven pareja, tomó su libreta lista para apuntar—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?

La chica empezó a hablar, luego su compañero también hablaba, completando lo que ella decía, al tiempo, el rubio le traducía a Akane, la peliazul prestaba mucha atención a los ademanes y gestos que hacían la pareja extranjera, le pedía que continuaran con el relato, hubo un momento en que la chica francesa habló demasiado rápido que incluso el rubio pidió que fuera más despacio, parecía desesperada y quería llorar, seguro por el impacto del crimen. Terminó de hablar ya con las lágrimas resbalando por su pálido rostro, entonces su compañero de viaje la abrazó para consolarla.

—Gracias por su ayuda —les dijo Akane, levantándose para irse.

— _Merci pour votre aide_ —les tradujo el rubio.

El rubio le siguió el paso hasta alcanzarla.

—La pobre chica está muy asustada, dice que no había visto algo así en su vida, ayer pasó por la habitación cuando estaba abierta y quedó en shock, lo bueno es que su novio la acompañaba y la quitó de inmediato de ahí. Esperan que haya justicia —relató el joven.

Akane asintió con la cabeza después de oírlo.

—Es lo más cercano que pude averiguar —expresó el joven.

—Creo que esto no le concierne, señor… —Ranma se puso al lado del rubio.

—William Maxwell —se presentó el rubio—. Sé que esto no debe involucrarme más allá que un testigo…

—Así es —interrumpió Akane—. En verdad agradezco que me haya ayudado a traducir lo que ellos nos dijeron, es tomada como declaración, estoy al tanto de que también la suya ya fue tomada.

—Bueno, yo de todas formas estaré aquí en Tokio unos días más y seguiré hospedado en éste hotel del terror y no por voluntad, todos queremos largarnos de aquí, incluso el gerente nos ofreció noches gratis por no abandonarlo, pero así nos hayan ofrecido todo un año, creo que nadie quiere quedarse en un lugar donde ocurrió un asesinato tan brutal. No podemos irnos por qué así nos los pidieron sus camaradas —William señaló a un oficial de policía que se encontraba del lado derecho cerca de Ranma.

—Gracias por su aporte, señor Maxwell, si sabe algo que pueda ayudar a la investigación será bienvenido, tome mi tarjeta.

Ranma miró con extrañeza como la voz de Akane había cambiado ligeramente cuando habló de la tarjeta, y hasta pudo notar cierto coqueteó en su mirada hacia el rubio. Su pensamiento se disolvió cuando su móvil sonó, era un número que no tenía registrado, pero respondió, sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó al hermano mayor de las gemelas.

—La niña… ha muerto —anunció con un pesar en el alma, sintiendo que el mundo se volvía gris ante sus ojos.

Akane bajó la mirada en son de pésame, pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse y mirar hacia su compañero de ojos negros y cabello castaño.

—Nada, en las cintas de video no hay nada, es como si esas niñas hubieran sido transportadas a la habitación por un fantasma —se veía desconcertado.

—Las declaraciones de todos los que huéspedes coinciden —informó el otro compañero de cabello negro y ojos achocolatados—. Ninguno escuchó ni vio nada raro.

—Los franceses dicen que escucharon unos gemidos cuando pasaron por la habitación, pero pensaron que se trataba de una pareja teniendo sexo, por lo que siguieron su camino al elevador —Akane señaló a la pareja extranjera.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Tadashi, sus negros ojos denotaban decepción.

—Sí, tenemos un caso difícil —suspiró Akane.

—No hay nada respecto al asesino, ni huellas, ni pelo, ni si quiera una gota de sudor o algo, los de criminalística todavía no terminan —puntualizó Fujima.

—Cuando tengan el reporte, tráiganmelo —Akane se dio la media vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Tadashi.

—A darles el pésame a la familia de las gemelas —siguió andando.

Ranma estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando vio a su compañera marcharse.

—¿Qué hay de la empleada de limpieza? —Les preguntó a sus compañeros.

—Tuvo una fuerte crisis nerviosa que fue a parar al hospital, el mismo donde se encuentra la niña —informó Fujima.

El agente, les agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, y corrió tras de su pareja.

Ranma se subió al auto, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella estaba escribiendo en el móvil hasta que lo apagó y lo dejó al lado de la palanca de velocidades.

—Te dije que no te tomaras los casos como personales —habló Akane quien lo miró.

Ranma no podía descifrar aquella mirada, era carente de emociones. Él tragó saliva, todavía su garganta estaba seca y le dolía.

—Tenemos que atrapar el asesino de las gemelas —respondió el joven quien se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Eres demasiado blando —continuó Akane—. Así no llegaras muy lejos.

—¡Yo no soy blando como piensas! La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo sí siento, me duele ver la muerte tan horrible que tuvieron éstas jovencitas cuando apenas empezaban a descubrir el mundo, el dolor tan grande que está sintiendo su familia, la crueldad del asesino; y tú, eres más fría que un tempano de hielo, una miserable mujer sin una molécula de compasión…

Ranma se quedó callado, pues ya tenía el rostro de Akane casi pegado al suyo, los ojos castaños de su compañera llameaban en furia silenciosa pero peligrosa.

—No me colmes la paciencia, Saotome, estoy que me lleva el diablo de tener como compañero a un idiota sentimentalista que cree que el mundo puede mejorar con sólo dar unas palmaditas en la espalda de la gente. No sé dónde estabas, sí en un lugar lleno de hadas y unicornios que corrían sobre los arcoíris, donde lo más malo era no responder a un saludo, pero ahora ya no estás ahí, te encuentras en un lugar maldito, donde te toparas con cada alimaña que hará cosas como esta o peores, sí no quieres ser un agente de la unidad, renuncia y busca una profesión que vaya más acorde a tus personalidad, como ser un payaso —Akane pronunciaba cada palabra con ira contenida, apretaba la solapa del saco de su compañero casi a punto de rasgarlo.

—Soy capaz de volverme mejor agente que tú Tendo, sin dejar de ser un humano que sabe amar —respondió Ranma que apartó a Akane—. No quiero que hables con la familia, déjamelo a mí.

Akane le dedicó una mirada de odio que sintió que era atravesado por una fría mano y le apretaba el corazón. No dijo nada y puso el auto en marcha. El trayecto fue de lo más silencioso y tenso.

…

El día había terminado, era más de la media noche. Se encontraban en la comisaría, viendo las fotos que tenían sobre el crimen, las grabaciones de video, las declaraciones de los huéspedes y empleados del hotel. Veían cada detalle y paraban la grabación cada vez que les parecía ver algo sospechoso, pero como Tadashi había dicho, no había nada.

—Mañana a primera hora hay que ir al departamento de vigilancia vial —Hamasaki tenía unas profundas ojeras que lo hacían ver más viejo—. Tendo y Saotome, vayan a la escuela de las niñas y pidan información respecto a ella. Tenemos que hablar con la familia para que nos permita investigar la computadora de las niñas y ver los celulares.

—El hijo mayor de la familia está dispuesto a apoyarnos en todo —habló Ranma, haciendo que Hamasaki lo volteara a ver.

—Muy bien, bueno muchachos, han trabajado muy duro, vayan a descansar, mañana a primera hora los quiero aquí —les dijo el capitán.

En seguida se desplegaron de la sala, dejándola vacía en poco tiempo, sólo Hamasaki se quedó ahí, observando las grotescas fotos del caso.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo, te siguen causando conmoción? —Preguntó Akane que se quitó el saco, estaba acalorada por lo largo que resultó el día.

—Casos así siempre me van a causar escalofríos, Tendo —respondió el capitán girando para verla.

Akane rodó los ojos con fastidio para luego dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Hasta mañana, capitán, espero que esas imágenes no perturben su sueño —se despidió Akane, llevando su saco en el brazo.

La agente se desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su blusa, luego dejó su placa sobre su escritorio junto a su pistola. Se recargó en su escritorio, apoyándose de sus brazos para estirar un poco la espalda. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sentía que se le cocían de cansancio. De repente se acordó de algo que debía de decirle a Hamasaki, por lo que giró sobre su propio eje, pero se topó con Ranma quien parecía esperarla, ella perdió el equilibrio por el susto cayendo hacia atrás, su compañero al tratar de agarrarla también se tambaleó, los dos terminaron en el escritorio, Ranma encima de ella, el joven agente tenía su mano bajo la cabeza de Akane para evitar que se golpeara, su rostro y el de ella estaban muy cerca, capaces de sentir el aliento del otro chocando con su piel.

Ranma miró a detalle a Akane, era sin duda alguna, bellísima, poseedora de una piel perfecta y unos ojos muy hermosos. Retiró aquellos pensamientos al recordar a su dulce esposa quien era también bella y no sólo por fuera, también lo era por dentro, cosa que Akane sí estaba muy lejos de serlo, Akane estaba podrida por dentro.

—Disculpa, no quería asustarte —dijo Ranma algo apenado, la ayudó a levantarse.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —Akane sonreía levemente y miró de pies a cabeza a su compañero, había un brillo malicioso en su mirada.

—No, me quedaré a trabajar toda la noche.

—Bien, buena suerte, Saotome.

…

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, la unidad se encontraba muy frustrada por no encontrar nada, era el asesinato perfecto. A pesar de los desvelos, del desgaste físico y mental, ellos seguían en el caso, tratando de encontrar aunque fuera la más pequeña pista respecto al asesino.

Akane estaba sentada en su escritorio, respondiendo mensajes que le llegaban, sonreía levemente. Se levantó y sólo avisó que saldría un momento. Ranma pensó que se trataba de trabajo, por lo que decidió seguirla.

La peliazul llegó al hotel, en la entrada estaba William que al verla sonrió ampliamente.

Ranma sintió raro al ver como Akane y William se besaban intensamente. Estaba indignado, se encontraban trabajando muy duro en la investigación y Akane andaba perdiendo tiempo valioso con ése sujeto. Le hirvió la sangre de coraje, ¿cómo podía la mejor agente hacer eso en plena investigación? Cuando urgía encontrar al asesino de las gemelas.

Los siguió sigilosamente hasta que entraron a un bar. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras de no ser por las luces multicolores que de repente se encendían y bailaban por el local, la música era agradable. Entonces los vio, en la barra, platicando muy amenamente, al fin vio que ella sonreía, se veía linda, extrañamente más hermosa. Se reprendió a él mismo por pensar en Akane de ésa forma. Vio cuando William le acariciaba la pierna de forma juguetona, ella se acercó a él y lo besó, pero luego él empezó a besar el cuello de Akane mientras la mano del rubio iba desabotonando la blusa desde abajo sin que la peliazul se opusiera, pero de repente lo separó para beber de su copa.

Era una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí viendo como su compañera le importaba poco el caso. Mejor iba a regresar para continuar con la investigación.

Recibió una llamada que le alegró, era su amada esposa, tuvo una plática fugaz pero confortante.

—También te amo —finalizó Ranma.

—Saotome, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Akane que iba con William, éste la agarraba de la cintura.

Ranma sintió que se le bajaba la sangre a los pies.

—Vine a buscarte, tenemos que continuar con la investigación —respondió el ojiazul que no pudo mirar con enojo a su compañera y al rubio.

—Por supuesto, pero eso no me encadena a la oficina las veinticuatro horas —contestó Akane—. Tú sigue, yo mañana estaré con ustedes a primera hora —dijo, meneando la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Está bien —aceptó Ranma que se dio la media vuelta listo para marcharse.

Iba a cruzar la calle, pero se tiró al suelo cuando un auto negro llegó casi derrapando cerca de la banqueta, llevaba el cristal abajo del lado del copiloto y un sujeto enmascarado se asomó sacando una pistola con silenciador para disparar hacia la entrada del bar donde estaba Akane y William.

Ranma sintió que el corazón se le detenía en ése momento, entonces volteó a ver a William tumbado en el suelo y Akane quien estaba agachada con el arma en las manos, una mirada decidida y calculadora, sin meditarlo apretó el gatillo, disparando hacia el enmascarado,, vio el momento en que la cabeza del enmascarado se echaba para atrás por el impacto recibido, Akane siguió disparando pero el auto siguió su rumbo dejando rastros de llanta en el pavimento, seguro tomó por sorpresa al conductor que hubieran matado a su compañero. Akane bajó el arma y se ponía de pie, mirando hacia el vehículo negro desapareciendo por las calles.

—¿Estás bien? —Ranma se levantó de inmediato y fue con su compañera, examinando que no hubiera salido lastimada.

—Perfectamente —respondió la chica de ojos castaños, respiraba un poco rápido, cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos se le notaba una ira infernal.

Tirado en el suelo y ovillado, se encontraba William que temblaba violentamente por el miedo.

Ranma quien respiraba agitado, empezó a calmarse, admirado de la templanza que mostraba Akane.

—La bala no le dio a nadie, y parece que no se percataron del ataque —informó Ranma, viendo por todos los lados, no había gente ni autos, adentro del bar seguía como si nada hubiera pasado—. Qué raro.

—Es mejor así —respondió Akane que guardó su pistola en el cinto de su pantalón. Luego ayudó a levantarse a William, le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara—, regresa al bar y tomate un tequila para bajarte el susto.

Prácticamente lo empujó dentro del establecimiento.

—Vámonos, Saotome —Akane se dirigió al su auto.

Ranma estaba tensó y las manos le temblaban un poco, miró a Akane que estaba tranquila, encendiendo el coche. Él seguía impactado, la bala pudo haberle tocado a Akane, pero ella fue muy rápida. Se preguntó si había intención de matar a Akane o a William. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que ya se habían alejado un tanto del bar.

—Mataste al sujeto que te disparó —señaló Ranma, ella apenas hizo un sonido con la garganta—. Tienes muy buena puntería.

—La mejor —contestó ella.

Entendió que Akane tampoco era humilde.

—No es la primera vez que intentan matarme —comentó Akane mientras detenía el coche cuando el semáforo así lo indicó.

Ranma se estremeció, ella lo miró sin demostrar ninguna emoción, como sí su naturaleza fuera más allá de un ser humano normal. El atentado era contra Akane y ella parecía no importarle que estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Estaba impresionado realmente impresionado.

—Aunque he de confesar que hoy casi lo consiguen —una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. No soy una presa fácil de cazar —sonrió amargamente.

Saotome se quedó pensativo. A lo mejor todo eso tenía que ver con su forma de ser. Alguien a quien quieren asesinar constantemente no debe de demostrar sus debilidades. Había sido duro con ella desde que empezó a trabajar a su lado, diciéndole cosas, sin saber la razón que había orillado a su compañera ser así de fría, aunque también debía haber razones por la cual querían matarla.

—Akane —la llamó, olvidando que debía de hablarle por su apellido, hasta que ella le diera ésa confianza de dirigirse por su nombre—. Yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho, sólo que…

—Me da igual, es lo que piensas de mí, y te diré algo, no eres el único que piensa eso, pero al menos eres el primero que lo expresa y me lo dice en la cara, al menos tienes el valor de hacerlo —orilló el vehículo para estacionarse, no le importaba que le llamaran por su nombre—. Ranma —le habló.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en la voz de ella, sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aquello había sido de lo más extraño.

—Trabajo para hacer justicia, pero eso a veces arrastra enemigos muy peligrosos que te pueden llevar a la muerte. Yo no tengo miedo, el miedo lo perdí hace muchos años —Akane miró hacia el frente.

Había una cinta amarilla indicando precaución y al lado un cartel donde pedían disculpas pues estaban trabajando en el mantenimiento de una alcantarilla.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, sin decir nada, se bajó del vehículo, Ranma extrañado por ello, también la siguió. La peliazul se paró junto a la alcantarilla que estaba hundida y brotaba agua.

—Debemos regresar a ésa habitación del asesinato —dijo Akane tan de repente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hemos estado ahí varias veces, no hay nada…

—Claro que debe haberlo, algo que nosotros pasamos por alto —Akane regresó al coche corriendo.

A Ranma no le quedó más que seguirla.

…

Cada vez que volvían a esa habitación, Ranma tenía un crudo recuerdo de la escena del crimen, era como si lo estuviera viendo, a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba completamente limpia. Suspiró para armarse de valor.

Los dos agentes examinaron la habitación, centímetro a centímetro, tentando el suelo, removieron la cama nueva que había sustituido a la de la escena del crimen. Akane le indicó a Ranma que buscara en el baño.

Ranma no le encontraba sentido a ello, pero obedeció. Cuando se recargó con todo su peso sobre la tina que estaba casi pegada a la pared, sintió que se había movido, curioso por ese descubrimiento, la empujó y descubrió que efectivamente la tina se movía.

—¡Akane!

Akane llegó de inmediato, Ranma mostró lo de la tina.

—Ven, vamos a moverla —Akane y él empezaron a jalarla, ejerciendo toda su fuerza, logrando que poco a poco ésta empezara a ceder.

Se detuvieron, jadeantes por el esfuerzo, Akane se pasó la manga del saco sobre su frente para quitarse el sudor.

—Es pesada —le dijo Ranma a Akane.

—Pero podemos hacerlo —Akane se quitó el saco y con energía renovada volvieron a intentarlo, hasta que finalmente lograron destapar un agujero que había debajo de la tina.

Ranma observó a su compañera, ahora comprendía la insistencia de ella por revisar una vez más ésa habitación. Se formó una teoría que seguro coincidiría con su pareja.

Vio a Akane, notablemente sin aliento por el gran esfuerzo que hizo, el sudor recorría por su frente, su cuello, por lo que la agente tuvo que limpiarse el sudor con la manga de su blusa. La vio dar un largo suspiro para tranquilizar su respiración. Tenía que admitirlo, Akane puso más entusiasmo que él a la hora de jalar la tina y podía decir sin tapujos que había sido ella la que ejerció más fuerza y logró mover la pesada tina.

—Agente Tendo, acabo de encontrar una entrada a la habitación que no estaba a la vista de nadie —informó Akane por celular, todavía jadeante.

—Eso explica por qué nadie vio nada y no hay registro en los videos del hotel —indicó Ranma, dejando de ver a su compañera.

Akane se sentó en el inodoro, pensativa mientras veía aquel agujero, luego clavó sus castaños ojos en Ranma y dijo:

—Los franceses dijeron que escucharon gemidos pensando que una pareja estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero los cuerpos de las gemelas no mostraban rastros de violación ni una agresión sexual —se quedó callada durante unos segundos, profundizando la mirada en Ranma.

—A lo mejor no fue uno, sino dos quienes cometieron el crimen —puntualizó Ranma, entendiendo lo que Akane quería decir.

Akane asintió. Era un pequeño avance a su investigación.

…

…

Hola, agradezco sus lecturas, sus comentarios, añadirlo a favoritos y ponerlo en alerta, gracias por su confianza.

Continuaré con la historia sin duda. Si hay alguien que le parezca ofensivo por favor de abstenerse de comentar insultos y faltarle al respeto a los demás, puede expresar su inconformidad pero de buena manera. Gracias. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Debilidades

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

…

• **03** •

Ranma estaba abstraído ante la teoría de su compañera, la miraba a ella y luego al agujero recién descubierto. Tenía sentido, la tina era demasiado pesada como para moverla una sola persona, debía de haber alguien más que lo ayudara a quitarla.

—Ve a traer agua, muero de sed —ordenó Akane que señaló la puerta.

—Sí, está bien —aceptó Ranma, no podía protestar a sabiendas que su compañera se encontraba agotada, aunque sí le molestó que lo mandara como si fuera su sirviente.

Akane vio a Ranma marcharse, entonces se levantó y miró hacia el agujero, se veía muy negro, con la lámpara del móvil iluminó la oscuridad que parecía tragarse la pista recién descubierta. Una escalera de hierro pegada a la pared del agujero se asomaba en la oscuridad, pero el mismo hoyo parecía no tener fondo.

—¿A dónde llevara? —Preguntó al aire.

No quería sumergirse en aquel agujero pestilente, ahora que se acordaba, los franceses habían comentado que les llegó un mal olor como a caño dos ocasiones cuando pasaron por ése pasillo. Lástima que los extranjeros habían regresado a su país natal hacía dos días sino pediría más detalles.

Regresó a la cama, aunque fuera nueva no le apetecía sentarse en ella, prefería estar de pie. Escudriñó cada centímetro de la habitación, hasta que llegó al punto donde habían clavado los ojos de la víctima como si se tratara de un adorno.

—Ustedes son las únicas testigos silenciosas que presenciaron el crimen —les dijo Akane a las paredes.

Ranma abrió la puerta repentinamente que sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos, asustándola levemente. El joven le entregó una botella de agua, la cual Akane de inmediato empezó a tomar, tenía la boca espesa de tanta sed que tenía, por lo que de un jalón se acabó una gran parte del líquido, dejando la botella casi vacía.

« _Vaya que tenía sed_ » pensó Ranma, bebiendo un poco de agua, aunque viró la mirada cuando Akane se le quedó mirando. Era una mirada pesada y fría que a veces se preguntaba cómo había conseguido valor para sostenérsela en unas ocasiones cuando ella lo desesperaba.

—Qué piensas a todo esto, Saotome —Akane se acercó a él sin apartar su mirada.

—Bueno, mientras me dirigía a la recepción a pedir el agua, pensé que a lo mejor alguien dentro del hotel está involucrado, pienso que debe tratarse de una persona que conozca perfectamente la estructura del edificio —comentó Ranma sosteniendo la mirada de su compañera.

—Es probable, ya han entrevistado a todos los empleados, incluso los que no les tocó trabajar ésa noche.

—La empleada que encontró a las gemelas sigue internada, apenas le mencionan lo del caso y empieza a llorar, pobre mujer —Ranma suspiró con pesar.

Akane no respondió ante eso, se dio media vuelta y veía su celular. Ranma alcanzó a ver que se trataba de William que le había enviado un mensaje.

La puerta se abrió, era Tadashi y Fujima acompañados de dos personas más que Ranma no conocía. Aquellos hombres vestían con un traje similar al de los bomberos que apenas saludaron y fueron directamente al baño.

—¿Cómo es que descubrieron ése agujero? —Preguntó Tadashi, curioso.

—Por casualidad, Saotome le dio por recargarse sobre la tina y esta se movió —contestó Akane muy tranquila—. Bueno, lo que encuentren me avisan, me iré a casa.

La agente volvió a poner atención a su celular mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero Ranma la alcanzó, tomándola por el brazo.

—Akane —le habló suavemente—. Tienes que contarles lo que sucedió saliendo del bar, tienen que saber que sufriste un atentado —lo dijo en un susurro, preocupado.

Akane miró a sus compañeros que estaban tomando nota e inspeccionando la habitación buscando algo más, muy concentrados en su trabajo.

—Ah, es cierto, ya lo había olvidado, cuéntaselos tú, la verdad es que no me importa —respondió muy quitada de la pena, como si aquello fuera cotidiano en su vida.

Ranma se sorprendió por la soltura de ella, le presionó un poco más el brazo.

—Pero a mí sí —protestó Ranma alzando un poco la voz y haciendo que sus otros compañeros se le quedaran viendo, pero no era la única mirada sobre él, también Akane lo atisbaba con sorpresa—. Eres mi compañera, tenemos un caso difícil en las manos y todo el equipo lo vamos a resolver —añadió.

—Claro, Saotome, adiós —Akane se zafó del agarré y continuó su atención en el celular.

Ranma torció la boca por el disgusto que sentía. Akane era una mujer fría sin ninguna pizca de humanidad. Soltó un bufido de rabia al verla desaparecer en el pasillo cuando dio vuelta la derecha.

—Tendo es así, la verdad es que te pusieron una prueba imposible al ponerte como pareja de ella, eh —Fujima le sonrió con ligera burla—. Anda, Saotome, no te desesperes, al rato vamos por un trago que te caerá muy bien, por aquí cerca hay un bar —le guiñó el ojo.

Ranma sólo quería quitarse de su mente ésa mirada de hielo que poseía Akane y ver los adorables ojos de su dulce esposa que siempre se iluminaban cuando lo veían. Ella era diferente, tan cálida, tan tierna, siempre regalándole una linda sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias estaban cargados de amor. De repente le entró necesidad de irse y correr a los brazos de Ukyo, que le dieran todo esa calidez que le hacía falta.

—Saben, mejor dejamos el trago pendiente para otro día, me iré a casa a descansar —avisó Ranma mostrando la palma en signo de despido.

—Queda pendiente, eh, hasta mañana y descansa —contestó Tadashi.

Ranma se sentía bien cuando estaba con ellos, eran más agradables y amables con él, siendo más emotivos, lástima que la mayoría del tiempo tenía que pasarlo con Akane.

…

Llegó a su casa, arrastrando los pies por lo cansado que se encontraba, necesitaba un buen baño y una buena cena, un fuerte abrazo de su esposa, unos apapachos, unos besos que le hicieran olvidar por un momento su trabajo. Ese era el momento que se cuestionaba sí de verdad estaba en la profesión adecuada, en eso recordó lo que Akane le dijo « _payaso_ » Su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

—¡Mi amor! —Ukyo corrió a recibirlo, abrazándolo por el cuello y de inmediato le dio un beso—. No te esperaba tan temprano.

—Bueno, la verdad es que te he extrañado mucho, siento que el trabajo me ha estado absorbiendo tanto que a ti no te dedico el tiempo que necesitas —habló Ranma dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa con ternura mientras observaba sus ojos verdes que irradiaban amor al tiempo que le sonreía.

Ukyo tomó la mano de su esposo y la besó.

—Es verdad, pero entiendo que es parte de tu trabajo y lo de este caso fue terrible, comprendo que estés dando lo mejor de ti y sé que cuando prometes algo, lo cumples. Te amo, Ranma —lo volvió a besar—. Qué tal si te doy un masaje.

—Me encantaría, pero primero me voy a bañar, hace mucho calor —Ranma le sonrió. Se sentía feliz de estar con ella, si por él fuera, nunca volvería a la oficina, pero le había hecho una promesa al hermano mayor de las gemelas.

Al terminar de bañarse, sólo se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla. Ukyo entró al baño y lo abrazó por la espalda, llevando las manos a sus pectorales y acariciarlo, deleitándose con el tacto. Ranma la miró por encima del hombro.

—Te ves muy sexi con el cabello suelto y mojado —le dijo quedamente, sus ojos tenían otro brillo.

Ranma no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta para darle la cara, empezó a besarla mientras la dirigía a la recamara. La acostó suavemente sobre la cama, con dulces besos empezó a recorrer su cuello, sintió como la piel de Ukyo irradiaba calor y empezaba a respirar agitada. La blusa y el pantalón era un obstáculo para seguir disfrutando de la piel de su esposa, por lo que empezó a desabrochar la blusa, dejando ver un sostén de encaje color rosa suave, él sonrió, encantado de ver aquel detalle, ella se levantó un poco para besarlo y darle permiso de que continuara. Los besos y caricias se intensificaron cada segundo que pasaba. Estaban cegados de pasión, pronto los gemidos de los dos resonaban en la habitación, hasta que llegó el punto del máximo placer. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sintió los labios de Ukyo sobre los de él, agradeciéndole aquel momento.

—Yo sólo vine a avisarte que la cena está lista, creo que después de esto, tendré que calentarla —le guiñó el ojo, su gran sonrisa demostraba lo mucho que había disfrutado el momento.

—Ukyo, me haces el hombre más feliz —le dijo, sonriendo.

…

Akane abrió la puerta de golpe, desesperada mientras los besos ardientes de William iban tapizando su cuello, el rubio cerró la puerta tras de él con el pie. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, Akane gimió cuando el rubio metió descaradamente su mano entre su ropa interior.

—Pensé que ustedes las japonesas eran más tímidas —le dijo William con voz enronquecida cuando Akane también se aventuró a meter su mano bajó su bóxer.

William empezó a gesticular placer y emitía gemidos de regocijo mientras Akane hacía su trabajo.

—Guau, eso estuvo fantástico… ¿qué más haces? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Averígualo por ti mismo —contestó Akane con voz seductora sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

No había necesidad de besos dulces o caricias suaves. Akane sabía lo que quería y William también. Akane tiró a William al sofá, él se quitó la ropa a una velocidad increíble, como si le quemara, acto seguido, Akane también se desnudó. Se besaron con desesperación, sólo apartándose para respirar, la piel era fuego y la sangre lava, intensificando sus deseos más carnales, las caricias fueron salvajes sin rodeos, pronto se unieron, ella sobre él, moviendo las caderas, y él siguiendo su ritmo. Fue salvaje, y lo repitieron dos veces más hasta que cayeron rendidos después de experimentar tanto placer.

—No me lo puedo creer la clase de persona que eres, Akane —proyectó el rubio una vez que su respiración y ritmo cardiaco se normalizaron.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó la aludida mirándolo.

—Que después del ataque cuando salíamos del bar, hayas estado dispuesta a tener sexo conmigo —manifestó muy tranquilo.

—Ah, es cierto, gajes del oficio, olvidemos eso, quieres —Akane no mostraba temor por lo sucedido.

—De acuerdo, agente Tendo —William puso su mano en la frente como saludo militar, ella empezó a reírse—. Eres consciente de que yo me regresaré pronto a Nueva York —lo dijo seriamente.

—Sí, lo de nosotros es una simple aventura, así que no te vayas a "preocupar" por dejar un corazón roto —replicó sin mostrar alguna emoción.

—Bueno, al menos me iré con un grato recuerdo y estarás en mi memoria por siempre. Cuando vayas a Nueva York, llámame, podemos pasar otro momento como éste.

—Todavía tenemos unos días más para disfrutar de esto —contestó Akane quien se le echó encima y lo besó con deseo.

William alzó las cejas muy alegre por la respuesta de Akane, definitivamente iba a disfrutar mucho los últimos días de su estancia en Tokio, tal como ésa noche.

Continuaron con caricias sugerentes haciendo de la noche más entretenida.

…

Los mapas trazados por los que exploraron el hoyo y los túneles conectados a ése agujero que se encontró debajo de la tina del baño, tardaron unos días en que llegaran. Akane y Ranma seguían checando a detalle lo que habían investigado con los amigos y compañeros de las gemelas, lugares concurridos por ellas, sus pláticas por internet, su teléfono móvil, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ellas. Todos los que fueron cuestionados tenían un concepto de que eran unas niñas muy alegres, estudiosas, educadas y que nunca habían ocasionado algún problema.

—Fueron extraídas de su casa y ninguno de la familia se dio cuenta —analizaba Akane mientras se golpeaba suave y repetidamente el mentón con un lápiz, mirando al techo como si allí hubiera una respuesta—. Estaban completamente dormidos que fueron incapaces de escuchar un ruido.

—Hey, Tendo —habló Tadashi sacando a su compañera de sus pensamientos—. Ya encontraron la cabeza de la gemela.

—¿Dónde? —Interrogó interesada.

—Al parecer, quieren volver loca a la Yuri Hino, la empleada que descubrió la escena del crimen —relató Tadashi—. Se lo enviaron como si fuera un obsequio.

Ranma estaba alarmado por tanta crueldad en una persona.

—¡Tendo! —Hamasaki se acercó a ellos, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, Akane lo miró—. Sabes lo que significa.

—Claro, los asesinos saben que Yuri Hino fue quien dio aviso a la policía… —abrió los ojos como platos—. Es como si la hubieran observado.

Fueron corriendo al departamento forense donde ya estaban examinando la cabeza, Ranma y Akane entraron con la vestimenta adecuada. Ranma sintió que se le retorcían las tripas y el ácido subía por su garganta. La cabeza de la gemela era un cráneo carcomido por los animales carroñeros, el pelo rubio estaba sucio, con costras, las cuencas vacías como fieles pruebas de la brutalidad del asesinato, la quijada rota sin dientes, todavía había larvas en las cavidades.

—También estaba ésta nota que venía sobre el paquete —la médica forense le entregó el papel doblado a la mitad.

 _«Gracias por habernos encontrado»_

Saotome se le debilitaron las piernas, era un vil descaro. Sintió un golpe de furia y ganas de buscar al maldito hasta por debajo de las piedras, molerlo a golpes hasta que de su piel sudara sangre. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, imaginando darle ésa golpiza que tanto anhelaba.

—El asesino es un malnacido, merece la pena de muerte sí es que no lo mato primero —soltó Ranma rabioso y ansioso de hacer cumplir sus palabras.

—Calma, Saotome, primero debemos de dar con los psicópatas —habló Akane.

—Saotome, Tendo, los buscan —llamó un joven de bata médica que entró a la sala—. Parece importante.

—Muy bien, Sayuri, sigue con tu trabajo —Akane le dio una palmada a la doctora y salió junto con Ranma de la sala.

En medio de la oficina estaba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azulados, mirando con rotunda fiereza a Ranma, el chico en cuanto el agente Saotome avanzaba a él, se le dejó ir a una impresionante velocidad, con la mano empuñada listo para golpear, pero Ranma se hizo a un lado, eludiéndolo, pero Akane venía tras de su compañero. Akane detuvo el puño del chico con una mano mientras con la otra le dio un golpe en estomago para después inmovilizarlo al doblarle el brazo hacia su espalda y azotarle la cabeza contra el escritorio colocando su antebrazo encima.

—Quedas bajo arresto por tratar de agredir a un oficial —dijo Akane con una voz rasposa y violenta, todavía tenía la cabeza del joven aplastada contra el escritorio.

El chico intentaba zafarse del agarré de la agente, pero era inútil, ella ejercía bastante fuerza.

Ranma estaba sorprendido por los reflejos de su compañera, era rápida, con razón pudo eludir la bala aquel día del ataque. Agitó la cabeza para ver a ése chico, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

—Espera, es el hermano de las gemelas —le hizo ver Ranma, tomando la mano de Akane para que le soltara la cabeza—. Comprendo su enojo.

El joven en cuanto estuvo liberado jadeaba como un toro enojado, su mirada hacia Ranma no había cambiado.

—¡Me prometiste encontrar al asesino de mis hermanas y ha pasado un mes desde entonces! —le reclamó, señalándolo acusadoramente.

—¿A poco piensas que el asesino se escondió bajo la cama? —habló Akane con sorna.

El chico giró a verla, con el odio ardiendo en sus azules ojos.

—Estamos trabajando muy duro para dar con él, pero esto lleva su tiempo —contestó Ranma tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho—. Debes ser paciente.

—Yo no puedo ser paciente al ver el sufrimiento de mis padres, mi madre está tan trastornada que empieza a creer que las muñecas que le pertenecieron a mis hermanas son sus hijas, mi papá se ha refundido en la bebida, no hay día que lo vea ebrio… —los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndoles ver a todos su desesperación, su familia estaba destrozada y el único que todavía mantenía un poco de cordura era él.

No pudo más y las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos, su fiero semblante se transformó en dolor y tristeza pura. Ranma no soportó ver al chico así, por lo que poco a poco lo llevó hacia él, hundiéndolo en un abrazo.

Ranma levantó la mirada hacia Akane, pensando que seguro su compañera le diría con un gesto que había hecho lo correcto, pero ella viró la mirada con fastidio y se volvió sobre sus talones.

—Nos llegaron los dientes de mis hermanas con una nota donde decía que era un lindo recuerdo de sus alegres sonrisas —balbuceó el chico, débil.

—¿Dónde están? —Preguntó Akane fríamente, deteniendo su paso y mirando por encima de su hombro.

El chico extrajo de su bolsa una caja blanca del tamaño de una billetera, extendió su brazo tembloroso y Akane regresó para tomarla y la abrió de inmediato, encontrando los dientes.

—La llevaré a Sayuri —avisó.

Ranma se quedó con el muchacho, no le importaba las miradas sobre él, pero le dolía ver a ése joven hecho pedazos, a punto de perder la fe en la vida, no era justo que a sus diecisiete años sufriera una desgracia tan grande como perder a sus hermanas gemelas que fueron masacradas cruelmente.

Le llevaron un té cargado al chico para que se tranquilizara, su mirada mostraba toda la desgracia que había caído en su familia.

—Perdón —pidió tenuemente sin atreverse a ver a Ranma debido a la vergüenza que tenía.

—Por mí no hay problema, entiendo que estés enojado por todo esto —respondió Ranma con calma—. Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, Kazuki.

—Fujima, lleva al chico a su casa —ordenó Akane que estaba llegando hacia ellos—. Por el momento no podemos hacer más.

Al joven se puso de pie, mirando retadoramente a Akane, sintiendo lo fría que era. A pesar de que los ojos castaños de la agente lo observaron sin emoción alguna, el muchacho seguía observándola sin amedrentarse.

—Debería hacer su trabajo y encontrar al maldito asesino, o lo haré yo y lo mataré sin piedad —la azulada mirada de Kazuki era oscura, ennegrecida por el odio creciente hacia ése tipo desconocido.

—Pues buena suerte, jovencito —emitió Akane muy quitada de la pena—. Espero que no tengamos que darle tu cabeza a tu familia cuando hayas encontrado al asesino —añadió con un deje de burla.

Kazuki enfureció, su sangre hervía como lava pura dentro de sus venas, ésa maldita mujer que tenía enfrente necesitaba ser callada a la de ya, no le importaba sí era una mujer, tenía que hacer que se callara. Se le dejó ir como una bestia, pero Ranma y Fujima lo atraparon justo a tiempo, el muchacho se retorcía mientras gruñía con rabia.

—¡Suéltenme, que voy a matar a ésa maldita perra! —Vociferó casi babeando de la furia que ardía en su interior.

Ranma estaba sorprendido de la fuerza del muchacho pero más por la compostura de Akane ante la acción de Kazuki, estaba cruzada de brazos, observando la escena con mucha tranquilidad.

Kazuki era de la altura de Akane, se acercó al rostro del chico y éste se retorció más ante el agarre, parecía que quería apretar el cuello de Akane con todas sus fuerzas.

—Cálmate o terminaras muerto flotando en un río —le susurró cerca del oído con una voz siniestra.

Ranma y Fujima compartieron miradas de espanto pues la habían logrado escuchar, Kazuki se quedó inmóvil al instante.

El joven se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo como Akane se apartaba de él y le sonreía de una forma que le causó escalofríos, sintiendo que lo que ella le acababa de decir podía llegar a cumplirse.

—Muy bien, ya es hora de que todos nos vayamos a descansar, mañana seguiremos analizando los pendientes —suspiró Akane, siendo ella la primera en encaminarse hacia la salida.

…

Ranma se dejó caer en la cama, clavando su mirada en el techo blanco, podía ver una araña caminando y aquello le resultó tan entretenido que no dejó de observarla hasta que llegara a su destino, cavilando todo lo que había pasado en el día; fue pesado e intenso. Cerró los ojos por un momento, hasta que sintió una tibia mano frotando su pecho, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa de Ukyo.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó ella con una dulce voz.

—Eso quisiera, pero todo parece complicarse, es un rompecabezas al que le falta muchas piezas —respiró agotado el ojiazul.

—Ya verás que van a capturar a ése asesino —animó ella, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.

—Ojala —un mes de investigar arduamente sin descanso había hecho que su ánimo bajara mucho y más porque su compañera, Akane Tendo no era muy cooperativa en cuanto apoyar moralmente al equipo.

—Disculpa, amor, me siento muy cansado, me dormiré temprano —le dijo dulcemente.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Sabes, yo quería que repitiéramos lo de aquel día, desde entonces… —sus mejillas se pusieron rosas de la pena, algo que causó ternura en Ranma y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Discúlpame pero en verdad estoy muy cansado, no quiero decepcionarte…

—Tú nunca me decepcionas, Ranma, lo sabes —interrumpió apresurada—. Pero no te preocupes amor, entiendo, yo me iré a leer un poco a la sala, ¿sí?

—Gracias, amor —le dio un beso en los labios.

…

Era la una de la mañana cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Soñoliento y con gruñidos de desagrado, Ranma tendió la mano hacia su buro, buscando a tientas el condenado celular, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por varios segundos en lo que se acostumbraba a la luz del móvil y pudiera ver quien lo llamaba.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó con voz enronquecida.

El sueño se evaporó de golpe al escuchar a Akane, se levantó de un salto.

—Ahora mismo voy para allá —finalizó la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Ukyo, somnolienta.

—Otro asesinato —contestó fugaz mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

—Qué desgracia, ve con cuidado, mi vida —Ukyo se recostó en la cabecera de la cama mientras veía a su marido terminar de vestirse—. Te amo.

—También te amo —Ranma se dio unos segundo para acercarse a su esposa y depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

…

Llegó al lugar que Akane le señaló, en el camino se encontraron con una ambulancia que iba a toda velocidad. Habían varias patrullas, dos ambulancias y bastantes uniformados, a la ambulancia estaban subiendo a una señora canosa que se encontraba desmayada, y en otra ambulancia se encontraba una señora más joven quien estaba siendo inyectada por un paramédico quien le decía que eso le iba a ayudar. Akane estaba cerca de la línea de precaución, sin rastro de sueño. La miró buscando una respuesta.

—Espero que no hayas cenado, porque dudo que puedas contener las ganas de vomitar ésta vez —soltó Akane que levantó la cinta y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Ranma se quedó viendo la pequeña casa blanca, sintiendo un golpeteó violento dentro de su pecho y su cabeza nublada por el terrible presentimiento que tenía.

Entró despacio a la casa, encontrándose en su camino algunos uniformados, pero no les hacía caso, fue siguiendo a su compañera quien se detuvo en la puerta que tenía manchas hemáticas y todavía escurrían en la blanca pintura, solo le bastó empujar ligeramente la puerta para abrirla. Ahí descubrió el horror.

La piel de la víctima casi completa estaba impregnada en la pared como si se tratara de papel tapiz, la sangre escurría lenta y espesa, lo más retorcido, es que tenía los globos oculares pegados en lo que era la nuca a pesar del cabello negro, dándole el aspecto más horrible que jamás había visto en su vida.

—¿Pero cómo? —Ranma se tapó la boca, horrorizado, sus pupilas no se apartaban de aquel diabólico acto.

—Su hermana fue llevada de emergencia al hospital, está grave —dijo Akane que veía alrededor de la habitación como si nada mientras se ponía un guante en la mano derecha.

—¿Su hermana? —parecía que le costaba reaccionar.

—Su hermana gemela —Akane levantó un oso de peluche ensangrentado con las puntas de dos dedos, observándolo con curiosidad y luego lo volvió a dejar en el suelo tal y como lo había encontrado.

Ranma empezó a hiperventilarse, de repente sintió que el cuarto era demasiado pequeño y a cada segundo se estaba encogiendo más, las paredes daban vueltas ante sus ojos, todo empezó a ponerse oscuro, lo último que vio fue a Akane que le habló pero no entendió lo que dijo.

…

Despertó algo mareado, todavía era de madrugada, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de un automóvil, se llevó la mano a la sien apretándose un poco, entonces miró a Akane que estaba viendo su celular.

—Por poco corrompes la escena del crimen —le dijo la peliazul que no apartó su mirada de su móvil.

—Yo…

—Creo que no debí llamarte —volteó a mirarlo—. No estás hecho para esto, Saotome.

—¿Qué?

—Renuncia, es lo mejor para ti, tu personalidad no se adapta a éste tipo de trabajo —continuó la peliazul—. Puedo hacerme cargo del caso yo sola, no necesito a un compañero y menos alguien de mente débil.

—Yo no soy de mente débil…

—Saotome, a pesar de que has puesto mucho empeño en la investigación, eres demasiado sentimentalista, y eso no nos ayuda en nada, te desmayaste, supongo que la pesada carga de trabajo ya está causando estragos en ti —dijo Akane que miró hacia el techo del auto.

—Lo único que quiero es justicia, y no soy demasiado sentimentalista como tú dices, soy una persona que sí siente y comparte con los demás su sentir, eso no estropea en nada mi trabajo, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo y más en la investigación del caso y lo que pasó hace rato, fue una gran impresión, nunca había visto algo así —aclaró Ranma que tuvo que tragarse el coraje que sintió, estuvo a nada de decirle a Akane que era una maldita.

—Tienes que dejar tus impresiones a un lado y armarte de valor si quieres continuar en la unidad, casos así se ven muy seguido —Akane lo observó a los ojos azules de Ranma, pudo notar el odio que él sentía por ella.

—Bien —respondió Ranma que salió del vehículo, percatándose que se encontraban en otra parte, un lugar totalmente despejado, no había casas cerca, muy lejanas se veían las luces de la ciudad.

—Te traje a un lugar apartado de aquel caos, Tadashi, Fujima, Hamasaki y Usawa se quedaron en la casa de las víctimas, también ya están los forenses analizando todo —comentó Akane después de salir del vehículo.

La peliazul caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ranma quedando justo frente a él. Lo escudriñó con la mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Ranma, intrigado por la curiosa mirada que Akane le dedicó.

—Ya te dije lo que pienso —respondió, sonriendo medianamente—. Necesitas descansar, Saotome.

—No lo necesito, estoy bien —Ranma le mantenía la mirada, pero era raro que ella lo mirara de una forma tan curiosa, a pesar de mantener ésa frialdad en sus ojos.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió Akane que medio cerró el ojo izquierdo—. Te veo tenso.

—¿Cómo no estar tenso cuando no tenemos ni la más mínima pista del asesino? ¡Ahora hay otro homicidio y para colmo, mi compañera de trabajo es una miserable sin escrúpulos! —abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir.

Akane se puso derechita y sus ojos se tornaron fieros, como el de una leona a punto de atrapar a su presa.

La vio empuñar sus manos, en un segundo sintió el golpe en su mejilla izquierda que fue muy doloroso, estaba por recibir el otro puñetazo directo a su nariz, actuó rápido al atrapar aquel puño, pero se notaba que Akane no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ella intentó darle un rodillazo, e igual lo bloqueó, pero solo había sido una distracción, ella era rápida y vio su puño libre a punto de golpearlo por el vientre, simplemente reaccionó rápido y atrapó la mano de Akane justo antes de que llegara a su destino. Akane trató de soltarse, la agresividad de sus ojos delataban las ganas que ella tenía de darle una buena golpiza, pero ni loco la soltaría, no le quedó de otra que agarrarla con más fuerza y la acorraló contra el cofre del auto, obligándola a medio acostarse y él dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella para frenar sus intentos.

Ella era bastante obstinada, dispuesta a liberarse y seguir intentando golpearlo, agradecía haber recibido un excelente entrenamiento que le dieron fuerza para continuar sujetándola, porque en verdad le resultaba difícil.

—¡Ya cálmate! —Le gritó entre jadeos.

—¡Suéltame, grandísimo imbécil! —Exigió ella también jadeante, su aliento caliente chocaba contra Ranma.

—Sólo sí te calmas, fiera —negoció Ranma.

Akane no respondió a pesar de que le estaba costando liberarse de Ranma, ella siguió forcejeando por ser liberada, tenía que admitirlo, Saotome era bastante fuerte, más que lo que ella pensaba. Logró liberar una mano la cual pasó por el rostro de Ranma, arañándolo en la mejilla, y se giró, lista para soltarse, pero su compañero la volvió agarrar, poniéndola ahora con la cara sobre la lámina del auto, y las manos hacia arriba.

Ranma ahora estaba enojado por el arañón que le ardía en la cara, pero había logrado inmovilizar a Akane y evitar que se soltara, porque de haber sido así, seguro ya tendría un par de duros golpes.

—Suéltame —ordenó Akane resollando, son su aliento hacía una mancha de vapor que desaparecía rápido en la lámina del auto.

—No lo haré —contestó Ranma, también agitado por el esfuerzo.

El agente se recargó sobre Akane para presionarla más para que se calmara, pero había algo que lo estaba desconcentrando, se trataba del trasero de su compañera que estaba rozando con su parte íntima cuando ella estaba luchando por zafarse, le estaba costando controlar su necesidad más básica y Akane seguía removiéndose bajo él.

—Ti-tienes que calmarte, si qui-quieres que te suelte —le dijo al oído, rogaba porque Akane le hiciera caso y dejara de moverse o de lo contrario su erección sería más notable.

Akane se quedó quieta de repente, pero no bastó para que la soltara, no podía confiar que ella se haya tranquilizado al cien.

—Te gusta lo que sientes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Akane, con una voz seductora que hizo que la piel de Ranma se erizara.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa lo que Akane le dijo que de inmediato la soltó como si quemara, la miró estupefacto, a pesar de su esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se notara, ella lo había sentido, ¿y cómo no?

—Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras —prosiguió Akane quien lentamente se iba incorporando.

—N-no… —las palabras se le escapaban de la mente, de lo nervioso que se puso era incapaz de formular una.

Entonces una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su compañera, una sonrisa que él no podía descifrar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Akane se abalanzó sobre él, aprisionando sus labios con los de ella, uniéndolos en un profundo y seductor beso que hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Estaba tan atónito ante la acción que todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, sólo sentía el dulce sabor de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos. Una chispa de deseo recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando la lengua de la peliazul se introdujo descaradamente en su boca y empezaba a juguetear con la suya, aquel beso lo estaba poniendo más allá de su razonamiento y consciencia, quería más, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo con intensidad, sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban ya bien puestas en el trasero de Akane, apretándolo con deseo. Akane lo tenía atrapado en la lujuria.

« _Ukyo_ » recordó a su dulce esposa, sacándolo de inmediato de aquel trance en el que Akane lo había metido, quitó sus manos del cuerpo de su compañera y la apartó de él con cierta brusquedad, mirándola espantado, se pasó la manga del saco por la boca para borrar aquel pecado latiente.

Notablemente Akane estaba desconcertada por la actitud de Ranma.

—No, no puedo hacerle esto a mi esposa, ella me ama y yo la amo demasiado como para engañarla —dijo firmemente.

Akane se le quedó mirando con cierto rencor por el desprecio, pero luego volvió a su actitud habitual.

—Sí, claro, bueno, creo que ya estás bien, regresemos —Akane pasó junto a él para dar la vuelta al carro—. ¿O prefieres que te lleve a casa con tu esposa para que no desaproveches ésa erección? —Añadió con un tono burlón antes de subirse al coche, incluso le señaló la parte íntima, se rio con descaro para luego subirse al auto.

Ranma maldijo mentalmente a Akane. Bufó de coraje y vergüenza de que su necesidad no hubiera cedido ante la idea de haber engañado a su esposa.

Ranma no conocía ése lugar en el que Akane lo había llevado, así que no podía ponerse digno. Lo mejor era regresar al caso y concentrarse en ello. Aunque Akane no le fue nada indiferente y muy a su pesar, tenía que aceptar que el beso lo encendió, que de no haber pensado en su esposa, seguro hubiera pasado algo que se arrepentiría al poco tiempo, ¿o tal vez no? Le dirigió una mirada rápida a Akane. Era una maldita mujer sin sentimientos, pero era hermosísima, de un rostro bello y un cuerpo espectacular que levantaba envidias de muchas y deseos carnales en muchos. Tenía que admitir que la primera vez que la vio, sí le impresionó mucho por su belleza, pero al minuto de conocerla, se dio cuenta que era alguien difícil y en todo éste tiempo que había trabajado con ella, se ganó su repudio. Pero después del ése beso, ¿qué pasaría entre ellos? ¿Sería mejor pedir un cambio de compañero? La pregunta más importante hizo que su corazón latiera con dolor ¿tendría el valor para ver a su esposa a los ojos después de que por un momento le fue infiel? Suspiró con pesar, afligido por todo lo que ése beso marcaría en su vida.

—Hace calor —musitó Akane que se quitó el saco, pero de una forma que hizo que su pecho resaltara, luego dejó la prenda atrás del asiento; se empezó a desabrochar la blusa hasta dejar a la vista una parte de sus senos.

Ranma tragó saliva, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? En verdad era una maldita que lo único que buscaba era incitarlo y para su desgracia, lo estaba logrando, de inmediato esquivó la escena y volteó a ver por la ventanilla.

—Sabes algo, estoy sorprendida —dijo de repente la peliazul, llamando la atención de Ranma.

Saotome se quedó pendiente de un hilo pues Akane ya estaba muy cerca de él, podía sentir la respiración de ella.

—Me impresiona tu fuerza de voluntad y tu fidelidad hacia tu esposa —sonrió medianamente sin dejar de ver de forma seductora a Ranma—. Eso me hace sentir mal, ¿sabes? —Akane estaba muy juguetona, acariciándole suavemente el cuello.

De repente y de una forma impresionante, Akane ya estaba sentada sobre él y había inclinado su asiento hacia atrás para darse más espacio.

El espacio dentro del auto se redujo sólo en la silla del copiloto, Ranma estaba entre asustado y excitado, no podía evitar sentir el deseo carnal, tenía a Akane sobre él, su peso era ligero, sus piernas aprisionaban las suyas, empezó a moverse de forma sugerente sobre su intimidad, haciendo que eso fuera una cruel tortura.

 _«No, por favor, no sigas, que sí lo haces perderé el control»_ pensaba Ranma a quien el sudor ya empezaba a formarse en su frente.

Akane entre abrió los labios y se mordió el inferior con deseo, sus ojos castaños se habían oscurecido por la pasión, la blusa la terminó de abrir con un tirón, dejándola solo con el sostén color blanco de encaje y a la vista de Ranma quien abrió los ojos como platos, entre sorprendido y deseoso, las manos de Saotome de inmediato se colocaron sobre su cintura. Sonrió con satisfacción, se acercó más a él y empezó a besarlo suavemente, disfrutando de los carnosos labios del chico, era un deleite, mordió el labio inferior, logrando que Ranma emitiera un pequeño gemido, aquello fue música para sus oídos, invitándola a seguir. Sus manos se encargaron de desbrochar los botones de la camisa de Ranma, poco a poco iba descubriendo la piel de su compañero, se separó sólo lo justo para verlo, sonrió al ver que él parecía ya no tener voluntad, lo volvió a besar con frenesí cuando sintió que estaba a punto de decir algo. Movió su lengua dentro de la boca de Ranma, jugueteando con la de él, estaba dura y caliente. Se separó otro momento sólo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy caliente ahí adentro. Vio que los ojos de Ranma se dirigían a sus pechos. Pero era demasiado pronto para que descubriera qué había tras del sostén, así que no le dio oportunidad y empezó a besarlo por el cuello llegando a la clavícula, invadiéndolo con pequeños besos, fue recorriendo los bien formados pectorales y se detuvo en los pezones de Ranma, juguetona los lamió y mordisqueó, arrancando suspiros ligeramente oprimidos, parecía que Ranma no quería entregarse al cien, pero su miembro lo estaba delatando, ya lo sentía duro bajo su sexo y estaba segura que no tardaría mucho en que Ranma se doblegara al cien.

—Akane —habló Ranma con voz turbia, casi enronquecida—. Yo… no…

—Shhh —le puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios para después terminar de callarlo con otro ardiente beso.

Ella estaba como agua hirviendo, pero quería que Ranma supiera de lo que se había perdido. Su orgullo estaba lastimado y deseaba hacerlo pagar por ello. Continuó con sus besos calientes, sus caricias juguetonas, limitando los movimientos de Ranma en cuanto él quería recorrer su cuerpo. Tuvo que llegar al punto donde él seguro gruñiría como bestia de puro placer. Tocó por encima de la tela el miembro de Ranma quien de inmediato respingó. Empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que él soltaba por el placer que emanaba aquellas caricias. No era suficiente para ella, quería escucharlo más alto, por lo que bajó la bragueta y metió la mano, sintiendo lo caliente y duro que se encontraba el sexo de Ranma, de dio cuenta de lo grande que era por el tacto, pero eso no le impidió a continuar con su dulce tortura, sus movimientos eran ligeros pero rápidos, pronto el joven agente se empezó a retorcerse, mordiéndose los labios en un intento por reprimir sus gemidos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, eso fue el detonante para que ella lo hiciera con más fuerza y más rapidez mientras lo besaba ávidamente los labios.

—Aaaaahhhh, más, más… no te detengas, aaaahhh —pidió Ranma con una voz enronquecida por el deseo.

Finalmente Ranma soltó un gemido que a Akane le causó la mayor de las satisfacciones además de que pudo sentir como las piernas le temblaban, admitía que ella también sintió un gran placer verlo venirse y manchar su pantalón al instante, deseaba que él estuviera dentro de ella, pero no ése día.

Ranma respiraba descontroladamente, todavía tenía pequeños espasmos, estaba extasiado, había olvidado todo en ése maravilloso momento, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Akane todavía sobre él.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó con una sonrisa complaciente, le dio un beso ardiente que lo volvió a sacudir.

De pronto su esposa volvió aparecer en su mente, ¿qué había hecho? Había sido infiel a su amada esposa. Su consternación se vio reflejado al no responder al beso.

Akane se alejó al notar a Ranma tan rígido, escudriñando el rostro del chico, lleno de culpabilidad.

—Tu esposa no tiene por qué enterarse, además no le fuiste infiel, simplemente te despejaste un rato de todo lo que está pasando —dijo Akane como si supiera lo que Ranma pensaba.

Tendo abrió la puerta del carro del lado del copiloto y salió de ahí, acomodándose la blusa, el cuello de la misma y también el corto cabello.

—Yo… —Ranma no sabía que decir, no podía mentirse así mismo, había disfrutado de aquel momento y de qué manera, quería que entre él y Akane hubiera pasado algo más.

—No digas nada y no trates de justificarte, sólo tú sabes lo que sientes, no tienes por qué compartirlo con los demás —interrumpió Akane que lo volteó a ver—. Si te preocupa por lo de tu esposa, te diré algo, yo no tengo interés en que se divorcien o se peleen, como te dije, ella no tiene por qué saber lo que acaba de pasar aquí, y tú eres quien decide.

—¿Decidir, qué? —Preguntó Ranma que no entendió a lo que Akane se refería.

Ella le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—En seguir con nuestros juegos o no —aclaró la peliazul, dejó a Ranma ahí y se subió al coche.

El cielo empezaba a formar colores más claros anunciando pronto la salida del sol. Pero en la mente de Ranma parecía haber caído la noche más oscura y fría de su vida.

…

Hola muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, por comentar, añadirlos a favoritos y ponerlo en alerta. Gracias por su confianza.

Si hay alguien que le parezca ofensivo le pido de la forma más amable que si tiene algo que decir lo haga de buena manera y no insultando a nadie. Gracias.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Confusión

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

• **04** •

Akane arrancó el coche y encendió el radio donde ya se anunciaba la tragedia que había vivido la familia Ishikawa, incluso sugirieron que se trataba de un asesino serial que estaba desatando el terror en la ciudad.

Ranma estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no ponía atención a lo que decían en el radio, su mente estaba en el momento en que Akane lo hizo disfrutar tanto que incluso olvido sus votos de fidelidad que le juró a Ukyo en el altar hace pocos meses. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello con desesperación, pensando en lo que iba a ser ahora.

El auto se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que el agente casi chocara con el tablero, haciéndolo ver a Akane, ella se bajó sin decir nada, la siguió con la mirada cuando ella pasaba frente al cofre y se dirigió a la farmacia, unos minutos después salió con una bolsa y regresó al vehículo.

—Toma —le arrojó la pequeña bolsa.

Ranma abrió la bolsa encontrando una botella de agua oxigenada y un paquete de algodón.

—¿Para qué…? —no terminó de formular la pregunta por qué Akane le señalaba la mejilla y él comprendió que se trataba del arañón que ella le dio hace rato, de tanto pensar que lo había olvidado por completo, ahora estaba abrumado, ¿cómo le explicaría a su esposa lo del arañón y el golpe en la mejilla? Además, su pantalón se había ensuciado con sus propios fluidos, de inmediato se avergonzó y le daban ganas de bajarse del coche e irse, aceptar la propuesta de Akane de renunciar al trabajo y buscar algo menos estresante y peligroso. Por reflejo vio a su compañera, claramente sabía que al referirse por peligroso, ella era el sinónimo de ésa palabra.

—Hamasaki quiere vernos en la oficina y pronto —le avisó Akane, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ranma asintió, su pantalón le incomodaba, era la prueba más fehaciente de su condenado delito y quería deshacerse de él a como diera lugar.

—Tengo que cambiarme —le dijo Ranma con voz tenue.

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó Akane que no se molestó en mirarlo.

—Porque se manchó de… bueno, tú sabes —le lanzó una mirada acusadora, en realidad ella era la responsable de ésa mancha.

Akane entonces volteó a mirarlo fugazmente a donde se suponía que estaba ésa mancha.

—Ni se te nota —contestó muy tranquila.

—En serio quiero cambiarme, además, huelo a… —se sentía un enajenado religioso que sólo mencionar la palabra sexo parecía que se lo iba a tragar el infierno.

—Está bien, iremos a mi departamento, queda cerca de aquí, creo que ahí tengo un pantalón que puede quedarte —accedió Akane soltando un suspiro de resignación, en la siguiente esquina dio vuelta a la derecha.

Saotome sintió que un escalofrío helado le recorrió por la columna vertebral erizándole la piel, ir al departamento de ésa peligrosa mujer no era una buena idea, pero tampoco podía llegar a su casa y que su esposa Ukyo viera aquella pecaminosa mancha que delataría sin tapujos lo que ha pasado. Tragó saliva duramente, se dio valor, sabía que podía controlarse, la culpa no lo dejaba en paz así que ése era motivo para no volver a caer en la seducción de Akane.

Unos diez minutos aproximadamente duró el recorrido en auto hasta que llegaron al edificio donde Akane tenía su departamento, estacionó el vehículo. Pasaron el lobby y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor vacío, Ranma internamente rezaba por que subiera otra persona, quien fuese, pero no quería estar solo con Akane.

—¿Sigues tenso después del pequeño "masaje"? —le preguntó Akane mirándolo con diversión mezclada con maldad.

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada —contestó apresurado Ranma.

—¿Necesitas otro? —estaba divertida por la reacción de Ranma.

—No, Akane, estoy bien —dijo Ranma con más valor.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —Akane lo tenía arrinconado en la esquina, mirándolo con deseo al tiempo que entre abría la boca.

Ella se separó con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro, las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Ranma se sintió momentáneamente aliviado, miró por los pasillos y no había nadie, de nuevo esperaba que pasaran los vecinos de Akane por ahí.

Siguió a Akane que caminaba moviendo las caderas de forma provocativa, lo sabía, ella seguía intentando seducirlo con su sensual contoneo, no pudo apartar la vista de su bien formado trasero por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo fue cuando viró la mirada a una puerta.

Akane se detuvo en la puerta número treinta y nueve, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió, Ranma dudó en entrar a ése lugar.

—Entra —Akane lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia dentro.

Miró el departamento, era espacioso, a su izquierda se encontraba la sala y el televisor, al fondo la cocina y el comedor con solo dos sillas, había un sillón frente a una gran ventana que daba a la calle.

—El baño está por allá —apuntó Akane que se fue a la cocina y prendió la cafetera, al ver que el chico no se movía ella mismo lo orientó—. Puedes bañarte tranquilamente, mientras iré a buscar el pantalón —le avisó.

Ranma suspiró lleno de alivio de que ella no hubiera intentado nada con él, se preguntó si realmente tendría la voluntad de detenerla. De cualquier modo, cerró el baño con seguro.

Se dio un buen baño con agua fría, algo le decía que era la mejor forma de borrar lo sucedido, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, se quedó mirando su parte íntima pensando en la traición cometida. Tocaron a la puerta, era Akane quien le dijo que dejaría el pantalón colgado en la perilla.

Al salir del baño se encaminó a la sala, Akane estaba tomando café, sin dejar de mirarlo por el borde de la taza.

—Justo a tu medida —observó Akane que dejó la taza en la mesa, avanzando hacia él—. No recuerdo de quien era…

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido al descubrir que su compañera tenía muchos encuentros amorosos en su departamento, por un momento sintió asco y se convenció a sí mismo, que él no sería el próximo en la lista de la chica.

—Como sea, te queda, sí tu esposa pregunta dile que manchaste el otro con sangre y tuviste que cambiarte en la oficina, que uno de tus compañeros te lo prestó —sugirió muy tranquila pero con los ojos chispeando de diversión perversa—, o puedes decirle la verdad.

Ranma frunció el cejo, Akane se estaba divirtiendo con su consternación, pero sólo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me voy. Tomaré taxi —avisó Ranma, no tenía intención de agradecerle por prestarle el pantalón, porque después de todo fue culpa de ella que se manchara.

No esperó a recibir una respuesta burda por parte de su compañera, se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse y a paso rápido se encaminó por el pasillo hasta tomar el elevador. Estando dentro del ascensor empezó a respirar hondamente, ni siquiera tenía el valor de ver a Akane a los ojos después de eso, recordó como sus más bajos instintos le hicieron pedirle más, ante ello se avergonzó muchísimo que la piel de la cara y las orejas empezaron a arderle.

…

—¡¿Dónde carajos está Tendo?! —gritó Hamasaki que sacaba fuego por los ojos, notablemente enfurecido por la ausencia de la agente.

Ranma estaba frente a él sin saber bien qué responder.

—Ella me dijo que se encontraba contigo, y sólo te apareces tú —lo señaló acusadoramente, estaba tan enojado que no reparó en el golpe ni el arañón que Ranma tenía en la cara.

—Eh, bueno, ella me llevó a mi casa y cuando salí no la encontré, asumí que ella había venido para acá —mintió Ranma, sabiendo que Akane se había quedado en su departamento.

—Esa Tendo qué se cree —Hamasaki se sentó todavía con la furia enmarcada en su boca.

—Señor —Fujima entró a la oficina del capitán—. La gemela que ha sobrevivido se encuentra en terapia intensiva, bajo observación, los doctores han informado que sí hay posibilidades de que ella sobreviva —informó.

Hamasaki soltó un gran suspiro que no sabía si interpretarlo de alivio o pesar.

—Pero qué clase de vida va a llevar después de todo esto, ¿cómo va a sobrellevar el trauma causado por ésos malditos asesinos de sangre fría? —dijo con pesar, en ése momento se veía acabado, rendido, cansado de toda ésa basura.

Ranma entendía el pesar de su capitán, él también estaba apesadumbrado por todo eso.

—La abuela de las niñas, falleció camino al hospital, su cansado corazón no soportó la impresión —comunicó Fujima quien bajó la cabeza en signo de pésame.

Acto seguido, tanto Ranma como el Capitán imitaron el gesto de Fujima.

Hamasaki les ordenó retirarse para que se fueran a investigar acerca de la familia, también que si se encontraban con Akane en el camino que le dijeran que él quería hablar con ella.

…

Akane miraba la escena del crimen, la piel de la víctima todavía estaba colgada en la pared, mientras los forenses hacían su trabajo.

—En serio que ya me estoy cansando de esto, creo que estoy demasiado vieja —dijo una de las investigadora que se dirigió a ella—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento cuando tengo que recoger cuerpos de niñas como ellas? —Le preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Akane negó con la cabeza—. Que un día de éstos, puedo estar recogiendo el cuerpo de mi hija —instintivamente los ojos avellanas de la mujer se inundaron de lágrimas—. Es muy doloroso para mí.

—Me lo imagino —respondió Akane pero viró la mirada—. Capturaré al malnacido que está haciendo esto, para ello necesito el apoyo de todos ustedes.

La mujer asintió y regresó a su trabajo.

Los ojos de Akane se posaron en un baúl rosa pastel con pegatinas de corazones, pastelitos y flores dándole un tinte infantil e inocente, seguramente las niñas guardaban sus juguetes después de jugar, pero ahora tenía un toque siniestro y cruel, pues las manchas hemáticas lo salpicaban, cubriendo las pegatinas, del borde de donde se cerraba estaba chorreado de sangre seca.

—Ahí está el resto del cuerpo de la pequeña —habló la investigadora que abrió el baúl y dejó ver el cuerpo desollado dentro del mueble, pero la cabeza no estaba.

Para Akane fue suficiente, pidió con la mano que bajara la tapa. Estaba ante unos asesinos masoquistas y sanguinarios que deberían estar ardiendo en el infierno.

Dejó a los forenses en su trabajo, ella mientras empezó a recorrer el resto de la casa en busca de pistas. Era una casa pequeña, de tres habitaciones, la de la madre, la abuela y la de las gemelas, un baño completo en el segundo piso, en el primero se encontraba la cocina, el comedor, la sala, un medio baño, y el patio trasero que era pequeño, donde tendía la ropa, todavía se encontraba los uniformes escolares de las niñas tendidos, pero la blusa blanca tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, la falda era negra pero pudo identificar una mancha más grande. Corrió hacia uno de los oficiales y le pidió que quitara ése uniforme con cuidado porque era una prueba, igual le ordenó quitar la demás ropa, a lo mejor encontraban más pruebas en la tela, le pidió que las llevara de inmediato al departamento de pruebas y que las examinaran.

Visualizó una imagen de los asesinos huyendo de la escena del crimen, manchando la ropa con el sudor tal vez, últimamente hacía mucho calor y era sofocante de repente, más cuando tuvieron que hacer toda aquella masacre, con la adrenalina palpitándole en las venas por no ser descubiertos.

—Deben de usar calzado de suela suave y silenciosa —se dijo Akane, era una explicación por la cual no hacían ruido—. Más suave que el oso de felpa de las niñas.

Seguía pensando en una hipótesis, quería que su imaginación sacara el rostro de ésos malditos asesinos y capturarlos, pero antes, hacerles sufrir en carne propia lo que ellos le hicieron a sus víctimas, no tenía ningún problema en sacarle los ojos y rebanarles un buen trozo de carne mientras que todavía estuvieran vivos.

Llegó a la barda que limitaba la propiedad de las Ishikawa, observó la casa de los vecinos.

—Nadie vio ni escuchó nada —soltó con pesar.

—Aquí estás, Tendo, el Capitán está que echa fuego por la boca porque no te apareciste junto a Saotome —habló Tadashi—. Te hemos estado marcando a tu celular.

—Lo dejé en el auto creo —contestó Akane de no estar muy segura que así haya sido—. He estado aquí bastante tiempo, buscando pruebas.

—Bueno, pues que bien que hagas tu trabajo, pero Hamasaki te dio una orden y creo que lo mejor es que vayas a verlo antes de que quiera lincharte. Yo me quedaré a ver que averiguo con los vecinos de la familia Ishikawa.

Akane gesticuló fastidio, pero terminó accediendo.

…

Los gritos de Hamasaki resonaron en toda la oficina, hasta los cristales vibraron con fuerza. Akane estaba frente al escritorio de su jefe, mirándolo sin amedrentarse.

—No te mandas sola, Akane, cuando te digo que te quiero aquí en cinco minutos, es que te quiero aquí en tres, ¿entiendes? —respiraba irregularmente—. Además dejas a tu compañero abandonado y te largas a no sé dónde, olvidando tus responsabilidades, tú tienes que estar con él en todo momento, el caso es de todos, tenemos a un par de asesinos sueltos que están causando el pánico en la ciudad y no han sido capturados.

Akane se limitaba a escucharlo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Aunque no te guste, Saotome y tú son pareja, ¿sabes por qué te lo puse? Por qué él es un muchacho más consciente, sensato, de carácter, más apegado a las reglas y qué sabe obedecer a su superior, es lo que tú necesitas que te controlen aunque sea un poco —indicó Hamasaki que se dirigió a ella y quedó parado frente a la agente.

—Claro, cómo usted no puede controlarme —replicó Akane en tono burlón.

Una fuerte bofetada le borró la pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión, se tocó la parte afectada y miró a su jefe que todavía tenía la mano tendida.

—Te suspenderé por unos días, creo que te caerá bien para que hagas consciencia de tu actitud y de aprender a respetar a todos tus compañeros y el tiempo de los demás —habló Hamasaki más tranquilo pero no se atrevió a ver a Akane.

Akane tragó su saliva, sintiéndola espesa al pasar por su garganta.

—El lunes puedes volver, pero no antes —advirtió—. Ahora vete —le meneó la mano, despachándola de su oficina.

La agente no dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de salir de la oficina de su jefe le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor. Cerró la puerta sin azotarla.

—Demonios, Akane, me sacas de mis casillas… pero necesitas que te den una reprimenda de vez en cuando para que no hagas tu santa voluntad —dijo Hamasaki una vez que estuvo solo, se recargó sobre su sillón y miró al techo.

—Maldito hijo de perra —murmuró Akane mientras recogía algunas cosas de su escritorio.

—Tendo, la doctora Sayuri me dijo que quiere verte —le habló Usawa, una joven como de veintiocho años, delgada, piel blanca y un rostro angelical, su cabello castaño cobrizo ondulado que le llegaba a media espalda resaltaba sus facciones, sus ojos grises parecían diamantes brillantes, era bonita, aunque muy reservada y tranquila, su vestimenta era un traje sastre, falda hasta las rodillas, medias negras y zapatos de piso.

—Hasta el lunes, que si quiere tratar algo, que lo haga con el estúpido de Saotome, yo estoy suspendida por unos días gracias a ése idiota —dijo amargamente, terminando de agarrar sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

…

Ranma y Fujima habían llegado a la escena del crimen, donde se encontraron con Tadashi, quien gustoso los guió hacia el patio trasero.

—Tendo mandó que se llevaran toda la ropa tendida a examinarla en busca de pruebas, ojala que nos revele algo —Tadashi se veía cansado, con ojeras enmarcadas en sus ojos—. Necesito un trago con urgencia.

—No eres el único, amigo —Fujima le dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. Esta investigación es la más difícil a la que nos hemos enfrentado, sin duda Saotome fue recibido por la puerta grande, eh —mostró una sonrisa amarga, el tiempo no ameritaba a sonreír con alegría.

—¿Qué opinas, Saotome? —Preguntó Tadashi sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Es un caso muy escalofriante —respondió el aludido.

—No, nos referíamos a ir por el trago, ¿recuerdas que quedó pendiente? —esta vez Fujima si sonrío divertido—. Creo que nos lo merecemos, pero después de la jornada.

—Claro, entonces vamos a continuar —accedió Ranma.

—¿Y ése rasguño? —señaló Fujima el rostro de Saotome.

—Creo que hice enfadar a Tendo —respondió el aludido con simpleza. Tadashi soltó un chiflido y Fujima abrió los ojos como platos.

—No me imagino que le habrás dicho como para que se pusiera como fiera, ella es muy serena —comentó Tadashi con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado.

Un trago, un buen trago le ayudaría a olvidar un rato lo que había pasado en el día, le resultó el más largo de su vida. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Fujima y Tadashi le resultaban unas personas amigables, además desde el primer día le dieron una cálida bienvenida, a diferencia de su compañera Tendo, ¿por qué diablos pensaba en ella? Si la odiaba, le guardaba un profundo rencor y después de lo que pasó en la mañana, deseaba no verla por un buen tiempo, ojala no se cruzara con ella en lo que quedaba del día.

Era cerca de las diez de la noche, los agentes estaban cansados, regresaron a la oficina para entregar el informe, Hamasaki parecía esperarlos, hablaron un poco con él respecto al caso, la pequeña victima que había sido ingresada al hospital seguía en la misma condición, la madre naturalmente estaba devastada; lo que había quedado del cuerpo de la gemela ya había sido llevado al departamento de forense donde le hacían el estudio correspondiente para determinar hora de muerte y el motivo. El día fue eterno y pesado, Hamasaki comprendió que sus hombres necesitaban descansar, así que les permitió que llegaran una hora más tarde el día siguiente.

—El capitán también está cansado, meceré unas buenas vacaciones —habló Fujima, iba en el asiento del copiloto, Tadashi conducía y Ranma iba en el asiento trasero—. Es un hombre honorable y consciente, sabe que éste caso merece toda nuestra atención y todavía nos da un tiempo de descanso.

—Los casos menos escandalosos por decirlo así, se los ha asignado a los agentes con menos experiencia —dijo Tadashi, se detuvo en el alto y miró a Ranma—, por cierto, tú no tienes mucha experiencia, ¿cómo es que te ascendieron tan pronto? —le preguntó.

—Fui el encargado de dos operaciones muy peligrosas para atrapar a dos jefes de la mafia, uno ni siquiera era de aquí y fue llevado a Estados Unidos donde era buscando por la FBI —respondió Ranma con orgullo—. También tuve casos pequeños pero que fueron resueltos con éxito, mi antiguo jefe me dijo que yo era su elemento más valioso…

—Mira que modesto —se burló amistosamente Fujima, haciendo que Ranma sonriera.

—Bueno, dijeron que mis habilidades serían de más ayuda aquí, donde se enfrentaban con casos muy difíciles y heme aquí, sentado en su coche en la parte de atrás, platicando con dos grandes agentes —los señaló.

—Creo que si desde un principio te hubieran dicho que Akane sería tu pareja y teniendo un poco de conocimiento sobre ella nunca hubieras aceptado el ascenso —bromeó entonces Tadashi, arrancando el vehículo.

La sonrisa se borró por arte de magia, no quería si quiera escuchar el nombre de ésa bruja.

—Oh, Tadashi, ya déjalo, pobre, todo lo que le toca, vamos a olvidar por un rato lo que somos y vamos a disfrutar de ése trago —protestó Fujima.

—Tienes razón —aceptó el otro.

Los tres entraron a un agradable bar, se sentaron en los altos bancos frente a la barra de bebidas, allí pidieron sus respectivos tragos. Platicaron amenamente de cosas comunes y triviales, fue donde Ranma se enteró que Tadashi tenía dos hijos, un bebé de casi un año y una niña de cuatro, que su mundo giraba alrededor de ellos, de su esposa, aunque no parecía muy cariñoso cuando de ella hablaba; Fujima era un soltero sin compromiso, dedicado más al arte, le gustaba pintar mientras escuchaba música clásica a todo volumen, inspirándose en su obra de arte.

—Pinta horrible, por eso es que trabaja aquí, porque si trabajara como pintor se muere de hambre —comentó Tadashi soltando una gran carcajada, seguido de inmediato por Fujima.

—Pintar es una de mis pasiones, no lo hago por el dinero, cuando tengo vacaciones no dudo en ir a los museos a admirar las obras de arte. Antes de morir quiero ir al famosísimo museo Louvre, a lo mejor ahí encuentro al amor de mi vida, una francesita no me caería nada mal, eh —guiñó el ojo, logrando hacer que sus amigos soltaran una carcajada.

Unas jóvenes mujeres que estaban en una mesa no muy lejana a ellos, alzaron su copa para brindar, los tres imitaron el gesto.

—Seguro que le gustas a ésas chicas, Saotome —señaló Fujima moviendo la cabeza en dirección a ellas.

—Por favor, díganme Ranma, estamos aquí como amigos, ¿no? —Pidió el chico, sentía confianza con sus compañeros que no era necesario las formalidades—. Y bueno, no las culpo, tienen buen gusto.

Tadashi le puso una mano en el hombro para recargarse mientras reía.

—Son bonitas —admiró Fujima que volvió a brindar con ellas—, pero francamente, a pesar de su carácter de los mil demonios, Tendo es bellísima.

—Es cierto, eh, nuestra compañera está como quiere, aquel día cuando se metió a nadar con ése diminuto bikini y oh dios mío… —Tadashi levantó la mano muy sugerente—, me tuve que bañar con agua helada.

Fujima empezó a reírse, Ranma también se reía pero de forma forzada.

—¿Y qué dices de ésa fiesta nocturna a la que nos invitó el mismo delegado de Tokio? ¿Te acuerdas? —señaló Fujima.

—Ni me digas, eh, que voy a llegar a desahogarme con mi esposa —dijo Tadashi haciendo una seña obscena con la mano—, cómo olvidar aquel vestido azul con tremendo escote y entallando perfectamente aquel cuerpo de diosa que posee, fue el centro de atención del lugar, incluso el hijo del delegado prácticamente se le declaró.

—Cómo olvidarlo, ése mismo tipo la demandó porque ella lo mandó al hospital —añadió Fujima con tono divertido—. Es que el tipo quiso aprovecharse de ella, y es que el pobre muchacho se veía más delicado que una muñeca de porcelana, a Tendo no le bastó más que dos golpes dejarlo en el suelo, completamente privado.

Ranma lo sabía muy bien lo fiera que ella era, sí él teniendo un excelente entrenamiento le costó controlarla, ahora ése joven, seguro que lo hubiera hecho papilla en un minuto.

—Lo que son las cosas, el delegado estaba furioso por lo que Akane le hizo a su hijo y quería que la corrieran de la unidad, pero Hamasaki sólo la suspendió por un mes, pero a los dos meses, fue la misma Akane quien salvó al hijo del delegado cuando fue secuestrado, y desde entonces le guardan mucho respeto y están eternamente agradecidos con ella —Tadashi hablaba de Akane como si fuera su más grande admirador.

Ranma ya estaba incomodo, lo que menos quería era acordarse de Akane y sus compañeros no dejaban hablar de ella, y menos de ésa forma que le hacía recordar su desliz de la mañana.

—Disculpen, me tengo que ir, mi esposa debe estar preocupada porque no he llegado y ni siquiera le he hablado —Ranma se puso de pie.

—Espera, acabémonos la botella, háblale a tu esposa que llegaras un poco tarde —pidió Fujima levantando la botella.

—Lo siento, amigos, pero debo irme, comprendan, llevo pocos meses como casado y no quiero que mi esposa en un futuro me reclame lo de ésta noche, Koushiro, tú lo sabes muy bien —se dirigió a Tadashi quien se puso blanco.

—Te comprendo, amigo, las mujeres tienen excelente memoria para estos casos y te lo van a sacar tarde o temprano —admitió el aludido que encogió los hombros—. Bueno, descansa, nos vemos mañana.

—Por supuesto, brinden por mí —les dijo antes de marcharse.

Todo era Akane en su cabeza, que si Akane esto que si Akane lo otro, a pesar de lo malgeniada y frívola, era una excelente agente, aunque según había escuchado, no hacía las cosas como se lo decían, si no como ella quería y eso hacía meterla en problemas con el capitán. Suspiró hondo. Akane en bikini, con aquel vestido azul, su imaginación voló y era como verla frente a él, coqueteándole descaradamente, luego recordó lo del coche en la madrugada, los besos, las caricias, su mano entre su pantalón, el momento en que se desahogó y sintió maravillas, hizo reacción en su cuerpo en ése momento.

Ukyo su amada esposa estaba en la casa esperándolo. La noche anterior la dejó con ganas de hacer el amor ¿seguiría con ganas?

Rápido se bajó del taxi sin esperar el cambio, prácticamente se fue corriendo hacia el edificio donde estaba su departamento. Le demostraría a su esposa lo mucho que la amaba y cuán arrepentido se encontraba por haberle sido parcialmente infiel. Nadie más que Ukyo podía levantar ésa gran pasión que estaba dentro de él. NADIE.

…

Akane agitaba con desesperación su pierna derecha que la tenía encima de la izquierda, sentada, observando la ciudad iluminada por la electricidad, todo tan rutinario, una ambulancia pasó chillando para que le abrieran paso. Se levantó de su sillón y caminó a la sala donde encendió el televisor, había un drama donde la chica besaba dulcemente al chico y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, ante eso chasqueó la lengua y de inmediato cambió el canal, hasta encontrar el noticiero. Había encontrado el cuerpo de una joven en un hotel ubicado cerca de donde ella vivía; describieron que había sido ahorcada y que ya habían atrapado al asesino, quien presumía ser novio de la chica y que ella lo había engañado.

Soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio, trataba de apartar de su mente el coraje que sentía hacia Ranma, pero éste sólo se incrementaba.

—Cuando lo vea le voy a patear las… —farfulló apretando con fuerza el control remoto.

Cerró los ojos y trató de mantener la calma, poco le faltaba para salirse de su departamento e ir a buscarlo para cumplir su amenaza de dejarlo estéril.

Dirigió una vista rápida a su mesa donde había dejado las cosas que se trajo de la oficina, ahí estaba un sobre amarillo grande. Sacó las fotos, hizo espacio en la mesa al tirar todo al suelo sin ninguna consideración y colocar aquellas fotografías para que ninguna se encimara sobre la otra. Las observó a detalle, escudriñando cada milímetro de ellas, entonces empezó a colocarlas cronológicamente, ayudándola a tener un recuerdo más nítido de la escena del crimen donde había sido golpeadas brutalmente las gemelas y donde una perdió la vida.

—Algún fallo debes tener, maldito —Akane se dio la media vuelta y fue a buscar una lupa en uno de los cajones cerca del sillón.

Una hora después, tensa por la posición poco cómoda en la que estuvo decidió darse una ducha con agua tibia para relajar los músculos y regresar a la investigación.

El vapor cegó el espejo por lo que tuvo que pasar su mano para lograr ver su reflejo, se estaba poniendo crema alrededor de los ojos cuando a la mente se le vino una posible explicación a los hechos. Volvió a dirigirse a la mesa.

—Lástima que las paredes no hablan… —Akane alzó la vista para ver las suyas.

Le habían enviado la cabeza de la niña a la empleada del hotel que había encontrado la masacre en una de las habitaciones, eso significaba que la habían observado y que tenían datos de ella; ningún empleado se opuso a las pruebas correspondientes porque todos ellos estaban muy seguros de su inocencia, y los clientes también cooperaron todo lo necesario, muchos de ellos eran turistas que ya habían regresado a su país natal o habían viajado a otros destinos. Aun así, no había pruebas de los asesinos.

El asunto resultaba muy complejo, daba vueltas a lo mismo y no llegaba a ningún lado. Debía de investigar de nuevo ésa habitación donde fue el asesinato y ver lo que fue ignorado.

Volvió a sentir la ira levantándose dentro de su cuerpo al recordar que estaba suspendida, y no era tanto ése hecho, sino el estúpido motivo por el cual se encontraba fuera de la unidad temporalmente. El simple hecho de no haber esperado a su compañero.

—Malditos, los dos, mil veces malditos, idiotas —murmuró, dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa, fue tan fuerte que las fotografías brincaron y se desacomodaron.

No tenía caso amargarse más, estaba cansada y lo mejor era dormir hasta cansarse, de todas formas mañana no debía ir a trabajar.

…

Ranma abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada a su esposa quien se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión, al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie y caminó hacia él para rodearlo en un cariñoso abrazo, el cual Ranma se dejó ir, ella se separó notablemente sorprendida por el golpe y arañón que tenía en el rostro, pero no le dio tiempo para que preguntara, la besó con frenesí, aprisionando sus labios con los suyos, saboreando el dulce sabor a fresa del lipstick que ella usaba para darle un poco de brillo a sus labios. Lo mejor fue cuando Ukyo también empezó a responder a ése apasionado beso y las manos de ella ya estaban sobre su pecho acariciándolo, entonces él se quitó el estorboso saco, y luego prácticamente arrancándose la camisa mientras la guiaba hacia la recamara. Ya no aguantaba el condenado calor que lo estaba aprisionando por dentro. Se separó un instante de Ukyo sólo para quitarse el cinturón, los zapatos y ésos pantalones que odiaba. Tenía que demostrarse así mismo que Ukyo era la única mujer que lograba hacer de él el hombre apasionado, que la razón por la cual su masculinidad se mostraba en su máximo esplendor. Ukyo y nadie más que ella. El recuerdo de los apasionados y ardientes besos de Akane, jugueteando con su lengua, sus caricias con ésas manos calientes que le erizaron la piel, le martillaban el cerebro. Vio a Ukyo quien se estaba despojando de la ropa, dispuesta a disfrutar del amor carnal, pero era demasiado lenta para su gusto, él mismo la ayudó a quitarse aquella falda y el brassier, lanzándose a sus senos con desesperación, besándolos y succionando, haciendo que ella de inmediato gimiera de placer, aquello le despertó más el instinto animal. Estaba desesperado, no esperó a que su esposa estuviera lista para el encuentro íntimo, entró en ella, la escuchó dar un pequeño grito de dolor mezclado con sorpresa.

—Ranma… —jadeó Ukyo, parecía desconcertada por lo brusco que él había sido.

—Shhh… estoy necesitado de ti —le dijo con voz ronca mientras seguía con su ritmo y luego la besó intensamente, robándole el aliento.

El acto los llevó al orgasmo en pocos minutos, Ranma dejó caer su cuerpo sobre Ukyo, quedando su cabeza sobre el seno izquierdo, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos desnudos, entonces Ukyo le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a su esposo, dulcemente.

—Ranma, estuvo increíble —le dijo suavemente.

Él levantó la cabeza para verla, estaba avergonzado.

—Perdón —balbuceó sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, levantándose como si la cama le picara.

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó ella, levantándose un poco y quedar sentada apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, se notaba algo extraña por la disculpa de su marido.

—Por… —Ranma recordó a Akane y eso le hizo sentirse el peor marido del mundo, apretó las sabanas con fuerza—, por haber sido tan brusco contigo, creo que debí esperarte.

No esperó a que Ukyo le respondiera, se terminó de levantar y se dirigió al baño.

El agua caía fría en su espectacular cuerpo, su cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros le escurría agua, pero él se encontraba en un estado de abandono, mirando el agua irse por la coladera. Algo no había ido bien mientras hacia el amor con su esposa, de hecho no podía llamarlo como tal. Simplemente fue un arrebato de sus más bajos instintos, uno que Akane le despertó en la madrugada y que le estaba costando más de lo que pensó. Creyó que al estar con su esposa lo olvidaría, pero no fue así, pasó todo lo contrario, el recuerdo fue tan vívido que cuando estaba al punto del clímax, la imagen de su esposa fue borrada y remplazada por Akane. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, presionándosela, enojado consigo mismo de ser tan débil y haber caído en los encantos de ésa venenosa mujer. La odiaba, pero ahora, también la deseaba.

…

…

 ** _Un cordial saludo a todos, agradezco sus visitas a la historia, sus comentarios, que me hayan dado la confianza por agregarla a favoritos y ponerla en su lista de follow. Gracias._**

 ** _Si hay alguien que le parezca ofensivo le pido de la forma más amable que si tiene algo que decir lo haga de buena manera y no insultando a nadie. Gracias._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización._**


	5. Invitación

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

— **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

• **05** •

Una bella mujer de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, vestida elegante, de una blusa blanca con holanes al frente sin mangas y una falda negra impecable que le llegaba a las rodillas; zapatos de tacón que hacían eco en cada paso que daba, caminaba en el pasillo, una bolsa de marca reconocida y cara color caqui que cargaba en su brazo izquierdo y le obligaba a doblarlo un poco, dándole un aspecto más fino. Caminaba muy segura marcando su presencia hasta que llegó a la mesa de la secretaria del capitán, colocó las manos sobre el escritorio de una forma exigente, mirando con esos ojos color olivo que brillaban con prepotencia.

—Dile a Akane que estoy aquí —ordenó, como si la secretaria se tratara de una trabajadora suya.

—Lo siento, pero la agente Tendo no está aquí —contestó la secretaria algo intimidada.

La dama soltó un bufido y dio media vuelta, clavó los ojos en el escritorio de la agente.

—Entonces háblale y dile que yo estoy aquí, que me urge hablar con ella —le tronó los dedos.

Ranma estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud de ésa mujer, que se sentía ser la dueña de la unidad, miró a sus compañeros en busca de alguna respuesta y saber el motivo por lo cual ésa mujer estaba ahí buscando a Akane. Observó más detalle a la castaña, tenía unos aretes de diamante, un anillo de casada de oro con un gran rubí en el centro y una pulsera de plata. Seguro se trataba de una mujer que fue engañada por su marido y que Akane era la culpable, por eso había venido a buscarla.

—La agente Tendo se encuentra suspendida por unos días —avisó la secretaria.

—¡Vaya, qué novedad! —Exclamó con marcado sarcasmo en su voz—. Esa Akane siempre metiéndose en problemas —masculló—. ¿Cuándo va a regresar?

La secretaria se quedó muda, había miedo en su mirada, pues parecía que al responderle a la castaña sería como firmar su sentencia.

—¿Akane está suspendida? —Preguntó Ranma, sorprendido, ahora que lo notaba, ya habían pasado unas horas desde que entraron a la oficina y el escritorio de Akane estaba vacío, al principio estaba muy aliviado de no verla y le quitó la importancia. Miró a sus compañeros que solo se encogieron de hombros, como sí eso no fuera una novedad.

—¡Contesta! —gritó la mujer, haciendo que la pobre chica se sobresaltara.

—E-el lunes —contestó asustada.

—Entonces el lunes veo a ésa rata —la mujer se dio la media vuelta y caminó con un estilo elegante, marcando cada paso y dejando que todos la admiraran, pasó al lado de Ranma sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, es como si nadie ahí existiera para ella.

La vieron irse completamente hasta que el sonido de sus zapatos se opacaron en la distancia.

—¿Quién era ella, y por qué tanta insistencia de ver a Akane? —Ranma tenía curiosidad.

—Es Nabiki Tatewaki, la hermana de Akane —respondió Fujima con tranquilidad.

—Media hermana —corrigió Tadashi mostrando su dedo índice—. Pero se llevan peor que perros y gatos, cada vez que la señora Tatewaki viene a buscar a Akane, las cosas no terminan bien —contó.

Ranma no sabía que pleito traían las hermanas, pero al ver la actitud tan déspota de Nabiki se dio cuenta de que era una mujer adinerada sin remordimiento al tratar mal a la gente.

Ahora que sabía que Akane estaba suspendida, tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo, aunque de forma discreta quiso averiguarlo, nadie le pudo dar razón, pues para ellos también era algo novedoso, Akane se estaba "portando" bien.

Ranma estuvo tentado a hablarle, pero lo descartó de inmediato, después de lo que pasó con ella y lo de su esposa, era mejor no verla, no escucharla y no saber absolutamente nada de ella.

…

Hamasaki tenía un aspecto de lo más desgastado, vestía la ropa del día anterior y argumentó que se había quedado a dormir en la oficina. Los ojos los tenía rojos y a cada rato se pasaba el dorso de la mano para aliviar la comezón del que era pesa.

—Usawa me informó que el estado de la niña es delicado y sigue bajo observación, no hay más avances —comunicó el capitán, les dedicó una mirada de agotamiento a sus agentes.

—Kishima está investigando en viejos expedientes casos similares, él piensa que se trate de un imitador de algún asesino serial —repuso Fujima, vio que Hamasaki asintió levemente.

—Puede ayudar, tal vez encontrando el expediente de un asesino con ésa patología podamos darnos una idea de lo que pueda hacer —aceptó el capitán que no pudo ocultar un bostezo.

—¡Capitán! —Habló entonces la secretaria que sin querer había escuchado la conversación—. Disculpe, pero le ha llegado ésta invitación —entregó el sobre.

Hamasaki lo tomó y le dio una leída rápida al remitente.

—Es del delegado —dijo y sacó la invitación, leyó en silencio—. No pudo haber elegido peor momento que este —suspiró con pesar—. Ir a la fiesta de compromiso donde me invita a mí y a Tendo —parecía enfadado—. Cómo si tuviera tiempo —bufó, casi quería tirar la invitación al bote de basura—. Bueno, Akane está suspendida, ella puede ir —reaccionó, totalmente ajeno de que sus agentes estuvieran cerca de él, escudriñó con la mirada a los tres, deteniéndose en Ranma—. Tú, Saotome, irás en mi representación a la fiesta.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se sorprendió que lo haya elegido.

También Tadashi y Fujima estaban sorprendidos por lo decidido de Hamasaki.

—Si mal no lo recuerdo, el sábado es el cumpleaños de tu pequeña, Tadashi —se dirigió a su agente quien asintió—, y tu Fujima me dijiste hace un mes que estabas muy interesado en ir a ver las obras de Miguel Ángel que serán expuestas este fin de semana.

Ranma miró a sus compañeros que se vieron entre ellos, notablemente agradecidos por el noble gesto de su capitán de recordar sus prioridades. Pero, ¿qué había de él?

—Así que el único disponible es Saotome, es por eso que tú irás en mi presentación a la fiesta —le reiteró mirando a Ranma.

Saotome se dio cuenta que no podía protestar, su jefe estaba notablemente agotado, tal vez hasta deprimido por el caso, pero a pesar de eso, se mantenía fuerte para seguir animando al equipo. Comprendió que ir a ésa fiesta no era prioridad de su jefe.

—Está bien —accedió Ranma, agradecido por el gran honor de representar a un hombre tan honorable y de corazón noble.

—Gracias, Saotome —dijo con sinceridad—. Aquí está el pase.

En el sobre venían los dos pases, uno se lo extendió a Ranma. El pase incluía el boleto de avión a Nagoya y el hospedaje en un hotel que tenía renombre a nivel internacional. Al ver que era el pase de abordar era sólo para una persona, comprendió que no podía llevar a su esposa, ahora sólo faltaba ver como se lo tomaría ella.

—¿Tendo irá? —Se aventuró a preguntar, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, sin saber definir porque se alborotó tanto.

—Después de que la suspendí, tendré suerte de que me responda el teléfono… pero ellos quieren que Akane vaya —sonrió con pesar.

Ranma sabía la razón por la cual la familia del delegado querían que fuera, como se enteró ayer por sus compañeros, gracias a ella, el hijo estaba a salvo y seguro Akane sería como una invitada especial para tan importante evento.

…

Ranma suspiró muy hondo antes de atreverse a decirle a su esposa lo del viaje inesperado. Ella estaba cocinando algo que olía delicioso, se acercó encantado por el olor y la tomó por la cintura y pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella giró un poco más para besarlo en la boca.

—Ya casi está la comida, cielo —le sonrió sin dejar de mover la sopa.

—Perfecto, mientras me iré a dar una ducha —le avisó.

No ver Akane en el día y no escuchar de ella le ayudó bastante para despejarse de sus brumosos pensamientos que el día anterior lo habían torturado tanto.

La cena estuvo exquisita, siempre felicitaba a su esposa por lo buena cocinera que era. Cuando llegó el momento habló del viaje y le explicó el motivo, los ojos de Ukyo se opacaron por la tristeza de que ella no iría, entonces la abrazó para consolarla y prometerle que en sus vacaciones se irían al mar e irían a visitar a sus padres para hacer una parrillada como antes.

—Irás solo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, sacando a Ranma de sus vacaciones perfectas con su esposa.

No sabía que responder, pues lo último que supo, es que Hamasaki intentó llamar a Akane y ella no le respondió, de hecho, no le respondió a nadie, así que no estaba seguro de que su compañera lo iba acompañar a ése viaje. Rogaba porque ella dijera que no.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente, esquivando la mirada de Ukyo.

—No me molestaría que te acompañara uno de tus compañeros, hombres, por supuesto, aunque como me has dicho que es tu compañera, siento que es demasiado distante, pero como sea, es mujer —habló Ukyo muy tranquila, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

Ukyo conocía a Akane por las opiniones que él expresaba de su compañera, siempre tenía quejas de ella y se desahogada con su esposa, sin querer, haciendo que Ukyo también sintiera antipatía hacia Akane, seguro que si la llegase a conocer en persona, sentiría odio puro. Ranma suspiró hondamente, lo que menos quería era sembrar sentimientos negativos en su dulce esposa.

…

Tocaron a la puerta, Akane tenía puesto unos pantalones de entrenamiento holgados y una blusa deportiva negra sin mangas que le dejaba a la vista el abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado por el ejercicio, sus brazos bien tonificados también marcaban sus músculos sin que se perdiera la estética. Echó un vistazo por el visor de la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba, rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero volvieron a tocar y parecía que a través de ése visor podían verla sin ningún problema. No le quedó más que abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a ésa persona tan insistente.

—Akane —habló Hamasaki, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no respondió sólo lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón.

—¿Qué quieres? —Akane ni siquiera cerró la puerta, se plantó frente a él y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, miraba al hombre con rencor.

—Darte unos buenos días de suspensión —respondió Hamasaki que declinó la oferta de sentarse, arrojando un sobre en la mesa—. Sé amable.

No dijo más y se regresó en sus pasos, cerrando la puerta él mismo. Akane tomó el sobre y vio la invitación.

—El compromiso de Sasuke Hirima, el hijo del delegado me invita a mí y a Hamasaki a su lujosa fiesta —sonrió de lado—. No suena mal.

…

Ranma suspiró hondo, ya estaba a punto de abordar, viajar en avión de algún modo lo tensaban un poco, agradecía que fuera de noche y que el vuelo durara poco tiempo, a lo mejor podía dormir un poco y olvidar que estaba en un avión. Echó una mirada hacia atrás y no había rastro de Akane en la sala de espera, ni afuera de ella, eso le tranquilizó, se despidió de su esposa con la mano quien se encontraba afuera de la sala.

Ukyo sintió algo extraño al verlo desaparecer entre la gente que iba a bordar ése avión, fue una sensación que no le gustó mucho, como si su corazón se hubiera arrugado. Se giró sobre su propio eje y chocó contra alguien, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás, pero la agarraron del brazo evitando el accidente.

—Perdón, no me fije donde caminaba —se disculpó, apenada por el incidente, entonces alzó la vista hacia la persona que le había ayudado.

Se quedó admirada de ver a tan bella mujer de cabello corto y azulado, poseedora de una mirada fría que de algún modo le hizo sentirse intimidada.

—No se preocupe —respondió la desconocida con una voz igual de gélida que su mirada, la soltó y continuó su camino hacia la sala de espera.

No le apartó la mirada hasta que ésa mujer desapareció tras de la pared.

…

Ranma estaba acomodando su maleta de mano en el compartimento cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, al ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ante la sorpresa abrió la boca pero no podía emitir sonido.

—Inconfundible con ésa trenza tan característica, Saotome —soltó Akane que lo miró de una forma rara, además su voz guardaba más que una simple burla.

—Pensé que no vendrías —atinó a contestar el chico.

—No me iba a perder una fiesta en un hotel tan lujoso como esta —Akane le dio su maleta para que él se la acomodara—. Aunque pensé que Hamasaki es quien vendría, no tú —lo miró con cierto desprecio.

—Bueno, él me pidió que lo representara —Ranma esquivó la mirada de Akane, le pesó la forma en que ella demostraba su rencor hacia él.

—Vaya, no me espere que te volvieras su consentido tan rápido —comentó amargamente, tomando su lugar al lado de la ventanilla.

—No es que me lo haya pedido por ser su consentido, sino que los otros tenían compromisos —explicó rápido, molesto por el comentario tan agrio de su compañera.

Akane se quedó callada, tan sólo mirándolo con ésos ojos que parecían hielo, detestaba que ella no le devolviera la palabra. Akane tomó la revista que estaba disponible en la bolsa del asiento de enfrente y comenzó a ojearla con fingido interés, pero era evidente que ella ya no quería cruzar ni una palabra más con él.

Tomó asiento, le tocó al lado de Akane para su mala suerte, y estaba en medio, el otro sujeto que se sentó al lado de él a cada instante miraba a Akane por el rabillo del ojo, se sentía bastante incómodo y estuvo a punto de decirle al tipo que mejor cambiaban de lugar, así el hombre podía seguir disfrutando de la vista, pero en ése momento pidieron que todos se abrocharan los cinturones, anunciando la duración del vuelo.

Empezó jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, recordando lo mal que lo ponía viajar en avión, notó que Akane lo estaba observando.

—El despegue no me agrada —confesó ante la insistente mirada de Akane.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Hamasaki? —Preguntó Akane importándole nada lo que Ranma le acababa de decir.

—¿Eh?

—Responde, porque por tu culpa me suspendió —lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ranma le mantuvo la mirada y le dijo lo mismo que a Hamasaki. Ella lo escuchó atenta hasta que enarcó una ceja cuando él terminó de hablar. Asintió y volvió a mirar la revista.

—Yo no sabía que te iban a suspender por algo así —le dijo para que ella lo mirara.

Ella torció la boca pero siguió ojeando la revista. Ranma no encontró más sentido, lo mejor es que se fueran callados todo el camino. Podía sentir el odio de ella hacia él.

…

Su hora de tormento terminó, se sintió feliz de estar en tierra firme, al salir de la sala de llegadas, vio a un hombre que tenía un cartel donde estaba escrito el nombre de Akane y Ranma. Akane de inmediato se acercó a él. Cruzaron unas pocas palabras y luego se fueron con aquel hombre, que tenía un auto esperándolos.

No se hablaron en todo el camino, había un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Llegaron al hotel y ahí les dieron las llaves de sus habitaciones asignadas. En cuanto Ranma entró a su habitación le llamó a su esposa para avisarle que ya se encontraba en el hotel y ella le sonreía contenta de saber que había llegado con bien.

—Te amo —Ukyo le mando un beso con la mano.

—Y yo a ti, amor —respondió Ranma.

—Ya te extraño, cielo —le dijo Ukyo.

—Créeme que yo te extraño más, pero pasado mañana ya estaré contigo y te daré todos los besos que te mereces.

Se despidió de su esposa, volvió a suspirar, definitivamente ser esposo de Ukyo era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Tocaron a su puerta, por el visor notó a Akane, estaba dudoso de abrirle o no, y decirle que se encontraba tan cansado que se echó a dormir, aunque no le tenía que dar ninguna explicación.

—Abre, sé que estás ahí, te escucho respirar, Saotome —le dijo.

No le quedó más remedio que abrir, pero apenas iba abriendo la puerta cuando ella la empujó bruscamente, abriéndola por completo y se adentró como si se tratara de su casa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Ranma hostilmente, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hablar contigo —respondió muy tranquila con los ojos fijos en él—, ¿qué has pensado respecto a nosotros? —su voz se tornó más suave y coqueta, ella recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma con la mirada.

—¿Nosotros? —Repitió Ranma, recordando todo lo sucedido con ella, con lo bien que se encontraba sin acordarse de ése encuentro—. Entre nosotros solo hay una relación de trabajo y punto. Tengo esposa y la amo. No pienso volver a caer en tus juegos perversos, sólo ella es la que me hace sentir maravillas.

Akane se quedó perpleja por unos segundos, pero luego parpadeó para recuperarse.

—Bien —se levantó rápido y se encamino a la salida, agarrando la orilla de la puerta de paso y cerrándola tras de ella.

Ranma relajó su expresión, contento de que Akane no insistiera en faltarle a su esposa.

Vio por su ventana que daba justo a la alberca del hotel, había personas disfrutando del agua, a lo mejor era lo que necesitaba para relajarse un buen rato. Se cambió, poniéndose una bermuda color azul marino, se soltó la trenza pero se volvió amarrar el cabello en una cola baja, tomó una toalla y ya estaba listo para disfrutar de la alberca que el hotel ofrecía.

…

Se metió al agua que tenía una temperatura perfecta, disfrutó mucho ése momento que estaba dentro de ella, cuando salió a flote, vio a las chicas que le saludaban cerca del borde de la alberca. Era grande y podían caber más de cien personas, lo bueno es que no había muchas esa noche. Regresó a la orilla donde salió y se acostó un rato en el camastro, disfrutando de la vista, tomó su piña colada que un mesero amablemente le dio por cortesía del hotel.

Estaba tranquilo, cuando escuchó a unos muchachos expresar sorpresa, por lo que se atrevió a ver a dónde señalaban ésos chicos.

Sus ojos casi se le salen al ver a Akane con un sexy bikini de dos piezas de color escarlata envolviendo su espectacular figura, no era el único que la devoraba con la mirada, había muchos hombres que la miraban con hambre. El cuerpo de Akane era increíble, sus curvas bien definidas, sus largas y blancas piernas llamaban la atención, su firme abdomen que estaba ligeramente marcado, su cadera, su perfecto trasero, los senos que sin ser muy grandes eran perfectos; definitivamente Tadashi se había quedado corto cuando habló de Akane con bikini. Estaba asombrado con la boca abierta. Akane pasó a su lado, ignorándolo por completo, como si no lo hubiera visto y se fue sumergiendo a la alberca, de inmediato los chicos se metieron también para ir tras de ella. Empezó a nadar hasta llegar a la otra orilla de la alberca, su cabello y piel mojada le daban un toque irresistible, la peliazul se volvió a sumergir y al salir del agua se topó con un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes de piel blanca que le sonreía coquetamente. Ranma observó como el tipo agarraba la cintura de Akane y ella le sonreía muy coquetamente, abrazándolo por el cuello. Sintió un remolino en el estómago, una sensación poco grata al ver como Akane empezaba a besarse con aquel sujeto sin conocerlo. Tragó saliva pero esta era espesa al ver que ella llevaba de la mano al muchacho y lo dirigía al camastro que estaba junto a él y ahí ella le pidió al muchacho que le diera un masaje porque estaba muy tensa, cosa que el chico no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo. Akane tenía los ojos cerrados y emitía sonidos de gusto cuando las manos del chico le tocaban la piel, acariciándola, deteniéndose a propósito en los glúteos donde se daba más tiempo. Ranma sintió la sangre hervirle cuando el muchacho empezaba a besarle la espalda, recorriendo la columna hasta llegar al cuello, entonces Akane se giró para que así el chico le besara la boca, mientras una mano del chico se posaba en su vientre y la otra mano recorría la pierna. Vio a Akane susurrarle algo al oído haciendo que el chico esbozara una sonrisa de gusto mientras seguía siendo besado. Ella se levantó, tomando la mano del joven y guiándolo hacia dentro del hotel.

A la distancia atisbó que Akane y ése joven se estaban devorando con besos intensos, las manos del muchacho buscaban de forma desesperada quitarle el bikini a Akane pero ella no se lo permitía.

Ranma bufó, Akane era una zorra que se acostaba con cualquiera, pero ver como disfrutaba con ése tipo le estaba haciendo perder el control, no quería que nadie la tocara, que nadie la besara, que ni siquiera que nadie la viera. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él entonces? Sacudió la cabeza quería ignorar eso, darse media vuelta y que Akane siguiera con lo suyo, pero no pudo, la imagen estaba bien clavada en su cabeza, caminó hacia ellos a paso firme y le dio un puñetazo a ése imbécil, tumbándolo y dejándolo totalmente desconcertado por ésa actitud.

—¡Aléjate de ella, ¿entendiste?, te vuelvo a ver cerca de Akane y te voy a romper la cara! —Le gritó al chico, éste todavía tirado en el suelo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, se levantó torpemente y se echó a correr.

Entonces Ranma se giró hacia Akane, por un momento sintió ganas de besarla intensamente, dejarle claro que sólo él podía hacerlo, pero recordó que él mismo le dijo que no caería en sus juegos perversos y ahora sus firmes palabras que había dicho hace poco no valían nada, se las había llevado el viento y por lo visto a él se le olvidaron por completo. Se sintió un verdadero imbécil.

—No entiendo tu reacción, Saotome —Akane estaba sorprendida, pero luego relajó su expresión y ahora parecía estar divertida—. Hace menos de una hora me dijiste que amas a tu esposa, y que entre nosotros solo hay una relación laboral y punto —se regocijaba al recordarle sus palabras.

Ranma se le nubló el cerebro, no sabía qué responder.

—Perdón… yo, bueno, creo que no era el lugar ideal para que tú y ese joven tuvieran relaciones, cualquiera los puede ver —se excusó, a sabiendas que era una respuesta tonta.

—Tienes razón —dijo, haciendo que Ranma la mirara desorbitado—. La alfombra del pasillo es pisada por mucha gente y es incómodo además. Lo buscaré más tarde en su habitación —chasqueó los dedos en signo de frustración— sí tan sólo supiera como se llama y cuál es su cuarto —sonrió divertida, luego se giró un poco para irse a la alberca.

Saotome no se dio cuenta, pero tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y su cara no era la mejor.

—¿Quieres nadar conmigo? —Le preguntó, sus ojos tenían un brillo malévolo pero seductor.

Ranma la miró, empezó a sentir un gran coraje hacia ella por ser tan desgraciada, no caería en su juego como un tonto.

—No —contestó firme, mejor regresaría a su habitación.

Estaba por dar un paso, cuando la mano de Akane atrapó su muñeca. Lo observaba fijamente a los ojos pero en tres segundos ella recorría con la mirada su cuerpo, se notaba que disfrutaba de lo que veía y eso le irguió el ego a más no poder. Iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca cuando Akane se le lanzó a besarlo. El beso era delicioso que hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera ligeramente. Akane bajó la intensidad del beso, sólo para besarle el labio inferior, saboreándolo y él encantado de que así lo hiciera, su mirada de ella era fiera, deseosa y él se estaba dejando hipnotizar por ésos ojos castaños apasionantes.

—Lástima que no quieras jugar —le dijo cuándo se separó de él, con una sonrisa traviesa, le dio la espalda para irse a la alberca.

—Espera, Akane —ahora era él quien la tomaba por la muñeca de la mano. Se dio cuenta que se iba arrepentir de lo que iba a decir, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Quería disfrutar de Akane—. Sí, sí quiero jugar contigo.

La llevó hacia su cuerpo y ahora él quien la besaba con intensidad mientras que sus manos se colocaban en la cintura, sintiendo la suave piel que ella poseía, quería sentirla toda, completamente suya.

Su voluntad fue doblegada, pisoteada por Akane. Sentía la espina de la culpa, pero no era demasiado doloroso como para no disfrutar de aquel beso. Por un momento pensó que él tenía el control, pero en realidad era Akane quien lo estaba controlando a él, y se estaba dejando, como un pequeño animalito siendo adiestrado.

Akane se separó de él, observándolo triunfalmente, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó hacia la alberca.

Disfruto de la vista que Akane le ofrecía con aquel cuerpo espectacular. Ella se metió al agua y luego él. Era el centro de atención de todos ahí, resultaban ser una bella y perfecta pareja. Él se quedó en medio de la alberca, recapacitando de lo que estaba haciendo, él ahí disfrutando cuando su esposa seguramente se encontraba leyendo en la cama, pensando que él se encontraba dormido. La culpa volvió a él como un remolino.

—Mira, ya se están yendo —señaló Akane a las personas que efectivamente estaban dejando la alberca aunque todavía habían unos cuantos ahí.

—Es que ya es tarde —respondió Ranma, pensando en seguirlos e irse a descansar.

—Mejor, así podemos nadar más a gusto —dijo, pero Ranma no respondió, él se quedaba viendo a un punto perdido.

—Lo siento, Akane, creo que me precipite —empezó a decir el chico de la trenza, poniendo sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de Akane y mirándola a los ojos—. Tomé una decisión basada en mis instintos más bajos y no lo pensé, fue un arrebato por el momento, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo no puedo serle infiel a mi esposa, la amo —tragó saliva.

Quería ver alguna reacción en Akane, un atisbo de enojo, fruncir el ceño, torcer la boca, algo, pero se encontró con una mirada impenetrable, un rostro sin ninguna reacción, nada. Era como ver una máscara de hierro.

—Como quieras —Akane se quitó las manos de Ranma y se sumergió en el agua para volver a nadar, llegando a la orilla de la alberca junto a una muchacha que platicaba con su novio.

Era increíble la poca vergüenza que su compañera de trabajo tenía, pues la peliazul se tomó el trago que la otra chica tenía y ésta le reclamó por ello, pero Akane ni se inmutó.

Era suficiente, respetaría la ausencia de su esposa mientras estuviera en aquel viaje en compañía de Akane Tendo, la mujer que le estaba martirizando.

Tomó el elevador pero justo cuando se estaba cerrando la puerta, un grito de un muchacho le pidió que lo detuvieran, así que oprimió el botón para hacer que la puerta quedara abierta. Su mala suerte no podía empeorar, ése muchacho iba en compañía de Akane. La miró con grandes ojos, sorprendido de que ésa mujer no tuviera consciencia ni decencia por ella misma. La mirada de ella era desafiante cuando sus ojos cruzaban con los de ella y es que por más que intentó no tomarle importancia no podía, pues el chico que acompañaba a Akane se veía muy entusiasmado con la espectacular mujer que iba a su lado. Los vio besarse apasionadamente, Akane incluso le acariciaba el torso desnudo a ése chico de forma sugerente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Por acá está mi habitación —el chico tomó la mano de Akane para guiarla al cuarto.

—Hasta mañana, Saotome —le dijo Akane quien le guiñó un ojo antes de irse con aquel muchacho.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse, dejándolo sólo en el pequeño lugar. No pudo evitarlo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared, se recargó apoyando su frente en el frío espejo que se encontraba dentro del elevador. Miró su reflejo, era patético; sus ojos estaban cegados por celos estúpidos. Su mente empezó a visualizar a Akane disfrutando al máximo con aquel idiota quien seguro se deleitaba con cada centímetro de la tersa piel, de sus ardientes besos, la contemplaría por completo, ésa noche iba a ser de ése estúpido niño y él había perdido completamente la oportunidad. Los besos y las caricias que estaban destinadas a él, ahora los disfrutaba otro.

Entró a su cuarto bufando, tiró su toalla contra la cama como si esta tuviera toda la culpa. Su mente estaba en lo que Akane y ése muchacho estaban haciendo, las imágenes que brotaban en su cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella gimiendo de placer mientras ése estúpido la penetraba. Recordó a la perfección cuando ella lo masturbó dentro del coche y de lo bien que lo hizo que él mismo le pidió que no se detuviera. Quería que ella volviera a hacer su magia con él, que ella estuviera gimiendo gracias a él y qué estuviera disfrutando por él.

Su imaginación voló y se visualizó con Akane teniendo relaciones sexuales, verla suplicante porque él le diera más. La excitación calentó de inmediato su cuerpo, ya no podía contener su deseo y empezó a palpar su miembro, empezando con la rutina de cuando el deseo lujurioso lo invadía por completo, moviendo su mano con rapidez, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus gemidos, imaginando que la mano que lo acariciaba era de Akane aunque definitivamente no era tan placentero.

—Akane —balbuceó con placer.

Llegó al orgasmo y se dejó caer en la cama hacia arriba, mirando el techo, lo había disfrutado pero no tanto como aquella madrugada cuando Akane hizo el trabajo.

…

Akane y Ranma se encontraron en el elevador, por un momento se quedaron callados, esperando a que alguien más también subiera, hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —Preguntó Ranma para romper el hielo.

—Casi no dormí, pero disfrute mucho la noche —respondió Akane sonriendo con malicia.

—Ah, bueno, me lo imagino —dijo Ranma mirando hacia la esquina del elevador.

—Fue esplendido, ése chico sabe bien como hacer disfrutar a una mujer, espero encontrármelo de nuevo, quiero repetir con él —su voz era deseosa e incluso se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior cuando Ranma la volteó a ver.

—Qué bien —Ranma tuvo que tragar saliva porque sintió que la garganta se le secaba.

—A él no le importó abandonar a su novia por irse conmigo —soltó Akane, obligando a Ranma a mirarla con sorpresa.

Entonces Ranma se acordó que ése chico estaba junto a la chica a la que Akane le quitó la bebida.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de eso? —Preguntó Ranma, indignado.

—¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, fue él quien quiso estar conmigo —Akane no se veía sentir ni una pizca de culpabilidad por ello.

La puerta se abrió y Akane estaba por salir, pero Ranma la agarró de la mano y la jaló bruscamente hacia él, de inmediato presionó un botón para que las puertas se cerraran. De un movimiento rápido, Ranma le dio la vuelta y giró para que así ella estuviera entre la pared y su cuerpo, le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza para evitar que lo golpeara y se pegó más a ella para presionar su cuerpo y no lo fuera a patear. La tenía muy pegada a él, la respiración de ella chocaba con su rostro, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella por unos segundos, pero luego sus azules pupilas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Akane, llevaba una playera ligera sin mangas y la muy descarada ni siquiera se había puesto un sostén, el pantalón corto dejaba ver sus blancas y esplendidas piernas, cuando la vio abrir la boca para protestar, se encargó de que no saliera ni un sonido. La besó con frenesí, notando perfectamente que había causado sorpresa en ella, su lengua buscó desesperadamente la de Akane, en un segundo se encontraron y la temperatura subió desmedidamente. Una mano suya bastó para sujetar las muñecas de Akane mientras que con la otra empezó a recorrer la silueta de ella, sintiendo con más claridad las curvas que lo estaban enloqueciendo, el beso seguía siendo intenso y salvaje y sólo dios sabía cuánto lo disfrutaba. Su mano se posó en el seno derecho de Akane, eran perfectos para él, empezó a masajearlo sobre la tela y su dedo lo movía circularmente sobre el pezón, logrando que en poco tiempo éste alzara la tela y se pusiera duro, momento adecuado para apretarlo con un poco de fuerza haciendo que Akane emitiera un gemido que él gustoso opacó con el beso. No podía más, tenía que tocar esos gloriosos senos a viva piel y disfrutarlos. Estaba a punto de meter su mano bajo la blusa cuando el elevador se detuvo y empezaba abrir la puerta.

Se separaron jadeantes, en su mirada había un profundo deseo por continuar. Ellos salieron cuando otros entraron, quienes platicaban entre ellos que no le tomaron importancia a la pareja que salía del elevador.

Ranma estaba por explotar y necesitaba continuar con lo que había dejado, así que rápido agarró a Akane por la mano llevándola a su habitación, pasó la tarjeta en la puerta y el cuarto se abrió, la cerró de inmediato tras de él y llevó a Akane sobre la cama donde la empujó sin contemplaciones para luego acostarse sobre ella. Bajo su cuerpo le parecía frágil y dócil y eso lo prendía aún más. Volvió a poseer sus labios con ansiedad, como si la vida se le fuera a ir sino lo hacía, Akane envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, dejándose llevar por él. Las manos del ojiazul estaban libres y podían hacer lo que quería, empezó a recorrer con las dos manos el cuerpo de Akane, llegaba a los muslos y volvía a subir, deteniéndose en la barriga, alzó un poco la blusa y pudo sentir la suave piel bajo sus manos, empezó a subir más con la idea de detenerse en los senos y disfrutar de ellos, le arrancaría la blusa como un salvaje, pero estaba muy a gusto saboreando los labios de Akane. Colocó sus manos sobre los senos de Akane, disfrutando que el tamaño era perfecto acoplándose perfectamente a sus manos, sobre la tela masajeaba los pezones que se irguieron como signo de la excitación y empezó apretarlos de nuevo, a Akane le gustaba eso, así que decidió bajar y atreverse a morderlo por encima de la tela, arrancando un gemido de la chica, lo volvió loco escucharla, quería saborearlos a la de ya, listo para subir la playera y deleitarse la pupila con la vista que ella le proporcionaría, pero justo estaba por descubrir los senos de Akane, cuando ella se le escurrió entre sus brazos, se levantó de la cama de un ágil salto y él también, mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto y te daré un minuto para que pienses tu respuesta —Akane lo miró seriamente—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Ranma tragó saliva, no se lo esperaba, pensó que iban a terminar haciéndolo y así él estaría libre de ella. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquilo consigo mismo, era tenerla una vez y ya.

Akane lo miraba expectante, esperando la respuesta.

—Si mi respuesta es negativa, ¿qué pasara? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—La relación entre tú y yo será estrictamente laboral, Saotome —contestó sin preámbulos—, y no me vuelves a tocar en tu vida.

Ranma entreabrió los labios, confundido por lo que iba a responder, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en esos momentos hacer el amor con Akane, que ella fuera suya y que disfrutara con él más que con nadie más, pero la otra mitad de sus pensamientos estaba su amada esposa.

—Y sí sólo lo hacemos una vez… —se aventuró a insinuar como una alternativa.

Akane sonrió con burla como si la sugerencia de Ranma fuera lo más tonto que había escuchado en su vida. Se le acercó lo suficiente y lo miró a los ojos mientras sus manos se colocaban sobre el erecto miembro del hombre y empezó a masajearlo sobre la tela de la bermuda, vio que Ranma cerró los ojos y más le costó concentrarse, metió la mano debajo de la prenda sintiendo la piel caliente y que ya estaba bastante lubricado, haciendo que el masaje fuera más fácil de hacer, se complacía ver que Ranma empezaba a respirar rápido para calmarse a él mismo y tener el control de su cuerpo, pero ella se estaba encargando de que lo perdiera por completo. Ahora ella lo tumbó en la cama sin soltarlo.

—Quítate la playera —le ordenó a Ranma quien obediente lo hizo sin protestar.

Se quedó con el torso desnudo, disponible para ella. Akane empezó a besar el vientre del chico y llegó al ombligo donde con su lengua empezó a dibujar círculos húmedos alrededor, cuando se dio cuenta que Ranma ya estaba por liberar un orgasmo, soltó el miembro y usó la mano para acariciar el abdomen de Ranma, era una agradable sensación para ella sentir el firme torso que Ranma poseía, llegó a base de besos a los pectorales donde se entretuvo un rato besándolos y haciendo pequeñas succiones sin dejar marca, volvió a lamer los pezones del chico y darles pequeños mordiscos que hicieron al chico vibrar, llegó al cuello donde lo besó descontroladamente, lamiendo la piel, sus manos no se quedaban quietas, recorrían la piel caliente de su compañero, llegó al lóbulo de la oreja y mordió suavemente para luego succionarlo, lo besó en los labios mordiendo el inferior, era delicioso, las manos de Ranma buscaban desesperadamente ponerse sobre su cuerpo, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No. Tienes que estar quieto —le instruyó volviendo a besarlo con más anhelo.

Ranma la miraba con ferviente deseo, quería tocarla y hacerla sentir igual como ella lo hacía sentir a él.

Akane sabía del poder que tenía con Ranma, volvió a recorrer el torso del muchacho y llegó al vientre donde estaba el botón de la bermuda, lo desabotonó, Ranma no opuso resistencia para que le quitaran la bermuda, dejándolo sólo en un bóxer negro que resaltaba el bulto, Akane se le quedó mirando con curiosidad y lo tocó como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba uno.

—Está grande y duro —dijo con fingida voz de inocencia.

Empezó acariciar suavemente sobre la tela negra, Ranma estaba enloqueciendo ante ésa caricia haciendo que su miembro se pusiera más duro. Akane lo rodeó con las manos, apretando con un poco de fuerza, deteniéndose un rato en la punta donde juguetona lo tocaba sintiendo gusto al ver como Ranma se retorcía por el tacto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? —Preguntó Akane deteniéndose.

Ranma seguía con pequeños espasmos, controlándose por no correrse.

—S-sí, sí acepto jugar contigo… —respondió con la voz entrecortada—, pero no te detengas… por favor.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Akane gustosa porque él haya aceptado, le bajó el bóxer lentamente dejando al descubierto el miembro duro y erecto.

Ranma agarraba la sabana con fuerza para resistirse ante los masajes que Akane le hacía, estaba perdiendo la cordura, era tan buena que era fácil llegar al máximo placer en tan poco tiempo, pero lo que estaba viviendo era poco a comparación de lo que apunto estaba por vivir. La humedad invadió la punta de su intimidad y la suavidad de una lengua cálida le lamía como si se tratara de una paleta, aquello lo hizo ver estrellas, lleno de placer, no iba aguantar mucho, de pronto, sintió su miembro atrapado en una cavidad húmeda, entraba y salía y eso era la gloria para él, quería más, que siguiera. Su fuerza de voluntad se había ido al caño hace rato cuando Akane le hizo ver las maravillas que podía hacer. Disfrutaba de la humedad de la lengua de Akane recorriendo su miembro en todo lo largo y ancho, y luego lo succionaba mientras las manos apretaban subiendo y bajando rítmicamente aumentando más las sensaciones.

—Oh dios, oh dios mío, sigue, no pares… más, más… —pidió Ranma apretando los dientes para reprimir los gemidos—. Hmmm… qué rico… ahhhh… ahhhhhh, más…

Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar de placer, que iba a explotar, sus gemidos eran más fuertes cada vez que se acercaba al orgasmo.

Akane seguía en lo suyo con más prisa para hacer que Ranma se viniera. Saboreaba el miembro dentro de su boca, succionándolo y luego lamiéndole la punta, podía sentir claramente como palpitaba en su lengua. Ella no estaba indiferente, su intimidad estaba muy húmeda, pidiendo con desesperación tener aquel gran miembro adentro y exprimirlo, quería que las manos de Ranma recorrieran su cuerpo sin preámbulos, quería darse placer con sus manos pero las tenía bastantes ocupadas masturbando el pene de Ranma.

—¡Aahhhh… me corroo… aaahhhh! —exclamó el chico de la trenza que cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y apretó la mandíbula.

El cuerpo de Ranma se arqueó en el justo momento que liberó todo, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo y concentrarse en su miembro que todavía estaba en la boca de Akane. Al dejarse caer, su cuerpo todavía se sacudía como consecuencia del inmenso placer, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y seguía sintiendo cosquilleos y ligeros calambres en la punta de su pene.

Akane se levantó despacio, relamiéndose los labios, mirando con triunfo el cuerpo de Ranma todavía afectado por el orgasmo. Se fue arrastrando sobre el cuerpo todavía tembloroso de Ranma, restregando su piel contra la de él, sin importar que la blusa se le hubiera remangado un tanto, llegó para quedar frente al rostro de Ranma que todavía reflejaba un gusto infinito, lo besó dulcemente en los labios, chupándolos y mordiéndolos juguetonamente, robándole el aliento, para luego mirarlo a los ojos fijamente. Sonrió complacida de lograr su objetivo. Ahora Ranma era suyo y estaría a su merced.

…

…

 _ **Hola a todos los lectores que le echan un vistazo al fic, gracias por sus visitas y sus comentarios, son un motivo para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**_

 _ **Si hay alguien que le resulte ofensivo el contenido de ésta historia le pido de forma amable expresarse de buena manera sin ofender a nadie. Gracias.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos, nos leemos.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	6. Pruebas

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

— **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

• **06** •

Tras del gran orgasmo que sintió Ranma vio los ojos de Akane, se veía diferente, tenían una chispa que no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Alzó la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios, pero entonces ella se levantó, mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

—Iré a desayunar, muero de hambre, ¿vienes? —invitó Akane dándose media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Eh, en un momento te alcanzo, voy a darme una ducha —respondió Ranma que se incorporó y se subió su ropa interior para luego buscar la bermuda.

—De acuerdo, te espero en el restaurante del hotel.

Ranma la vio cerrar la puerta y él se quedó parado en un solo ser.

—Mierda, ¿qué he hecho? —se preguntó, pensando en que acababa de vender su alma al diablo.

Tomó el celular e hizo una llamada a su esposa, quien gustosa de inmediato le respondió, le dijo cuánto la amaba, pero en realidad lo estaba haciendo para afirmarse así mismo que así era, de lo mucho que la extrañaba y que mañana estaría con ella, que le gustaría hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, Ukyo le sonrió y le dijo que aquello era buena idea. Se despidió de ella.

Al entrar a la ducha vio su miembro, dormido, consecuencia de lo bastante entretenido que había estado hace rato. Akane había hecho un trabajo esplendido, nunca se imaginó llegar a sentir tan gran placer, recordó cuando era novio de Ukyo y le pidió que le hiciera sexo oral pero ella se molestó de inmediato, alegando que no era una pervertida y que eso no era muy higiénico al instante él se sintió culpable y un maldito depravado por sugerir semejante cosa, pero había ocasiones que fantaseaba con practicarlo, pero el hecho de recordar el rechazo hacia ésa práctica, pensaba que era un enfermo. Suspiró hondamente, Akane le había dado una probada literalmente de lo que era el sexo oral y vaya que quedó fascinado, con ganas de volver a repetirlo. Tan sólo de recordar la maravilla sensación hizo que su miembro empezara alzarse con energía.

—¡Demonios, ahora no!

…

Akane estaba en el restaurante, ya comiendo, tenía puesta otra ropa, una playera negra con letras plateadas, y unos vaqueros azules, tenía las piernas cruzadas por lo que pudo ver que llevaba unos clásicos crocs negros. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó al frente, de inmediato su compañera le tendió el menú.

—Si me dijeran que me quedé en este lugar de por vida, yo encantada acepto —comentó Akane, luego se llevó una bolita de melón a la boca.

Ranma no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarla, parecía un poco diferente, al menos no tenía esa mirada fría que la caracterizaba. Pero a los pocos segundos, ella lo miró con intensidad, a lo mejor había sido producto de su imaginación. Agradeció que el mesero se presentara justo cuando Akane iba a decir algo, francamente ni siquiera había leído el menú y sólo señaló algunos platillos que tenían como presentación, y el clásico café, el mesero tomó la orden para luego marcharse. Al quedar de nuevo sin una distracción frente Akane, pensó en mejor no hablar de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

—Hemos estado investigando arduamente el caso de los asesinatos, los vecinos finalmente se atrevieron a decir que ellos vieron una camioneta negra estacionarse frente a su casa y que ahí estuvo un buen rato, entonces el señor se acercó para saber la razón y vio a una pareja teniendo relaciones —al decir eso se sintió muy incómodo y más por la fija mirada de Akane puesta en él—, estaban muy ocupados y decidió dejarlos, no pudo ver cómo eran por que los vidrios estaban empañados, así que los dejó en paz y regresó a casa, argumentando que se trataba de una joven pareja que andaba perdida. Se durmieron y despertaron con la terrible noticia.

—Los gemidos, ¿cómo eran? —preguntó Akane, haciendo que Ranma se ruborizara un poco.

—Creo que eso no tiene importancia…

—Por supuesto que lo tiene, los franceses también escucharon los gemidos de una pareja teniendo sexo, pero no pudieron distinguirlos muy bien porque dijeron que parecían amortiguados, sí se trataba de una pareja heterosexual u homosexual —explicó Akane.

—La verdad que no reparamos en preguntarle eso —Ranma la miraba expectante, podía ver que ella empezaba a formar una pista.

—Sí se trata de una pareja heterosexual, tuvo que ser la chica quien llevó los cuerpos de las gemelas a la habitación del hotel, mientras que el hombre se quedó en el cuarto para mover la tina —Akane miraba a su lado derecho, como si estuviera visualizando la imagen—. Desde abajo es imposible moverla un milímetro —recordó cuando hicieron el experimento y no lograron removerla—. ¿Cómo le hizo la chica para cargar dos cuerpos? —se preguntó casi en silencio.

Ranma la miraba sorprendido.

—Revisamos los videos de transito que están colocados en las calles donde vive la familia Ishikawa y cerca de las ocho de la noche, una chica en bicicleta les llevó comida, se ve que la abuela fue quien la recibió y pagó. Estuvimos observando ésas grabaciones, corroborando la declaración del vecino, nada pasaba ahí, hasta que la imagen del video quedó paralizada y luego negro, como si las hubieran apagado y volvieron a filmar cuando la policía había llegado al lugar —informó Ranma.

El mesero llegó con el café.

—Me trae otro café —pidió Akane.

—En seguida, señorita —el mesero hizo una leve reverencia.

Akane miró a Ranma notando la seriedad que su compañero había tomado al estar hablando del trabajo. Lo escuchó atenta, fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que llevó el café y la orden de Ranma.

—Vaya —suspiró Akane, dejando la servilleta en la mesa y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Prácticamente no se ha avanzado nada, ¿ya tienen el resultado de las pruebas de la ropa que pedí que revisaran?

—Todavía no —dijo Ranma para luego masticar su bocado.

Akane se molestó por lo ineptos que podían llegar a ser los laboratoristas, vio a su izquierda y ahí a unas cuantas mesas de ellos se encontraba el chico con quien había pasado la noche, éste al verla le sonrió y saludó, ella sólo bufó y volvió su mirada a Ranma que la veía directamente.

—El asesino quiere darnos un mensaje al dejar los ojos de las victimas clavados en la pared —prosiguió Akane.

—¿Que nos están observando? —interpretó Ranma después de engullir su bocado.

Tendo colocó sus codos sobre la mesa para apoyarse y puso su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mirando escrutadoramente a Ranma.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo?

Ranma negó con la cabeza, no tenía una respuesta para dar.

—Tenemos muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, creo que estamos en notable desventaja y ellos lo saben.

—Pero tarde o temprano cometerán un error y nosotros estaremos ahí, listos para atraparlos y sentenciarlos a cadena perpetua —señaló Ranma con el tenedor a Akane, muy positivo.

—Yo no los sentenciaría a una cadena perpetua —sonrió Akane de una manera siniestra y sus ojos se volvieron más fríos e inhumanos que a Ranma le causó una sensación poco grata—. En fin, el lunes regreso y estaré mejor informada. Iré a conocer un poco la ciudad y compraré un vestido para la ocasión.

No dijo más, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró. Ranma se apresuró a comer, quería alcanzarla, pero una chica se le atravesó justo en ése momento, perdiendo de vista a la peliazul.

—Disculpa, es que te he estado observando y quiero decirte que eres un hombre muy apuesto —expresó la joven que lo veía coqueta, sin ninguna vergüenza y todavía se atrevía a acariciar su pecho—. Estoy en la habitación 305 por sí te interesa, te estaré esperando más tarde.

—Lo siento, soy casado —contestó Ranma que mostró su argolla dorada.

—Oh, vaya —la chica se apartó de inmediato—. No pensé que ésa chica de cabello corto fuera tu esposa, es que como ayer la vi besándose y toqueteándose con otros chicos… disculpa, de verdad, qué pena. Olvida lo que dije, dios qué vergüenza, en serio disculpa —se alejó de él a paso rápido.

Ranma frunció el ceño, indignado. Akane estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser una esposa, y no se imaginaba una vida con ella más allá del sexo, además, después de saber que ella se anduvo besuqueando con cuanto hombre se le cruzaba sólo decía que Akane era una ninfómana.

Suspiró repetidas ocasiones sólo para calmar la furia que sentía al darse cuenta que él era un capricho más de ella. Lo estaba usando, y él como un estúpido había caído en sus garras, llevándolo a un tormento de consciencia. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya iba camino a la habitación de Akane para decirle sus verdades. Le enfurecía que ella sólo jugara con él vilmente.

Akane abrió la puerta pero esta fue azotada contra la pared cuando Ranma entró y luego la cerró.

—¿Con qué besándote y toqueteando con cualquier hombre que se te cruce en el camino? —reclamó Ranma, mirando a la peliazul iracundo, la tomó por los brazos, presionándolos con fuerza para que ella lo mirara—. ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Por qué pusiste tus ojos en mí sabiendo que soy casado? ¿Acaso no tienes respeto a una pareja que SÍ se ama? ¿No tienes consciencia, alma o algo que te haga ser un humano? —sin darse cuenta la estaba zarandeando, apretando con más fuerza los brazos de Akane—. ¡Dime Akane, qué diablos tienes que me haces sentir la más miserable persona por engañar a mí esposa!

Akane canalizaba su visión en Ranma, para nada estaba exaltada ni asustada a pesar de que su compañero tenía los ojos rojos por la furia que sentía.

—El amor es estúpido —contestó Akane con serenidad incluso se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—Eso lo dices porque tú eres incapaz de sentirlo, porque no tienes corazón, estás muerta en vida y ése vacío lo llenas con sexo con cualquier imbécil que te topes —su mirada era filosa, deseaba regresar el tiempo atrás y no haberse dejado seducir por ésa venenosa mujer.

—¿Empezando por ti? —se jactó la peliazul que soltó un bufido.

El ceño de Ranma se frunció hasta formar una uve, deformando su rostro, mostrando al fin una faceta que el poco conocía de él. Su furia total se desató.

—¡ERES UNA MIERDA DE PERSONA, AKANE! —le gritó en la cara a todo pulmón, cada palabra que decía la sentía como una punzada dentro de su pecho.

Ranma respiraba precipitado, mirando a los ojos de Akane con desesperación, buscando la ira en las castañas iris de ella, pero no había nada, es como si Akane en verdad no tuviera alma.

—Sí es todo lo que tienes que decirme, lárgate de mi cuarto —a pesar de todo, ella se mantuvo tranquila sin mostrar ni una pizca de alguna emoción.

El cuerpo de Ranma empezaba a relajarse.

—No puedo creerlo, nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, eres de lo peor, Tendo —Ranma la soltó despacio, moviendo la cabeza, sintiendo decepción de que ella no hubiera mostrado nada.

—Ya lárgate, Saotome, me aburres —Akane se tocó los brazos que estaban rojos y podían verse perfectamente los dedos marcados.

Ranma giró sobre sus propios talones para marcharse de ésa habitación. No le importaba nada, iría a su cuarto, empacaría y tomaría un tren para regresar a casa, con su esposa que estaba más que seguro que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, feliz de verlo tan pronto. Sólo necesitaba una excusa para explicar porque había regresado antes. No importaba eso por el momento, lo pensaría con calma.

—Por cierto, Saotome —habló Akane antes de que él abriera la puerta—. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que disfrute esta mañana contigo y sé que tú lo disfrutaste más.

Ranma se quedó estático, nervioso, no quería voltear a verla por temor a encontrarse con una mirada libidinosa. Suspiró hondo, conteniendo el aliento y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

…

Al llegar a su habitación fue en busca de su maleta, empezó a meter la ropa que ya usaba sin doblarla, tenía prisa por largarse de ahí, no quería estar ni un minuto más en el mismo lugar. Cuando cerró la maleta, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pensativo. Había sido agresivo con Akane, el motivo de su enojo no fue al cien por ciento por sentirse como un juguete sexual para ella, sino que una gran parte iba relacionado con que otros hombres gozaran con su compañera. Enojado consigo mismo, se metió los dedos entre la cabellera y meneó su cabeza para sacudirse las ideas. Estaba confundido.

Agarró su maleta y decidido caminó hacia la puerta. A la recepcionista entregó la tarjeta aunque la muchacha estaba desconcertada diciéndole que todavía tenía una noche más, él le dijo que no importaba, que había una razón muy fuerte por la cual debía irse, la recepcionista le entregó una hoja para que firmara. Tomó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a la estación de tren.

…

Akane se extrañó de no saber nada de Ranma durante varias horas, le habló al celular pero sus llamadas eran suspendidas, ya faltaba poco para la fiesta y él no daba signos de vida. Bajó a ver a la recepcionista.

—Quiero que hable a la habitación 409, con Saotome Ranma y que le diga que se comunique con Akane Tendo —pidió la peliazul que no le importaba ser amable.

—Disculpe, pero el señor Saotome abandonó el hotel como a media día —informó la recepcionista—. Lo siento.

La peliazul asintió sin decir nada y se marchó del lobby, tomó el elevador que cuando se cerró, su furia se desató, miraba su reflejo y podía ver perfectamente como sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Idiota —balbuceó, quería golpear el espejo a puño cerrado pero sabía perfectamente que los elevadores contaban con cámara de vigilancia.

…

Ranma miraba su móvil y las llamadas que Akane le hacía, de inmediato las cancelaba, mejor lo apagó, no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella. El tiempo que duraría el trayecto le serviría para pensar las cosas con claridad y tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

…

Ukyo se sorprendió gratamente de ver llegar a su esposo a casa, corrió a su encuentro, abrazándolo con fuerza, Ranma se sintió tan seguro con ella que no quería soltarla.

—¿Pero qué paso? ¿Por qué te regresaste tan pronto? —Interrogó, sorprendida.

—Por qué te extrañé mucho —Ranma la besó con desesperación—, y por qué el evento se suspendió según me informaron, no tenía caso quedarse ahí —mostró una sonrisa fingida.

—Oh vaya, bueno, no puedo decir que lo siento, porque me da mucho gusto tenerte de regreso en casa —Ukyo lo miraba con ojos soñadores—, ¿y fue tu compañera, Akane? —preguntó con más seriedad.

Ranma tragó saliva, apartó su mirada de su esposa.

—No, creo que no aceptó la invitación, está enojada con el capitán —mintió, era lo mejor.

—Por lo que me has contado sobre ella, parece una mujer muy rencorosa —le hizo ver Ukyo con tranquilidad, ajena a todo.

Ranma se estremeció un poco, la volteó a ver con cierto espanto, afortunadamente Ukyo no se dio cuenta de ello.

—Es la mujer más antipática del mundo —soltó Ranma—. Me da gusto que no la conozcas —dijo sinceramente.

—A mí también —sonrió Ukyo, divertida.

—Vamos a cenar, hay un restaurante italiano en el centro que me han recomendado mucho —Ranma la tomó por la cintura.

—Sí, claro —aceptó la ojiverde quien se puso de puntillas para besar a su marido—. Dame quince minutos para arreglarme.

Ranma sintió una punzada de culpa por haberle sido infiel a su esposa. Suspiró hondo para tranquilizarse. No había pasado algo más con Akane, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, ¿y sí Akane por venganza le dijera todo a su esposa? El pánico lo invadió que se tuvo que sentar para tranquilizarse. Sí eso pasaba, él lo iba a negar, ¿tendría el valor de hacerlo?

—Lista, amor, vámonos a cenar —el tiempo pasó tan rápido que Ranma se sobresaltó al ver a su esposa.

Sonrió complacido de verla tan bella, con un vestido sencillo color café, de tirantes y escote discreto, el vestido le llegaba bajo las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negro, se dejó el pelo suelto que le llegaba a la cintura, lo más lindo de ella, fue esa sonrisa cálida y aquellos ojos verdes que destilaba amor hacia él.

Se sintió el peor hombre del mundo que no merecía tener a Ukyo como esposa.

…

La fiesta era muy elegante, con personas de reconcomiendo político y famosos de la farándula, ahí se encontraban cantantes destacadas, incluso una artista de Inglaterra había sido contratada para deleitar a los invitados con su bella voz.

Akane caminaba como una diva entre la gente, sabiendo que llamaba la atención de muchos, su vestido negro muy entallado a su fina figura, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, con un escote discreto pero sexi, el vestido era largo pero tenía una abertura hasta el muslo de su pierna derecha; zapatillas negras de tacón medio, de accesorio solamente llevaba unos aretes de diamante a juego con la gargantilla que era muy delgada de color plata, resaltando de su vestido negro; su maquillaje era suave a excepción de sus labios que tenía un color rojo vivo, resaltando su blanca piel.

A pasos delicados y femeninos llegó hacia el delegado que estaba en compañía de su hijo y de otros hombres, tomando champagne.

—Agente Tendo, ¡qué gusto de tenerla aquí! —dijo el delegado mostrando una cordial sonrisa—, y su compañero, no recuerdo el nombre…

—El agente Saotome, tuvo una emergencia familiar y por lo que se fue a medio día, me pidió que lo disculpara, también a nombre del capitán Hamasaki —respondió Akane que no dejaba de sonreír suavemente a los invitados, sobre todo a ése joven de ojos cafés que la miraba con mucha insistencia—. Es un honor estar aquí, gracias por la invitación —hizo una leve reverencia.

—El honor es nuestro —el delegado tomó la mano de Akane y la besó cortésmente.

—Naomi —el hijo del delegado llamó a una muchacha que estaba charlando amenamente con unas mujeres de evidente estatus social—, ven por favor, quiero presentarte a la Agente que salvó mi vida.

La chica de cabello rubio recogido en un gentil peinado dejando su cuello descubierto se acercó, la joven tenía puesto un vestido rojo muy elegante, evidentemente de diseñador reconocido internacionalmente; sus joyas eran por demás finas y poco discretas; se detuvo junto a su novio, la sonrisa que tenía mientras platicaba con ésas mujeres de sociedad se le borró y ahora mostraba una más forzada por ser amable, la miraba de pies a cabeza fingiendo no hacerlo pero para los sagaces ojos de Akane no pasó desapercibido y se dio cuenta que la prometida del hijo del delegado la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Naomi Takomoto, mucho gusto —tendió la mano, tratando de mantener un lineamiento propio de la futura esposa del hijo del delegado.

—Akane Tendo —respondió al saludo, apretando la mano de la chica.

La tensión se rompió cuando unos reporteros llegaron tomando fotos sin consideración, querían entrevistar a la pareja próxima a casarse.

—¿A dónde vas, Akane? —el delegado le tocó el hombro con delicadeza cuando ella se estaba dando la media vuelta para dejar a los reporteros hacer su trabajo.

—Iré a sentarme, señor, la entrevista es para ustedes…

—Por favor, tomate una foto con la familia, eres alguien a quien le debo mucho, será un bonito recuerdo para todos nosotros que tú estés en un momento tan importante —dijo el señor mostrando agradecimiento profundo en su mirada.

—Pero, esto es de ustedes —protestó Akane, sintiendo algo de incomodidad y virando su mirada a otro lado.

Por extraño que pareciese, no podía ver a los ojos de las personas cuando estos demostraban un sentimiento genuino hacia ella.

—Es importante para mí, por favor —suplicó el delegado.

Akane asintió. Se paró junto al delegado quien estaba al lado de su esposa y la abrazaba a su costado, en medio se encontraba la feliz pareja. Todos sonrientes, incluso Akane sonrió ligeramente para no desentonar en aquella foto familiar.

—Gracias, Akane —la esposa del delegado le dio un abrazo.

La agente Tendo recordó cuando la señora estaba casi desquiciada por el secuestro de su hijo y prácticamente le besó los pies cuando ella se los llevó de regreso, sano y salvo. Poco le importó a la familia Hirima que los secuestradores no hayan terminado en la cárcel. El tema se manejó con tanta discreción que nadie sabía que la pandilla dedicada al secuestro había sido asesinada y desaparecida por completo. Akane sabía más cosas de lo que muchos pensaban.

—Por favor, te sientas con nosotros —la señora le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa mientras la guiaba a la mesa principal.

Akane se sentó y luego llegó aquel muchacho de ojos cafés, sentándose al lado de ella.

—Las fiestas tan elegantes no se me da muy bien —comentó el muchacho muy resuelto, incluso cruzó una pierna y se recargó en la silla—. ¿No prefieres ir a otro lado más íntimo para estar solos?

—¿Te dijo tu primo que lo mandé al hospital por hacerme la misma propuesta? —preguntó a modo de respuesta, mirando con frialdad al chico.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi primo? Ni siquiera me he presentado —el chico se puso derechito debido a la sorpresa.

—Genética —respondió con simpleza, Akane, tomando su copa de champagne y bebiendo de ella.

—Oh, eres muy observadora y bella —sonrió el muchacho, colocando su mano sobre la pierna descubierta de Akane—, muy bella —la miró a los labios, deseando besarlos hasta quitarle ése color provocativo.

La mano del chico iba recorriendo poco a poco por el muslo, deleitándose con el roce de la suave piel.

—Quita tu mano —ordenó Akane, pero el chico no se detuvo, entonces ella la agarró y apretó con fuerza—. ¿En cuántos pedazos quieres que te rompa la mano?

—No, ya, ya, discúlpame por favor, suéltame —chilló el muchacho casi a punto de llorar por el dolor, pero no se atrevía por la gente que estaba cerca de ellos.

—Bien, mantén quietas esas manos entonces —Akane chocó su copa con la que el chico tenía sobre la mesa.

El joven se le quedó viendo con espanto y prefirió levantarse y alejarse de la peligrosa chica.

Akane se retiró cerca de las dos de la madrugada, despidiéndose del delegado y su familia. Debía tomar el vuelo a las ocho de la mañana para regresar a Tokio.

…

El lunes Ranma llegó temprano a la oficina para pedirle una disculpa al capitán por no haber asistido a la fiesta, tendría que decirle que su esposa se enfermó, una pequeña mentira para cubrir una tormentosa verdad.

Hamasaki escuchó atentó a Ranma.

—Comprendo —asintió Hamasaki.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse abruptamente, entonces Ranma tuvo que girarse porque estaba de espalda a la entrada. Vio a la joven que había ido a buscar a Akane, vestía una blusa manga larga color perla y unos pantalones negros sueltos que parecían falda, iba acompañada de cuatro hombres vestidos de traje color negro que se quedaron en la puerta, mientras ella caminaba hacia el capitán.

La mujer atisbó la oficina rápidamente, reparando en el escritorio de Akane que estaba vacío. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y meneó la cabeza con pesar. Colocó una mano en la cintura y la otra sostenía los lentes de forma sutil.

—¿Por qué no la corre? —preguntó, concentrando sus ojos en el capitán—. Es una irresponsable.

—Señora Tatewaki, buenos días —saludó el capitán haciendo una educada reverencia, acto que Ranma imitó inmediato.

—Huele a mierda. Oh, Nabiki, eres tú —habló Akane quien apareció atrás de la elegante mujer.

La aludida se dio media vuelta sin dejar su postura, mirando con superioridad a la peliazul. Aunque la comisura le empezó a temblar por la rabia que sentía. Las zapatillas de tacón alto le daban ventaja en cuanto a estatura.

—Hoy hueles a menos mierda que otros días, debe ser por tu perfume que lo oculta un poco —dijo Akane sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Mira Akane, ya me estás hartando —la voz de Nabiki era filosa al igual que su mirada—, aunque no te guste, yo también soy una Tendo y tengo derecho a reclamar lo que me corresponde.

—No sabía que tu esplendido marido fuera tan tacaño que tú tienes que andar como una perra mendigando por un pedazo de casa —Akane recalcó la palabra «perra» haciendo que todos la escucharan.

Nabiki se puso derechita cuando Akane se le inclinó hacia ella, entonces la comisura de su labio empezó a temblar por una ira creciente.

—Estoy haciendo las cosas por las buenas, si no te presentas a arreglar el asunto, me temo que tendré que ser la única beneficiada y tú, te quedaras sin nada —sentenció Nabiki, colocándose los lentes y haciendo a Akane a un lado para irse hacia sus guaruras.

—Aunque estés casada con un millonario, eso no te quita lo gata —soltó Akane cuando Nabiki se había alejados seis pasos de ella, haciendo que la aludida se detuviera.

—Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor, Akane, acuérdate, y pronto vas a recibir la visita de mi abogado…

Nabiki continuó caminando con elegancia, de inmediato los hombres que la acompañaban se desplegaron para ir a su lado.

Akane se dio la media vuelta quedando justo frente a Ranma. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos pero Ranma apartó la vista al sentir que era asesinado mentalmente por Akane.

La agente se hizo a un lado.

—Akane —habló Hamasaki—, sabes lo que opino respecto a las visitas de la señora Tatewaki…

—No es mi culpa que tenga miedo de ir a hacerme una visita a mi departamento, creo que se siente más segura en un lugar lleno de policías y aun así trae guardaespaldas, qué ridícula —sonrió tenuemente restándole importancia al asunto.

Hamasaki puso los ojos en blanco, resignado.

—Continuemos trabajando…

—Iré a la casa de la familia Ishikawa, tengo que investigar algo allá, también iré al hotel —informó Akane dándose la media vuelta.

—Bien, vayan —el capitán tendió la mano señalando la salida.

Akane comprendió que Ranma también tenía que ir con ella, lo miró de reojo. No dijo nada y se encaminó hacia la salida, mientras que Ranma se quedó unos instantes parado ahí, siendo el blanco de las miradas, por lo que tuvo que ir tras de su compañera.

…

Tendo se terminó de abrochar el cinturón cuando encendió el coche, Ranma abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y subió sin decir nada.

Dentro del auto el lugar se hizo tan pequeño para Ranma, se sentía tenso y bastante incómodo. Durante el camino Akane ni siquiera lo miraba, iba manejando en completo silencio, callada, indiferente como los primeros días. Él se dedicaba a ver por la ventanilla, tampoco le apetecía a hablar con ella, aunque tenía miedo de que en un arrebato, Akane le fuera a contar a su esposa los íntimos encuentros que habían tenido.

Se sobresaltó cuando Akane desvió por otro camino y no rumbo a la casa de las víctimas, el pánico se apoderó de él por unos segundos, era como si sintiera que Akane volviera a intentar seducirlo y él no pudiera oponerse. Se puso tenso cuando el vehículo se detuvo.

Akane bajó del vehículo para mirar el paisaje, estaban en lo alto de una subida no tan apartado de las casas, de hecho a unos metros habían unas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Ranma que también se bajó del vehículo, su voz la mantuvo lo más neutral posible.

—Busco ángulos —respondió escuetamente.

La peliazul empezó a caminar por el lugar, dando pasos pequeños y medidos, se detuvo en un punto y miró hacia abajo.

—Pásame unos binoculares que están en la guantera —le pidió.

Ranma se sentía extraño con la forma en que era tratado por Akane, era más fría e indiferente que de costumbre, le pesó, como si la sangre se le hubiera endurecido dentro de las venas. Fue en busca del objeto y luego se lo pasó.

Akane observaba con aquellos binoculares hasta que se quedó fija. Ella se agachó y con una vara trazó una X en la tierra. Dio otros pasos y volvió a ver con los binoculares.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Akane? —interrogó Ranma que no comprendía porque su compañera hacía eso.

—Los homicidas observan lo que pasa después de su fechoría —explicó Akane, bajando los binoculares. Volteó a ver a Ranma—. Hay pocos lugares con vistas privilegiadas a la casa de la familia Ishikawa y éste es uno de ésos lugares.

Caminó hacia él y le dio los binoculares de mala gana, casi pegándole con ellos en el pecho. Se dirigió al coche y se recargó sobre la puerta, cruzando sus piernas.

—Observa —le indicó las cruces que ella había trazado y luego cruzó sus manos bajo el pecho.

Ranma vio a través de los binoculares la casa de la familia afectada, se veía muy bien a detalle. Caminó a la otra cruz y lo mismo, hasta que llegó a la tercera cruz y ahí tenía la mejor visión, por un momento se puso en la piel del asesino que observaba, las ambulancias, la policía, los agentes entrando a la casa, todo el espectáculo con lujo de detalle. Bajó los binoculares con espanto.

—Los ojos clavados en la pared es una señal de que nos observan, el hecho de que les arranquen la cabeza, es como si nos estuvieran diciendo que también nosotros la vamos a perder —proyectó Akane observando a Ranma de forma gélida.

Ranma bajó la cabeza, era demasiado, es como si los homicidas jugaran con ellos.

—Creo que la intención de los homicidas no es matar a las dos gemelas, dejar una viva pero con secuelas muy perturbadoras, aunque se les pasó la mano con la primera. Hay un mensaje en todo esto, sólo falta descifrarlo y empezar a hacer un perfil del asesino.

—La niña Ishikawa…

—Fui a verla al hospital antes de ir a la oficina, está grave, pero sí hay probabilidades de que sobreviva —Akane se quitó del vehículo y lo rodeó por el cofre para subirse.

Ranma entre abrió la boca, quería hablar con ella ahora que estaba tranquila respecto a su decisión de haberse regresado antes de la fiesta, tal vez con la calma que ella transmitía era buen momento, pero se acobardó en el último segundo. Miró hacia abajo y justo cerca de la llanta del coche vio una piedra roja.

—Akane —llamó Ranma, agachándose para observar aquella piedra pequeña—, mira.

Akane también se agachó, sacó una servilleta de su chaqueta de piel y con cuidado tomó aquella piedra manchada de sangre.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, habían encontrado una pequeña prueba que a lo mejor podría ser de gran ayuda.

La mirada duró más de lo que pensaba, se había perdido en los ojos azules de Ranma, se sintió extraña, se reprendió internamente y se puso de pie.

—Moveré el coche —avisó.

Había poca tierra con rastros de sangre, pero con eso les bastaba para iniciar un análisis, era muy probable que la sangre se tratara de las víctimas, pero con un poco de suerte podrían encontrar algo de los homicidas.

—Puede que sea de un animal —dijo Ranma siendo más realista.

—Pues hay que descartarlo —respondió Akane antes de poner el coche en marcha.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo entre los dos, ninguno quería comentar nada.

Ranma se tranquilizaba respecto al miedo infundido al pensar que Akane hablaría de sus aventuras.

…

Llegaron al hotel donde ocurrió el primer homicidio; en la entrada del inmueble había personas que atendía a todos con mucha amabilidad y eran bastantes serviciales. Los agentes sabían que después de lo ocurrido el hotel tenía grandes ofertas para atraer a la clientela, algunos llegaban más por el morbo después de saber lo que había pasado que por las ofertas, aunque querían hospedarse en la habitación donde ocurrió el crimen, pero no se los tenía permitido a nadie porque todavía estaba bajo investigación.

Los dos agentes adentraron a ése cuarto que no era nada grato para Ranma. El lugar estaba impecable, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo. Saotome se quedó parado cerca del tocador que tenía un gran espejo y reflejaba la cama. Francamente él no quería ni tocar nada ahí.

Akane se puso a buscar, abriendo y cerrando cajones, desacomodó las sabanas de la cama, prácticamente estaba a punto de voltearla.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Ranma empezaba sentir la desesperación de ella.

—Cámaras —contestó la chica que seguía buscando.

—¿Cámaras? —Repitió desconcertado.

—Sí, a lo mejor ya las quitaron, pero debe quedar un indicio… —Akane se subió al buro del lado izquierdo de la cama que daba en la esquina.

Su altura no le ayudaba para llegar al techo, sus dedos no estaban ni cerca de rozarlo siquiera.

—Saotome, ayúdame —le agitó la mano para que fuera de inmediato.

Akane se bajó y él tomó el lugar de ella, palpó el techo y nada. Vio a Akane subirse al tocador para alcanzar el techo.

—Demonios —maldijo por lo bajo.

—Vamos a pedir una escalera o algo que pueda facilitarnos la búsqueda —sugirió Ranma que bajó en un salto del buro.

—No, no, esto sólo tiene que quedar entre nosotros —dijo Akane bajando la voz.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ranma aunque empezaba a sospechar.

La mirada de Akane decía más de lo que las palabras podían explicar. Asintió comprensivo.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida que su compañero la tomara por la cintura y con facilidad la subiera a sus hombros.

—Continuemos —dijo Ranma.

Ranma se armó de valor para sostenerla no porque fuera pesada, sino por los nervios de tenerla de nuevo sobre él y tocarle los muslos. Tenía que concentrarse más del necesario.

Akane palpó cada centímetro del techo sin encontrar nada. Bufó con cansancio, pero seguro Ranma lo estaría más por cargarla tanto tiempo. Le pidió que la bajara. La dejó sobre la cama mientras que él se sobaba los hombros y movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro para tronarse el cuello.

Tendo se llevó las manos al cuero cabelludo y se dio un ligero masaje sólo para relajarse por un instante.

—Por más vueltas que demos, no llegamos a ninguna parte —comentó el ojiazul que cansado tomó la silla y se sentó en ella.

—Tuvieron que ver cuando la empleada descubrió el cuerpo, cuando la policía llego… cuando estuvimos aquí —suspiró Akane, agotada.

—Y creías que habían puesto cámaras o al menos una que grabara todo, creo que las cámaras hubieran sido detectadas, además, ¿en qué momento las quitaron? —preguntó Ranma sonando razonable, mientras Akane agitaba la cabeza.

—Hay cámaras muy discretas que venden en internet y de fácil montura, pero tienes razón, tuvieron que venir a quitarla —Akane miró a Ranma.

El agente asintió levemente, sintiendo adolorido el cuello.

—A menos que lo hayan visto desde la sala de vigilancia —sugirió mientras se apretaba atrás del cuello.

—No, por respeto a la intimidad de los clientes no hay cámaras dentro de las habitaciones, revisamos ésas grabaciones tantas veces y lo único más cercano al caso fue el de la empleada que abrió la habitación, se echó para atrás chocando contra la pared, gritando horrorizada —relató tranquila, rememorando vívidamente la imagen en su cabeza.

Se levantó, caminó abstraída a la puerta, la abrió y salió. Ranma no comprendió tan extraña actitud, sólo se dedicó a observarla. Entonces la puerta se cerró. Akane la abrió de nuevo, se echó para atrás hasta chocar con la pared mientras se llevaba las manos a boca fingiendo que gritaba. Ranma seguía expectante por la recreación de la escena de la empleada.

—La empleada de intendencia llamó a la policía para informar el asesinato —dijo Akane adentrando de nuevo a la habitación—, pero la mujer que encontró el cuerpo estaba tan aterrorizada que tuvo que ser auxiliada y ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, entró en un estado de shock profundo que hasta la fecha no se recupera.

—¿Estás insinuando que ella no fue la que hizo la llamada?

Tendo lo miró de forma asertiva y asintió.

—En el video no se muestra a la empleada sacar el celular o buscar un teléfono para hacer la llamada, la sacaron casi a la par con la niña herida —señaló Akane.

A Ranma le daba vueltas la cabeza, Akane empezaba a sacar conjeturas que tenían mucho sentido, sintió una oleada de admiración hacia su compañera por ser tan dedicada en el trabajo. La miró con otros ojos, sin duda era alguien de quien aprender mucho.

—Los registros indican que la llamada salió del móvil de la empleada. Tenemos que ir a investigar al departamento de llamadas de emergencia y pedir la copia de la grabación y hacer que la empleada afectada hable para hacer una comparativa —Akane se sobaba la barbilla con aire pensativo.

Aquellos pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Ranma, quien apenado pidió disculpa y atendió la llamada. Era su esposa. Akane sintió una ligera molestia y volteó la cara.

—Ya es tarde, Saotome —indicó Akane cuando su compañero terminó de hablar.

—Es verdad —Ranma miró la hora en su teléfono ni siquiera sintió el tiempo pasar—. Podemos llevar las pruebas a que las revisen y mañana a ver lo de las llamadas.

Ella asintió de forma aprobatoria. Salió de la habitación y Ranma tras de ella. Apenas se dieron cuenta de la mucha hambre que tenían, se habían concentrado tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel para comer.

Durante la comida no dijeron nada, se limitaron a comer.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Akane miró alrededor como si buscara algo.

—Oscureció demasiado pronto —dijo el chico de la trenza, hasta se le hacía raro tener una charla normal con su compañera y que hubieran tratado temas meramente de su trabajo.

—Sí —Akane caminó hacia el vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto pero antes de subirse le entregó las llaves a Ranma—. Maneja tú.

Ranma alzó las cejas por el asombro, tomó las llaves y se dirigió del otro lado del carro. Miró a Akane antes de sentarse. Arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir. Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Se detuvo en un alto, era buen momento quizás para hablar con Akane de su asunto, a lo mejor ella comprendía todo y lo dejaban por la paz, continuando su trabajo sin ningún tropiezo. Suspiró hondo. Sólo serían unos minutos, avanzó un poco hasta que encontró un buen lugar para estacionarse, al detenerse, se giró para quedar lo más frente posible a ella, pero quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su compañera iba profundamente dormida, con la cabeza tendida del lado del cristal, respirando armónicamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Se quedó pasmado. Nunca se hubiera esperado ver a Akane dormida, siempre con aquellos ojos sagaces y despiertos, como una pantera lista para el ataque, pero ahora, tenía un panorama completamente distinto.

—Es tan bella —musitó para sí, admirando a su compañera.

Quería quitarse ésa imagen de su mente, pero no podía resistirse. Akane dormida lucía realmente bellísima que no podía resistirse. Llevó su mano de forma suave poniéndola sobre la mejilla de ella, sintiendo la aterciopelada piel bajo su tacto, produciendo en él que la piel se le erizara. Estaba tan dormida que ella no sentía nada, ignoraba el motivo del cansancio de su compañera, pero para él estaba perfecto, así podía seguir admirándola. Acarició la mejilla con dulzura una y otra vez, su mirada estaba concentrada en aquellos labios color de rosa, invitándolo a que los probara. Era una verdadera tentación.

Akane empezaba abrir los ojos y al verlo, Ranma quitó su mano de inmediato, se puso nervioso.

—Estoy muy cansada —balbuceó Akane todavía con los ojos adormilados, dándole un aspecto tierno, algo que nunca había visto él en ella. Cubrió un bostezo mientras que una lágrima se asomó por el rabillo de sus ojos—. Necesito dormir… llévame a mi casa.

—Eh, sí, sí por supuesto —Ranma arrancó el vehículo todavía nervioso.

Llegaron al edificio donde Akane tenía su departamento, tuvo que despertarla aunque no quería hacerlo. Ella sacudió la cabeza para despertar un poco y fuera capaz de ir a su departamento por si sola.

—Descansa, hasta mañana —Ranma le sonrió un poco—. Toma —le estaba pasando las llaves.

—Llévatelo —Akane le dejó la llave y meneó la mano, caminó algo tambaleante hacia la entrada del edificio—. Hasta mañana —dijo antes de entrar.

Ranma soltó un suspiro, miró el coche que tenía olor a ella y no le desagradaba la idea. Era noche y necesitaba descansar. Al sentarse miró al lado del copiloto, recordando la tierna imagen de Akane durmiendo.

—Ojala y fuera así —deseó Ranma soltando un suspiro.

…

…

 _ **Hola a todos, agradezco que continúen con la historia y le den una leída, la pongan en favoritos y follow, sobretodo que me regalen unos reviews que son muy bien recibidos. Gracias.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si hay alguien que le resulte ofensivo el contenido de ésta historia le pido de forma amable expresarse de buena manera sin ofender a nadie. Gracias.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos, nos leemos.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	7. Ataque

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

• **07** •

Ranma iba conduciendo por la ciudad y se detuvo en un semáforo. Miró las pruebas que tenían, estaba cerca de la oficina, no le costaba nada llevarlas ahí, a lo mejor se encontraba con alguien, sabía que había siempre alguien haciendo guardia nocturna.

Llegó a la oficina, estaba prácticamente vacía por no ser por unos agentes que saludó mostrándoles las manos. Se dirigió a su escritorio para guardar bajo llave la prueba que tenían, en cuanto la doctora Sayuri llegara se lo iba a entregar personalmente. Sacó el archivo de las gemelas, cada vez que veía aquellas fotos tan cruentas se le ponía la piel chinita y de inmediato lo transportaban a la escena del crimen. Sacudió la cabeza para abandonar aquellos diabólicos recuerdos y se concentró en estudiar una vez más el expediente aprovechando el silencio y soledad que invadía la oficina.

Después de la una de la madrugada el sueño ya le pesaba, y no sólo eso, tenía el cuello bastante adolorido y tenso. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro hasta que le tronó pero no fue suficiente, necesitaba un desinflamante muscular con urgencia. Se levantó de su escritorio para dirigirse al botiquín que yacía en la esquina cerca de la oficina del capitán, ahí también había un galón de agua potable con vasos disponibles. Se tomó la pastilla acompañada de dos vasos de agua. Un café bien cargado también se le antojó para aguantar el sueño y continuar con su estudio minucioso en el caso.

Media hora después se volvió a levantar para ir al baño, salió de la oficina y se encaminó por el pasillo del lado derecho, pasando por los otros departamentos, podía ver la oscuridad que reinaba en ellos por las ventanas de cristal. Iba agarrándose la parte de atrás del cuello, presionando para alivianar el malestar, un buen masaje no le caería mal. Se detuvo de repente al escuchar un sonido que no pudo identificar, por lo que aguzó el oído, volvió a escuchar aquel sonido y provenía de más adelante. Con pasos ligeros y silencios avanzó hasta que llegó al departamento de informática, estaba tenuemente iluminado pero se alcanzaba a distinguir bien todo lo que contenía el lugar. Discretamente se asomó por la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar a su compañera Usawa y uno de los chicos de informática quien se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas y la agente se encontraba de rodillas, con la cabeza entre las piernas del hombre, practicándole sexo oral y haciendo que el informático gimiera de placer mientras su mano estaba posada sobre la cabeza de la chica. De inmediato Ranma se pegó contra la pared, todavía impresionado de ver aquella escena, nunca se imaginó a su compañera quien era cortes con él, de semblante tímido y casi sin hacerse notar, pudiera estar haciendo algo así y mucho menos en el lugar de trabajo. Regresó sobre sus propios pasos y se dirigió a los baños que se encontraban tres puertas atrás del departamento de informática. Lo mejor es que aquello se mantuviera en secreto, pero ver la escena le trajo un vivo recuerdo. Él también experimentó ése gran placer.

Abrió los ojos como platos por acordarse de Akane.

Era demasiado. El dolor de cuello se había transformado en algo insoportable que hasta la cabeza le punzaba. Regresaría a casa a descansar lo que quedaba de noche.

…

Akane se despertó lentamente, fregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y acto seguido empezó a alargarse en la cama. Había dormido bastante bien, lo necesitaba después de no haber descansado casi nada de su regreso de Nagoya por estar checando el caso. Estaba decepcionada de no haber encontrado algo que le indicara que habían puesto cámaras en la habitación del hotel, pero al menos ya estaba descartado ésa hipótesis. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su cocina para prepararse un café, ni siquiera se fijó en la hora. Por la ventana pudo notar que todavía era temprano, tal vez cerca de las seis de la mañana, podía darse el gusto de llegar más tarde a la oficina, total, Hamasaki no podía suspenderla por eso, a como veían el caso, avanzaban a un paso demasiado lento que hasta una tortuga sin una pata podían ganarles. El aroma a café empezó a invadir el lugar, disfrutando de ésa deliciosa fragancia que tanto le encantaba, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo más. Tomó su taza de café humeante y lo acercó a su nariz para aspirar el aroma, tomó un sorbo, deleitándose con el sabor, era la mejor manera de iniciar su día y especialmente cuando el café le había quedado de lo más rico. Tocaron a su puerta interrumpiendo ése pequeño momento de placer y que le causó mal humor. A pasos largos llegó rápida a la puerta y miró por el visor, encontrando a Ranma que volvió tocar.

—Es muy temprano para molestar, Saotome —dijo Akane mientras abría la puerta con fastidio, mirándolo molesta.

—Vine a entregarte las llaves de tu vehículo, hoy no iré a trabajar, por favor, avísale al capitán que estoy demasiado tenso —pidió Ranma que no había volteado a ver a Akane, estaba muy concentrado observando el piso.

—Lo sabía, el caso es demasiado para el buen Ranma Saotome —se jactó Akane que incluso profirió una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡No es por el caso, es por ti, maldita sea! —vociferó el ojiazul volteándola a ver con agresividad.

Akane se quedó en una sola pieza, su sonrisa se le borró al instante por la reacción de Ranma.

La mirada de Ranma cambió a unos cuantos segundos al ver que su compañera de trabajo tenía puesta una camisa que le llegaba a menos de la mitad de los muslos, y tenía varios botones desabrochados dejando ver el canalillo de los senos. No podía apartar sus ojos del bello cuerpo de Akane, era como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—¿Por mí? —Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma la veía con deseo, pero ella estaba muy enojada con él por haberla abandonado el día de la fiesta.

—Sólo… sólo quiero alejarme de ti por un tiempo y pensar claramente las cosas —dijo Ranma que dio un paso hacia atrás—. Me estás volviendo loco —admitió, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué será? —preguntó la peliazul con un tono travieso, desabotonándose un botón de la camisa.

Ranma no pudo responder, se quedó mirando aquella piel que lo incitaba a ser probada.

—Tal vez porque no has podido poseerme —prosiguió Akane, llegando a los labios de Ranma y rozarlos con los suyos—, porque extrañas mis caricias…

Akane pasó la punta de su lengua en los labios de Ranma.

Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir aquel rose, el aliento de Akane con sabor a café inundó su nariz.

—Sólo dime qué necesitas y yo con gusto te ayudaré —la voz de Akane era seductora y provocativa, su mirada lasciva lo estaba invitando a entrar.

Poca fue su voluntad que cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba adentro de aquel departamento. Estaba en un momento de trance, admirando la belleza de Akane, sus manos se colocaron instintivamente en la cintura de su compañera, dejándose guiar hasta la cama, donde lo fue recostando al tiempo que ella se iba colocando sobre él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Necesitas relajarte —habló suave, acariciándole los pectorales hacia los hombros donde ejercía un poco de fuerza.

La miró profundamente, el corazón le dio un vuelco repentino, sintió que sus latidos eran más violentos. El deseo se intensificó, al estar Akane sobre él, podía ver perfectamente los senos de ella y eran preciosos, los pezones rosas todavía encogidos le estaban levantando la lujuria que había encerrada en él y quería besarlos para que los pudiera ver sin vergüenza. Su mirada cambió a una suplicante porque lo dejara besarla, tocarla, hacerla sentir maravillas, pero ella parecía que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo y menos cuando empezó a besarlo de una forma posesiva que a él le fascinó.

Sus besos iban más allá de la dulzura y ternura, eran salvajes y dejando bien claro que es lo que quería.

La ropa de Ranma no fue impedimento para las agiles manos de Akane quien lo despojó rápidamente de la camisa. Besaba con avidez cada milímetro de la piel del moreno, descubriendo un olor muy rico que la incitaba. Bajaba al ombligo y volvía a recorrer el pecho dejando besos húmedos en él hasta llegar a la boca y saciarse con los carnosos labios.

Akane gimió de repente cuando las manos de Ranma se posaron sobre sus senos y jugaban con sus pezones, la había agarrado desprevenida, pero aquello le había gustado y dejó que él siguiera explorando su cuerpo. Las manos masculinas recorrieron su piel, lo dejó que tocara su trasero e incluso que lo apretara, pero cuando quiso meter la mano en sus bragas, lo detuvo y llevó la mano de él a su boca, chupándole los dedos de forma sugerente.

—¿Te gustaría repetir lo del sábado? —le preguntó con una voz endemoniadamente provocadora, sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de él.

—Sí —respondió rápido.

—Hmmm, sí me lo pides por favor, lo vuelvo hacer gustosa —condicionó.

—Sí, por favor… quiero que vuelvas a hacer que me sienta en las nubes —pidió Ranma que él solo se quitó el cinturón.

Akane fue depositando besos en la piel hasta que llegó al vientre de Ranma, le quitó el resto de la ropa, admiró el miembro duro listo para la acción y empezó a masturbarlo con las manos, logrando arrancar suspiros en Ranma, un par de minutos después, empezó a lamerlo y a succionarlo.

Ranma sentía la gloria cuando Akane estaba haciendo eso, era una maestra y quería que nunca terminara, deseaba aguantar más, aspiraba profundamente y contenía la respiración para no correrse tan rápido. La humedad de la boca de Akane, como movía la lengua en lo más sensible de su miembro lo estaba enloqueciendo. Apretó los labios con fuerza para no gemir, pero era demasiado placer, empezó a jadear y pronto se convirtieron en sonoros gemidos hasta que sintió como toda la energía se concentraba en su miembro y su cuerpo se sacudió ante el regocijo.

La peliazul le mostró una sonrisa altiva, como diciéndole que sólo ella lograba hacer que tuviera esos orgasmos, y por una parte, tenía razón.

—Yo quiero verte desnuda, Akane —pidió Ranma, sorprendido consigo mismo por habérselo pedido sin pudor.

—Es justo —meditó ella con un semblante pensativo pero travieso.

Se desabotonó la camisa y la tiró al piso, dejándola ver sólo con unas pantaletas blancas.

Saotome estaba maravillado, era como ver a una diosa que se presentaba ante un mortal. La deseaba más que nunca, se levantó para lanzarse a disfrutar de ella, pero Akane lo empujó para que se quedara acostado.

—No tan rápido, pequeño —le dijo Akane que se recostó sobre él, haciendo que la punta de sus rosados pezones apenas tocaran la piel caliente de Ranma—. Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Y tú simplemente te largaste, sin siquiera dejarme un mensaje.

—Yo… —Ranma entendía la situación, estaba preso entre sus deseos—. Lo siento…

—Créeme que lo sentirás —sonrió Akane con malicia.

Frotó sus senos sobre los pectorales de Ranma sin dejarlo que él la tocara.

Ranma contuvo el aliento cuando Akane empezó a frotar su sexo contra el de él, ella se movía rítmicamente de adelante hacia atrás mientras ella misma se tocaba los senos y jugaba con sus pezones, incitándolo más. Era delicioso sentir la humedad de ella sobre él, quería estar dentro de ella y demostrarle lo bueno que era. En un arrebato, él la tumbó sobre la cama y fue quien quedó sobre ella, su erección rozaba el vientre de Akane y ella simplemente le sonreía. La besó intensamente, jugando igual que lo hacía ella, quería tener el control, la besó hasta que sintió que no tenía más oxígeno en los pulmones. La observó, era preciosa, una muñeca de porcelana invaluable, empezó a besarla por el cuello, saboreando la delicada piel, quería saborearla toda, sin dejar zona que sus labios no hayan tocado. Era fuego lo que lo incendiaba por dentro, se concentró en los senos de Akane, el pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración agitada y le encantaba verla así, perdiendo el control por él. Empezó a lamer el pecho izquierdo hasta llegar al pezón, colocando su lengua en la punta y luego succionarlo con deseo, rápido se irguió dentro de su boca, gozando más; su mano se hacía cargo del seno derecho, no quería dejarlo abandonado y masajeaba el pezón. Era exquisito el sabor de Akane, como chocolate dulce derritiéndose en la boca. Los suspiros de Akane eran profundos y placenteros, entonces cambió al seno derecho, ofreciéndole la misma atención. Su mano iba bajando por la silueta, sintiendo la piel suave y caliente bajo las yemas de los dedos, la curva que se dibujaba en la cintura y lo guiaba a la cadera, llegó a los muslos y volvió a subir hasta el seno izquierdo.

Se levantó para ver a Akane, estaba sonrojada, con los ojos empañados de lujuria y los labios entre abiertos indicándole que fueran besados. Se veía endemoniadamente hermosa. Aprisionó ésos seductores labios con los suyos, deleitándose con la calidez con que fue recibido. Se extasió.

—¡Aaaaahhhh! —soltó un gemido debido a la sorpresa, pues Akane ya tenía su mano en la punta de su pene, masajeándolo.

Ella le sonrió traviesa.

—Te deseo, Akane, no sabes cuánto —reconoció Ranma volviéndola a besar y dejando que ella siguiera masturbándolo, haciéndolo aspirar con desesperación—, aahhhh, sí, así… más… hmmmm…

Cerró los ojos, perdido en el placer que era presa, las manos de Akane eran suaves y sabían cómo acariciarlo. Estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, ya sentía el orgasmo venir, cuando Akane se detuvo y con fuerza lo derribó, dejándolo ahora a merced de ella.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó, sorprendido, Akane estaba sobre él, las rodilla de ella era una barrera, además estaban aplastando sus manos.

—Porque quiero, y puedo —contestó la peliazul, al segundo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ranma no comprendía. Ella empezó a mover la cadera encima de él, acariciándose a sí misma, a un ritmo de una suave pero seductora melodía, viendo como la mano de Akane bajaba por su abdomen llegó al vientre y metió la mano bajo las pantaletas, ella se tocaba su sexo y podía ver como los dedos se removían bajo la tela, excitándolo de sobremanera, quería ser él quien estuviera haciendo eso, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas en las rodillas de ella, estaba desesperado por tocarla.

Akane se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir unos gemidos de placer; se regocijaba al ver la desesperación de Ranma, por los inútiles esfuerzos de él por zafarse de ella mientras la veía masturbarse. Aquello la encendió más, apresurando el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que finalmente empezó a gemir con más fuerza y pronto llegó a la explosión de placer más grande.

Tendo sonreía complacida, respirando agitada pero sin soltar a Ranma aunque sus muslos le temblaban como más fieles testigos de su orgasmo. Soltó un suspiro y se quitó de encima. Miró el miembro de Ranma que estaba bien erecto.

—Akane…

—Tranquilo, no te voy a dejar así —respondió.

Las caricias de Akane no tardaron mucho en causar efecto en Ranma quien volvió a tener un orgasmo que lo dejó con pequeñas convulsiones durante unos momentos.

Akane se recostó a su lado, dibujando círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de la tetilla de Ranma.

Cuando Ranma se recuperó, medio giró su cuerpo para así quedar frente a Akane y mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste penetrarte? —preguntó directo, era lo que más estuvo esperando en todo ese tiempo, no se quejaba de lo que había pasado, lo disfrutó mucho, pero le hubiera gustado estar dentro de ella.

—Te lo dije hace rato —los ojos de Akane tenían un brillo especial, sin dejar rastro de la frialdad en ella.

—Lo del trato, ¿cierto? ¿Es como una especie de castigo? —indagó, observándola, la vio sonreír, cosa que le cautivó y se quedó prendado en ésa imagen.

—Así es, te portaste mal, tenías que ser castigado —admitió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso rosando sus labios.

—Entiendo… —dijo Ranma cuando ella se separó de él.

Akane se levantó rápido de tal forma que le daba la espalda, pero entonces lo volteó a ver por encima de los hombros, con aquella mirada glacial.

—Supongo que ahora ya tienes bien definido lo que quieres, ¿verdad, Saotome?

La garganta se le puso de lo más seca y astillosa, por lo que tragó saliva para humectarla. Se sintió intimidado por un segundo, pero la respuesta era clara y concisa.

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió ella.

—Te quiero a ti —Ranma se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda, pegando su sexo al trasero de Akane, demostrándole que tan seguro estaba de su respuesta—. Respetaré el trato que tengo contigo.

Akane sin darle la cara sonrió de medio lado, gustosa de saber que podía confiar en él.

—Siendo así, hay que ir a trabajar, Saotome —dijo Akane, apartándose del abrazo—. Ah, pero ahora que me acuerdo dijiste que hoy no irías…

—Acabo de aclarar las cosas, ya no tengo un motivo por el cual debo faltar, Akane —respondió Ranma mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, aquella mirada gélida con una chispa maliciosa que brillaba en sus ojos castaños le hacían saber que acababa de vender su alma al diablo, pero era consciente que valía la pena.

Ukyo, su amada esposa, quien le daba felicidad, no había llegado a hacerle sentir el placer al extremo como Akane lo hacía.

« _Perdóname Ukyo, pero deseo tanto a Akane que soy capaz de serte infiel_ » se lamentó internamente, pero la culpa no le azotaba la cabeza ni el corazón. ¿Tan gran era su deseo por Akane que había perdido la consciencia? La respuesta estaba puesta sobre la mesa desde el momento que le dijo a Akane que era por ella que quería tomarse el día.

…

Apenas iban a entrar a la comisaría cuando vieron a Fujima salir prácticamente volando, tras de él venía Tadashi.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ranma sintiendo alarma.

—Nuestro asesino favorito volvió atacar —respondió rápido el agente que siguió corriendo.

—¡Vamos! —Akane en un segundo ya estaba subiendo al vehículo y arrancarlo.

Ranma veía a Akane acelerar y como la aguja del velocímetro pasaba de 160 a 180 a 200 kilómetros por hora, siguiendo a Fujima y Tadashi. Poco le importaba los semáforos en rojo, de hecho ni a Fujima que iba en el coche de adelante.

Ranma sintió un tirón hacia el tablero cuando Akane frenó abruptamente, rapando por la calle dejando olor a llantas quemadas y casi chocando contra un auto estacionado. No sabía el motivo de tan brusco movimiento.

—¡Agáchate! —indicó Akane, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Ranma y bajarla con brusquedad.

El cristal del parabrisas sucumbió ante una ola de tiroteos, los pedazos de cristal llovían sobre ellos, entonces se escucharon más detonaciones que provenían de más adelante.

—Es Fujima y Tadashi —señaló Ranma que se atrevió asomarse por el hueco que había dejado el parabrisas.

Sus compañeros que habían salido ilesos del accidente que tuvieron al volcarse su automóvil, escondidos tras del carro disparaban contra los atacantes y éstos devolvían los disparos hacia ellos.

Ranma quería salir ayudar a sus amigos, buscó su arma, pero al haber pensado en tener un día libre, la había dejado en casa, junto con su placa de agente, qué gran idiota, justo ahora que lo necesitaba.

Akane que mostraba unos nervios de acero ya tenía su arma lista.

—¡Espera! —trató de detenerla cuando abrió la puerta.

La vio disparar y de inmediato, uno de los sujetos enmascarados cayó al suelo, al instante se hizo una charca de sangre bajo su cabeza.

Akane se agachó cuando dispararon hacia ella. Ranma también se agachó, los disparos deshicieron la cabecera del asiento. Se dio cuenta que ellos se acercaban y eran más. Otra detonación de Akane que pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza, entonces atónito miró que ella había derribado a un hombre que venía de su lado para dispararle.

—Saca tu arma, Saotome —le ordenó Akane.

—No la traje —admitió.

Su compañera lo miró de forma asesina, pero de inmediato cambió su semblante al volver apuntar hacia uno de los atacantes, volviendo atinar su bala, justo en la frente del individuo.

El tiroteo se detuvo cuando escucharon las sirenas de la policía acercarse. Los atacantes ya se estaban preparando para la huida.

—¡No hay que dejar que se vayan esos desgraciados! —le dijo Akane, saliendo de la seguridad que le proporcionaba el coche.

—¡Akane, espérate! —Ranma se alarmó al verla irse tras de ésos tipos que iban bien armados con chalecos antibalas.

Ella corrió tan rápido como un leopardo, se impulsó un poco antes de llegar a él y brincó por encima, colocando sus piernas alrededor del cuello del sujeto, aplicándole una llave, los compañeros del atacante al verlo, se dispusieron a dispararle, pero la joven de cabellos azules, ágilmente dobló su espalda para atrás, soltando a su víctima a quien usó como escudo. Entonces Ranma vio que uno de los sujetos debido a los nervios por que la policía ya estaba cerca, le temblaban las manos y era imposible para él cambiar el cartucho de la ametralladora. Ranma salió del vehículo y corrió hacia ése sujeto, dejándosele ir con un golpe directo a la quijada y antes de que cayera le pateó atrás de la rodilla para someterlo, le dio un golpe atrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente. La adrenalina estaba fluyendo en sus venas, sintiéndose poderoso e invencible, se dejó ir al otro tipo más cercano, derribándolo con una patada alta, demostrando sus habilidades como luchador marcial que hacía un tiempo fue; una patada más en las piernas. Akane lo alcanzaba veloz, viéndola como ella también derribaba a otro con un puñetazo y desarmarlo en un segundo al patearle la mano, a un tipo que estaba muy cerca de ella a punto de detenerla, pero ella lo sorprendió con un potente codazo bajo el mentón y luego un golpe con el borde de la mano en la manzana dejando al tipo sin aire. Ranma estaba sorprendido por las habilidades de ella. Un hombre lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, pero Ranma dio un cabezazo certero en la nariz del tipo y luego se dobló hacia el frente para derribarlo, en el suelo le dio una patada en el pecho sacándole todo el aire, otro tipo se le acercó con la cacha del arma para golpearlo, pero lo detuvo justo a tiempo, agarrándolo por la muñeca y derribarlo hacia delante, golpeándole el estómago con las manos unidas formando un mazo. Akane derribó a un sicario al barrerle los pies y ya en el suelo le dio un pisotón en los testículos haciendo que el hombre emitiera un grito de dolor el cual fue opacado cuando una bala atravesó su cabeza, mientras Akane evadía a otro individuo, cambió el cartucho de su pistola y de inmediato les disparó a tres sujetos, dejándolos en el suelo. Parecía que estaban recuperando terreno, pero escucharon el motor de un vehículo y ahí iba un hombre que se quitó la máscara de hombre triste, lo alcanzó a ver, se trataba de alguien de ojos amarillos que denotaban un gran odio, concentrados en Akane que estaba golpeando a uno de los atacantes. Vio a ése sujeto antes de que desapareciera de su vista apuntar a Akane con el dedo índice tendido y los demás doblados como si se tratara una pistola, imitando un disparo, sonreía de forma siniestra. Akane estaba totalmente ajena a esa amenaza. Ranma le dio un vuelco al corazón y por instinto volteó a ver a Akane. Sintió miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

Akane pateaba en la cara a uno de los hombres con insistente furia.

—¡Destrozaste mi vehículo, desgraciado! —vociferaba con rabia, su ropa se encontraba salpicada de sangre.

Ranma miró a ése hombre que se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, el rostro ya estaba desfigurado por tantos golpes y unos dientes en el pavimento manchado.

—Ya, Akane, tranquilízate —Ranma la tomó por los brazos y la alejó del individuo ensangrentado.

La policía ya estaba haciendo presencia, bajándose de inmediato los policías de las patrullas, sorprendidos por el ataque. Las ambulancias también llegaron casi a la par y atendieron primero a los agentes, Tadashi había recibido una bala en el brazo derecho, con algunos golpes propios del accidente y Fujima tenía una abertura en la frente por la volcadura del auto. Nada de gravedad, pero aun así los llevaron a la ambulancia, pasando junto a Akane y Ranma.

—El capitán no se equivocó en ponerlos como pareja —comentó Tadashi con su habitual sentido del humor—, les patearon el culo a ésos estúpidos.

Ranma sonrió, le daba gusto que sus compañeros estuvieran bien.

—Señorita —un paramédico se acercó a Akane para revisarla pero ella levantó la mano.

—Estoy bien, está sangre no es mía —les dijo—, revisen a Ranma, está sangrando —les señaló.

Ranma pestañeó, él se sentía perfectamente bien, pero guió su mirada hacia donde Akane le señalaba y es que su pierna derecha sí estaba sangrando, una bala le había rozado y él con toda la adrenalina que sentía no se había dado cuenta.

—No es nada de cuidado —avisó, tranquilo.

—Solo deje revisarlo, por favor —pidió el paramédico de forma amable.

Ranma miró a Akane y ella asintió.

Akane se dirigió a sus otros compañeros.

—¿En dónde se reportó el caso? —preguntó, cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho, mirándolos sin compasión a pesar de que la frente de Fujima parecía una fuente de sangre.

—En el parque Yoshida —respondió Tadashi.

La agente Tendo solamente asintió.

—Buena suerte, nos vemos al rato —les dijo, moviéndole una mano en son de despido.

—¿Crees que nos vaya a visitar al hospital con un oso de felpa y chocolates? —preguntó Tadashi a su amigo, quien empezó a reír.

Ranma se encontró con ella, la miró de pies a cabeza, aliviado de que estuviera bien e incluso suspiro. Le sonrió cálidamente.

Akane al ver aquella sonrisa se sintió extraña, su corazón latió con fuerza, pero seguía sin gustarle ésos afectos por lo que desvió la mirada.

—Estoy bien, me pusieron un vendaje solamente —informó Ranma que señaló su pierna.

—Perfecto. Tenemos que ir al parque Yoshida —Akane no le dio la cara, y empezó andar.

—Agente —habló el oficial de policía—. Tenemos que interrogarla por lo sucedido.

—No es el momento, oficial, tenemos un caso que ir a investigar ahora mismo, puede interrogar a Fujima y Tadashi —contestó Akane que ni siquiera se detuvo, llegó al otro lado de la calle.

—Disculpe, es urgente —le dijo Ranma al oficial y luego se fue corriendo para darle alcance a Akane, aunque su pierna resintió el movimiento.

Akane abordó un taxi y a duras penas Ranma logró adentrarse al vehículo. La miró de perfil se notaba que estaba furiosa y deseaba desatar su furia, tenía las manos empuñadas sobre los muslos, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza; entendía que no era momento de hablar.

La peliazul estaba que la llevaba el diablo por el atentado, su cerebro revolucionaba más que el motor de su auto cuando conducía. Les habían tendido una trampa, les avisaron a los atacantes. ¿Sería cosa de los homicidas? Sacudió la cabeza. Recordó mientras conducía tras de sus compañeros, cuando de repente el auto de Fujima prácticamente se levantó, volteándose en el aire y cayendo con las llantas hacia arriba, ella se vio obligada a ser una maniobra para evitar chocar contra ellos y frenó, entonces una furgoneta blanca cerrada llegó al lado del auto volcado y de la cual se bajaron varios hombres armados que fueron a revisar el coche y avisar por radio algo, pero uno de ellos al verla, alzó la ametralladora en dirección a ella, tuvo una milésima de segundo para reaccionar y gritarle a Ranma que se agachara, la balacera hacia el auto no se hizo esperar. Su mirada no se apartaba del parabrisas del taxi que los llevaba, sentían que iban a un paso de tortuga y cuando llegarían al parque, a lo mejor las victimas ya estarían momificadas.

—Apúrese —ordenó Akane.

—Lo siento, señorita pero voy a la velocidad reglamentada —indició el taxista mostrando el velocímetro que estaba en el tablero.

—Entonces quítese y déjeme conducir a mí —la poquísima paciencia que conservaba ya se le estaba esfumando.

—Señorita le digo que no pue… —el taxista se calló súbitamente e incluso dejó de manejar.

Ranma tenía los ojos abiertos al ver a su compañera encañonando al chofer por la nuca.

—Bájese del vehículo, y vaya a recuperarlo a las oficinas de UNIVE por la tarde —Akane se escuchaba peligrosa, e incluso apretó un poco el gatillo haciendo que emitiera un sonido que hizo al conductor ponérsele los pelos de punta.

No tardó ni un minuto en que el taxista se bajara del auto y Akane tomara su lugar, atisbándolo amenazadoramente.

El taxista estaba muy asustado que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—No es un robo, se lo aseguro —se disculpó Ranma haciendo tres reverencias y juntando sus manos, muy apenado por el agresivo comportamiento de Akane—. Se lo vamos a regresar, no lo dude, soy Saotome Ranma.

Akane no se andaba con rodeos, apretó al fondo el acelerador. Ranma se le quedó viendo, atónito, todavía no conocía del todo a su compañera.

—Akane —llamó suave para no desconcentrarla—, debes de tranquilizarte, lo que acabas de hacer es abuso de autoridad y pueden demandarte por eso.

—Me importa un carajo las demandas —contestó Akane con una voz filosa, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Pero te puedes meter un lío legal muy engorroso…

—Ya te dije que no me importa —repitió Akane que le dedicó una mirada amenazante—. Me preocupa el ataque que tuvimos y también mi automóvil.

—Bueno, hay cámaras de seguridad, nos atacaron en plena avenida, afortunadamente Tadashi, Fujima y nosotros estamos bien, en cuanto al vehículo, el departamento te proporcionara otro…

—Ése no es propiedad del departamento, Saotome. El coche es mío —se detuvo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

Ranma se quedó impresionado, Akane le había prestado su auto el día anterior sin ningún problema y ahora el coche había quedado destruido en la balacera.

La vio suspirar hondamente, seguro tratando de controlarse.

—Respecto al ataque, alcance a ver a uno de los atacantes que se quitó el pasamontañas —dijo Ranma aprovechando que Akane parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco—. Caucásico, como de 35 años, ojos amarillos y cabello castaño, como iba sentado no pude distinguir la altura exacta, pero parecía ser alto —informó.

Akane estaba pensativa, imaginándose aquel sujeto. Por más que buscara en su cabeza alguien con la descripción que Ranma le dio, no encontraba a un posible candidato. Hacía unos años capturó a un tratante de blancas que juró matarla y que se anduviera con cuidado, ése sujeto tenía los ojos amarillos y cabello castaño, de estatura promedio, él no podía ser porque había sido trasladado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad fuera de Tokio.

—A muchos que he metido a la cárcel me han jurado matarme —comentó Akane muy casual, en ella no repercutía en nada, pero Ranma se le quedó viendo con espanto—. No me asusta en lo absoluto, yo sólo hago mi trabajo.

—No entiendo, ellos son los malos, los que cometen los crímenes y todavía se ponen dignos por ser arrestados…

—La mayoría de los que han entrado a la cárcel por mí, tienen mi firma marcada en su cuerpo —sonrió Akane de medio lado.

Ranma la miró con desconcierto, sin entender a lo que ella se refería, pero a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba toda su curiosidad porque Akane le dijera, ella se limitó a conducir sin decir más.

El celular de Ranma sonó, atendió la llamada de inmediato, era su esposa Ukyo.

Akane lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sintió una chispa que se le encendió en el pecho inesperadamente dejándole una sensación desagradable.

—Yo también… —Ranma se quedó callado por un segundo, sus ojos se fijaron a un punto perdido—, te amo —finalizó la llamada con una voz apagada.

Llegaron al parque, Akane estacionó el vehículo y de inmediato bajó para ir hacia los policías que ya estaban acordonando el lugar. Pasaron por debajo de las cintas y más adelante encontraron a Usawa que al verlos abrió los ojos como platos. Ranma instintivamente viró la mirada, acordándose de la escena en la oficina.

—Qué bueno que están bien —dijo la joven agente, tocando el brazo de Akane—. ¿Tadashi y Fujima?

—En el hospital pero bien —respondió Akane mirando directamente a los ojos de su compañera quien intimidada bajó la mirada.

—Me da gusto saberlo —la voz de Usawa se escuchó en un casi un susurro—. Vengan, por aquí, otra vez se trató de gemelas, una de ellas sobrevivió y fue llevada al hospital, su estado es grave —explicó, encaminando a sus compañeros más adentro del parque.

—Tenemos un asesino serial, ya es un hecho —musitó Ranma para sí, pero Akane lo escuchó y lo volteó a ver con ironía.

Ranma aspiró aire profundamente, el sabor a sangre palpaba en su paladar al instante, a pesar de que Akane le dijo que tenía que controlarse, le resultaba muy difícil, no podía ser indiferente ante la escena tan grotesca que estaba viendo.

Los intestinos de la víctima estaban colgando entre las ramas de un árbol como si se tratara de adornos navideños, en cada punta tenían anudado un dedo; la lengua se encontraba clavada con un clavo en el tronco junto a la nariz y los ojos, figurando una grotesca cara. El brazo con la mano sin dedos colgaba en uno de los juegos para niños, y lo que le daba un punto más escalofriante y aterrador, era que el cuerpo de la víctima sin cabeza yacía sentada en el columpio, agarrada a las cadenas con alambre de púas el cual estaba bien fijado en los huesos que sobresalían del torso.

Usawa señaló la sangre esparcida junto con otras partes, el cuero cabelludo, cabello, gajos de piel y dientes.

—Los malditos todavía se toman su tiempo para matar —observó Akane, prestando mucho atención en aquella especie de cara que habían dejado en el tronco del árbol—. Se están burlando de nosotros.

Ranma se apretaba la base de la nariz para liberar un poco la tensión que sentía. Por más tiempo que llegase a ver escenas así, jamás se acostumbraría. Evitó aspirar con fuerza aunque se moría de ganas, pero el olor a muerte le revolvía las tripas.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Ranma cuando salió de la zona.

Soltó un duro golpe contra un tronco de árbol, quitándole la corteza, aquel puñetazo le afectó a él también, haciendo que los nudillos empezaran a sangrar, pero no le importaba. Estaba frustrado y furioso que en todo ése tiempo no hayan tenido ni una pista que los llevara a los malditos asesinos, nada.

—Debes tener valor, Saotome —le dijo Akane—. No puedes regirte por tus emociones, aunque por dentro estés muriendo de rabia.

—¿Lo dice alguien que mató a ésos tipos que dispararon a tu auto? —se jactó, sabía por dónde iba Akane.

—Tenía que desquitarme, aunque todavía no estoy del todo satisfecha —reconoció Akane, acercándose a él—. Saotome, estamos tratando con unos homicidas sin precedentes, atacan a gemelas, niñas que no pasan de los catorce años, a una de ellas la deja viva, bueno, si es que sobreviven, y a la otra la matan brutalmente en presencia de su hermana.

—La que queda viva es la menor, mientras que la mayor es masacrada —vaciló el chico, levantó la mirada en Akane—. Ya lo hemos dicho tantas veces. Me duele la cabeza.

—Esta vez lo hicieron más rápido, una semana después del caso Ishikawa… hay que buscar a todas las gemelas y gemelos que estén en la edad preferida de ésos enfermos, y localizarlos —habló Akane, notablemente concentrada en su idea.

—Buena idea, tal vez podamos encontrar un patrón más de ésos tipos —apoyó Ranma.

Akane asintió.

…

El día fue caluroso y pesado para los agentes. Llegaron al hospital donde habían ingresado sus compañeros heridos, pero para su sorpresa ya se habían ido a la oficina. Ranma fue a preguntar por el estado de salud de la pequeña Ishikawa y no había novedad.

Regresaron a la oficina donde sus compañeros se encontraban, Tadashi tomando café, con una férula en el brazo derecho, mientras que Fujima estaba entrando a la oficina, con un vendaje en la frente.

—Es la primera vez que de ser el interrogante, ahora soy el interrogado, se siente tan extraño —comentó Fujima con una mueca de fastidio—. A ustedes qué tal les fue.

—Magnifico, ver intestinos colgando en el árbol y trozos de carne regados por donde se encuentran los juegos infantiles es de lo más lindo —respondió Akane sarcástica.

Fujima miró a Ranma de forma desconcertante.

—¿Tienen algo respecto al ataque que sufrimos? —preguntó Akane, degradando el caso de las gemelas.

—Parece que te quieren muerta, Tendo —escucharon una voz varonil tras de ellos, haciendo que los agentes recién llegados giraran a ver de quién se trataba—. Gusto en verte viva, Akane.

…

…

 _ **Hola a todos los lectores, agradezco que continúen leyendo la historia y que se den el tiempo para comentar, agregarla a favoritos y ponerla en follow. Gracias.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	8. Información

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **08** •

El poseedor de aquella voz era un hombre de alrededor de treinta y tantos años, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos almendra, de piel morena, alto de cuerpo fornido y una sonrisa altiva que denotaba en su rostro. Lucía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul rayada de manga corta bien fajada.

—Oh, es por mí, creo que no debieron haber hecho tanto escándalo por nada —Akane se veía tranquila.

Ranma por su parte observó que aquel sujeto miraba con interés a su compañera, más bien, sus ojos eran de deseo y ésa sonrisa que él tenía era de lo más desagradable. No apartó su mirada en él ni un segundo, no le daba confianza.

—Oficial Takashima, así que ya tiene sospechosos —habló Tadashi—, por favor, dígame quien es, tengo que agradecerle personalmente a base de golpes la bala que me dieron en el brazo.

—Bueno, algunos de los sospechosos están muertos, otros fueron molidos a golpes —el oficial miró a Akane directamente y sonrió con gusto—, y los que no fueron brutalmente golpeados, se niegan hablar.

—Solo permítame dos minutos con ellos y le aseguro que hablaran, aún tengo un brazo bueno —insistió Tadashi mostrando una falsa sonrisa de cordialidad.

Las intenciones de Tadashi eran notorias. También quería darle una golpiza a esos sujetos.

—La más interesada en todo este asunto soy yo, Kentaro —habló Akane haciéndose notar.

—Lo siento, Akane, no puedo darte información por el momento, además sé que están en busca de unos asesinos seriales que trabajan en pareja, creo que debes concentrarte en ello —Kentaro se regocijaba al ver el semblante de pocos amigos que mostraba Akane—. Yo sólo vengo a hablar con el capitán Hamasaki.

Fujima señaló hacia la pequeña oficina de mala gana.

Ranma se dio cuenta que a sus compañeros el oficial Takashima no era de su agrado, y ahora él se sumaba a ellos, más al ver como el tipo miraba de forma lujuriosa a Akane. Aquello le fastidió.

Usawa llegó a la oficina, dirigiéndose rápidamente a sus compañeros, contenta de verlos sin heridas de gravedad e incluso les dio un casi abrazo.

La agente informó lo sucedido con más lujo de detalle. Explicando que estuvieron a poco de atrapar el asesino. Akane escuchaba con atención lo que su compañera decía, tenía los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, escudriñando a su compañera con la mirada.

—Izumi, por favor, el capitán quiere verte —llamó la secretaria con dulce voz.

—Gracias, Natsumi, en seguida voy —respondió la agente.

Entonces Usawa se giró para ir a la pequeña oficina privada, encontrándose en el camino con el oficial Takashima quien, a su paso, sin importarle, la empujó con el hombro.

—Perdón, no te vi —dijo Kentaro fingiendo pena.

—No, no se preocupe, oficial —respondió Usawa algo retraída y luego continuó su camino.

Cuando el oficial pasó junto a los demás agentes apenas se despidió agitando la mano, Akane frunció el ceño, observando con resentimiento a Kentaro hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Para Ranma no pasó desapercibido. La familiaridad con la que él le habló a ella y la forma en que la miraba delataba en que entre ellos hubo algo. Sintió una ráfaga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de repente que le sacudió los hombros y le formó un nudo en las tripas, una sensación poco agradable y que ya lo había sentido antes cuando Ukyo tenía contacto con su exnovio antes de que fueran esposos.

—Akane —Ranma se dirigió al escritorio de su compañera que yacía sentada con un aire pensativo.

—Haz un retrato hablado del sujeto que viste en la vagoneta —mandó Akane dirigiéndole una mirada rabiosa.

—Pero…

—Haz lo que te digo —indicó con más fuerza que incluso golpeó su escritorio sacudiendo algunos documentos que tenía encima.

—Está bien —aceptó Ranma de mala gana, al parecer la visita de ése Kentaro la puso de peor estado de ánimo.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, lanzando improperios en voz inaudible. De mala gana agarró una hoja de papel, pero antes de ponerse a dibujar le echó una mirada de reproche a su compañera que seguía con un semblante pensativo y de mal humor observando su teléfono celular. Fijó su atención a la hoja en blanco y con un lápiz se dispuso a dibujar el rostro del tipo que había visto en la camioneta.

Al terminar el retrato del sujeto, se lo llevó a Akane, ella apenas lo atisbó y se lo arrebató de la mano de forma agresiva, de inmediato se puso de pie y a largas zancadas caminó hacia la salida.

Ranma se quedó en una pieza, miró a sus compañeros estupefacto por aquella reacción tan grosera de su compañera.

—¿Por qué está tan enojada? —les preguntó, porque él no tenía ni idea, y tal vez sus compañeros sabían la respuesta después de conocerla más tiempo que él.

—Porque no pudo matar a todos —contestó Tadashi—. Arruinaron su preciado auto.

Saotome enarcó una ceja, era demasiado superficial lo del auto, aunque sí era algo escalofriante de pensar que Akane en realidad quería haber dejado a todos los atacantes muertos, entonces recordó a los que había logrado matar y el último que casi lo mata a base de brutales golpes a tal punto de desfigurarle la cara.

—¡Agente Tendo…! —la secretaria corrió inútilmente para darle alcance, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y Akane prácticamente había desaparecido—. Bueno, creo que será hasta que regrese para darle el informe del seguro de su vehículo —se lamentó.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Natsumi, yo se lo doy —se ofreció Ranma que le tendió la mano para recibir la hoja.

Natsumi le sonrió agradecida.

Ranma se fue rápidamente corriendo, si tenía suerte la alcanzaría en el elevador. Al llegar al ascensor pudo ver que ya iba bajando, maldijo internamente y optó bajar por las escaleras. Bajó los peldaños de dos en dos.

…

Akane caminó hacia un vehículo de último modelo color plata, recargado sobre el carro estaba Kentaro que fumaba un cigarrillo de forma muy tranquila, sin prestarle atención a la presencia de la peliazul, ni siquiera cuando ella se plantó a unos centímetros de él.

—Dime quién es este sujeto —Akane le mostró el retrato hablado, casi poniéndoselo en la punta de la nariz.

Kentaro apartó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo tiró al suelo donde lo apagó con el zapato. Le dedicó unos segundos y luego lo bajó con sus manos. Una sonrisa petulante iluminó su rostro y sus ojos refulgieron victoriosamente.

—No —respondió, tranquilo.

Akane quería estrangular a Kentaro. Necesitaba saber quién había intentado matarla y estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo.

—Kentaro —habló Akane manteniendo calma en su voz—, tienes que decirme quién es este maldito.

—Oh, mi bella Akane —meneó la cabeza el aludido y luego chasqueó la lengua—, es un asunto que le toca a mi departamento investigar… pero —sonrió ladino, se acercó a Akane y llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, donde empezó acariciar de arriba hacia abajo hasta que colocó firmemente sus manos en el trasero de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo—, podríamos ir a otro lado y hablar del asunto de forma más íntima… tú sabes cómo —le habló al oído—. ¿Qué dices?

La agente aspiró hondamente aire, llenando de oxigeno su cerebro y tratar de mantener la calma.

—Pero esta vez las cosas van a cambiar, querida, ahora va a ser cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera, he estado fantaseando contigo todas estas noches y no poder tenerte me ha vuelto loco —confesó, empezando a besar el cuello de Akane, llevando su mano al seno derecho, apretándolo con fuerza—. Te deseo tanto, quiero que seas mía otra vez. He estado pensando en hacértelo por atrás…

—No estoy para tus peticiones, estúpido —contestó Akane, apartándolo con un empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Óyeme maldita, tú eres mía y lo sabes! —se levantó en un brinco, con la mirada rabiosa, escupiendo las palabras.

Kentaro se le dejó ir Akane con la intención de golpearla, pero un potente golpe en la quijada lo hizo trastabillar hasta toparse con un vehículo que detuvo su caída.

—¡Ni te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Akane! —le gritó Ranma que había llegado justo en el momento de ver la reacción violenta que tuvo Kentaro.

Akane estaba asombrada pero no lo transmitió, sólo se quedó viendo a Kentaro que se tentaba la parte afectada, gesticulando dolor por el golpe. Vio a Ranma que respiraba agitado, su rostro era fácil de leer: estaba furioso.

Kentaro empezó a incorporarse, apoyándose en uno de los carros estacionados, respiraba alterado y sus ojos llameaban de furia.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres? —preguntó Kentaro, observando a Ranma con odio.

—Ranma Saotome y soy el compañero de Akane —contestó el aludido que no apartaba la vista de su contrincante.

Ranma poseía una mirada filosa, dispuesto a golpear de nuevo a Kentaro.

—Ah, ya, eres el nuevo juguetito de ésa puta —escupió Kentaro que incluso sonrió con burla, dedicándole una mirada de total repulsión a Akane.

—¡Más respeto a mi compañera, imbécil! —exclamó Ranma, iracundo a punto de dejársele ir a golpes.

—¡Esa perra no merece ningún respeto, ya lo verás cuando se canse de ti y te bote como la basura que eres! —señaló con desesperación a Akane.

Akane colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Ranma para que él no diera un paso adelante. Ranma la miró, entonces ella caminó hacia Kentaro. Su mirada era más fría que la misma Antártida, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, como si no tuviera alma.

Kentaro la miró con rabia, incluso le escupió la cara, para luego empezar a carcajearse.

Tendo se quitó aquel repugnante fluido de su rostro, le causó repulsión pura y eso sólo hizo sentir más furiosa de lo que estaba.

—A mí nadie me dice puta y menos un cobarde engreído como tú —dijo Akane que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Kentaro.

Kentaro se dobló de dolor al sentir un duro golpe en sus testículos, parecía que le explotaban, el dolor era tal que su sistema nervioso le dio una fuerte sacudida.

Ranma se quedó anonadado tras ver el fuerte golpe, a ser franco, a él también le había dolido, por unos segundos sintió compasión hacia Kentaro. Vio que Akane tenía bajo control a ése sujeto.

—¡Malnacida hija de perra! —maldijo entre quejidos, Akane puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarlo mientras lo observaba con sus castaños ojos de una manera indefinida.

—Será mejor que no digas nada y seas cooperativo conmigo, tu esposa y tus dos niñas van a saber qué clase de padre tienen —le susurró sólo para que él la escuchara—. Acuérdate quien te ha dado victorias en casos que tú los has hecho pasar como tuyos cuando en realidad te escondes bajo la mesa como el marica que eres.

El adolorido hombre atisbaba a la peliazul con rencor.

—Hazlo por ti, no querrás dejar sin padre a ésas pequeñas, ¿verdad? —Lo dijo con voz siniestra.

—Tú no te atreverí… —Kentaro se quedó mudo al sentir la presión de un arma sobre su pene adolorido, empezó a sudar nervioso.

—Qué dices, ¿cooperas? —insistió Akane con voz dulce mientras le empujaba más el cañón de la pistola.

Takashima respiraba entrecortadamente, su rostro se había vuelto demoniaco, miró a Akane y luego la pistola que lo apuntaba, cerró los ojos, tras meditarlo por un minuto, reconoció que Akane Tendo era peligrosa y era mejor tener la fiesta en paz con ella. Tragó saliva mientras trataba de controlar el dolor del que era presa.

—Lo vi en las cámaras de vigilancia y te diré que es peligroso, es hijo de nada más y nada menos que Ishiro Katsumoto, se quedó al frente cuando su padre… —Kentaro calló y miró a Akane acusadoramente—, murió, así que ahora ya debes tener claro porque tuviste este ataque hoy, quiere venganza.

Akane bajó el arma, sonrió de lado, notablemente satisfecha de tener una respuesta.

—Ya ves que fácil era darme la información que te pedí… oh, vamos Kentaro, de ahora en adelante podemos ayudarnos —dijo Akane más serena e incluso soltó un suspiro de alivio—, por cierto, necesito un auto, el taxi no va conmigo, ¿me prestas el tuyo? —no estaba preguntando en realidad.

Ranma que había visto todo, se quedó impresionado la soltura de Akane, como que al saber un dato más concreto de su atacante la había tranquilizado, en vez de alarmarse porque la andaban buscando para asesinarla. También le sorprendía que Akane le hubiera pedido el auto a Takashima como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

—Eres una… —soltó Kentaro, conteniendo la ira, pero no tardó nada en entregarle las llaves del auto a Akane.

—Lo sé —respondió Akane, sonriente.

Akane se dirigió hacia Ranma, en su rostro había una mirada triunfante y su sonrisa era más que satisfactoria.

—Qué pasó Saotome, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí? —le preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El aludido bajó un segundo la cabeza, había olvidado por completo porque estaba ahí, entonces recordó la razón.

—Natsumi iba a entregarte el informe del seguro de tu auto —Ranma le tendió el papel, el cual Akane tomó acariciando adrede la mano de Ranma al tiempo que le sonreía de forma ladina.

—Está bien, mañana nos vemos —cortó la peliazul, girando sobre sus talones e ir al vehículo plateado, al estar frente a Kentaro le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y luego se subió al auto.

Ranma sintió coraje de que Akane no mostrara si quiera un poco de gratitud por haberla ayudado con el patán de Kentaro. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños para controlarse. Escuchó el sonido del motor y entonces abrió los ojos sólo para ver como su compañera se iba sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás.

—Te diré algo, Saotome —dijo Kentaro con un tono burlón al mencionar al agente—. Akane no toma a ningún hombre enserio, sólo los utiliza para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, y sí, hay que admitir que la muy desgraciada sabe hacerte gozar como nunca, ten cuidado, que si caes en sus redes no podrás salir de ellas —lo señaló con el dedo, observándolo directamente a los ojos—. Recuérdalo muy bien, Saotome —finalizó y empezó a andar despacio, cojeando debido al dolor.

El joven agente se quedó estático tras escuchar a Kentaro, sus palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza formando un eco que desistía en desaparecer.

…

Llegó a la casa como a las seis de la tarde, le extrañó no encontrar a su esposa, pero fue entonces que se acordó del bendito celular y lo sacó de su bolsillo, había un mensaje de ella deseándole que estuviera bien y lo mucho que lo amaba, incluso había unos emoticones de un monito enviando besos y corazoncitos. Ranma soltó un pesado suspiro y se recostó en el sillón, apenas se percataba del dolor que el roce de la bala le estaba causando, se miró la pierna y el vendaje provisional que le habían puesto se encontraba ya empapado de sangre. Se fue al baño donde había un botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratarse la herida, no quería que Ukyo se preocupara por algo tan superficial, conociéndola, seguro lo llevaría al hospital en calidad de urgencia, no pudo evitarlo y sonrío al imaginarse la escena.

—Mi dulce Ukyo… —susurró, pero su sonrisa se le borró al instante—, no te merezco.

…

Akane estaba frente a su computadora buscando información sobre el hijo de Katsumoto, llevaba más de una hora y su búsqueda no había tenido frutos; se llevó las manos al cuero cabelludo y se agitó con desesperación. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para ver el atardecer, el sol apenas mostraba unos rayos pintando el cielo de dorado mientras tomaba café. Después de despejarse por unos minutos, volvió para la búsqueda. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, así que el junior ha estado en Argentina después de que su padre le heredó… Bienvenido a Japón. Te vas arrepentir de haber regresado.

…

Ranma estaba metido en sus pensamientos, más en las palabras que Kentaro le dijo antes de que se fuera. Aunque realmente él tampoco tomaba a Akane enserio, comprendió al instante que con ella sólo sería sexo sin compromiso, así se lo dio a entender ella misma, además, él no podía llegar a sentir algo más por ésa mujer que no merecía ser amada por nadie. Aquello empezó a relajarlo y al tiempo también su herida le dejó de doler tanto.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Ukyo que llevaba unas bolsas de mandado, rápido Ranma se levantó para ir ayudar a su esposa. Como agradecimiento recibió un beso.

—Mira, cielo —Ukyo extrajo una revista de una de las bolsas y se la mostró a su esposo.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos al ver la portada donde se encontraba toda la familia Hirima acompañados de la familia de la prometida y también estaba Akane que lucía un vestido negro haciéndola ver endiabladamente bella.

—Amor, tú me dijiste que se había suspendido, pero no fue así —su esposa lo miraba con extrañeza.

—Eh… sí… sí, bueno, me dijeron que… que… —se puso tan nervioso que empezó a sentir las orejas calientes ante la escrutadora mirada de su esposa.

—Sé cuándo me mientes, eh, Ranma —habló muy seria, observándolo con severidad.

—Bueno… yo la verdad no quería estar ahí, me sentía muy incómodo y sólo… —eludió la mirada de su esposa—. Te extrañé demasiado —la miró, aquello era verdad.

Ukyo relajó su expresión.

—No te preocupes, cielo, entiendo que ésa clase de eventos no sean para ti —expresó más tranquila incluso sonrió divertida por lograr poner en aprietos a su esposo.

Ranma se calmó ante la reacción de Ukyo, dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio.

—Además me moría por estar a tu lado, admirar tu belleza de cerca y sentir tus besos —proyectó Ranma, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa con el dedo pulgar.

—Oh, Ranma, qué dulce eres —lo observaba con ojos brillantes—, por cierto, ésa chica del vestido negro, es bellísima —admiró Ukyo, Ranma dejó de acariciarla de golpe—, me la tope en el aeropuerto después de que te deje ahí, choque con ella, si no hubiera sido que me agarró antes de caerme, me hubiera dado un buen sentón —rio ligeramente—, ¿la viste dentro del avión? —preguntó, sus ojos denotaban curiosidad.

Ranma empalideció al instante, Ukyo había tenido contacto con Akane, tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta más agrietada que un terreno árido.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste muy pálido —la chica lo miraba asustada.

—Sí… —Ranma incluso trastabilló, fue ayudado por Ukyo para sentarse en el sofá—, lo que pasa es que hoy fue un día muy pesado —se frotó la frente con una mano, cerrando los ojos para esquivar de nuevo la mirada de su esposa.

—Discúlpame por favor, no quería que te pusieras mal —la ojiverde se veía muy apenada.

—No, no es por ti, Ukyo… verás lo que sucedió fue…

Empezó a relatar lo del ataque, Ukyo se llevó las manos a la boca impactada, cuando supo lo del roce de la bala no tardó nada en checar la herida, que aunque no era de gravedad, a ella le resultó de lo más alarmante. Su esposa corrió por el botiquín, aunque él ya se hubiera tratado la herida, no lo había hecho con el mismo cuidado que lo hacía ella. En ese momento se sintió peor que una cucaracha, ¿cómo se atrevía engañar a Ukyo siendo ella un verdadero ángel, con Akane que era todo lo contrario? Se reprendió internamente. Definitivamente era un desagraciado que no merecía tener a Ukyo.

…

La agente Tendo iba subiendo lentamente el zipper de la bota que le llegaba bajo la rodilla, mostrando su pierna flexionada sobre la silla. Al bajar la pierna, también se acomodó la falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, una medias negras traslucidas cubrían sus blancas piernas, una blusa negra escotada y corta que le llegaba al ombligo dejaba ver su plano abdomen; agarró una chamarra roja y se la puso; era de piel con cierres plateados; se retocó el labial rojo sangre, tomó una bolsa negra de pequeño tamaño que se torció al hombro y agarró las llaves del vehículo.

Justo estaba cerrando la puerta con llave cuando pasó su vecino y se acercó a ella, poniéndose atrás y rozarle el trasero con su miembro.

—Hola, vecina, he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido verla, ya la extrañaba y mi amiguito también —el cuarentón se acercó más a tal punto que casi coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de la agente.

Akane rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Sienta lo contento que está, incluso se puso más firme de la emoción —rio el hombre que colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Akane.

—¿En serio? Yo no siento nada —Akane se giró apartando al tipejo y lo miró justo donde tenía el bulto aquel hombre—. Creo que su amiguito es más pequeño que el de un gato, vecino —sonrió de mala gana.

—No se haga, si bien que le gusta, vecina, ya le dije que yo la he escuchado y…

—No es asunto suyo, viejo libidinoso, y mejor váyase a dormir o quiere que lo mande yo a dormir por unos cuantos meses —su sonrisa se le borró y afiló su mirada.

El señor empezó a caminar hacia atrás y mostró sus manos en son de paz, había entendido al ver la pistola que Akane sacó de su bolsa en un instante. Desapareció de la vista de Akane.

…

Era la una de la madrugada y Ranma no podía conciliar el sueño, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo, escuchaba perfectamente la pacifica respiración de su esposa que dormía al lado de él, acurrucada sin darle la cara.

Todo era sumamente complicado para él. En primer lugar, el caso de los homicidios de las gemelas, no tenían ni la más mínima pista de los asesinos, se acordó de la muestra de tierra que recogieron y que olvidó en su cajón del escritorio, se amonestó por ello, y Akane tampoco se había acordado, a menos que su compañera haya pensado que él ya la había ido a dejar al laboratorio. Ya se estaba estresando, por lo que empezó a respirar profundamente, sacando el aire despacio por la boca repetidas veces. Luego recordó lo que pasó con Akane en la mañana y lo mucho que lo hizo disfrutar. Vio su móvil colocado en su buro, tentado en hablarle y decirle que olvidara todo. Miraba su celular y luego el techo, realmente no quería decirle que estaba arrepentido, porque no lo estaba.

—¡Diablos, Akane! —murmuró muy bajo, su esposa se removió en su lugar, alertándolo.

Las cosas en su mente se complicaban a cada segundo cuando recordó lo que el pesado de Kentaro le dijo antes de marcharse sobre Akane que no tomaban a ningún hombre en serio. Arrugó el entrecejo, a él realmente no le afectaba que si Akane lo tomara o no como alguien importante en su vida, lo único que deseaba de ella, era tenerla, poseerla, hacerla disfrutar, gritar su nombre mientras llegaba al más infinito placer, y eso era todo, a él tampoco le importaba ella…

Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a su compañera de trabajo, quería saber sí ella estaba despierta. Le impresionó que al segundo tuviera una respuesta corta, entonces él volvió a mandarle otro mensaje preguntándole qué como estaba respecto al atentado de la mañana. La respuesta tardó un poco más de tiempo en llegar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer e incluso se levantó de golpe.

—¿Ranma? —balbuceó Ukyo que se volteó lentamente hacia su esposo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ranma había encendido la luz obligando a Ukyo tener los ojos más cerrados que abiertos en lo que se acostumbraba a la iluminación.

—Tengo que salir, es algo relacionado con el caso —respondió el aludido que ya se estaba poniendo unos vaqueros azules, luego agarró su playera blanca, casi corriendo agarró una chamarra negra y salió de la habitación.

…

Llegó al lugar que Akane le había indicado, ya desde afuera se notaba que era un espacio de mala muerte. Entró a la discoteca, invadiendo de inmediato su olfato con un sinfín de olores de sustancias desconocidas y alcohol, la música era de lo más ensordecedora a punto de romperle los tímpanos. Las chicas bailaban sensualmente una con la otra, rozando sus senos y besándose entre de ellas, compartiendo literalmente lenguas con otros hombres. Unas chicas lo miraron con deseo y hubo una que ya estaba por echársele encima pero fue jalada por un hombre quien dijo con voz afeminada que era para él. Ranma desvió su camino, buscando a cierta mujer de cabello corto y azul. Había demasiada gente, los veía ahí drogándose, algunos perdidos y un joven convulsionándose en el suelo sacando espuma por la boca y nadie parecía estar interesado o alarmado por lo que al joven le pasaba, en cambio él iba a sacar el celular para llamar una ambulancia, pero un sujeto enorme de gruesos brazos y unas manos descomunales lo apartó bruscamente y agarró al joven como si se tratara de un costal, pero antes de marcharse lo volteó a ver, haciéndole una señal de guardar silencio. Ranma se quedó impactado ante tanta indiferencia, no le quedó más que tranquilizarse y seguir en busca de Akane.

Al fin la encontró pero detuvo su paso al ver que había un sujeto junto a ella, y el muy desgraciado acariciaba la pierna de la agente, ella por su parte estaba muy cerca de él a punto de besarlo. El hombre subió más su mano, metiéndola debajo de la falda y Akane le sonreía. Hasta ese momento Ranma se sintió extraño, una sensación de odio lo invadió por completo, pudo sentir su sangre caliente recorriendo a una alta velocidad por todas sus venas y concentrarse en su cabeza que empezó a calentarse.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Akane empujó al tipo y el semblante de ella cambió por completo, ya no se veía risueña, al contrario, ahora mostraba desprecio hacia el tipo. Ella se levantó de la banca y empezó a andar, pero aquel sujeto la agarró por la mano, jalándola hacia él, encarcelándola en sus fuertes brazos, para besarla a la fuerza, mientras que Akane luchaba para quitarse a ése animal de encima. Le dio la impresión de que Akane se veía muy indefensa ante al mastodonte que la acosaba.

Corrió hacia el tipo plantándole un derechazo en la mejilla, apartándolo de Akane con el golpe. El hombre caminó unos pasos hacia atrás llevando su mano a la parte afectada, alzó la mirada hacia Ranma y se le dejó ir para golpearlo también.

El agente bloqueó el golpe con el antebrazo y aprovechó que el sujeto tenía el abdomen desprotegido para darle un gancho al hígado logrando que el tipo perdiera fuerza y se doblegara, entonces le dio un rodillazo en la cara, partiéndole la nariz aunque eso hizo que su pantalón se manchara.

Ranma estaba que sacaba fuego por los ojos, furioso.

El sujeto se incorporó, respirando profundamente y con los ojos llameantes, sacó una pistola con la cual apuntó a Ranma justo en la frente.

A pesar de eso, el joven agente no se sintió intimidado, golpeó la muñeca del hombre haciendo que tirara la pistola con una patada alta y luego lo llevó hasta la barra de bebidas donde había estado hacía unos instantes con Akane, le volvió a dar un golpe en la nariz de la cual emanaba sangre como si fuera una fuente, iba a volver a golpearlo, pero su puño fue detenido a escasos centímetros del ojo de aquel hombre.

Miró con desconcierto a Akane quien le negó con la cabeza. La observaba con odio, repugnancia hacia ella, respiraba como toro, quería matar a ése tipo a golpes y Akane se lo impidió, ¿por qué?

Akane lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos indescifrables.

Tragó saliva duramente y destensó el puño, miró a su alrededor y la gente seguía en lo suyo, nadie había reparado en ver la pelea.

—Si es lo que deseas, quédate con él —le dijo Ranma que terminó de bajar el brazo, dio media vuelta para irse.

—Espera, Saotome —habló Akane—. Ya que estás aquí, que por cierto, yo no te pedí que vinieras…

—¡Y no hubiera venido, pero me preocupe por ti, maldita sea! —exclamó Ranma dándose la media vuelta para así encararla. No sabía lo que decía, pero su boca habló por su corazón.

La peliazul abrió los ojos con un deje de sorpresa en ellos, al fin mostraba alguna emoción e incluso dio un paso hacia atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos en ése momento, para cuando los abrió, volvió a mostrar su frialdad.

—Él puede informarnos algo sobre el atentado que sufrimos en la mañana —continuó Akane como si hubiera ignorado lo que él había dicho.

Ranma sintió tanta frustración porque Akane no le importaba nada y no mostrara más que ésa cara impasible e indescifrable. Respiró muy hondo hasta que el pecho le dolió para controlarse. Miró al sujeto que apenas se incorporaba, agarrándose la nariz, la sangre se escabullía entre sus dedos.

Akane no le dijo nada, regresó hacia el tipo y lo agarró para llevarlo hacia la parte más oscura del lugar, Ranma la siguió y ayudó a llevar al hombre. Salieron por una estrecha puerta que daba a un sucio y mal oliente callejón, apenas iluminado, caminaron otro tanto alejándose del ruido, llegando a otro pasillo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero donde el silencio reinaba.

—Aquí está bien —indicó Akane que soltó al pesado tipo, que ya estaba pálido, en el camino había dejado un hilo de sangre.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre —Ranma empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había hecho, sí lo dejaban así seguro el hombre moriría.

—No la suficiente para morir —respondió Akane muy resuelta, observando al hombre con desprecio—. A él no le hubiera importado volarte los sesos —lo miró a los ojos.

Ante eso, Ranma se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón a su compañera.

—¿Y qué hacías con ése hombre? —preguntó Ranma, sintiendo algo que hacía tiempo no sentía.

—Investigando como te dije, quiero saber dónde está ése malnacido que arruinó mi auto —contestó Akane muy decidida.

Escucharon unas risas ahogadas y luego tosidos, haciendo que prestaran atención al tipo que habían llevado.

—Me da gusto ver que sí sabes —Akane lo miró con rencor.

—Estuve ahí, perra —respondió el hombre que volvió a reírse pero esta vez soltó una gran cantidad de sangre junto a un diente—. Yo iba conduciendo la furgoneta.

Ranma volvió a sentir las ganas de molerlo a golpes por lo que ya apretaba sus puños.

—Entonces ya sabes quién soy, ¿no? —preguntó Akane de forma juguetona, agachándose para así estar cerca del tipo.

—No lo sabía, hasta hace un momento… me dijeron que tenía que matar a una perra, pero nunca me dijeron que la perra estuviera tan buena —respondió el sujeto que se relamió el labio partido, mirando con perversión a la peliazul.

—¿Quién te dijo que me mataras? —insistió la agente.

—Una persona que quiere verte muerta, ¿pero por qué querría matar a una mujer tan rica como tú?

—Porque soy una amenaza para ellos —contestó Akane siguiendo con una voz dulce e inocente.

Saotome se le quedaba viendo, impresionado con la templanza con la que Akane manejaba el tema, además sin mostrar ningún temor a que ése sujeto se le lanzara.

—Hagamos un trato —Akane se levantó y caminó dándole la espalda al sujeto, mostrando un semblante pensativo—. Tu vida a cambio de una pequeña información.

—Te sientes valiente porque estas acompañada de ése imbécil, pero si estuviéramos solitos, ya te hubiera matado, no sin antes haber gozado contigo, nena, me hubiera encantado metértela por todos lados, violarte hasta romperte el alma… —la voz del tipo se volvió de lo más grotesca y sus gesticulaciones mostraban aquel placer que sentía con el solo hecho de imaginárselo.

Ese fue el detonante para que Ranma se le echara encima a ése hombre, pero Akane de nuevo lo detuvo al ponerle una mano en el pecho. Sorpresivamente ella le dio un beso en los labios y al separarse le guiñó el ojo.

—Violarme, matarme… puff… qué imaginación tan pobre la tuya pudiendo hacer cosas mejores —Akane se giró para regresar al sujeto, se fue abriendo la bota y de ahí extrajo una fina daga—. Antes de siquiera de tener una erección yo te lo hubiera rebanado —colocó el filo de la hoja entre las piernas del sujeto a quien la risa se le borró—. Ya sé quién ordenó el ataque, incluso estuvo con ustedes para cerciorarse de que todo saliera como él quería, bueno, supongo que no se enojó con ustedes por haber fallado… No me importa, sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo localizarlo —apretó el filo contra los testículos del tipo.

—No diré nada, estúpida… ¡AHHHH! —gritó cuando sintió el filo rozando su más delicada piel—. Está bien, no sé nada del que me mandó la orden directa, pero sí te puedo decir dónde encontrar al que nos contrató, a lo mejor él te diga lo quieres pero no me cortes mi preciado pene.

—Habla.

—Se encuentra en el antro "Crazy Night" pero no en la superficie, está la zona " _Underground_ " que sólo puedes entrar con una tarjeta especial que cuenta con chip y un código, no puedes conseguirlas fácilmente, pero sé de alguien que te las puede dar… su nombre es Joe Spencer, un americano de ojos grises, le gusta estar en la biblioteca, la más grande de la ciudad…

—Bien, gracias por cooperar voluntariamente, te aseguro que tu pene te lo agradecerá —Akane alejó su daga de los genitales del hombre.

Aunque parecía que todo se había tranquilizado, Ranma continuaba en alerta por si el sujeto quería hacer algo.

—Vámonos —le dijo Akane que se levantó y le dio la espalda al tipo para ir hacia Ranma.

El sujeto se levantó un poco y sacó un arma de su bolsillo, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar con ella, Akane se giró, arrojándole la daga acertando en la frente del tipo y derribándolo al instante.

Ranma quedó impactado, tan sólo admirando aquella escena. Akane caminó hacia el sujeto, colocó su pie sobre la cabeza del tipo y ejerció fuerza para recuperar su daga. Al retirarla, limpió la sangre en la playera del hombre.

—Lo mataste —atinó a decir señalando al tipo inerte.

—Ni que tuviera tanta suerte —contestó Akane con frialdad—. Sigue vivo, pero es probable que queda en un estado nada favorable, a lo mejor se abra una investigación, pero tenemos la suerte y la justicia de nuestro lado —Akane miró hacia el cielo donde había nubes espesas.

Ranma y Akane subieron al vehículo que Kentaro le "prestó" a Akane. Ranma no sabía qué decirle a su compañera, todavía seguía impresionado. Akane arrancó el auto y se alejaron de aquel lugar. A los pocos minutos se soltó una tormenta, que obligó a Akane a estacionarse en la orilla de una calle solitaria.

—¿Por qué te arriesgaste a ir sola a ése lugar de mala muerte? —preguntó Ranma, atisbándola.

—Ahí te encuentras con muchos sujetos involucrados en el mundo de la droga, trata de blancas y porquería y media que te puedas imaginar —respondió Akane con tranquilidad.

—Pudiste haberme llamado, o a los demás…

—Me sé defender sola, Saotome —protestó Akane, sus ojos denotaban reproche ante las palabras de Ranma—. Como haya sido, cada vez estoy más cerca de ésa escoria —sonrió de medio lado.

Ranma la observó, en Akane no había ni un atisbo de temor, era como si ella no sintiera miedo, que no le importaba morir al enfrentarse a alguien que según tenía entendido era una persona muy bien ligada con la mafia y era sumamente peligroso; sabía que Akane estaba muy enterada del asunto y, aun así, ella no se amedrentaba.

—Esto es emocionante —soltó Akane que incluso mostró una sonrisa más cordial, sus ojos destellaron de emoción real—. Para ser sincera, ya me estaba aburriendo con el caso de los asesinos de las gemelas, parece que no avanzamos y ahora estar investigando al tipo que quiso matarme, me llena de energía.

El joven agente abrió los ojos como platos, impactados por tal confesión, para él el caso de las gemelas era prioritario y necesitaba todo su enfoque para lograr resolverlo, recordó una llamada telefónica que tuvo con el hermano de las primeras víctimas y el chico estaba desesperado, le juró por lo que más quería que encontraría a los culpables. Miró hacía en frente, las gotas repiqueteaban con dureza contra el cristal del parabrisas sin dar tregua, aquel sonido resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Akane estaba abandonando temporalmente el caso para encontrar al culpable de que su auto se arruinara, ¿en verdad era así de superficial? ¿Haría más justicia por un objeto que por vidas humanas? No pudo evitarlo y la volteó a ver con horror, encontrándose con los ojos castaños clavados en él.

—No puedo creerlo —reprochó el joven de la trenza—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan vil que puedas darle más importancia a tu auto que a la vida de ésas niñas! —su rostro expresaba su total desacuerdo—. ¿Por qué, Akane? —sintió asco por ella, abrió la puerta del vehículo para irse bajo la lluvia, no le importaba empaparse, sólo quería alejarse de ella.

Las gotas de lluvia azotaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo, su cara, no le importaba, era mejor soportar aquella tormenta que seguir un segundo más con Akane. Bajó la cabeza, pensar que en algún momento se preocupó por ella, que quiso matar al sujeto por que estuvo a punto de hacerle daño. Akane no merecía que nadie se preocupara por ella, realmente era tan miserable que no meritaba a tener una pizca de cariño, de estima, más que pena y lastima por tener un corazón podrido.

—Porque se metieron con la persona equivocada —escuchó la voz de Akane, haciéndolo voltear por encima del hombro, notando a su compañera parada a unos cuantos metros de él, también mojándose.

Akane caminó hacia Ranma y quedó justo frente a él, alzó la mirada sin importarle que la lluvia golpeara su rostro.

—El atentado era contra mí —continuó Akane sin apartar sus ojos desafiantes—. Involucraron a otros que no tienen nada que ver con el asunto y eso es lo que me hierve la sangre, que se metan con mi gente, porque Tadashi y Fujima son mis compañeros y muy buenos agentes, y contigo. No voy a permitir que se metan contigo.

Ranma no podía abrir más los ojos porque en verdad que no podía, estaba impresionado por la respuesta de Akane, le sostenía la mirada y pudo notar sinceridad en ella. No supo que sintió en ése momento, mejor dicho no sabía cómo definirlo, pero fue algo agradable y cálido, algo que le alegró internamente. Estaba tan conmocionado que ni siquiera podía hablar, ni sabía qué decir.

—Regresemos al auto o pescaremos un resfriado —Akane viró los ojos y empezó andar de regreso al vehículo, pero Ranma la agarró de la mano para llevarla a su cuerpo y la besó, sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

El beso fue diferente, había algo que le entibió el cuerpo, que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Fue más allá de lo que había sentido en su vida. Cerró los ojos, en verdad que aquel beso le estaba gustando, dejándose llevar por la dulzura y ternura que Ranma emitía.

Había algo en Saotome que no había sentido antes y es que le estaba despertando ése sentimiento que creyó nunca más sentir…

…

…

 ** _Hola a todos los lectores, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, agregarlo a favoritos y a follow, de verdad que me da gusto que la historia les esté gustando. Actualizaré cada quince días. Gracias._**

 ** _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado._**

 ** _Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias._**

 ** _Saludos a todos._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización._**


	9. Seducción

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **09** •

Akane soltó un pequeño suspiro imperceptible para Ranma, ya no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y caminó hacia el coche, sabiendo que Ranma venía tras de ella. Se sentía diferente, como si la chispa de la vida volviera a arder dentro de su ser.

Condujo hacia su departamento.

Entraron al edificio y luego tomaron el elevador, ambos escurrían agua de sus ropas y pelo, y el frío empezaba a calarle la piel.

Apenas entró a su departamento y se quitó la chamarra roja y la aventó al piso sin ninguna consideración, en cambio Ranma la recogió.

—La llevaré al baño para que se escurran —le hizo saber Ranma.

Akane lo vio marcharse hacia su baño, luego cuando desapareció de su vista, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y miraba fijamente hacia la ventana. Volvió a suspirar, de algún modo, se encontraba asustada, algo que no había ocurrido en años. Llevó sus dedos a los labios, sintiendo claramente el beso que Ranma le dio. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos que la empezaban a atormentar.

Ranma estaba en el baño exprimiendo la chamarra y la playera, era impresionante cuánta agua había absorbido. Se desató su trenza, sintiendo el frío cabello mojado sobre su espalda y hombros haciendo que se cimbrara ante escalofrío. Tomó una toalla blanca para secarse a consciencia, tal vez lo mejor era darse una ducha para no pescar un resfriado, abrió las llaves de la regadera esperando un minuto a que el agua saliera caliente, al ver el vapor emanar del agua decidió que era buen momento para meterse.

—Yo también necesito un baño —Akane abrió la puerta, envuelta en una toalla.

Se le desencajó la quijada cuando Akane se quitó aquella toalla dejándola en ropa interior, admirando el cuerpo perfecto que ella poseía. Era una verdadera diosa. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. La vio caminar hacia él y quedar justo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Enjabonas mi espalda? —le dio el pequeño jabón color verde que despedía un aroma fresco junto a una esponja color blanca, luego se dio la vuelta.

Fue un deleite para su pupila verla así, empezó a enjabonarla mientras el agua cubría el cuerpo de los dos. Sus dedos rozaban con la piel de Akane, era como acariciar la seda. Llegó a los glúteos donde más que enjabonar, empezó a acariciar. Tragó saliva cuando ella se desabrochó el sostén sin quitárselo. Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza pudiendo escucharlo claramente dentro de sus oídos, su miembro también estaba reaccionando y no podía ocultarlo.

—Ahora yo te voy a enjabonar a ti —sonrió Akane, dándose la vuelta para así quedar frente a él, tomó el jabón y la esponja, acto seguido empezó a untárselo por el cuello en forma de caricia.

Era hipnotizante verla como disfrutaba de él y eso le encantaba.

Ella iba bajando por sus pectorales, dejando bastante espuma sobre su piel que de inmediato era arrastrada por el agua. Akane cerró la llave.

—No hay que desperdiciar agua —dijo la peliazul que luego empezó a besarle el cuello pero tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo y él lo ayudaba al sostenerla por la estrecha cintura.

Sus besos eras cortos y calientes recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel, dejando un rastro seco, pues ella succionaba el agua, convirtiéndolo en una sensación placentera. La apartó un poco para verla y besarla en la boca, desesperado por encontrar su lengua y juguetear con ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció con gozo cuando ella succionó su lengua e incluso le sacó un gemido.

Akane lo miró con deseo, aquello apenas empezaba. Se terminó de quitar el brassier, y lo dejó en el piso, notó como los ojos de Ranma se inmediato se posaron sobre sus senos. Lo hizo girar para enjabonarle la espalda, pero se pegó demasiado a él para que pudiera sentir el roce de sus pechos sobre la piel, excitando más al joven. Enjabonaba los hombros e iba bajando en forma de caricia, para luego llevar sus manos hacia el tonificado vientre de su compañero e ir bajando hasta llegar al pene, enjabonándolo y acariciándolo, empezando con una suave masturbación que hizo a Ranma estremecerse.

—Hmmm… delicioso —habló con una voz enronquecida por la excitación.

Ranma se arqueó ligeramente al sentir que también sus testículos eran estimulados magistralmente, intensificando las sensaciones.

—Dime, ¿lo disfrutas? —preguntó Akane, seductora sin detener sus caricias.

—Mucho —admitió el ojiazul que luego soltó un suspiro.

El agua deliciosamente tibia volvió a empapar su cuerpo, llevándose toda aquella espuma al instante, entonces él se giró para así quedar frente a Akane quien le dio la esponja y el jabón, sin que ella dijera algo, entendió que ahora le tocaba a él enjabonarla.

No quería verse avorazado y lanzarse directamente a ésos perfectos pechos que lo incitaban a ser besados y succionados, no, debía de controlarse un poco, así que empezó por el cuello y los hombros, afortunadamente el agua se llevaba la espuma rápidamente y así podía él besar la piel recién lavada. Le levantó los brazos y enjabonó para luego cubrirlo con besos, sintiendo como la piel de Akane se erizaba bajo sus labios y eso sólo hacía que su deseo creciera todavía más. Llegó a la parte que deseaba, a los senos donde se entretuvo más con la tarea, masajeándolos, apretándolos con suavidad, rozar con delicadeza la punta de los pezones. Empezó a besar el canal entre los pechos, yendo hasta la boca de Akane donde ella lo estaba esperando ansiosa, jugaron con las lenguas, mientras que sus manos se posaron sobre los senos y sus dedos acariciaban alrededor de las areolas. Pellizcó ambos pezones sorprendiendo a Akane que detuvo el ferviente beso y abrió los ojos, su compañera le indicó con la mirada que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, y él obediente bajó y empezó a lamer el pezón derecho mientras que el izquierdo era tratado por su mano izquierda, su otra mano estaba acariciando el trasero sobre la tela mojada. Succionó como si se tratara de un bebé hambriento, logrando que Akane soltara un gemido de completo placer, se pasó al otro pezón y cambió de mano. Mordió y succionó los pezones de la chica hasta que ella prácticamente gritaba de placer. Era el momento para que su mano explorara más del cuerpo de Akane por lo que alzó la mirada, todavía con el pezón en la boca buscando el consentimiento de ella, quien con los ojos llenos de pasión lo miró y luego asintió. Su mano derecha se introdujo bajo la braga, acariciando con suavidad el sexo de Akane. Era una verdadera delicia al tacto, estaba húmedo y caliente. Él seguía chupando los pezones con fervor, esperando expandir más el placer en Akane. Tocó el clítoris, con movimientos circulares lo empezó a estimular, sintiendo claramente cómo se ponía duro bajo sus yemas. El cuerpo de Akane cimbró de repente, reanimando su erección. Su miembro pedía ser introducido a como diera lugar.

Akane se estaba volviendo loca ante la caricia de Ranma en su punto más erógeno más la delicia que sentía mientras que sus pezones eran succionados, metió sus manos entre la negra cabellera de Ranma y apretó con un poco de fuerza para hacerle saber que estaba haciendo bastante bien su trabajo.

Ranma estaba desesperado por ver a Akane completamente desnuda, aunque la braga mojada transparentaba un poco la intimidad de su compañera, no era suficiente para él. Quería probarla, deleitarse por completo. Iba a bajar la braga pero Akane lo detuvo.

—Fin del baño —le dijo, mostrando una sonrisa de lo más irónica y malvada.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero sí apenas va a empezar lo mejor! —replicó Ranma, totalmente desorbitado.

—No, Saotome, la ducha que nos dimos ya duró demasiado —prosiguió Akane que tomó dos toalla de un cajón y le lanzó una a Ranma para que se secara, luego ella empezó a palparse el cuerpo para quitarse la humedad—. Lo mejor debe continuar en un lugar más espacioso —le guiñó el ojo y salió del cuarto.

Saotome se quedó en una pieza, todavía razonando lo que Akane le había dicho, pero al momento de comprenderlo, se secó tan rápido como pudo y salió casi disparado hacia la recamara de su compañera.

Akane estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, vio a Ranma llegar, completamente desnudo y con la toalla colgada en los hombros, sus ojos se concentraron en el firme miembro. Dio unas palmadas sobre la cama para indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Cuando él se sentó, le sonrió y luego lo tumbó.

—Tan solo déjate llevar —le susurró, quedando sobre él.

Besó apasionadamente a Ranma, mordisqueando ligeramente el labio inferior, solo ella sabía cuánto le gustaba degustar aquellos labios que fue lo primero que le atrajo de su compañero. Llevó sus labios al cuello de Ranma, mientras que él usaba sus manos para acariciarle la espalda. Llegó a los pectarles y le prestó la misma atención que él le había dado a sus senos. Le encantaba escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de Ranma y la respiración agitada gracias a sus caricias. Era delicada con sus caricias, rozando las yemas sobre la piel caliente, llegó al erecto miembro de Ranma y empezó a masturbarlo con la misma suavidad que hace rato, con movimientos circulares le frotaba la punta de la cual empezó a brotar un líquido que lubricó todo el miembro.

—¿Quieres que te haga sexo oral? —le preguntó con suavidad a Ranma.

—Sí, por favor —pidió el chico que se mordía el labio inferior aguantando los gemidos.

Akane se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, rozando sus pezones en la piel de él, lo besó en los labios para así ahogar sus gemidos.

Luego bajo hacia el miembro y empezó a lamer la punta de forma juguetona y con toda la intención de que Ranma viera como lo hacía perder el control. Lo miraba fijamente mientras empezaba a introducir el pene en su boca. Para ella resultaba bastante excitante escuchar los gemidos que Ranma soltaba por la felación que le hacía. Su mano izquierda le ayudaba a ella a estimularse. Ranma soltó una gran cantidad de esperma que terminó tragándose con gusto. Cuando lo retiró de la boca, podía ver a Ranma teniendo pequeños espasmos. Le dio un último beso al pene que yacía flácido al poco tiempo, y empezó a besar el vientre de Ranma sin dejar de acariciar los testículos. Lamió el ombligo dejando un rastro de humedad, llegó a los pectorales, dándole pequeños besos, succionó las tetillas, luego besó el cuello, la barbilla hasta llegar a los labios. Ranma respiraba entrecortadamente, todavía recuperándose del orgasmo. Akane agarró su mano, besándola y luego lamió con la punta de la lengua las yemas de sus dedos.

Ranma sintió una agradable sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Nunca había imaginado que también las yemas de los dedos fueran tan sensibles.

Akane se llevó el dedo medio a la boca y empezó a succionarlo sugestivamente.

—Akane —Ranma la miró de forma suplicante, ella se detuvo—. Quiero hacerte el amor.

La peliazul abrió los ojos como platos y pudo notar en las pupilas de ella que había cierto temor, pero fue instantáneo porque luego su mirada volvió a ser igual al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, al menos cuando se encontraban en aquellos juegos.

—Cuando quieras, tigre —contestó de una manera que no pudo definirla.

Entonces Ranma la tomó por la cintura y la fue recostando suavemente para así él quedar sobre ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, aquellas pupilas reflejaban la excitación que sentía. Sus manos parecían flotar a unos insignificantes milímetros sobre la piel de Akane, llegando hasta el rostro donde comenzó con las suaves caricias, la tez era tan suave y lisa que sus sentidos se intensificaban. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de su compañera, de forma dulce y tierna, con besos suaves que poco a poco empezaron a ser intensos. Le agradaba el hecho de que Akane se dejara llevar por él. La mano derecha se posicionó en el muslo de Akane muy cerca de la ingle, le daba un recorrido hasta la rodilla y regresaba hacia su posición inicial, mientras que él seguía besando los labios. La piel de Akane estaba tan caliente que era capaz de fundirlo, pero estaba fascinado con su exploración. Recorrió el cuello con su boca, los hombros, la clavícula, los brazos, los senos, los pezones, no dejó un lugar sin que sus labios tocaran al menos en la parte de la cintura para arriba. Al estar en el vientre, su corazón dio un salto, emocionado porque estaba por conocer la zona que hasta ahora Akane no había dejado explorar del todo. Besó el monte de venus sobre las pantaletas y luego con sus dientes mordió la parte superior y empezó a bajar la prenda sin apartar la mirada en lo que pronto descubriría. Sus ojos estaban deseosos de ver la parte intima de Akane y empezar a saborearla por completo. La necesitaba.

El momento fue interrumpido estrepitosamente cuando llamaron a la puerta, tocaban con insistencia y con fuerza, casi parecía querer derrumbarla.

Ranma de inmediato se incorporó al igual que Akane, quien tomó una bata.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo la agente que se amarró la cintura.

—Pero…

—Sólo guarda silencio —pidió la joven.

Akane observó por el visor de quién se trataba. Abrió la puerta y un jovencito entró ferozmente, empujando la puerta. Sus ojos destellaban en odio puro e incluso bufaba, su semblante era descuidado, se notaba fuera de casillas, del pelo le escurría agua al igual que de sus prendas.

—Usted… es una basura —balbuceó el muchachito, señalándola acusadoramente—. Me prometieron encontrar al desgraciado que mató a mis hermanitas y hasta ahora no lo han hecho, se nota que son una bola de inútiles, y en vez de avanzar, retroceden, ya sé que ha habido otras víctimas —rio amargamente.

—Eres menor de edad como para estar alcoholizado —observó Akane sin sentirse intimidada.

—Como eso importara —masculló, caminó tambaleante hacia la mesa para sostenerse.

Ranma se asomó discretamente, atraído por la voz aguardentosa, pero al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Quería ir a ver lo que pasaba junto a su compañera, pero Akane lo vio y le hizo una seña para que no saliera.

—Ya les dije que si ustedes no hacen justicia, yo si voy a encontrar a ése hijo de puta y matarlo con mis propias manos —prosiguió el joven Kasuki.

—Pediré un taxi para que te lleven a casa —Akane fue hacia el teléfono, pero Kasuki la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo y haciéndole dar la vuelta para que quedara justo frente a él.

El chico, la miró con detenimiento, concentrando su mirada en los senos de Akane, notablemente libres del sostén y con los pezones remarcando la fina tela.

—Eres sexi —sonrió.

—Y tú eres un menor de edad —advirtió Akane observándolo fríamente.

—Eso no es impedimento, ya soy todo un hombre, además no he estado con una mujer —la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

A Ranma que observaba todo desde la puerta de la habitación de Akane, sintió que el fuego se apresaba en su interior por el coraje, ver como el joven se atrevía a agarrar a Akane de ésa manera y lo peor es que ella no ponía resistencia.

—Puedo arrestarte por venir en estado de ebriedad a mi casa y todavía acosarme, así que no tientes a tu suerte, vete a tu casa, seguro tus padres están preocupados por ti —insistió Akane que mantenía la calma.

Kasuki se echó a reír, aflojando su agarre.

—Ellos ya no saben ni en qué día viven, están tan perdidos que ni siquiera se acuerdan que tienen un hijo que también los necesita —sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, mostrando el dolor y tristeza que sentía, pero pegó más el cuerpo de Akane hacia él—. Por eso necesito un poco de amor… un amor que me haga olvidar toda esta mierda que vivo día tras día.

Estaba por besar a Akane, pero ella con un movimiento rápido le dio la vuelta, colocando las manos de Kasuki tras su espalda y azotar su rostro contra la mesa.

—Mira, niño, a mí no me importa que tu vida sea una mierda y yo no soy de las oficiales que se sientan a escuchar los problemas de los demás, porque sinceramente no me interesa. Si quieres ayuda, ve con un psicólogo o terapeuta, manda a tus padres al manicomio y tú sigue con tu vida como se te dé tu regalada gana, pero no vengas a joderme a mi casa —dijo con agresividad, aplastando la cabeza del chico contra la mesa.

Kasuki se soltó a llorar repentinamente.

—Akane —habló Ranma que salió del cuarto, totalmente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar y miró a Kasuki que era un mar de lágrimas.

Akane lo reprendió con la mirada, soltó a Kasuki quien al ver a Ranma se le dejó ir a los brazos para que éste lo abrazara. Ranma miró a Akane por encima de la cabeza del chico.

Por su parte, la agente rodó los ojos con fastidio y cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho.

—Pronto va amanecer, más vale que duerma un poco —avisó Akane, retirándose de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ranma se quedó en medio de la sala con el muchacho, hasta que éste se quedó completamente dormido, lo llevó al sofá y lo recostó, se dirigió a la recamara, donde Akane estaba acostada de lado.

—¿Tendrás una manta que le prestes al muchacho? —le preguntó.

La agente le indicó con la mano el armario el cual Ranma abrió, entonces ella le señaló un cajón, donde Ranma extrajo una manta azul.

—Kasuki está deprimido por todo lo que le ha pasado, deberías de tener un poco más de consideración hacia él —le dijo Ranma.

Akane se levantó de un brinco, sus ojos denotaban una furia calmada a punto de estallar.

—¿Consideración por ése mocoso? —Akane señaló hacia la sala y mostró una sonrisa apretada—. Viene a mi casa y quiere que yo lo haga hombrecito, ¡por favor, Saotome! El hecho de que esté pasándola mal por todo esto, no significa que venga a buscarme para sexo, ¿qué cree que soy?

Ranma tragó saliva, tenía la respuesta perfecta para esa pregunta, pero guardó silencio, el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

—En cuanto despierte, lo llevaré yo mismo a su casa —avisó Ranma, yéndose de la habitación de Akane, mas valía dejarla antes de que se soltara toda esa ira que sus ojos aguardaban.

…

Ranma llegó a su casa, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, tuvo una noche de lo más intensa que le costaba pensar en sólo una cosa. Entró abatido, arrastrando los pies, cansado y unas ojeras remarcadas en sus enrojecidos ojos. Necesitaría dormir mínimo toda la mañana para reponerse y así poder pensar con claridad. Ukyo al verlo entrar, caminó hacia él, mirándolo con reproche, su semblante no era el mejor, estaba molesta.

—¿Por qué te fuiste anoche? —reclamó la castaña mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Asuntos del trabajo —contestó Ranma, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Ah sí? —Ukyo empezó a mover su pie con desesperación—. Bueno, te estuve hablando a tu celular pero no respondiste ni siquiera a un mensaje. Estaba muriéndome de preocupación y de ti nada, además, hace media hora habló uno de tus compañeros diciéndome que te necesitaban a la brevedad en la oficina.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se puso derechito.

—No me dijeron más… Ranma… ¡Ranma! —gritó Ukyo al ver a su esposo darse la media vuelta sin hacerle caso, gruñó con rabia.

…

Akane se encontraba frente a Hamasaki y al lado de ella se encontraba un muchacho de cabello corto y ojos olivos, de piel clara. Tan sólo se observaban unos a los otros, Akane no le apetecía hablar de nada, y al parecer a los dos caballeros tampoco.

Ranma adentró a la oficina, respirando con dificultad, sudado y despeinado, dándole un aspecto de lo más descuidado.

—Saotome, estás hecho un asco —le dijo Akane quien sonrió alevosa.

El joven agente la fulminó con la mirada, acusándola, ella más que nadie sabía perfectamente por el cual estaba así. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el joven que estaba al lado de su compañera se dio la media vuelta y al verlo le sonrió, sus olivos ojos destellaron de gusto al verlo así, en cambio la mirada de Ranma no fue nada amable, se afiló al instante.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Ranma —habló con voz serena el joven de traje negro, impecable, tendiéndole la mano.

—Así es, Ryoga —estrechó la mano de su compañero, apretándolo con bastante fuerza, pero aquel chico también le apretó con la misma intensidad.

—Él es su nuevo compañero y será pareja de Izumi Sagawa, sólo que nuestra agente aún no ha llegado, fue al laboratorio a recoger los resultados —informó Hamasaki, miró a Ranma y a Ryoga, notando la tensión entre los dos agentes—. Disculpa agente Hibiki por no presentarlo con los demás agentes, pero se encuentran fuera de la oficina.

—No hay problema, Capitán, los conoceré en su momento —respondió Ryoga que le sonrió.

—Capitán, necesito hablar con usted a solas —dijo Akane.

El capitán asintió y ése fue motivo para que Ranma y Ryoga salieran de la oficina de Hamasaki.

Ranma no podía apartar su mirada llena de rivalidad hacia Ryoga.

—Así que también te transfirieron a este departamento aunque no sea tu especialidad, Ryoga —soltó Ranma, mordaz.

—No eras el único sobresaliente en la unidad allá en Kioto, mi estimado, Ranma, además, me enteré de que éste departamento necesita más ayuda debido a los recientes hechos de dos asesinos que se encargan de quitarle la vida a pequeñas hermanas gemelas —Ryoga meneó la cabeza, su comentario iba cargado de burla hacia Ranma.

—Es un caso difícil, he de admitir y que se está avanzando a pasos muy lentos, pero que va a tener una respuesta.

—Seguro ésa respuesta va a tardar mucho, más teniéndote a ti como su principal investigador, que ni siquiera es capaz de presentarse a trabajar decentemente —escupió el agente de ojos oliva, mirando con desprecio a Ranma.

…

Akane escudriñó las pupilas de su jefe sin ningún miramiento mientras hablaba. Hamasaki la escuchaba con atención y asentía de vez en cuando.

—Entiendo —Hamasaki se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Akane, admirando aquel mapa de la ciudad que tenía pegada a la pared—. Pero es peligroso.

—Más peligroso es dejar a ése desgraciado que casi acaba con la mitad del nuestra unidad —respondió Akane firme—. Usted sabe perfectamente de lo que yo soy capaz…

—Nunca he puesto en duda tu capacidad, lo sabes —contestó rápidamente el capitán, mirándola por encima del hombro—. Pero tampoco quiero que te metas en un lío gordo, no quiero perder a una de mis mejores agentes en algo como eso, deja que el departamento que lidera Kentaro…

Se escuchó la risa burlona de Akane.

—Por favor, capitán, usted mejor que nadie sabe qué clase de persona es Kentaro, él no tiene el valor para enfrentarse a algo así.

Hamasaki le dio la cara, mirándola a los ojos, mostrando el cariño que él le tenía a la muchacha, ante eso, Akane viró la mirada hacia su izquierda.

—De acuerdo, pero sí ves que es demasiado peligroso, por favor abandona el caso y pide ayuda, no dudes en confiar en nosotros…

—Está bien, capitán, gracias —asintió Akane con respeto para luego dedicarle un mirada triunfal—. Le aseguro que todo va a salir bien.

Akane al salir de la oficina, observó a Ranma y a Ryoga, ambos se notaban tensos, podía sentirlo, caminó y quedó justo en medio de ellos.

—Saotome, espero que hayas llevado la tierra que encontramos al laboratorio —le dijo, ignorando por completo la presencia de Ryoga.

Ranma que veía a su antiguo compañero por encima de Akane, pudo notar como éste recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Akane, deteniéndose en el trasero de ella. Le causó celos, vivos y furiosos celos, quería golpearlo en ése momento.

—No, con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado, ahora mismo lo llevo —respondió Ranma conteniendo la ira que lo recorría.

El joven de la trenza se dirigió a su escritorio y con la llave abrió el cajón donde había guardado las muestras. Se las enseñó a Akane y luego se marchó para llevarlas a donde correspondían.

—No nos presentaron como debían, soy Ryoga Hibiki y tengo veintiocho años —le tendió la mano a Akane.

—Akane Tendo, treinta años —Akane respondió al apretón de manos, pero su nuevo compañero se atrevió a besar el dorso.

—Para ser sincero, te ves mucho más joven, apuesto a que te solicitan tu identificación para entrar a los bares, que, por cierto, vi que hay uno que no está muy lejos de aquí y se nota de muy buen ambiente, me gustaría llevarte ahí, pero no olvides tu identificación —le sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

—Tienes que conocer mejor la ciudad antes de invitar a alguien a ése bar, es un asco —contestó Akane, irritada, le dio la espalda para ir a su escritorio y examinar los reportes.

Ryoga se quedó estupefacto, admirado con la frialdad que fue tratado, ni siquiera una media sonrisa pudo arrancarle a su bella compañera, pero aquello sólo le levantaba más la curiosidad. Akane era una mujer hermosísima que no tardaría nada en caer en sus encantos.

…

Akane estaba escribiendo un reporte en la computadora, muy concentrada cuando la secretaria la llamó avisándole que tenía una llamada de la aseguradora. Tras hablar unos minutos, regresó a su escritorio para continuar. Ranma llegó y se acercó a su compañera.

—Iré a casa a tomarme un buen baño, cualquier cosa estoy atento al teléfono —le avisó mirándola a los ojos.

—Está bien —contestó de forma gélida Akane, que prosiguió escribiendo.

Ranma se sintió molesto por la indiferencia que ella le mostró. La verdad es que él se encontraba frustrado por que dejó las cosas a medias con ella por culpa de Kasuki, y era probable que ella también lo estuviera y más cuando él apoyó al muchacho.

Caminaba hacia la el elevador y al abrirse se encontró con Usawa quien le mostró una dulce sonrisa y lo saludó con amabilidad, al instante el joven de la trenza se ruborizó, no por lo cordial que ella era, sino porque recordó lo que la vio haciendo con el chico de informática. Respondió al saludo y se metió rápido, quería esquivarla a como diera lugar.

…

En el taxi estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando el auto se quedó parado más tiempo de lo normal, hasta que el chofer le habló diciéndole que había llegado a su destino. Sacudió la cabeza y le tendió el pago al taxista.

Deseaba que Ukyo no estuviera en casa, no quería más cuestionamientos y mucho menos verla así de molesta, con ésa mirada inquisidora que parecía capaz de adivinar todo lo que había en su cabeza. Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, dudó en meter la llave en la cerradura, se quedó unos instantes meditando en hacerlo o no, hasta que finalmente se animó. Entró despacio y silencioso, no había ruido. Checó hacia la cocina o la sala, cerciorándose de que Ukyo no se encontraba en el departamento, aquello le resultó un gran alivio. De inmediato se metió a la regadera, el agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo lo llevó al recuerdo de la madrugada, había sido todo tan excitante, que cuando se dio cuenta, su miembro ya estaba rígido, no le quedó más remedio que masturbarse, pensando que Akane le estaba ayudando, la sensación agradable se intensificó haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, se estaba desahogando de lo que no pasó en la madrugada.

—¿Ranma? —Ukyo entró en el baño y vio a su esposo en plena acción, los ojos de la chica estaban desorbitados y no podía despegarlos de la escena tan comprometedora— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ranma de inmediato se puso rojo de la vergüenza, le apenaba que su esposa lo viera satisfacerse solo y es que nunca lo había visto en semejante acto. Tragó saliva, las palabras le lastimaban la garganta.

—Yo… yo…

—Por dios, Ranma… —Ukyo se veía molesta y enrojecida que volteó a ver hacia otra parte—. Ya no eres un adolescente para hacer esas cosas.

Cerró las llaves de la regadera y se amarró una toalla a la cadera, todavía con el miembro erecto, maldecía que todavía no se le bajara la libido.

—Es que… —Ranma se acercó a Ukyo y le puso el dedo en la barbilla para así ella volteara a verlo, la miró a los ojos profundamente, con todo el amor que sentía hacia su amada esposa—, no podía dejar de pensar en ti… —le recitó tan cerca y luego la besó con pasión.

Para la sorpresa de Ranma, su esposa lo apartó de ella empujándolo con fuerzas. No podía creer la reacción de Ukyo. La mirada de su esposa era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, ella respiraba agitada y prácticamente salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando con su esposa, ¿realmente estaba tan enfadada por haberse ido sin decirle casi nada, o es que había descubierto algo más? Tenía que saber qué estaba sucediendo, a lo mejor terminaba con relatar todo y eso destruiría definitivamente con su matrimonio.

—No, la amo demasiado, no podría perderla… —musitó, se recargó sobre la pared y miró hacia el espejo que se encontraba empañado por el vapor—, pero con la misma intensidad deseo a Akane… ¡Diablos!

…

Akane soltó un estornudo y frente a sus ojos alguien le ofreció un pañuelo, al levantar la vista, notó la sonrisa de suficiencia de Ryoga que estaba frente a ella.

—Bueno, por qué no mejor me llevas a un buen bar y pasamos un agradable rato, sirve para conocernos mejor —insistió aquel chico, dejando ver que sus dientes caninos eran más puntiagudos de lo normal.

—Hibiki, no me interesa salir contigo, estamos en plena investigación y no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo —le respondió directa, cosa que hizo al chico retroceder y mostrar la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Vaya, así que eres una chica ruda, tal y como me gustan, bueno, ya habrá tiempo.

—Ryoga —llamó Sagawa emparejándose con el mencionado—. Vamos a ir al parque, sirve para que conozcas un poco la ciudad.

—¿Tan rápido y me invitas al parque? —respondió mostrando una sonrisa de galán.

—No seas estúpido, Hibiki —protestó Akane que negó con la cabeza.

Ante el insulto el agente volteó a ver con molestia a Akane.

—Supongo que al menos has leído un poco del caso, el último asesinato se dio en el parque y tienes que investigar ahí, además, Sagawa tiene mejores gustos, antes de andar con alguien tan engreído como tú —añadió Akane que le tendió una carpeta al chico y éste la tomó de la mala gana.

Ryoga no respondió y siguió a Usawa que sonreía con timidez, pero volteó a ver a Akane por encima del hombro, todavía sonriéndole.

—¿Siempre es así de amargada? —le preguntó Ryoga a su compañera.

—No, hoy está de buenas —contestó Izumi quien abrió la puerta y dejó que su compañero saliera primero.

Akane se quedó mirando a ése Ryoga y luego clavó los ojos en el escritorio de Ranma.

Recordar a su compañero hizo que soltara un pequeño suspiro y que sintiera algo cálido que invadió su pecho, causándole un agradable escalofrío que puso su piel chinita.

—También es un estúpido —dijo Akane al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba causando pensar en Ranma.

…

A punto de anochecer, Hamasaki reunió a todos los agentes, Ranma que se encontraba ahí presente, tenía una mirada ausente, lo que provocó que el capitán le gritara.

—Lo poco que hemos logrado reunir respecto a la investigación que tenemos en puerta, ha dado un resultado de unos posibles asesinos. El psicólogo ha hecho un perfil mental del que lidera y su cómplice —habló el capitán, entregándole a cada uno una carpeta.

—No hace falta averiguar que los asesinos son unos sádicos enfermos —comentó Tadashi—, con ver como deja a sus víctimas es más que suficiente.

Hamasaki le dirigió una mirada intimidante, dejando completamente en silencio al agente.

—Yo estoy segura que es sólo uno el que hace el trabajo duro, su cómplice sólo observa —dijo Sagawa que fue la primera en empezar a leer.

—Es una mujer y un hombre —señaló Fujima.

—Eso está por averiguarse, Fujima —Hamasaki lo volteó a ver—. Para poder remover aquella tina de baño se necesitó bastante fuerza, además, ¿cómo pudo una mujer cargar los cuerpos de dos niñas?

—¿Y qué indica que no pudo hacerlo? —protestó Akane, desafiante.

Los ojos de Hamasaki se cruzaron con los de su agente, ninguno de los dos bajaba la fiera mirada uno del otro.

—Una mujer es capaz de cargar el doble o más de su peso si cuenta con el entrenamiento adecuado, ella también es peligrosa —continuó Fujima.

—Los gemidos que escuchó la familia antes del asesinato de la gemela Ishikawa pertenecía al de una mujer —Akane miró uno a uno de su compañeros—, son una pareja que gusta de tener sexo antes de cometer el crimen, y quién sabe, hasta podrían filmar las barbaries que cometen y luego observarnos para burlarse de nosotros.

—En ninguna de las escenas se ha encontrado fluidos ajenos al de la víctima —expresó Usawa.

—Esto no nos está llevando a nada —habló finalmente Ranma con pesadez y teniendo la atención de todos—. Por más vueltas que le hemos dado al asunto, no llegamos a ninguna parte. Aunque me cuesta admitirlo, ésos asesinos son muy inteligentes y capaces de hacernos perder la cabeza.

—Los encontraremos —dijo con firmeza el capitán, mirando a Ranma que estaba abatido y pesimista.

—Por el momento he identificado al 80% de la comunidad estudiantil, sobre todo a gemelas y gemelos —comentó Fujima.

—También más vigilancia en las casas de los chicos entre diez y quince años que son gemelos —apuntó Tadashi sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Eso ayuda, pero necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible —Hamasaki miró con dureza a sus agentes.

—Por eso es que me trasladaron aquí, capitán —se señaló Ryoga con los pulgares—. Conmigo aquí, resolveremos el caso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tadashi rodó los ojos con fastidio, Fujima se cubrió la boca para esconder una risita, mientras que Usawa bajó la cabeza, Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada y Akane no le hizo caso, Hamasaki por su parte también no le dio importancia.

—Lean con detenimiento lo que les acabo de dar, a lo mejor encuentran algo que nos ayude. Nos veremos mañana, descansen —se despidió el capitán dándose la media vuelta e ingresar a su oficia.

Los agentes también empezaron a desplazarse, cada quien a sus lugares correspondientes para tomar sus pertenencias e irse a descansar. Akane observó que Ranma se encontraba abstraído, pero un fuerte golpe en la espalda por parte de Ryoga lo hizo reaccionar.

—Tú que presumías ser muy bueno en la academia, ahora no eres más que un mequetrefe, pero ahora que estoy yo aquí, le demostraré a todos que soy mil veces mejor que tú —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, burlón para luego marcharse.

Akane se acercó a Ranma.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó sin mostrar importancia, aunque la realidad era otra.

—Creo que es algo que tú sabes perfectamente —Ranma la miró, acusadoramente.

—No lo sé. Vamos a tomar un café —lo invitó.

—La verdad es que todo esto me está volviendo loco y ya no sé ni qué hacer —reclamó en voz baja.

—Te espero en la cafetería que está a dos cuadras de aquí, la que tiene un panda con la taza humeante —dijo Akane y se dio la media vuelta para ir por sus cosas para luego marcharse.

…

La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, golpeando los cristales del establecimiento, Akane veía por la ventana como las gotas resbalaban rápido hasta perderse en el marco. Frente a ella había una taza de café frío y una rebanada de cheesecake con fresas, miró el lugar vacío al frente. Desde hacía dos horas que esperaba a Ranma y él no había llegado. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó del establecimiento sin importarle la intensa lluvia.

…

Al llegar a su departamento, se dirigió a la alacena donde solo había una botella de whisky y luego se sirvió en un vaso hasta la mitad, le puso dos hielos y lo bebió de golpe, luego otro seguido.

Miró su celular esperando encontrar un mensaje por parte de su compañero, pero no tenía ninguno.

—No, esto no me puede estar pasando, ¡NO OTRA VEZ! —gritó tirando la botella al suelo con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndola estallar al impacto.

Admiró lo que había quedado de la botella, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, pero aspiró todo el oxígeno que pudo y lo dejó salir lentamente, se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos.

—No, yo no me puedo estar enamorando de ése imbécil de Saotome… no puedo y no debo —sentenció firme.

…

…

 **Hola a todos los lectores, agradezco que continúen leyendo la historia y comentarla, es muy valioso para mí saber su opinión. Gracias.**

 **Les comunico que este es el último capítulo de éste año, por lo tanto, aprovecho este espacio para desearles una bella navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos y un exitoso 2016, un brindis por ello, por favor, disfruten de éstas fechas.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo a principios del mes de enero.**

 **Saludos y un afectuoso abrazo a todos.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 **.**


	10. Encubierta

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **10** •

Ranma llegó hecho una sopa a su departamento, Ukyo al verlo de inmediato lo envolvió en una manta y lo dirigió hacia el baño. Él no podía valerse por sí mismo, era todo un guiñapo en ése momento.

Mientras que la tina se llenaba de agua caliente, Ukyo lo ayudaba a desvestirse.

Al entrar al agua se sintió reconfortado mientras que Ukyo le estaba dando un pequeño masaje.

—Discúlpame, Ranma… yo exagere en la mañana, me he sentido fatal en todo el día, y creo que a ti no te fue bien. Perdóname por favor, amor —habló Ukyo mostrando toda la culpabilidad que sentía en la voz y la mirada.

Ukyo pidiéndole perdón cuando la realidad es que él debería estar arrodillado ante ella rogándole para que lo perdonara por su infidelidad.

—Yo…

—Shhh, amor, sólo déjame consentirte —pidió Ukyo que empezó a enjabonarle con cautela la piel.

No podía ser más miserable.

—Has estado trabajando duro con un caso tan difícil y yo aquí como una niña caprichosa, no te mereces el trato que te di en la mañana… por eso, te voy a compensar.

Ukyo empezó a desvestirse y se metió a la tina de agua haciendo que el líquido subiera y empezara a derramarse por las orillas. Empezó a besar a Ranma por el cuello; besos suaves y dulces que lo recorrían hasta llegar a los labios de su marido.

Ranma respondió de inmediato, tomando la cintura de su esposa y atrayéndola más hacia él. Sintió la mano de ella rodeando su miembro y acomodándolo dentro de ella. Empezó a penetrarla, se sintió tan bien al momento de sentir la calidez envolviendo su pene. Ukyo lo miraba a los ojos mientras abría la boca soltando pequeños gemidos, los cuales se hicieron más intensos cuando Ranma incrementó el ritmo de la penetración, llegando a ser más salvaje. Aquello lo volvió loco y se lanzó a sus labios para chuparlos para luego adentrarse en la boca para juguetear con su lengua. El cuerpo de Ukyo se arqueó ante un inminente orgasmo, pero Ranma no se apiadó de ella, continuó embistiéndola haciéndola gritar como loca, agarrándolo por la cabeza.

—Aaaah, Ranma —jadeó Ukyo desesperada—, no puedo más… aaahhh… hmmm… aaaahhh… me vengo…

De nuevo Ukyo se estremeció ante el placer que sintió, Ranma pudo sentirlo perfectamente cuando su miembro fue apretado dentro de su esposa, pero no era suficiente para él, todavía tenía más para darle a Ukyo.

—Ranma… por favor, para… aaahhhhh, hmmmm —gimió Ukyo que se mordió el labio con fuerza, presa del orgasmo recién sentido y su esposo continuaba con la penetración—. Aaaaaahhhh…

Un nuevo orgasmo la hizo rendirse, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Ranma y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, respiraba agitada, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y su cuerpo todavía se convulsionada.

Ranma supo que su esposa no aguantaría más, por lo que se apiadó de ella y retiró su miembro de su vagina, pero él seguía con las ganas, no había sido suficiente para él.

Cuando Ukyo se recuperó, lo besó en los labios de forma dulce, se levantó, pero sus piernas todavía estaban debilitadas que la hizo caer sobre Ranma.

—Ranma —rio divertida—. Creo que no me voy a poder parar en dos días —bromeó.

—No exageres —respondió Ranma también divertido—. Pero te llevaré a la cama para que descanses mientras te recuperas.

La envolvió en una toalla y la llevó en brazos hacia la cama donde la recostó, Ukyo le sonreía, seguro de lo fascinada que había quedado con el sexo, pero para él no era suficiente.

…

Ranma se encontró con Fujima en el elevador y venían platicando amenamente. Al entrar a la oficina vieron a sus otros compañeros, excepto a Akane. Ranma se alertó de inmediato pensando que su compañera se había ido a buscar problemas en bares nocturnos de mala muerte y pudo haberle pasado algo. De inmediato sacó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje.

—¡Eh, Ranma! —Ryoga le dio una fuerte palmada que le hizo tirar el celular— Disculpa, es que no mido mi fuerza.

—Idiota, casi haces que se rompa —protestó Ranma agachándose para recoger su teléfono.

—Ni que fuera para tanto —pasó Ryoga yendo hacia un escritorio cerca de Natsumi.

Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

…

Saotome estaba desesperado por saber de Akane, para su mala suerte, él se quedó con Ryoga para checar unos expedientes de presuntos homicidas.

Hamasaki entró a grandes zancadas hacia su oficina y la cerró de un portazo, el capitán se notaba molesto, tras de él venía Tadashi y Fujima, ambos con expresión seria.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ranma a sus compañeros.

—Encontraron las dos cabezas de las niñas… una estaba en un jardín de niños, en pleno patio de juegos y la otra colgada en la entrada de la escuela donde estudiaban las primeras víctimas —relató Fujima con pesar.

—¿A qué hora? —quiso saber Ranma, alarmado.

—Hace casi dos horas, ya las llevaron para ser examinadas… diablos, ésos tipos están enfermos —bufó Tadashi—. Dentro de lo que cabe los infantes no descubrieron la cabeza, fue una de las maestras y en la secundaria lo encontró el subdirector.

—El subdirector le bajó la azúcar y está hospitalizado, la maestra está siendo interrogada por Usawa —informó Fujima quitándole la oportunidad a Ranma de preguntar.

—Qué raro que la maestra esté tranquila, cualquier persona se hubiera vuelto loco al ver una cabeza humana —comentó Ryoga, ganándose la mirada de todos—, podría ser una sospechosa.

—¿Acaso leíste lo que Hamasaki nos entregó ayer? —interrogó Fujima, irritado.

—Por supuesto que lo leí, pero ahí no hay nada claro —respondió Ryoga manteniendo una mirada altiva hacia Fujima—, bueno, ahora que estoy con ustedes, todo les será más fácil, daremos con los asesinos antes de que haya más víctimas —les dio la espalda.

—Yo no tendría ningún problema en que el pesado de Ryoga fuera la próxima víctima —soltó Tadashi, logrando hacer que sus amigos sonrieran—. En serio es un tipo de lo más pedante, podría hacerle competencia a Kentaro, y mira que Kentaro es de lo más orgulloso y arrogante… ¿cómo lo soportaste, Ranma?

—Bueno, antes él no era así, de hecho, era más humilde, aunque siempre tuvimos una rivalidad por ver quién de los dos era mejor en la academia, y es que no es por presumir, pero yo siempre le gané y terminé siendo el primero al mando después del jefe, claro, cuando yo me vine para acá, él se quedó en mi lugar y al ser el mejor después de mí, seguro se le subieron los humos —respondió el ojiazul, visualizando a Ryoga que leía unas hojas. Sonrió, en realidad había algo más que inició aquella eterna rivalidad.

—Pues con que poco se marea, eh —observó Tadashi dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Ranma—. Bueno, a seguir trabajando que, si sale el capitán y nos ve aquí juntos cotilleando, nos va a mandar a cortar las pelotas.

El comentario hizo reír levemente a los tres agentes, aligerando el pesado ambiente que se sentía ahí.

…

Tendo estaba en su departamento, pegando unas fotos mientras tomaba notas, luego miraba la pantalla de su computadora, y volvía a escribir en la libreta, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cuando pegó la última foto. Tomó su móvil y buscó un contacto.

—Hola, ¿me recuerdas? —escuchó una respuesta balbuceante y distante—. No me importa que te haya despertado, tengo algo para ti y te aseguro que no podrás rechazarlo… ¿te suena Joe Spencer?

Habló por varios minutos con su interlocutor hasta que finalmente accedió.

Una gran sonrisa de suficiencia iluminó su rostro, necesitaba hacer otra llamada.

—Hiroko… querida amiga mía, necesito que me hagas un favor —le habló escuchando un pequeño bufido de fastidio—. Nos vemos en una hora en tu guarida.

Pero antes de irse, debía hacer una última llamada.

—Buenos días, por favor, me comunica con el delegado Hirima, de parte de Akane Tendo —pidió, cuando la comunicaron con el delegado ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo fue directa en su petición—: Necesito un auto.

La respuesta de Hirima fue la que esperaba, aumentando más su satisfacción. Se despidió del delegado para tomar su bolso y marcharse de su departamento e ir hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga.

…

Akane llegó al Instituto Tecnológico de Tokio. Antes de adentrar hizo una llamada. Entró y se dirigió hacia la sala de maestros, donde encontró a una joven de cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, delgada y de lentes rectangulares de armazón delgado color plateado, sus ojos negros se clavaron fieramente en Akane, mirándola como se dirigía hacia ella. La agente quedó frente a la muchacha que le llegaba cerca de la nariz.

—Cambia esa cara, mujer, parece que me quieres matar —dijo Akane mostrando una sonrisa ladina y se sentó en aquella silla giratoria.

—Ganas no me faltan —respondió la aludida que jaló una silla para sentarse y quedar frente a Akane—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Que me hagas una matrícula escolar en la Universidad de Tokio, especialmente en la facultad de filosofía.

La cara de la chica mostró desconcierto.

—Se la creerán fácilmente, no aparento tener treinta…

—Porque en realidad tienes veintisiete, Akane —contestó.

—Hiroko —habló Akane inclinándose hacia su vieja amiga—. Tú sabes por qué… —la miró profundamente, mostrando un odio ciego y feroz que hizo a la otra inclinarse hacia atrás y mirar hacia otra parte—. Detesto tener que inmiscuirte en algo más que tu amada carrera de ingeniería en sistemas computacionales…

—Ahora tengo un master, en dos meses me iré a Alemania para hacer un doctorado respecto a sistemas virtuales —corrigió la profesionista, llena de orgullo ante su logro.

—Felicidades, disculpa que no muestre mi emoción, pero es algo que no me importa —contestó Akane, vio en los ojos de Hiroko como la rabia la invadía.

—¿Cómo es que has cambiado tanto, Akane? —soltó Hiroko, poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda, Akane la agarró del brazo y la hizo voltearse abruptamente.

Akane se levantó lentamente de la silla, su mirada era incognoscible, incapaz de saber qué es lo que pasaba en su mente. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro, dándole un aspecto más misterioso.

—Más te vale no volver a repetir algo así, Hiroko —Akane sonó peligrosa, intimidando a su amiga quien se soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo latente—. Bien —Akane se volvió a sentar, mostrando una serenidad impropia a como estaba hacía un segundo—, quiero que me matricules en la universidad, que me hagas un perfil en las redes sociales, fotos, amigas, ex novios, padres, cuanta cosa normal en una chica estudiante de veintidós años haría, de un aspecto similar al mío. En pocas palabras, has un pasado y presente de "Ayako Tsune"

—¿Qué? ¿Pero para qué? —protestó Hiroko totalmente confundida.

—Tú limítate a hacer lo que te pedí… lo quiero para la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —se puso de pie, como dando a entender que sería lo último que iba a decir antes de marcharse.

—¿Y crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer? —se atrevió a retar a Akane.

—Tal vez, pero no me importa, dejas ésas cosas importantes para después. Lo que te acabo de pedir no te llevará más de una hora, genio de la tecnología —dijo Akane con severidad.

—Está bien… lo hago porque a pesar de todo… eres mi amiga —accedió la ingeniera.

—Gracias —respondió Akane, evadiendo aquella mirada sincera por parte de Hiroko.

—Te hablo más tarde, "Ayako" —dijo Hiroko quien después de todo, le mostró una sonrisa amigable y sincera.

Akane asintió y se dio la media vuelta.

Antes de salir de la sala, echó un vistazo, viendo a su amiga que se sentaba frente a un ordenador sin saber que ella la estaba observando. Sonrió agradecida.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde el escalofriante hallazgo de las cabezas, sin ninguna pista, esperaban a que el subdirector se recuperara del coma al que había caído para cuando se repusiera, pudieran preguntarle. Las cámaras de video que vigilaban las escuelas no mostraron a ningún sospechoso, pero las mandaron a investigar con algunos expertos quienes no daban su veredicto hasta la semana siguiente.

A Ranma le estaba pesando no ver a Akane y no saber nada de ella, a cada instante veía su teléfono esperanzado de que ella le hubiera contestado, luego a su escritorio vacío. Quería parecer que en realidad no le importaba la ausencia de ella, pero la verdad es que se estaba muriendo por verla, de volver a tocarla. Sabía que no había ocurrido nada malo con ella por Hamasaki quien le dijo que estaba suspendida.

Estaba tentado a ir al departamento y saber cómo estaba.

—No, es lo que necesito, no verla y no saber nada de ella —se dijo en un susurro, auto controlándose por no salir corriendo.

—Ranma —la dulce voz de Natsumi lo sacó de su pensamiento—. Me informaron que ya tienen listos los resultados de la ropa y la tierra.

—Qué bien —a pesar de que era algo horrible, de algún modo le alegraba saber que al fin conocerían los resultados.

Se levantó y se dirigió al laboratorio junto a Hamasaki.

La doctora Sayuri lo estaba esperando junto a su compañero y otro chico que Ranma no había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Hamasaki y todos respondieron con una leve reverencia.

—La sangre en la tierra y el sudor en la blusa pertenecen a la misma persona —dijo sin preámbulos la doctora Sayuri mirando escrutadora a Hamasaki.

—¿Algún sospechoso? —interrogó el capitán quien le dedicó una mirada a la doctora, pero ella señaló al muchacho que estaba frente a la computadora.

—Sí —respondió el chico dejando ver la pantalla y allí mostraba una foto de un sujeto.

—Imposible —los ojos de Hamasaki se abrieron como platos y Ranma notó la impresión del capitán quien se acercó a ver aquella foto—. Él está muerto.

La doctora Sayuri se cruzó de brazos.

—Por eso nos tardamos tanto en entregar los resultados, hemos hecho cinco veces el estudio y nos arroja el mismo resultado. Es lo más extraño que me ha tocado, el ADN es el mismo a ése hombre —informó ella que señaló la pantalla de la computadora—. Por eso quería que lo vieras, Hamasaki, para que tú me explicaras.

Hamasaki dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía con la sorpresa marcada en su cansado rostro, negó con la cabeza.

—Una bala en la cabeza acabó con su vida, yo mismo estuve ahí cuando recogieron el cuerpo y aseguraron su muerte hace nueve años —dijo el capitán, todavía incrédulo.

Ranma quería entender qué pasaba, miró la pantalla observando a detalle al sujeto, grabándose absolutamente todo de él, así cuando volvieran a la oficina, investigaría a fondo lo que pasó.

…

Akane se colocó unos lentes de armazón grueso dándole un aspecto de intelectual, llevaba una blusa blanca que le amarró un grueso cinturón negro en la cintura y unos jeans negros entallados que resaltaban su silueta, unos zapatos negros; se agitó la negra melena que le llegaba a media espalda y en su brazo había un par de libros. Subió los escalones de cantera dirigiéndose a una gran puerta donde en la parte superior se podía leer "Biblioteca Pública"

Al llegar a la recepción mostró su identificación y le sonrió con dulzura a la encargada.

Adentró por completo, viendo las altas estanterías llenas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Iba recorriendo lentamente y tomando uno que otro libro para leer el título, pero su mirada se desviaba cada instante en busca de cierto hombre de aspecto extranjero. Aquellos estantes parecían no tener fin ante sus ojos. Caminó un buen rato, hasta que finalmente dio con su objetivo.

Un hombre de cabello castaño cobrizo y ligeramente rizado; de vestimenta discreta, un chaleco negro de lana, una camisa manga larga de rayas delgadas verdes, pantalones negros y zapatos negros impecables estaba justo en la estantería continua, acomodando unos libros que seguro alguien descortésmente dejó en las mesas.

Se cayeron unos libros llamando la atención del joven que giró, se dirigió hacia la muchacha que yacía en el suelo recogiendo los libros tirados.

—Disculpe, pero que tonta soy… —dijo Akane con voz cargada de culpabilidad—, quería alcanzar un libro y he tirado todos estos.

—No se preocupe, señorita —el muchacho amablemente se agachó para ayudarla a recoger.

Akane pudo ver de cerca aquel sujeto poseedor de ojos grises.

El muchacho al encontrarse tan cerca del rostro de Akane quedó prendado, admirando la belleza de la joven.

—Muchas gracias, en serio, le suplico que me perdone, no era mi intención —pidió Akane juntando sus manos en una plegaria.

—No hay problema, suele pasar muy seguido —respondió el hombre—. No la había visto antes por aquí…

—Ah, es que no hace mucho me mudé y apenas tuve la oportunidad de venir a la biblioteca, en la universidad me dejaron una tarea sobre vida y obras de Aristóteles —respondió—. La escuela no cuenta con la información suficiente, y la que ronda en internet es una basura, no hay nada como investigar en los libros ¿me entiende?

—Por supuesto que la entiendo, señorita…

—Ayako Tsune —se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Un gusto conocerla, Ayako, me llamo Joe Spencer…

—¡Oh por dios, usted es Joe Spencer! —gritó Akane emocionada pero luego bajo la voz y empezó a shitar poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios y sonriendo—. Olvide que aquí no se tiene que hablar en voz alta, disculpe.

Joe también sonrió.

—Me pregunto si te gustaría tomarte un café o té, por aquí cerca hay una cafetería —señaló, estaba realmente encantado con "Ayako"

—Encantada… todo un honor para mí —Akane se llevó la mano al pecho y lo miraba como si realmente estuviera fascinada con el sujeto.

Lo miró a los ojos con fingida emoción, como si se tratara de un héroe, y él se notaba fascinado con ella.

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento allá adentro, es que mi amiga me ha hablado mucho de ti —comentó Akane tomando asiento.

—¿De verdad, acaso la conozco? —interrogó Joe, interesado.

El mesero les tendió la carta de bebidas.

—No lo sé, la biblioteca es muy grande y viene mucha gente, ella no mintió al decir que usted es muy atractivo —respondió Akane que tomó el menú, sin despegar su mirada de su acompañante.

—Gracias —sonrió Joe—. Me trae un expreso, por favor —pidió rápidamente sin tomar la carta.

—A mí un late, por favor —dijo Akane regresándole la carta.

—En seguida —el mesero se dio la media vuelta.

—Bueno, en realidad no tiene mucho que la conozco, pero es una chica agradable y tuvo la confianza de hablarme de usted —continuó Akane con voz dulce—. Hablaba de usted a cada rato que yo también empecé a admirarlo.

—Ayako, por favor, dime Joe, cuando me dices de usted me siento como un anciano de setenta años y no lo soy —pidió el extranjero que no despegaba su gris mirada de Akane.

—No hay problema, Joe, te diré la verdad… francamente yo vine a la biblioteca buscándote a ti —lo miró con severidad, haciendo que Joe se sobresaltara, pero luego se rio—. Es que mi amiga me dijo que tú tienes un master en filosofía en la universidad de Stanford, y pensé que serías el más adecuado para recomendarme los libros con el mejor contenido en cuanto a la vida de Aristóteles.

—Oh, vaya, por supuesto, hay dos libros muy interesantes y bastante completos para que te ayude en tu investigación, además cuentas con todo mi apoyo, puedo asesorarte, claro si me lo permites…

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿De verdad va a tener tiempo para ayudarme? Es que mi maestro es muy exigente con las investigaciones…

—De verdad… —Joe colocó sus manos sobre las de "Ayako" y luego la miró fijamente, no se cansaba de ver a tan bella jovencita.

Akane sonrió dulcemente, aunque por dentro esbozaba una sonrisa triunfadora y sus ojos relucieron de alegría. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para alcanzar su siguiente objetivo, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tiempo.

…

Ranma tenía un aire pensativo, ésa noche le había tocado hacer guardia en la oficina. Caminaba por todo lo largo del pasillo y regresaba. Había buscado información del sospechoso por dos días, pero ahí no lo había encontrado, Tadashi le sugirió ir al archivo muerto, pero no había tenido oportunidad de visitar ese lugar. Algo más que le estaba afectando demasiado: la ausencia de Akane, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y aunque quiso saber por medio de Hamasaki, él no le decía nada.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, el único que iluminaba la oficina, al lado tenía una taza de café ya frío que se pensaba tomar hacía rato, pero no le hizo falta para aguantar el sueño, el simple hecho de pensar en Akane le quitaba las ganas de dormir.

Recibió una llamada inesperada.

—¿Akane? —se levantó de su silla, impresionado al escuchar su voz, notó que su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría—. ¿Estás bien?

— _Noté muchas llamadas perdidas tuyas, debe ser algo muy importante para que me marques con tanta insistencia_ —escuchó la fría voz de Akane, pero eso no le importaba, le alegraba oírla.

—Bueno, sí, ya aparecieron las cabezas de las víctimas —contó Ranma, tratando de sonar lo más cotidiano posible—, también tienen los resultados de los análisis de la ropa y la tierra…

— _Oh, ya era hora que ésos inútiles del laboratorio dieran el resultado… bueno, creo que tienen una pista o incluso un presunto sospechoso. Supongo que es todo lo que tienes que decirme, ¿no, Saotome?_ —Akane no se notaba ni un poco emocionada por aquella noticia.

—Akane —llamó cuando ella le había colgado.

Intentó marcarle de nuevo, pero su llamada fue cancelada y luego volvió a marcar, notando que Akane había apagado el móvil.

—No… diablos… ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo tanta necesidad de verla, de sentirla…? —cerró los ojos con pesar.

Akane se había vuelto una adicción para él.

Después de la larga noche de vigilancia, Ranma se sentía cansado, la piel seca y las ojeras remarcadas eran signo de su agotamiento. Saludó a medias a Natsumi quien amablemente le dijo que le pediría un taxi para que se fuera a casa, algo que Ranma agradeció. Cuando supo que el taxi llegaría pronto, decidió bajar, en el camino se encontró con Tadashi quien le dio una palmada en el hombro. En el estacionamiento vio a Fujima que estaba bajando de su auto.

—Ranma, vas a necesitar más de veinticuatro horas para reponerte —le dijo Fujima—. Descansa, amigo, mañana nos vemos, seguro que me verás en la misma condición que tú, me toca guardia esta noche —se despidió el agente.

Ranma estaba ya tan cansado que empezaba a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente. Vio el taxi llegar y no tardó en abordarlo.

No había sido solamente una noche que no podía dormir, llevaba más tiempo sin poderlo hacer. Pensar en Akane lo estaba matando lentamente.

…

Era impresionante la velocidad con la cual transcurrían los días, en poco tiempo, Ranma ya tenía dos semanas y media sin saber más de Akane. La investigación tampoco avanzó, se quedó estancada con el sospechoso muerto, quedando al aire la pregunta de quién realmente se trataba.

Akane por su parte había logrado tener más confianza con Joe, a tal punto de que lo invitó a su departamento.

—No es muy ostentoso, es lo que mis padres pueden pagar —indicó Akane al dejar entrar a Joe.

Era un departamento pequeño, donde había una salita, una mesa, una cocineta, y del lado derecho la habitación principal. No había nada más que resaltar.

—Estudiar también implica un gasto —contestó Joe que no le importaba el tamaño del departamento, estaba encantado con la compañía.

—A veces pienso que debería de trabajar en mis ratos libres, pero es tan difícil encontrar un trabajo donde trabajes poco tiempo y te paguen decentemente —dijo Akane que rodeó el cuello de Joe con sus brazos quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca, sus ojos se concentraban en los labios del extranjero.

—Ya lo creo que sí —apoyó Joe empezando a besar a Akane—. Tal vez no necesites trabajar, yo te daría todo lo que necesitas… —le decía sin apartar sus labios de los de Akane.

—No hace falta, Joe, tu sueldo como bibliotecario tampoco te da para mucho según lo que me has contado, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí —Akane lo besó apasionadamente.

—Bueno, en realidad… mi sueldo es más que de un simple bibliotecario… hmmm… —soltó un quejido cuando Akane le mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Tienes otro empleo del que yo no sepa? —interrogó Akane mostrando inocencia en su mirada.

—Te llevaré a que lo conozcas, Ayako —Joe colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Akane mientras se fundían en otro beso.

Los besos se intensificaron, las caricias eran más indecentes entre ellos. Cuando Joe colocó sus manos sobre los senos de Akane y los apretó ella soltó un gemido. En poco tiempo la ropa estaba desperdigada en el suelo. Joe admiró el perfecto cuerpo de su compañera, notando un tatuaje de una serpiente bien realizado que venía del muslo derecho envolviendo el abdomen como si estuviera enroscando a la joven y con la cabeza bajo la axila izquierda con las fauces abiertas de forma peligrosa y ojos amarillos refulgentes, era un tatuaje que parecía tener vida propia. Akane se dejó llevar por las candentes caricias, los besos recorriendo su piel, cuando Joe succionaba sus pezones, sintió que la lengua que los humedecía era de Ranma y no pudo evitar un gemido de placer.

—¡Pero qué grande! —dijo Akane sorprendida cuando Joe le pidió que le practicara sexo oral—. ¿Crees que me quepa? —lo miró asustada.

—Claro que sí, Ayako… por favor, hazlo —pidió Joe con los ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo.

Akane dudó en meterse el pene en la boca, francamente no quería hacerlo, pero todo fuera por ir la zona " _Under_ " de la flamante discoteca Crazy Night y encontrar al malnacido que contrató a los sicarios para eliminarla a ella y a sus compañeros.

—Oh, sí, así… hmmm… suavecito… aaahhh, sí, bebé, así me gusta… la puntita, chupa y lame la puntita —jadeaba el extranjero cuando Akane chupaba su pene.

Akane le dio gusto, pero antes de que él se corriera se sacó el miembro de su boca y dejó que el esperma saliera fuera de su alcance. Joe soltó un largo gemido de placer. Ella tomó con las manos el miembro flácido y empezó a masturbarlo con rigor, haciendo que Joe volviera a tener un orgasmo, uno tras otro, dejándolo agotado y tumbando en la cama.

—Ayako, me has hecho disfrutar mucho… perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me vine, me dejaste seco… —balbuceó, notablemente cansado.

—Seis, Joe —contestó con inocencia.

—Disculpa si yo no te hago sentir un orgasmo, pero a ser sincero me dejaste agotado y muy sensible —confesó Joe que le dio un beso en la frente.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo disfruté muchísimo al hacerte disfrutar —la supuesta "Ayako" respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al poco tiempo, Joe quedó completamente dormido, dejando escapar sonoros ronquidos. Akane no le importaba el molesto ruido, se fue al baño a darse una ducha. Tuvo el recuerdo vivido de cuando Ranma y ella se bañaron juntos y de lo excitante que fue. No aguantó mucho y empezó a tocarse su parte intima, estimulando su clítoris mientras que con la otra mano introducía dos dedos en su vagina. Quería sentir de nuevo aquella sensación.

—Hmmm… —soltó gemidos casi silenciosos—. Ran… ma… —suspiró cuando llegó al orgasmo.

…

—Parece que a Akane la sacaron del caso y nadie nos dijo nada —comentó Fujima que tomaba una cerveza, al lado de él se encontraba Tadashi y Saotome.

Los tres agentes se habían ido a tomar a un bar.

—Pues el capitán anda muy quitado de la pena, al parecer tener a Akane en la unidad le pone de un humor de perros, y ahora hasta parece que le quitaron diez años de encima —bromeó Tadashi que le dio un trago a su cerveza.

Ranma tenía los ojos clavados en su bebida burbujeante, no prestaba atención a los comentarios de sus amigos.

—Ranma, si no te tomas esa cerveza ahora mismo más al rato te va a saber a orina de caballo —le indicó Tadashi.

—Ah, sí, es que estaba pensando —respondió Ranma que tuvo que darle un largo trago a su cerveza, le supo bien al estar fría.

—Últimamente andas muy pensativo, Ranma —observó Fujima que le dedicó una mirada escrutadora—. Hasta distraído.

—¿Te peleaste con tu esposa? ¿Ryoga te ha fastidiado? —preguntó entonces Tadashi, interesado.

—Eh, no, nada de eso, ni caso le hago a Ryoga y con mi esposa todo perfecto, es que sigo al pendiente con los resultados de los análisis, ¿cómo puede ser el ADN de un hombre ya muerto hace nueve años estar presente en un asesinato reciente? —Ranma miró a sus compañeros, quienes entre ellos compartieron una mirada de confusión y al voltear a verlo, los dos se encogieron de hombros.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, si la doctora Sayuri no sabe, menos nosotros —admitió Fujima—. Pero deja de darle tantas vueltas que es momento de distraernos un poco, aprovechemos que todo ha estado tranquilo, al menos no ha habido otro asesinato.

—Sí, Saotome, relájate un poco —Tadashi le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Trató de relajarse, olvidar por completo lo que realmente lo tenía desorientado. Pasó un buen momento en compañía de Tadashi y Fujima quienes cada vez los sentía más amigos, descubriendo la calidad de personas que eran. De golpe recordó que Akane le confesó que ella estaba furiosa por el atentado que habían sufrido, pero no era tanto por su coche, sino por haber involucrado a Tadashi y Fujima. De momento se quedó serio, viendo como sus camaradas se reían de una broma. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los dos hubieran muerto en el atentado? Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió por completo, agradeció que no fue así y que ahora disfrutaba de un momento agradable con sus dos amigos, cosa que hizo brindar con ellos.

—¡Por UNIVE! —alzó la cerveza la cual chocó hasta producir un sonido con las otras dos cervezas de sus amigos.

—¡Por UNIVE! —dijeron al unísono los agentes.

…

Akane iba caminando rumbo a la biblioteca, después de todos esos días ya se había formado aquella rutina de ir a visitar al bibliotecario. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en el poco tiempo que faltaba para conocer a la persona que contrató a los matones. Se detuvo en la esquina a esperar que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Un auto blanco se detuvo frente a ella, miró a través de sus gafas oscuras a Ryoga e iba acompañado de una mujer que tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, los dos iban conversando y de repente se besaron. Se había quedado viendo la escena que no se dio cuenta que el semáforo volvía a ponerse verde y el auto de su compañero arrancó para perderse en la siguiente cuadra. Tuvo que esperar de nuevo.

…

Ranma estaba frente al departamento de Akane justo iba a tocar cuando un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años se paró al lado suyo.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, la vecina se fue hace más de un mes y no ha regresado —le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, soy su vecino, vivo en el departamento de al lado y no he escuchado ni un ruido proveniente de su departamento —prosiguió el hombre, luego se marchó.

—No puede ser… —suspiró Ranma

Al salir del edificio, justo donde estaba la entrada de un pequeño callejón, sacó su móvil para hacer una llamada. Escuchó el timbrado a poca distancia de él, viró su mirada hacia el callejón y empezó adentrarse.

—¿Qué quieres, Saotome? —interrogó una voz que salió del oscuro callejón.

Akane tenía el celular en su mano y todavía sonaba, entonces él canceló la llamada.

—Yo sólo…

Estaba sorprendido por la presencia de Akane, se veía bellísima, aunque tenía un toque distinto a la última vez que la vio. Sus ojos eran más fríos, como témpanos de hielo y su mirada estaba marcada por un odio puro, además, tenía una melena larga y negra, la hacía lucir más fiera que de costumbre. Vestía ropa deportiva y una gorra negra.

—Deja de llamarme a cada rato —dijo Akane que caminó hacia él.

—Sólo quiero saber que estás bien, no te has ido a parar a la unidad ni si quiera haces alguna llamada.

—Estoy bien, Saotome, estoy en otros asuntos eso es todo —respondió secamente.

—¿Sigues investigando al hijo de Katsumoto? —preguntó, pero estaba de más, sabía que así era.

Akane le dedicó una larga mirada.

—Akane —insistió Ranma tomándola por los hombros, observándola a los ojos—. Es muy peligroso que lo hagas sola… déjame ayudarte.

La agente pestañeó, sorprendida por el apoyo de Ranma y se apartó de él como si quemara, retrocedió unos pasos hasta toparse con la pared.

—De acuerdo, mañana en la noche llega a Crazy Night a las once de la noche, pero antes pasa a mi departamento y toma el sobre que encontraras bajo la puerta —instruyó Akane, pero Ranma gesticuló confusión ante la propuesta—. Debes estar muy bien preparado en todos los sentidos, Saotome, te estaré esperando, y no hagas nada estúpido…

—Está bien —accedió el agente, aunque todavía no comprendía tanto misterio.

—Te espero en la zona Under, Saotome —le dijo Akane empezando a andar hacia la oscuridad.

—Akane, espera… —Ranma fue tras de ella y la agarró de la mano para detenerla—. Te extraño —dijo con sinceridad jalando a Akane hacia él y abrazarla con fervor, colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica—. Me haces mucha falta…

Akane quedó anonadada ante las inesperadas palabras de Ranma, su corazón latió con fuerza y emoción al escucharlo, de nuevo aquella sensación cálida invadió por completo su cuerpo, estar en los brazos de Ranma la hizo sentir tan confortable y segura como nunca en su vida, aunque de pronto también sintió miedo, mucho miedo que la orilló apartar a Ranma de un empujón, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el muro. Lo miraba con odio y temor, incluso respiraba agitada, sentía que las piernas se le iba a doblar en cualquier momento y que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—No respetaste el acuerdo que teníamos, Saotome, no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme —lo señaló con el dedo índice de forma acusadora—. Te di varias oportunidades y las mandaste al diablo, así que ahora tú y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo y nada más…

Ranma estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Akane, podía ver en los ojos de ella todo el rencor y odio que le guardaba.

El corazón de Akane latía desbocado, su cerebro se nubló completamente por el miedo que sólo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Salió corriendo del callejón con rumbo desconocido. Tenía que concentrarse para el día de mañana. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta que se cansó y tuvo que detenerse a tomar un respiro a esperar a que sus latidos se normalizaran al igual que su respiración.

—No… no… esto no puede estar pasando… —se dijo entre jadeos—. Debo de prepararme para mañana, es lo más importante por el momento.

La determinación se asomó en sus almendrados ojos y recuperó toda la confianza en ella. Mañana sería la noche más larga de su vida.

—Debo de olvidar esto que siento por él durante un tiempo.

…

…

 **Hola a todos los lectores, gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarios es que hemos llegado al capítulo diez de esta historia, que diez es un número, pero representa mucho para mí, son más que simples palabras plasmadas para formar un capítulo, también está la dedicación y la inspiración, de la cual ustedes forman parte. Es por ustedes que la historia ha llegado hasta aquí y espero que vayamos por más capítulos. Mis más sinceras gracias a cada uno de ustedes, lectores. Gracias.**

 **Un cordial saludo y un abrazo afectuoso a todos**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización y feliz año 2016.**

 **.**

 ** _Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias._**

 ** _._**


	11. Combate

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **11** •

Vistió una blusa negra transparente que sólo tenía una franja completamente negra cubriendo sus senos, se podía apreciar el tatuaje de la serpiente enroscándole el cuerpo perfectamente: unos vaqueros color azul claro muy ceñidos como si fueran una segunda piel y una chamarra de piel negra. Esa noche iba preparada para lucir su espectacular figura.

Caminaba junto a Joe quien se veía muy orgulloso de llevar a una chica tan bella como "Ayako" y ser la envidia de todo hombre que seguro imaginaría sus más bajas pasiones con semejante mujer.

"Ayako" le sonrió dulcemente a Joe antes de entrar al famosísimo Crazy Night, que el nombre no lo tenía solo por sonar bastante atractivo, sino porque la discoteca tenía un ambiente lleno de energía. Ahí había jóvenes de clase notablemente alta, disfrutando de una noche sabatina, bailando, bebiendo y manoseándose con cuanta mujer lo permitiera.

—¿Te han hablado de éste lugar? —le preguntó Joe mostrándole una sonrisa altiva.

—He escuchado un poco, la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo grandioso que es —respondió Akane que exploraba el lugar con la mirada detalladamente, fingía asombro total.

En realidad, Akane estaba buscando puntos estratégicos en aquel lugar.

—Te diré algo —le hizo una seña para que ella se acercara lo suficiente, entonces le susurró—: tengo acciones invertidas en ésta discoteca.

—¿En serio? —Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no dejaba de verlo y pestañeaba para darle más realismo a su actuación—. Pero ¿por qué eres bibliotecario, entonces? Teniendo todo esto…

—Tengo que ocuparme en algo, pero esta no es la mejor parte, preciosa, hay algo más…

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que eres Superman o qué? —bromeó dándole un suave codazo en el pecho.

—No, nena, quiero que veas una parte de Crazy Night que te va a encantar, te lo aseguro —los ojos de Joe se habían tornado oscuros y su sonrisa misteriosa le daba un aire tétrico.

—Entonces qué esperamos —Akane le dio un beso en los labios que Joe lo transformó en salvaje.

—¿Recuerdas la tarjeta que te di en la biblioteca?

—Ah, sí, la credencial de la biblioteca, ¿qué tiene? —interrogó Akane mostrando desconcierto.

—Es un pase para entrar a la zona Under —explicó Joe colocando su mano en el muslo de Akane y acariciarlo.

—¿Zona Under? —repitió confundida—, no entiendo, ¿por qué una credencial de la biblioteca es el pase…?

—Mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos —interrumpió Joe invadiendo los labios de Akane.

Akane asintió.

—Bueno, entonces saca tu credencial de la biblioteca para entrar.

—¿Eh? No la traje, nunca me dijiste que necesitaba ésa credencial aquí, pensé que sólo era de uso exclusivo de la biblioteca.

—Oh, mi dulce niña, tienes razón, el tonto he sido yo que no te pedí que la trajeras, no te preocupes, vienes conmigo, suficiente para que te dejen entrar —sonrió de forma extraña.

Joe la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia una parte de la discoteca que estaba tenuemente iluminada, bajo las escaleras donde se encontraba un hombre grande y corpulento, calvo y de unas gafas negras. Joe le tendió una tarjeta que el sujeto la miró con aquellas gafas y luego miró con precaución a Joe.

—¿Y ella? —interrogó el sujeto poseedor de una grave voz que se escuchó potente a pesar del fuerte ruido de la música dubstep y electrónica que armonizaba el ambiente del lugar.

—Es mi chica… tan sólo mírala bien, es hermosa, te aseguro que a él le va encantar —contestó.

Akane fue examinada con la mirada de pies a cabeza por el tipo.

—Su credencial —pidió el sujeto.

—Viene conmigo, no la necesita, además, ella es inofensiva —respondió ávidamente el extranjero.

—Debo de examinar todo lo que ella traiga —dijo con severidad el guardia.

La joven miró con susto a Joe y éste asintió.

El tipo le arrebató la pequeña bolsa y miró que adentro la chica tenía las llaves de su departamento, un poco de dinero, condones que el tipo los mostró e incluso dibujó una sonrisa y asomó sus ojos por el borde de los lentes.

—Una vida sexual muy activa, eh —comentó alzando las cejas en dirección de Joe.

—La mejor, amigo —respondió orgulloso Joe que se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja—: es una verdadera maestra, hace lo que le pides sin chistar y lo hace muuuuuy bien, te hace gozar como nunca.

Siguió esculcando las cosas que había en la bolsa, encontrando lo básico que cualquier chica traería: pañuelos desechables, gel antibacterial, un labial, rímel, espejo y unos chicles.

Aquello no fue suficiente, agarró a Akane por la mano y la trajo a él, tentándola por todas partes del cuerpo, acariciando sus senos y el trasero apenas tenía oportunidad, también se aprovechó y pasó sus manos en la entrepierna acariciando con sus dedos su parte intima, incluso Akane pudo sentir el miembro del sujeto apretando su trasero.

—No tiene nada, puede pasar —sentenció el sujeto que sonrió complacido de la buena manoseada que le dio a la chica.

Akane caminó junto a Joe y volteó a ver por encima del hombro a ése sujeto, fulminándolo con la mirada, apenas tuviera oportunidad, le cortaría las manos y le enterraría sus propios dedos en los ojos. El tipo se relamió los labios de una forma tan grotesca que sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

Tuvo que suspirar levemente y de forma imperceptible para controlarse.

Lo que estaba viendo pasaba más de lo que se había imaginado. Aquello era un mundo totalmente distinto. Incluso ella estaba sorprendida y se quedó quieta. Admirada ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

—Bienvenida a la zona "Underground" —Joe tendió los brazos para mostrar aquel lugar como si se tratara de un paraíso—. Ven vamos a tomar unas bebidas especiales, te aseguro que te harán disfrutar muchísimo.

Akane caminó a trompicones en aquel lugar, mirando todo a su alrededor. Era iluminada por colores estrafalarios y de repente se ponía completamente oscuro por unos segundos.

Un muchacho se estaba drogando por vía intravenosa, perdiendo toda la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras que un hombre de unos cincuenta años lo estaba penetrando brutalmente sin ninguna pena en una de las mesas, hasta podía escuchar los pujidos que soltaba el hombre mayor. Al otro lado estaba un trío de homosexuales teniendo relaciones sexuales sin ningún pudor y completamente desnudos, uno siendo follado al tiempo que succionaba el pene del otro. Del otro lado había dos lesbianas, una metiéndole dos dildos en cada agujero y a los pocos segundos la mujer se vino sacando un chorro de líquido y empapando a su compañera que se deleitaba con aquella humedad, lamiendo uno de los vibradores.

Había más parejas en pleno acto sexual, un pequeño grupo en plena orgía, otros drogándose plenamente mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y su rostro reflejaba una relajación absoluta.

Sintió repulsión. Volvió a suspirar hondamente, aunque el olor impregnado ahí era desagradable y toxico, hasta podía sentir sus pulmones calentarse en cada inhalación.

Joe la llevó a una mesa de la cual había semen, pero el extranjero llamó a un mesero que iba prácticamente desnudo sino fuera por el ridículo moño en el cuello y unas mangas en las muñecas. El tipo se contoneó mientras limpiaba la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres probar? Un coñac con metanfetamina, un vodka con una buena dosis de cristal, cocaína, mariguana… —sugirió ampliando su sonrisa.

Una mesera que tenía arillos en los pezones se acercó a ellos, colocó una charola donde había unos hilos de polvo blanco y al lado una delgada pajilla.

—Gracias —Joe le dio una nalgada en las desnudas nalgas de la chica dejándole rojo al instante.

—Ah, más, por favor —suplicó a la chica agachándose mostrando sin pena su intimidad.

—Mira, a ésta putita le encanta que uno la trate mal —sonrió con malicia Joe que le dio otra nalgada que sonó más dura que la anterior y todavía le metió el dedo—. Gime, perra, gime.

—Aaahh, sí, amo, así… hmmm qué rico, más —gemía aquella chica que estaba casi gritando.

En poco tiempo la joven empezaba a gritar con más fuerza debido al placer, ella misma se jalaba de los arillos que colgaban de sus pezones.

Akane tan sólo miraba la escena, a pesar de todo lo que había visto en su vida, aquello le resultó perturbador y difícil de asimilar, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no empezar a arrestar a todos. Debía ser paciente y esperar.

—Quiero un whisky —pidió Akane.

—Ya la oíste, perra, ve por lo que te pidió —ordenó Joe, sacando sus dedos de la intimidad de la mujer para luego darle una última nalgada.

—Sí, amo, en seguida —obedeció la chica dándose prisa.

—Esto es de la mejor, traída de Sudamérica —enseñó Joe quien tomó la pajilla para empezar a drogarse e inhalar dos hilillos del polvo blanco—. Tienes que probarla…

—Seguro —contestó Akane tomando la pajilla.

…

Ranma entró en el departamento de Akane con una vaga esperanza de verla sentada en el sillón y haciendo uno de sus fríos comentarios, pero no fue así. El departamento estaba vacío y oscuro, con la luz que se filtraba del pasillo encontró un sobre y de inmediato lo abrió. Había una tarjeta que contenía un código QR seguido de una larga numeración combinada con letras y una identificación que contaba con una foto suya, sólo que con ciertas diferencias y un nombre totalmente ajeno al suyo. Rebuscó en el sobre y encontró una nota con la letra de Akane donde le daba instrucciones junto a una foto ampliada de la identificación.

Pasó a una tienda donde compró ropa con aspecto desgastado y muy informal, además de un gorro. Tras salir de la tienda se dirigió a otra donde vendían productos de belleza. Compró una barba pequeña que va debajo del labio inferior y un estuche de maquillaje; luego fue a la óptica donde adquirió unas lentillas color café y ahí mismo se las puso, eran una tortura al principio y le irritaron los ojos, pestañeó para acostumbrarse a ellas y no tardó en adaptarse a la nueva tonalidad de sus ojos. Se sorprendió de que el color de sus ojos le hicieran ver diferente. Miró la foto y ahí se veía más demacrado, aquello no era necesario fingirlo, pues últimamente no había dormido bien y su cara ya se le veía demacrada. Necesitaba verse como un drogadicto consagrado.

Llegó a la estación del tren y en uno de los baños, entró y se cambió de ropa, se soltó el cabello y se lo dejó suelto, llevándose un poco al frente que le cubriera las orejas, luego se puso el gorro. Sacó el estuche de maquillaje, tomando tonalidades oscuras para maquillarse los ojos y darle ese toque de ojeras permanentes. Cuando al fin terminó de caracterizarse y verse en el espejo con la foto en la mano, comparándose como se veía en el reflejo a como estaba en la foto, sonrió complacido con el resultado. Era igual.

Al salir del baño, a la primera mujer que vio, le regaló el estuche de maquillaje, y antes de que ella pudiera expresar algo, él ya había abordado el tren. Listo para ayudar a Akane.

…

El corpulento hombre miró de pies a cabeza a Ranma, observaba el pase y la identificación mientras que el "hippie" tenía un semblante ausente.

—¿Quién te la dio? —preguntó a gruesa voz el guardián.

—El bibliotecario, se lo compré apenas ayer… ¿o antier? No recuerdo, pero le pague doscientos mil yenes por el pase, me dijo que encontraría de la mejor metanfetamina que en mi vida he soñado.

—Nasuke Mihitou —leyó la identificación.

—Sí, hermano, el mismo que ves aquí… ¿me vas a dejar entrar o busco la mercancía por otro lado? Mira, que sé de otros lados que también la venden, en Nocturna por ejemplo… —dijo Ranma, recordando que Akane había escrito que era la principal rival de Crazy Night.

El hombre colocó su mano en la barbilla, pensativo. El escáner que poseían sus lentes confirmaban que el pase era autentico.

—Son para tres horas —el corpulento hombre le regresó la identificación a Ranma—. Si te quedas más tiempo, tendrá un costo de quince mil yenes por minuto en efectivo, si resistes a pagarlo, te va a costar muy caro —lo agarró de la solapa y lo alzó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo para tenerlo cerca de la cara—. Vas a perder la vida.

—Lo mismo me dijo el bibliotecario y lo entiendo perfectamente, sólo quiero disfrutar de la noche, de las chicas, del alcohol, de la droga y del sexo, duro y salvaje, quiero despertar todos mis sentidos.

El tipo mostró una sonrisa más confiada a Ranma.

—Si quieres apostar, pregunta por Rosa, ella es la encargada. Sólo efectivo —indicó el guardián, bajando a Ranma.

—Ya vas, hermano —Ranma mostró los pulgares arriba.

Apenas le abrieron la puerta, Ranma soltó un suspiro de alivio, estuvo cerca de que no lo dejaran pasar, y entonces, ¿cómo le habría hecho? Su consuelo duró poco, los sonidos y las luces lo deslumbraron unos segundos y se fregó los ojos. Al poco tiempo que su vista se adaptó a tan extraña combinación de colores, pudo ver escenas de sexo duro y salvaje entre hombres, como gritaban y gemían por más, era sorprendente lo que le estaban metiendo a ese chico como de veinte años por atrás. Viró la mirada a otro lado y el escenario no era del todo mejor que el anterior, unas chicas que se veían ser menores de edad se estaban inyectando sabrá dios qué cosa y luego inyectaban a otras sin la más mínima medida de higiene, mientras que eran penetradas por unos hombres que ya rozaban la tercera edad o mantenían sexo oral.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para eludir las ganas que le dieron de gritar de horror y decirle a todo mundo que era policía y estaban detenidos. Ver la inmundicia del que estaba rodeado le retorcieron el intestino y le dieron ganas de vomitar.

…

Akane hizo que aspiraba la línea de polvo blanco, pero en realidad solo observaba a Joe como la inhalaba y luego se echaba para atrás, pasándose el dedo índice bajo la nariz, aprovechaba ése momento para tirar la cocaína de forma ágil y rápida.

La música sonaba con fuerza en el lugar haciendo que los menos drogados bailaran como marionetas en la pista. Joe estaba a su lado bajo los efectos de la cocaína, pero todavía estaba más cuerdo y podía decir frases coherentes. Akane vio que andaban unas personas que resaltaban del resto, pues ellos lucían cuerdos y andaban supervisando que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando vio que se dirigían hacia ella rápida se colocó un poco de aquella droga bajo las fosas nasales y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa. Un tipo la agarró del cabello y la alzó.

—No aguanta nada —se jactó el sujeto y dejó caer su cabeza que hasta azotó contra la madera.

Esperó un rato más en lo que ellos se alejaban de las mesas.

—Joe —le dijo y vio que su acompañante tenía las pupilas dilatadas—. Necesito que me digas donde está el contratista.

—Viendo peleas de chicas… atrás de ése muro —señaló una pared de rosa fluorescente.

—Gracias, Joe, has sido muy cooperativo conmigo… duerme, que lo mereces —le dijo Akane, que luego lo golpeó bajo la nuca dejándolo inconsciente—. En un rato más vienen por ti, guapo —le dio un beso en los labios antes de dejarlo caer en la mesa.

Akane caminó hacia el lugar que le indicaron, abriéndose paso con facilidad, pero en cuanto veía a uno de los supervisores, fingía estar perdida en droga y se dejaba tocar por los tipos quienes no dejaban de decir lo buena que estaba y pronto le harían sentirse en las nubes en cuanto estuvieran dentro de ella, ante los comentarios atino a reír como maniaca y decirles que sí, aunque por dentro quería cortarle las pelotas y dárselas a comer, afortunadamente para ella, hubo un incidente por allá, cuando un hombre se puso de lo más loco y con algunos gritos empezó a llamar la atención, asustando a la gente. Alcanzó a ver como uno de los supervisores le apuñaló con un largo cuchillo bajo la costilla y entonces logró visualizar a una jovencita en el suelo, desnuda pero cubierta de sangre y con el cuello cortado. Aprovechó que ése evento distrajo a todos y se escabulló para irse tras del muro rosa.

Ranma vio al sujeto que gritaba como loco, pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse más, entre la gente alcanzó a ver a Akane que se dirigía al muro rosa. Era el momento de ir tras de ella.

Akane vislumbró un cuadrilátero donde había dos mujeres peleando fieramente, una mujer de cabello negro de un físico exuberante y una chica más delgada pero alta quien recibía un tremendo rodillazo en el vientre derrumbándola en el suelo. La delgada mujer estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero la otra le dio un puntapié directo en la cabeza del lado izquierdo, mandándola al suelo de nueva cuenta. Esta vez la peleadora no pudo levantarse por más esfuerzo que hiciera, entonces la otra luchadora la agarró por el pelo y empezó a azotar la frente de la chica contra el cuadrilátero, cada golpe que se escuchaba retumbar en el suelo, era un aullido de euforia por parte de los espectadores. Un minuto más y dejó ver un rostro ensangrentado y malformado, con el cráneo hundido y la nariz deshecha por completa; era una verdadera pena aquella pobre mujer, pero que todavía se lograba ver que respiraba por unas pequeñas burbujas de sangre que salían de la boca. Un hombre declaró a la ganadora que obviamente fue la mujer de cabello negro.

Akane apretó la mandíbula, tratando de controlarse, era una brutalidad bestial lo que pasaba en el cuadrilátero y lo peor es que todos celebraban ver a ésa joven derrotada en una condición lastimera. Nadie ahí se compadecía de ésa chica, más que ella y Ranma, que estaba asomándose en el muro y su rostro demostró la conmoción que le causó ver parte de la pelea.

Observó a un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla de piel de respaldo alto, tenía las piernas abiertas mientras que una chica se encontraba en medio de ellas. Aquel sujeto miraba cuando retiraban a la chica perdedora del cuadrilátero cargando como si se tratara de un costal de papas que se echaron a la espalda, dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

—¡Una victoria más para nuestra querida Soraya! —gritó el réferi que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alzar la mano de la ganadora.

La mujer alzó al tipo sin ningún problema y luego lo dejó caer, inmediato se bajó del cuadrilátero y desapareció en medio de gritos eufóricos.

—La siguiente en concursar, es la despampanante Xue —presentó el réferi.

Una joven de cabello verde que le llegaba a media espalda, de bonitas facciones y una mirada peligrosa subió al cuadrilátero, mirando retadora a todos ahí. La chica vestía con unos shorts muy cortos y un top que dejaba ver una parte de sus generosos senos. Hubo chiflidos y piropos hacia la joven, había hombres que se tocaban sus partes íntimas como forma de demostrar lo que ella significaba para ellos.

—¿Quién será la valiente que se enfrente a nuestra guerrera? —el réferi miró a todos ahí—. Saben cuál es el premio para que se motiven más, ¿verdad?

Hubo varios que dijeron no saber.

—Un pase a la zona "Underground" por un mes totalmente gratis que incluye consumo de cualquiera de sus drogas favoritas sin costo alguno —indicó lleno de emoción el hombre.

El hombre que estaba sentado, se levantó súbitamente empujando a la chica que estaba entre sus piernas, de inmediato le pasaron una bata para cubrir su desnudez. La calva relució como un reflejo cuando fue iluminado por unos segundos, era gordo y desagradable, con una cara de lo más horrible, simplemente lucía asqueroso.

—La quiero… quiero a ésa chica de ahí —señaló directamente hacia Akane, hacía rato la había estado observando y se le hacía una verdadera delicia—. Es tan bonita… que ella pelee, pero sin dañarle la cara —pidió, los hombres que estaban ahí asintieron y rápido se movieron hacia la indicada.

Akane vio que unos hombres iban hacia ella, se mantuvo firme.

—No la toquen —se opuso Ranma fulminando con la mirada a ésos individuos.

—Ella es la voluntaria para pelear con Xue, ordenes de nuestro jefe —habló uno de los tipos, agarrando el brazo de Akane para llevarla hacia el cuadrilátero.

—¡Que no la toques te he dicho! —gritó Ranma, furioso.

Sintió el frio metal sobre su sien derecha y miró por el rabillo del ojo, uno de los tipos lo estaba apuntando con su arma.

—Tranquilos, peleare con la chica —habló Akane, que bajó el brazo del tipo que apuntaba a Ranma—. No hay necesidad de violencia. Estaré bien —le guiño el ojo a Ranma—. Andando —ella misma empezó a andar hacia el cuadrilátero y subió sin ningún problema.

La chica de cabellos verdes sonrió al ver a su rival, totalmente confiada de que aquella pelea era cuestión de pocos minutos y eso era exagerar mucho, pues su rival lucía enclenque y estúpida, una cara bonita que seguro al jefe le había gustado y la usaría como su esclava sexual para satisfacerlo hasta que se hartara de ella. De ésas ya conocía muchas y terminaban en trozos tiradas en un río o como alimento de los fieles perros del jefe.

—Yo hacerte llorar de dolor —dijo la chica señalándola.

Akane medio sonrió, estaba más que lista para callar a la chinita. Empezó a hacer un poco de calentamiento, estirando sus piernas y los brazos, movía su cuello de un lado a otro, mientras daba pequeños saltitos, preparándose para la batalla. Un hombre se le acercó a la chica rival y le susurró algo al oído, cosa que hizo que la joven gesticulara desagrado, pero terminó asintiendo.

El réferi alzó la banderilla blanca para dar comienzo a la pelea.

La joven de cabellos verdes de inmediato se dirigió hacia Akane con el puño en alto, acertándoselo en el hombro y haciendo que su rival se agachara, llevándose la mano a la parte afectada.

—Ser débil —dijo la china esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora.

Ranma se sobresaltó al ver la facilidad que demostró la luchadora cuando había golpeado a Akane, quería acercarse más para ver que ella no estuviera tan lastimada, pero los sujetos lo agarraron de los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

Akane se incorporó para volver a la contienda. La china giró sobre su propio eje levantando su pierna para patearla en el pecho, pero Akane se agachó eludiendo el ataque. Admiraba la agilidad que tenía su contrincante, sin duda, era un excelente adversario y saber que tendría una ardua pelea contra ella, le emocionaba.

Xue gesticuló desagrado al ser esquivada, volvió a atacar a su oponente con los puños tensos dirigidos al estómago.

La agente giró esquivando los golpes, aprovechó que Xue le pasó para así patearla por la espalda, haciendo que su contrincante diera unos pasitos hacia delante encorvando el cuerpo para no caerse. Cuando la china se volteó a mirarle, se notaba frustración y molestia en sus ojos, volviéndose a lanzar hacia ella como una fiera.

—Así, nena, no te detengas… —gemía el tipo pelón mientras una chica le hacía una felación—. En cuanto termine la pelea, me la traen aquí… quiero sentir sus labios sobre mi pene —le indicó a un hombre que estaba a su lado y como respuesta el individuo asintió.

Un golpe en la quijada la descolocó por completo, lanzándola contra las cuerdas, se llevó la mano a la mejilla sintiendo el ardor del impacto y el sabor a fierro inundaba su paladar, mientras se recargaba en la esquina escupió un tanto de sangre a la lona; podía escuchar los gritos de euforia celebrando aquel golpe que la china le dio, pero dentro de tanto alboroto distinguió un grito de desesperación llamándola por su nombre, a pesar de que su visión se vio un poco afectada, miró hacia donde escuchaba aquellos gritos, reconociendo a Ranma que trataba de zafarse del agarre de aquellos hombres que lo tenían apresado, incluso cuando uno le dio un golpe en el estómago para callarlo.

—No se atrevan a lastimarlo… —balbuceó Akane observando como Ranma se había doblado por el puñetazo.

—La gran Xue vencer a estúpida —dijo la china, burlona y victoriosa.

Akane no respondió ante eso, no iba a permitir que aquello saliera de sus planes, y mucho menos que volvieran a lastimar a Ranma. Movió la boca de un lado a otro para relajar el dolor de la quijada y volvió a la contienda. Se le dejó ir a la china, a metro y medio antes, se impulsó, saltando con la pierna tendida directo a la cara de su oponente quien no lo vio venir y recibió el golpe de lleno, tirándola a la lona. Escuchó el griterío de euforia ante el movimiento. La china se levantó con la nariz sangrando y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, sacudiendo el líquido escarlata sobre la lona. Sus ojos flameaban en rabia total, era como si nunca nadie le hubiera dado un golpe como el que acababa de recibir. La vio correr hacia ella con toda la intención de devolverle la patada, pero Akane fue más rápida, arrodillándose y pegar su espalda contra la lona, viendo por encima suyo como el cuerpo de la china pasaba, antes de que todo el cuerpo de su oponente bajara, la agarró del tobillo y con toda su fuerza la jaló, como si se tratara de un mazo que terminó golpeando la lona de nuevo e incluso rebotó, Akane se levantó en un brinco, enarcando su cuerpo hacia atrás e impulsarse hacia arriba, antes de que Xue se levantara, le dio una patada giratoria volteándole la cara y haciéndola escupir un tanto de sangre.

Ranma que se estaba recuperando del golpe recibido estaba impactado, los movimientos de Akane eras simplemente fenomenales, fuera de serie, preguntándose qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo ella para ser así de buena.

—La gran Xue ser vencida por estúpida —le susurró Akane a la china que estaba en el suelo y que respiraba fuertemente sin importar que de su nariz saliera más sangre.

—¡Yo matarte! —vociferó la china que se levantó tratando de golpear a Akane, pero fue esquivada.

Arrojaron un enorme cuchillo militar con una sobresaliente punta afilada y sierras que Xue no dudó en tomar. La apariencia de la china cambió totalmente, ahora parecía una psicópata enloquecida dispuesta a matar; se había aferrado al cuchillo y empezó a lanzar cuchilladas hacia Akane.

—¡Xue jamás perder pelea, menos con mujer débil! —bramó la chica de cabellos verdes mientras trataba de acertarle un corte a su rival.

Akane esquivaba los ataques dementes de la joven china. Era rápida, pero ella tenía que serlo más si no quería que el cuchillo terminara incrustado en ella, además, tenía algo a favor, ella mantenía la calma y podía pensar con claridad, en cambio Xue estaba encolerizada y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, nada inteligente de su parte.

—Así, así, muévete más… aaaahhhh —el hombre calvó que estaba penetrando por el trasero a una chica que estaba al borde del orgasmo, se podía ver en su rostro de regocijo, mientras sus pequeños ojos se clavaban en la acalorada pelea de las dos jóvenes en el ring.

—Más, aaah, más… hmmm, por favor, dame más, ahhhh, quiero todo dentro de mí, por favor, amo… AHHHHH —pedía la chica que gemía, hasta que sintió que el hombre se vino dentro de ella y rápido la chica se volteó para succionar el flácido pene del hombre.

—Definitivamente la quiero hacer mía a la de ya —agarró la cabeza de la chica y lo quitó de él, lanzándola como si se tratara de una perra sarnosa. Tendió la mano y le pasaron su ropa.

El filo de la navaja rozó su clavícula abriéndole la piel donde inmediatamente emergió sangre. Akane no le dio tiempo de asimilar la herida cuando sintió como le cortaban ahora su costilla derecha. Recibió otro corte en la pierna izquierda, sintiendo el horrible ardor, era como si le hubieran echado chile, aquella cortada le hizo bajar la defensa.

« _Diablos, está enloquecida, no debo de distraerme o me va a rebanar todo el cuerpo. Todo por estar al pendiente de que lleguen, ¿pero por qué no han llegado?»_ Akane empezaba a gesticular preocupación y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta. La china tenía el cuchillo a dos manos alzándolo por encima de su cabeza con toda la intención de hacer la estocada final en contra de su contrincante, pero antes de llegar a su destino, Akane logró detener el ataque.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos, denotando decisión y furia mientras ejercían todas sus fuerzas, una para continuar con su último ataque y la otra para evitarlo.

De repente se hizo el silencio total.

Xue se separó de Akane sin apartar sus ojos de ella, la miraba de una forma extraña, aquellos ojos fieros se habían quedado sin chispa; luego dirigió su miraba a su estómago. Su piel había sido desgarrada y existía una cortada que iba desde bajo sus senos, hasta el medio vientre dejando ver sus intestinos cubiertos se sangre asomándose por la herida. Antes de caer al suelo, volvió a mirar a Akane con el cuchillo manchado en la mano cubierta de sangre. La china se arrodilló y terminó boca abajo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Akane estaba parada frente al cuerpo de la china, hasta que la sangre empezó a llegar a sus zapatos, entonces retrocedió unos pasos. La agente no se había inmutado.

Ranma se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado por la muerte tan sádica que tuvo la joven china. No podía creer lo que había visto.

Todos estaban expectantes ante el suceso, pero el estadillo de gritos no se hizo esperar mucho.

—¡Y la vencedora es…! —gritó el réferi que se dirigió a ella, ignoraba su nombre.

—Tendo Akane —respondió Akane tomando el micrófono para que todos supieran quien era ella.

El tipo calvo al escuchar el nombre de la peleadora se detuvo de golpe, con los ojos pequeños abiertos a todo lo que le daban y la boca desencajada.

—¡No la dejen viva, maten a ésa maldita! —señaló el viejo, con los ojos hechos platos, impresionado de que una agente hubiera logrado entrar ahí y haya vencido a una de sus mejores luchadoras, además de haber sido un objeto de deseo.

—¡Están todos arrestados! —escuchó a una persona quien entraba con un escuadrón bien armado que se desplegó en el lugar.

Ranma dejó de sentir la presión de los sujetos y volteó a ver hacia atrás, donde había un hombre de rasgos occidentales, de ojos castaños y cabello negro, alto, fornido y de piel oscura, dirigiendo a sus hombres. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y le preocupó que Akane estuviera en plena vista al encontrarse en el ring y fuera un blanco fácil, la miró y distinguió como ella usó al réferi como escudo para protegerse de unas balas, no tardó en dejarlo en el suelo y bajarse del cuadrilátero de un brinco para seguir a un hombre calvo que se iba escabullendo tras de unas cortinas negras. Ranma rápidamente corrió tras de Akane, agachándose, en una tuvo que echarse a rodar en el suelo, eludiendo a la gente y algunas botellas que salían volando, derrapó por debajo del cuadrilátero, donde vio a una joven muerta que tenía el cuello roto, seguro se trataba de otra luchadora que tuvo la desdicha de perder. Se tragó la tristeza y conmoción que sintió al ver a ésa chica, pero tuvo que continuar, pegando el pecho al suelo y ayudándose de sus brazos para reptar hasta salir del otro lado, donde se puso de pie de inmediato y volvió a correr teniendo precaución de la lluvia de disparos que sonaba en el lugar.

Atrás dejó el ruido de las detonaciones y gemidos de dolor cuando salió a un callejón, pudo ver la silueta de Akane.

—¡Akane! —gritó para que ella se detuviera.

Akane se quedó quieta y esperó unos segundos a que él le diera alcance.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Akane mirándolo con preocupación.

—Sí…

—El golpe que te dieron fue muy duro, ¿seguro que lo estás?

—Estoy bien, Akane, no te preocupes —respondió Ranma, sintiendo alegría de saber que ella se preocupaba por él, así como él por ella.

—Bien, entonces vamos a seguir a ése gordo seboso —sonrió Akane ligeramente.

Los dos se echaron a correr, distinguiendo a que aquel hombre subía a un auto de lujo. Akane le hizo una seña a Ranma para que se subieran a un Porsche Cayman color negro último modelo.

—¿Te lo dieron los de la aseguradora? —preguntó Ranma impactado de que Akane tuviera ése auto.

—No —respondió Akane arrancando el vehículo para perseguir al calvo.

Ranma de inmediato sintió el tirón hacia atrás debido a la velocidad.

—Dispárale a un neumático —le dijo Akane a Ranma.

—Yo no traje un arma —contestó el chico.

—Yo sí, están atrás de tu asiento —le señaló rápida.

Ranma extrajo una maleta negra y al abrirla encontró dos pistolas y varios cartuchos, no tuvo necesidad de preguntar y tomó el arma, sacó la cabeza por la ventana sintiendo el aire cortándole la piel, entrecerró los ojos apuntando a la llanta trasera, pero la camioneta viró drásticamente a la izquierda, perdiendo la puntería, Akane también giró para darle alcance haciéndolo sentir que saldría volando por la ventana. El corazón le saltaba agitado dentro del pecho como si quisiera salir, atisbó a Akane con susto, pensando que estuvo a nada de morir.

La camioneta iba a gran velocidad, esquivando los vehículos que le estorbaban el camino, también Akane le seguía de cerca.

Akane manejaba a una gran velocidad que a él le costaba mantener la cabeza fuera del vehículo, lo malo era que la camioneta zigzagueaba como si el tipo que la manejaba supiera que le iban a disparar.

—No puedo —reconoció el agente, con los ojos irritados por el aire.

Sintió la severa mirada encima de él, era como si con ella le estuviera diciendo que era un completo inútil.

Se metieron en un túnel poco transitado por la hora.

Ranma le gritó a Akane cuando la camioneta giró de manera abrupta quedando frente a ellos. Akane estuvo a punto de perder el control del coche por la velocidad que llevaba, pero logró mantenerlo lo más estable posible, jaló la palanca de velocidades y empezó a ir en reversa, Ranma miraba hacia el frente y hacia atrás, pero Akane tenía su mirada hacia la camioneta.

—Dame el arma —le exigió Akane apurándolo con la mano.

Akane tomó el arma y disparó al frente sin importarle el parabrisas, la bala pegó al cofre de la camioneta; volvió a disparar, pasando por el hueco del vidrio directo al conductor, dándole justo en la cabeza. Ranma pudo distinguir como la cabeza estalló por el impacto, embarrando el parabrisas de sangre y sesos. Debido a eso, la camioneta perdió el control estrellándose contra el muro del túnel perdiendo el equilibrio al subirse un poco y terminar con las llantas hacia arriba.

La agente detuvo el vehículo y se bajó con cautela del coche, mirando la escena de la camioneta volcada de la cual por una de las ventanas iba saliendo a rastras el hombre calvo que tenía una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. No se veía tan mal herido como lucía el estrepitoso accidente, aunque si se notaba algo aturdido porque le costó ponerse de pie.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Akane a ése hombre, caminando hacia él.

—Entraste a mi zona sin saber quién soy yo, ¿qué clase de policía eres que no investiga lo suficiente? —contestó mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

—La mejor, es por eso que sigo viva —Akane estaba a poca distancia de aquel corpulento hombre.

—Vaya, vaya, sí que eres una maldita, sabía de ti, pero la verdad nunca me imaginé los alcances que podrías llegar a tener, creo que te he subestimado, ¿pero sabes algo? ¡Hasta aquí llegó tu suerte! —sacó una pistola tipo escuadra y le disparó a Akane.

Ranma sintió que el corazón se le detuvo de golpe y que los pulmones se le habían comprimido al ver caer a Akane después de la detonación.

Escuchó otro disparo y vio al hombre encorvarse tocándose la pierna, tirando el arma al suelo. Akane se estaba levantando con el arma en la mano y caminaba hacia él individuo hasta quedar a escasa distancia de él.

—¿Dónde encuentro a Maoru Katsumoto? —preguntó Akane mirando con absoluto desprecio al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Él te encontrará a ti antes de que te lo imagines y te hará pedazos, te lo aseguro —se mofó el hombre regordete empezando a reírse.

El hombre terminó en el suelo con la boca ensangrentada y los dientes flojos debido a una potente patada que Akane le dio.

—Perfecto, lo estaré esperando, para despedazarnos los dos —los ojos de Akane demostraban su profundo odio hacia Maoru y ése hombre.

—Serás tonta… antes de que te mate a ti, te va a destrozar desde lo más profundo, eliminando uno a uno de tus seres queridos…

—Yo no tengo nada que perder —le susurró, agarrando la colita de caballo y acercando la sebosa cabeza a ella—. En cambio, él tiene una razón para no meterse conmigo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de él? Si él es un Dios —expresó el hombre con emoción, sus pequeños ojos brillaron.

—A veces los dioses caen también. Tú, como su grotesco hermano lo sabes, ¿no?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente, impactado por lo que había escuchado, su cara tenía un aire interrogativo.

—Dile a tu querido hermanito que me busque, pero sólo a mí y que no involucre a nadie más, o sabrá lo que es sentir el infierno en carne viva —Akane estaba por soltar al hombre cuando sintió una presión tras de su nuca.

—¡Suelta a mi amo, maldita perra o te vuelo los sesos! —era la chica con la que el hombre había tenido sexo hacía rato.

La joven tenía puesto una bata traslucida para cubrir ligeramente su desnudez, la joven le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio y se veía decidida a disparar.

—Suelta el arma —Ranma apuntaba a la chica.

Akane miró por el rabillo de ojo a los dos, luego visualizó al tipo al que tenía agarrado, éste empezó a reírse.

—Él será el primero —susurró sólo para que Akane lo escuchara.

La cabeza del sujeto se estrelló brutalmente contra el concreto, Akane alzó al tipo por la colita de caballo. La chica tembló por el intempestivo ataque y las manos le temblaban, observó con horror a Akane.

—A… amo —balbuceó la chica completamente aterrorizada por ver el rostro ensangrentado, con la nariz aplastada y los labios rotos, unos dientes le bailaban por el borde de la boca.

Ranma estaba perplejo, pero no soltó el arma, se mantuvo firme apuntando a la chica.

—¿Cómo es que puedes querer a este cerdo? —le preguntó Akane, desconcertada.

La chica volvió agarrar con firmeza su pistola apuntando a Akane con ella. Aunque las manos le temblaban y los ojos los tenía llorosos a punto de estallar en llanto.

—¡Te mataré, te juro que te mataré! —le gritó la joven, histérica.

Ranma cerró los ojos cuando de nuevo se escuchó un disparo. Escuchó cuando el cuerpo se desplomó. Al abrir los ojos vio a Akane.

—Yo… —Ranma la miraba suplicante.

Miró el cuerpo de la chica que yacía en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos viendo al cielo, con un semblante triste, de la boca y oídos salían hilos de sangre, y en el piso había sangre mezclada con materia encefálica.

—No… no… —farfulló el hombre con dificultad, sus ojos emergían lagrimas que se iban mezclando con su propia sangre.

Gateando el hombre se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de la chica, tendido en el asfalto con la mirada vacía y cristalizada.

—Mi favorita, mi nena…

Akane se acercó a Ranma, quitándole la pistola de las manos, fue fácil debido al shock en que se encontraba el agente.

—No olvides darle mi recado a tu hermano, Daisuke —Akane se acercó al hombre, colocó la pistola por la parte trasera del cuello y apretó el gatillo.

El pesado hombre cayó sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

La agente le regresó el arma a Ranma.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Saotome —le dijo con suavidad, le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de consolación—. Vámonos de aquí, quiero ir a casa antes de que todo esto termine.

Ranma se quedó anonadado, no podía procesar el hecho de que había matado a una chica, pero Akane le dio un jalón que lo obligó a darse la media vuelta, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos y con súbitas ganas de llorar.

…

…

 **Hola estimados lectores, agradezco que sigan con la historia, la comenten, la pongan en favoritos y la agreguen a su lista de follow. Muchas gracias por tan gran confianza.**

 **Un cordial saludo a todos, y un abrazo muy afectuoso, en especial a VanessaMc, muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, como obsequio, te diré que tus sospechas son correctas. Espero que este y todos los demás días, sean muy especiales para ti.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 _ **.**_


	12. Cansancio

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **12** •

Ranma se encontraba demasiado afligido para reaccionar. Acababa de matar a una chica de no más de veinte años de una manera tan violenta, no sabía la potencia que tenía el arma con la que le disparó, es más, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a donde apuntaba, su idea sólo era herirle el brazo, pero la bala le penetró la cabeza.

Si no fuera porque Akane lo ayudó a moverse, él se hubiera quedado ahí.

—¿Acaso no has matado a alguien antes? —preguntó Akane con naturalidad encendiendo el coche.

El agente meneó la cabeza débilmente, sus ojos se centraban en el cuerpo abatido de la chica.

Su rostro quedó frente a Akane cuando ella lo tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a verla.

—Tienes que superarlo, de lo contrario debes largarte de la unidad en cuanto antes —le dijo de forma dura, sus ojos sólo acompañaban sus palabras.

Ranma tenía los ojos llorosos, antes de ésa noche, nunca había matado a alguien, sólo hería a los malhechores y hasta ahí. Se llevó los dedos al cuero cabelludo y se agitó el pelo desesperado, empezó a respirar de forma ruidosa y honda, quería amortiguar las ganas de gritar de ira, rabia, dolor y tristeza.

—¡Era una chica que apenas iba a empezar a vivir! —le gritó a Akane tomándola por los hombros y agitándola, observándola con una mirada demencial—. ¡No tenía por qué morir! ¡Yo la maté, yo la maté, soy un asesino!

Akane gesticuló dolor por el zarandeo, apretó los dientes para apagar un quejido. Ranma al notar que le estaba haciendo daño a su compañera la soltó y la observó a detalle, encontrando los hematomas y heridas que ella también tenía en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que del costado derecho salía sangre sin parar, levantó la mirada a los ojos de Akane.

—La bala sí me alcanzó, pero no es nada de importancia.

—¿Qué no es nada de importancia? ¡Te dispararon, hay que ir al hospital ahora mismo! —estaba alarmado, todo su panorama cambió al instante.

—Estoy bien, sólo quiero irme a casa —respondió Akane apartando a Ranma y tomando el volante.

—Akane, pero…

—En la casa cuento con todo lo necesario, no te preocupes —cortó Akane, lo atisbó con molestia, aunque verlo así de preocupado le agradó, se sintió especial.

Ver a Akane herida le hizo olvidar por completo lo que pasó con la chica, estaba muy preocupado por su compañera, temía a que perdiera mucha sangre en el transcurso del camino, no dejaba de verla, pero ella se mantenía firme a pesar que su rostro emanaba sudor y estaba pálida. El auto se detuvo abruptamente.

—Akane, deja que te lleve al hospital.

Akane se recargó en el volante, se sentía débil, pero no lo suficiente como para ir al hospital.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Saotome, y si insistes te bajaré del coche, ¿entendiste? —respondió con la voz apagada, pero amenazante.

—Pero es que te ves muy mal, ¿qué tal si la bala sigue arrojada en tu cuerpo? —ella levantó la cabeza dejándola ver cansada—. Yo conduzco.

—Con la condición de que me lleves a mi departamento —Akane que estuvo a punto de entregarle las llaves, encogió el brazo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el agente.

Akane lo miró con recelo, no muy convencida en la palabra de Ranma, pero terminó accediendo y le entregó las llaves al agente. Salió del vehículo, apoyándose de la lámina para caminar, Ranma la ayudó a llegar al otro lado y la sentó. Sus azules ojos la contemplaban con la preocupación palpitándole en su ser.

Una vez que Ranma encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha en dirección al edificio donde Akane tenía su departamento; ella le habló:

—Un doctor vendrá a verme, en cuanto lleguemos le hablaré.

—Me parece muy bien, me preocupa que estés así de pálida…

—Estoy bien, de peores me he salvado —medio sonrió Akane.

Ranma la observó por el rabillo del ojo, no se veía tan bien como ella quería aparentar.

…

Ayudó a la joven para que llegaran al departamento, Akane sacó las llaves torpemente que se le resbalaron de los dedos, Ranma las cogió y fue él quien abrió la puerta rápidamente. Ingresaron, lo primero que hizo Ranma fue recostarla sobre el sofá y abrirle la blusa para ver la profundidad del impacto. Akane le levantó el rostro para que no siguiera viendo la herida.

—Mi celular está en ése cajón, busca el nombre del doctor Tofú, dile que me dispararon el costado y ha sangrado bastante, pero sigo consciente y estoy en mi departamento, que traiga el medicamento necesario, lo estaré esperando —indicó la agente mientras señalaba el cajón.

Ranma no tardó nada en dar con el teléfono móvil y encenderlo. Inmediatamente buscó el nombre del médico, para su suerte, le respondió a la primera preguntando por Akane fue entonces que Ranma le contestó y dijo tal cual Akane se lo había pedido.

—Gracias, doctor —Ranma soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego volvió a ver a Akane, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla—. Akane, mírate cómo estás…

—Ellos quedaron peor —aseguró la chica que viró su mirada a otra parte.

Ver en los ojos de Ranma la preocupación y ternura que le dirigía hacia ella, le incomodaba y lo peor era que su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza que de costumbre, haciéndola sentir frustrada por no poder controlarlo.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

Ranma se apartó y se dirigió a la mesa donde se recargó de espalda, apoyando sus manos sobre el mueble, virando su mirada al suelo con aire de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

—Físicamente bien, mentalmente… —miró a Akane directamente—, aturdido, arrepentido, no creo poder llevar el peso de haber matado a ésa chica.

—De no hacerlo, ahorita tendría otra herida de bala en mi cuerpo, Saotome —respondió Akane que no apartó su mirada en él, lo veía desafiante—, ¿o hubieras preferido que eso pasara?

Al instante, se puso derechito y negó con la cabeza. No se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si hubiese visto a Akane caer por una certera bala. Caminó hacia ella y le agarró la mano, amoratada y lastimada por los golpes que dio, todavía con manchas de sangre como fiel testigo de su lucha; la tomó entre sus dos manos y la apretó con fuerza moderada.

Abrió la boca con la intención de decir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero prefirió guardar silencio, a lo mejor lo que estuvo a punto de expresar, sería el detonante de su ya inestable corazón.

—Lo vas a superar, la chica se lo buscó —Akane se tapó la boca al toser, al verse la palma, notó su sangre tibia reposada en la mano.

El médico no tardó mucho en llegar, Ranma se levantó como rayo a abrirle la puerta. Era un hombre joven, no más de treinta y cinco años, alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño y ojos olivos, usaba gafas de armazón delgado. El galeno entró y al ver a Akane recostada en el sillón meneó la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora en qué te metiste, Akane? —le preguntó con mucha familiaridad.

—Lo sabrás en las noticias —respondió Akane que le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Debió ser algo gordo como para que terminaras en este estado tan deplorable —prosiguió el médico que se agachó para observarla.

De su maletín extrajo sus guantes, luego una pinza que bañó en alcohol, algodón y unos vendajes.

—¿Tequila o vodka? —interrogó el doctor.

—Vodka —respondió Akane.

Ranma se sorprendió que el doctor trajera también una pequeña botella de la bebida, la destapó y se la dio a Akane quien se tomó un buen trago, haciendo gesticulaciones por lo fuerte que era.

El doctor abrió un poco la herida con ayuda de un bisturí y con la pinza empezó a jalar la bala. Akane mordía el cojín para amortiguar los gritos de dolor. Finalmente, la bala cedió.

—Listo, me alegra ver que no te haya dañado algún órgano, sólo fue un poco escandalosa. Debes de descansar por estos días, y cuidarte, además de todos esos moretones y cortadas que tienes… vaya, fue una noche muy alocada, seguro será la sensación en las noticias —sonrió el médico, sacó unos medicamentos que le entregó a Ranma—. Algunos antibióticos para descartar cualquier infección, ibuprofeno para dolores musculares, ésas cremas son muy efectivas para ayudar a la cicatrización, a Akane le han asentado muy bien, ¿verdad, Akane?

La chica asintió.

—Lavar la herida con agua tibia y jabón neutro, secar con una toalla que no deje pelusa ni residuos… bueno, Akane ya sabe el procedimiento, pero si llega a ponerse mal, háblame en seguida, si me encuentro en una operación diles que te comuniquen con la doctora Nami, pero sólo a ella, ¿entendido? —Ranma movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa—. Bien, Akane me voy, en dos horas tengo programada una cirugía…

—Tofú —Akane lo tomó de la mano—, gracias.

El galeno mostró una sonrisa sincera sin dejar de ver a su paciente con un cariño muy especial, Ranma pudo sentir que dentro de él algo estaba bullendo con tan solo verlos.

—Cuídate, recuerda que siempre fuiste lo más importante para ella, por favor —le dijo el doctor Tofú, separándose.

Akane bajó la cabeza al instante, ocultado por completo su mirada.

Ranma se puso derechito al ver que el médico se iba a marchar, también sintió alivio de saber que lo de Akane no era tan grave. Acompañó al doctor hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por haberla cuidado, no te preocupes, se repondrá pronto. Es muy fuerte —expresó el doctor, luego se dio la media vuelta para empezar su marcha.

La agente soltó un pequeño quejido que hizo a Ranma estar a su lado en un brinco. La examinó, preocupado y estuvo tentado de darle alcance al médico.

—No debo moverme mucho —señaló la peliazul—. Voy a dormir, debes de hacer lo mismo, ha sido una larga noche.

—Sí —Ranma se acercó lo más que pudo al rostro de su compañera, mirándola detenidamente. Pasó las yemas de los dedos delicadamente sobre la piel magullada por los golpes recibidos—. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto, Akane? —interrogó dulcemente.

Akane calmó su expectante mirada, tomó la mano de Ranma entre la suya.

—Porque… —habló, pero al percatarse de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, prefirió callar—. Estoy cansada, Saotome —soltó la mano del agente, movió la cabeza a un lado para hacerle entender que no la molestara más.

—Descansa, Akane —Ranma se levantó y luego caminó hacia la ventana.

Miró a través del cristal la ciudad nocturna, una ambulancia pasó con la sirena encendida a toda velocidad.

Esa noche nunca la olvidaría. Había matado a una jovencita y eso le estaba remordiendo la consciencia. Giró para ver a Akane dormir, así herida, lucía muy desprotegida y vulnerable, cualquiera que quisiera ajustar cuentas con ella en ése momento, podría dañarla o incluso matarla al instante, ella no estaba en condiciones para defenderse, mucho menos para pelear por más buena que fuese. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, caminó silenciosamente para quedar frente a Akane y admirarla dormir, estaba tan tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado ésa noche, respiraba lenta y armoniosamente que le daba un aire angelical.

Recordó la angustia que vivió cuando la vio pelear con aquella china, la lucha era muy reñida y la contrincante de Akane peleaba con tanta vehemencia que pensó que su compañera estaba completamente perdida, que en cualquier momento le darían un golpe definitivo, pero Akane sacó un lado más oscuro del que le había visto antes, con una frialdad incalculable y sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento, terminó asesinando a la china, que al parecer causó un impacto momentáneo, pero pronto se les escuchó celebrar la derrota y asesinato de la joven, demostrando que ahí nadie era un ser humano con sentimientos, hasta que Akane dijo su nombre y se armó el verdadero caos.

Vio a Akane de nuevo, seguía en un profundo sueño, aunque de repente gesticulaba dolor. Estaba preocupado por ella, sintió horror y desolación cuando le vio la herida de bala, fue como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo, una parte de él, entonces, ¿qué le estaba pasando realmente con Akane? ¿qué es exactamente lo que sentía por ella?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar una respuesta a su cabeza, respiró muy hondo, sus latidos se intensificaron que era capaz de escucharlos perfectamente al igual que su sangre corriendo por sus venas.

—No, no creo que sea eso —por reacción extrajo su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió.

Notó las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de voz que Ukyo le había dejado, en uno de ellos se notaba lo furiosa que se encontraba.

—No puede ser… —miró la fecha, se sintió peor que una cucaracha, se dio una palmada en la frente—. Lo olvidé por completo… esto no me lo va a perdonar jamás…

—¿Qué es lo que no te va a perdonar jamás? —interrogó Akane con un tono de voz somnoliento, pestañeaba, pero aun así no dejó de mirar a Ranma.

Ranma se sobresaltó que casi tira el celular, pero logró atraparlo torpemente antes de que terminara en el suelo.

—Se supone que estás durmiendo —señaló el agente.

—Con el ruido que haces, resulta imposible —contestó Akane que se frotó los ojos con las manos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse.

—Lo siento —Ranma jaló la silla y se sentó—. Es que hoy mi esposa y yo cumplimos un año de casados…

Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—…, y lo olvidé por completo —finalizó, acongojado por la situación que se le vendría encima en cuanto se atreviera a hablar con Ukyo.

Tendo se quedó callada, le removió algo en el interior que le dolió un poco, procuró que no se exteriorizara, miró hacia un punto perdido.

—Pregúntale a Tadashi qué hace para compensar a su esposa por los aniversarios que ha olvidado —sugirió la peliazul que se acomodó para volver a dormir.

—Claro, a ti no te afecta, después de todo, lo olvidé gracias a ti —Ranma se levantó, enfadado por la simple respuesta de Akane—, por estar pensando en ti, en lo que te podía pasar. ¡Hice a un lado a mi esposa, a quien amo con todas mis fuerzas, por ti!

—Si la amaras con todas tus fuerzas, ella sería tu prioridad y no hubieras ido tras de mi —encaró Akane, poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Ranma la fulminó con la mirada, en ése momento quería dejarla sola con todo y su amargura.

—No puedes echarme la culpa de tus acciones sólo para lavar tus errores, Saotome, tuviste la libertad de elegir —Akane le sostenía la mirada, ni él ni nadie la intimidaba.

Ante lo dicho, Ranma bajó la mirada por unos segundos, meditando al respecto. Se mordió el labio inferior, levantó la cabeza y volvió a atisbar a su compañera.

—Y te elegí a ti, antes que a ella… a quien le juré amor eterno y serle fiel, frente a mis padres y sus padres, frente a todo el mundo, y ahora estoy aquí contigo, porque…

—¿Por qué, Saotome? —preguntó Akane por reacción, buscaba la respuesta en aquellos ojos azules llenos de confusión.

—Porque siento más que una simple atracción sexual hacia ti… algo que va más allá de mi razonamiento.

Akane se mareó súbitamente que perdió el equilibrio que casi la hace caer. No sabía si era por lo débil que se encontraba o por lo que Ranma le dio a entender, aunque eso podía pensarlo mejor, pues no era una respuesta clara y podía prestarse a una mala interpretación. Francamente había sentido una oleada cálida y que su estómago parecía encogerse de pura emoción.

—Akane, disculpa, debes descansar, mejor te llevo a tu cama —Ranma la agarró con delicadeza y la cargó.

La recostó teniendo cuidado, le puso la sabana encima.

—Saotome —habló Akane, deteniendo el paso del agente—. Te agradezco que me hayas apoyado con esto, pero no quiero involucrarte más en mis asuntos. Lo mejor es que te mantengas al margen.

—De acuerdo —respondió Ranma, volviendo a su marcha.

El sol salió a las pocas horas de que habían llegado al departamento, Ranma estaba sentado frente a la ventana admirando el amanecer. Sus ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras hablaban por si solas. No había dormido y su cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba a punto de explotarle. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes por la frustración y enojo que tenía hacia él mismo, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras con las puntas de los dedos se removía el cabello con frustración, quedando despeinado; las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos, provocándole ardor, pero no le importaba, quería llorar hasta sangrar.

El cuerpo de la joven cayendo debido al impacto de bala era lo que más le calaba, sintió nauseas, y el estómago caliente, quería vomitar.

En definitiva, era la peor noche de su vida.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo así, cuando se percató, el sol estaba más alto que hacía rato, entonces vio que eran las diez de la mañana. Fue al lavabo para echarse agua en la cara y luego se llevó un chorro a la boca para enjuagársela. Hizo un poco de café bien cargado y se sirvió, tomando un buen sorbo, estaba en eso cuando tocaron la puerta, Ranma tomó una toalla de cocina para secarse el rostro. Por el visor de la puerta, vio que se trataba de un hombre de piel oscura, alto y fornido, aunque sus recuerdos eran turbios, lo reconoció; era el sujeto que entró con aquel escuadrón de policías.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Ranma, receloso.

—Soy Jacob Daniels, agente de la FBI —mostró la placa que lo identificó como tal—, busco a Akane Tendo.

—Ella está completamente dormida —contestó Ranma.

—Me lo imagino —expresó el agente—. Necesito pasar, quiero hablar con ella.

—Ya le dije que está dormida —Ranma colocó su mano en el marco de la puerta de forma defensiva, no le importaba que el hombre le sacara una cabeza más de alto y fuera intimidante con todo y su gruesa voz.

—Jacob, pasa —la voz de Akane hizo que Ranma mirara por encima del hombro, la vio con la bata puesta, con el rostro hinchado y los golpes más marcados.

—La última vez que te vi estabas hermosa y ahora estás hecha un desastre, Akane —proyectó Jacob mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

—Debiste venir en tres días, en lo que termino de recuperarme si querías verme hermosa —contestó Akane muy tranquila.

Ranma se sintió más ofendido que la misma Akane, pero entendió que entre ellos había una confianza que le permitía ésa clase de comentarios.

—Qué más quisiera estar más días en este bello país, pero Joe Spencer no nos hará esperar mucho, de hecho, esta noche nos regresamos a Los Ángeles —Jacob le tomó las manos a Akane, notando lo mullidas que estabas—. Akane, me impresionas, nos diste a uno de los hombres más buscados de los Estados Unidos, a una verdadera escoria de la sociedad, no me imagino que hiciste para lograr semejante hazaña…

—Es mejor que no te lo imagines, no fue fácil, pero ya lo tienes —respondió Akane que se le notó el desagrado al instante.

—Tendrás el reconocimiento que mereces, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, Jacob, quiero que esto sea lo más discreto posible.

—Bueno, será lo más discreto posible, pero sí serás recompensada, yo te aviso. Me despido, pero seguiremos en contacto, Joe también se va con nosotros —el agente le dio un beso en las manos a Akane—. Y tú, muchacho, gracias por cuidarla —se dirigió a Ranma y le dio una pesada palmada en el hombro derecho.

Akane mostró una sonrisa de medio lado. Tras la salida del agente, Ranma se acercó a su compañera y dejó su taza sobre la mesita al lado del sofá.

—¿Qué hiciste para engatusar a Joe? —cuestionó exigente.

—No querrás saberlo, Saotome —respondió Akane sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—¿Tuviste sexo con ése tipo? —interrogó, horrorizado, al instante las imágenes de Akane estando con otro hombre le atormentó.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas veces? —quiso saber, sus ojos estaban abiertos a todo lo que le daban.

—Las necesarias para convencerlo —contestó muy tranquila.

Ranma negó con la cabeza, no podía creer hasta donde era capaz de llegar Akane, sintió repulsión hacia ella, dolor, impotencia, herido y hasta celos. Los segundos que pasaron se le hicieron eternos. Se sintió traicionado, engañado y usado. La observó de pies a cabeza con desprecio y repudio.

—Eres una zorra —insultó Ranma conteniendo las ganas de gritarle todo lo que pensaba de ella.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, Saotome —emitió Akane, sus ojos se habían nublado ligeramente por el dolor que le causó escuchar a Ranma decir eso—. Es mi trabajo.

—Parece que disfrutas de tu trabajo de andar acostándote con cualquiera, ¿no? —reprochó—. No te importa la condición en la que esté, con que sea hombre es más que suficiente, apuesto a que ése Jacob también se revolcó contigo…

—Es mi vida y no tienes por qué reclamarme —refutó la agente que alzó la mano y mostró su índice muy en alto.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, reteniendo una sarta de insultos que estaba por decirle, cuánta razón había tenido Kentaro al decirle la clase de mujer que era Akane. Una promiscua.

—¡Me voy, no vale la pena estar más tiempo contigo! —Ranma agarró su sudadera.

—¡Pues lárgate, ya te habías tardado en irte! —gritó Akane al verlo marchar, él cerró la puerta con fuerza que hasta hizo vibrar la pared—. Estúpido —agarró una taza que todavía contenía un poco de café y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta, reventándose al impacto.

Akane se dejó caer en el sillón, al instante emitió un quejido por el dolor, olvidando por completo su deplorable condición. Unos instantes después se frotó la frente con los dedos. Encendió la televisión en el canal de noticias. Miró a Jacob con su escuadrón sacando a gente del antro, al igual que dejaban al descubierto las drogas que allí daban. Apenas logró reconocer a Joe que se encontraba desorientado debido a lo drogado que estaba, sonriendo tontamente y los ojos desorbitados con las pupilas dilatadas, gritando el nombre de Ayako.

Sonrió de medio lado. Todo ese descubrimiento se había hecho gracias a ella. La satisfacción de haber tenido ése logro, nadie se lo iba a quitar, aunque, las heridas que tenía, serían un fiel recuerdo de lo duro que había sido conseguirlo.

Ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar a Maoru Katsumoto, y cobrarle el atentado que sufrieron ella y sus compañeros, sobre todo, no iba a dejar que el desgraciado tratara de cobrárselas con Ranma.

…

Ranma abrió la puerta bruscamente, su semblante no era el mejor, en la sala estaba Ukyo sentada, pero al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie, dispuesta a reclamarle por haber olvidado su primer aniversario de bodas, pero al verlo tan molesto, se echó para atrás, nunca en su vida lo había visto así y la verdad le causó temor, sólo lo vio ingresar a la recamara.

—Ranma, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó cautelosa, asomándose discretamente por el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con desconcierto por la extraña vestimenta que llevaba, parecía un vago.

—Qué soy un idiota —respondió, quitándose el gorro, aventarlo y luego la playera—, eso es lo que me pasa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Ukyo se animó a entrar, aunque mantuvo la distancia entre su marido.

El agente se quedó pensativo, miró a otra parte y luego se acordó de su aniversario de bodas, atisbó a Ukyo, tomó una bocanada de aire para luego sacarlo despacio.

—Por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario, me siento como un idiota —en parte era verdad, pero sabía que se estaba engañando, porque no era ni una décima parte de la razón por la cual estaba furioso.

—Es cierto, eres un idiota —su esposa se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada que le volteó la cara—. Era nuestro día especial, el día que nos juramos amor eterno frente a todos, y tú lo olvidaste, me dejaste sola y te fuiste sin decirme nada, de hecho, de un tiempo para acá has estado demasiado distante conmigo, no me pones atención, es más, ya ni hemos tenido intimidad desde que lo hicimos en el jacuzzi —los ojos de Ukyo se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir—. Me duele esa actitud que tienes hacia a mí, Ranma, y para colmo, olvidaste nuestro aniversario.

—Perdóname, Ukyo, por favor, es que el trabajo me ha estado absorbiendo mucho —se excusó, dedicándole una mirada implorante; la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola—. Discúlpame Ukyo, siento ser un mal esposo para ti.

—Cuando éramos novios, tú eras muy detallista conmigo, lo seguiste siendo después de casados, pero al poco tiempo de mudarnos aquí, parece que olvidaste que tienes una esposa.

Ranma cerró los ojos. Todo en su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un torbellino que terminaría destruyéndolo por completo.

El celular de Ranma sonó en ése preciso momento, pero no quería atender la llamada, necesitaba tener a Ukyo entre sus brazos por más tiempo para tranquilizar su alma. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Ranma, atiende, puede ser de tu trabajo —dijo Ukyo, separándose un poco de él.

—De acuerdo, por favor, dame la oportunidad de reponerte nuestro aniversario —Ranma estaba a punto de responder, Ukyo no dijo nada ni gesticuló—. Tadashi, ¿qué sucede?

Tras escuchar a Tadashi, sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

—Los asesinos atacaron de nuevo —informó Ranma que rápido fue al closet y tomó una playera y unos pantalones limpios, se vistió con prisa.

—Ve, es tu trabajo —Ukyo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Ranma, estaba furiosa, lo sabía, cuando ella se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un rincón es que nada bueno estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Por favor, perdóname… —se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso, pero Ukyo lo rechazó al mover la cara a otro lado.

Ladeó la boca con pesar debido al rechazo de su esposa, se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta, tomó una liga para amarrarse el cabello.

Ukyo vio marcharse a su marido, enojada. Se fue a la sala y tomó el teléfono celular.

—Necesito verte… —le dijo a su interlocutor, a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

…

Ranma se bajó corriendo del taxi y se dirigió hacia un cementerio, allí ya estaban sus compañeros, Tadashi caminó hacia él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Estos malditos se están ganando la pena de muerte —expresó el agente, molesto.

—Se tomaron su tiempo, otra vez los muy desgraciados —era Fujima, señalando a una lápida.

A pesar de haber visto escenas similares, seguía causándole un impacto tremendo, era como si su cerebro de pronto se detuviera y se calentara, causándole un espasmo en todo el cuerpo.

Una niña estaba echa ovillo al lado del cuerpo desmembrado, estaba prácticamente bañada en sangre, el cabello lo tenía apelmazado por coágulos de sangre y algunos trozos de entrañas; se encontraba consciente pero sus ojos los tenía vacíos y rojos; temblaba a pesar de tener un abrigo que la cubría, se aferraba a sus rodillas, como si fuera su más grande protección.

Sagawa estaba al lado de la pequeña hablándole con suavidad, pero la chiquilla no reaccionaba. Estaba completamente trastornada que ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear. Su piel mostraba las laceraciones que le habían causado, pero el daño más grande, era mental.

Ver a la pobre niña ya era suficiente para comprender en que deplorable estado quedaría, y es que a ella no la lastimaron con tanta gravedad como a las otras víctimas, la intención de los agresores era clara: dejarla traumada de por vida.

Sobre la tumba se encontraba los restos de la hermana de la niña. Habían abierto el cuerpo a la mitad desde el cuello hasta la vagina dejando expuesto sus órganos; le faltaba los pies, las manos y la cabeza, pero los ojos se encontraban incrustados en la cruz que adornada la lápida. La sangre escurría a cuenta gotas del cuerpo. Los órganos, aunque estuvieran completos, se notaban lacerados, había tanta sangre que les era difícil averiguar qué más le habían hecho a la pobre chica.

—Demonios, la alerta que pusimos no sirvió de nada, tardaron en atacar de nuevo, pero lo hicieron y se burlaron de nosotros otra vez —maldijo Fujima que apretó los dientes para mitigar las ganas de gritar.

Los forenses llegaron y pidieron hacerse a un lado, Sagawa cargó a la niña que no opuso resistencia, la abrazó de forma maternal.

—La llevaré al hospital, esto acabó de suceder, el único testigo es el velador, pero se encuentra tan conmocionado que no puede ni hablar, por favor, háganse cargo de lo demás —pidió Izumi que acarició a la niña.

—¿Cómo que acabó de suceder? —preguntó Ranma, atónito, mirando a sus compañeros en busca de la respuesta.

—La operadora de la línea de emergencia alcanzó a escuchar el grito de horror de la pequeña que Izumi se llevó, no tardamos ni diez minutos en llegar aquí —respondió Fujima—. Cuando te hablamos veníamos para acá.

Ranma se quedó pensativo, los asesinos habían asesinado a la niña en plena mañana en un lugar donde podría haber más de un testigo.

—El cementerio está en restauración, quitaran algunas tumbas para dar más espacio a los nuevos difuntos, nadie viene mientras, excepto el velador —Tadashi señaló al hombre que estaba sentado sobre una lápida no muy lejana a ellos, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—Agentes, encontré la cabeza de la niña —informó uno de los forenses que invitó a los agentes a seguirlo.

La cabeza estaba tirada a varios metros, se notaba que la habían dejado por la prisa que llevaban por huir de la escena. El forense con sumo cuidado, volteó la cabeza, dejando ver las cuencas vacías, la nariz y el labio superior partido mostrando los dientes rotos. Se podía visualizar todo el dolor y tortura de la cual fue víctima, resultaba doloroso de tan sólo imaginarse lo que pudo haber vívido antes de su cruel muerte. Seguro todo lo que le pasó, la muerte resultaba lo más hermoso que le podía pasar.

—Examinaremos toda la zona —informó el forense.

Ranma se sintió mareado, aquello era demasiado para él, no podía soportar algo más ése día. Fujima actuó rápido y lo ayudó a apoyarse, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Ranma? —sugirió el agente que le dio unas palmadas.

—Sí, te ves cansado, ve a casa —apoyó Tadashi.

—Estoy bien, sólo que todo esto me ha impactado demasiado —respondió débilmente el joven de la trenza, tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde fuera necesario para seguir de pie.

—No te preocupes, el capitán entenderá. Mañana a primera hora nos vemos y te prometo que te daremos toda la información sin omitir ningún detalle, pero por ahora ve a casa —sugirió Fujima que lo miraba con preocupación.

Seguro su cara mostraba lo dañado que estaba que cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

Ranma terminó accediendo.

Pensar en ir a su casa no resultaba nada confortable, su esposa seguiría furiosa con él y seguro no perdería oportunidad para reclamarle, sumándole el hecho de que mató a una persona y enterarse que Akane se había revolcado con ése delincuente, y ahora con el asesinato de una niña le estaba taladrando la cabeza, le dolía que parecía que pronto le iba a reventar.

Quería pensar con claridad, aunque los ojos le dolieran y su cuerpo no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo de pie, pero quería caminar, al menos hasta llegar a un lugar donde poder sacar todo lo que le estaba pesando.

Caminó todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a un bar, no lo pensó mucho para adentrar ahí. El alcohol ahogaría sus penas y necesitaba mucho alcohol. Pidió un whisky doble sólo para empezar. Apenas se lo sirvieron y de un trago se lo bebió completo, fue como haberse tomado agua fresca en pleno verano. Pidió otro.

…

Akane escuchaba atenta por el teléfono lo que le estaban informando.

—Volveré la próxima semana, capitán —le dijo a su superior—. Estoy bien, pero necesito recuperarme al cien, no quiero levantar sospechas —bufó mientras escuchaba lo que le decía—. No tengo por qué excusarme, capitán, ese asunto no le concierne a nadie, no tienen por qué estar averiguando lo que realmente pasó durante éste tiempo que he estado ausente —escuchó atentamente, su semblante se relajó—. Gracias.

La llamada finalizó, se recostó y encendió el televisor para ver un programa de comedia. Tal vez reír le causaría dolor, pero podría distraerse por un momento.

Su celular emitió un timbrado corto, al verlo se trataba de un mensaje de Ranma, el contenido no era muy coherente y estaba mal escrito, como si lo hubiera tecleado de forma rápida y en pleno movimiento, le llegó otro, igual con palabras incompletas y errores de dedo. Llegaron otros dos, y ninguno era un mensaje claro, por lo que optó por llamarlo.

—Saotome, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz aguardentosa de su compañero, es más, ni parecía ser él, tardó un poco en cerciorarse en que efectivamente era Ranma quien le contestaba.

—Estás ebrio, Saotome, ¿en qué bar estás? —le preguntó, escuchó como el agente pedía el nombre a alguien, en seguida, Ranma le dijo dónde se encontraba, aquello sorprendió a Akane—. Está bien, quédate ahí, iré por ti.

Colgó el celular.

—De todos los bares de la ciudad, tenías que ir precisamente a ése —se lamentó Akane, quien se puso de pie rápido, causándole dolor en la herida, emitió un quejido y se llevó la mano a la parte afectada, recordando que no tenía que hacer movimientos bruscos—. Demonios, había olvidado lo doloroso que es cuando te balean —inhaló bastante aire, inflando los cachetes para sacar el aire por la boca—. Estúpido, en dónde diablos te metes… —se sintió inquieta de pronto, temiendo que algo malo le pasara a su compañero—. Pero yo iré por ti, no voy a permitir que te hagan algo.

…

…

 **Hola estimados lectores, les agradezco la atención que tienen al leer el fic, comentarlo, agregarlo a favoritos y/o follows, muchas gracias por la confianza.**

 **Gracias por tan bonitos comentarios que me dejaron: CHIQUI09, VanessaMC, Rosejandra, MIKASHIMOTA Z en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Y claro, sin olvidarme de quienes han comentado antes: yram, IramAkane, RyaOtaku, Scarlet, Annimo, Pame-Chan 19, loli-chan, yoyryas, Guest, own son, en capítulos anteriores, ojalá se animen a volver a comentar.**

 **Un cordial saludo y un afectuoso abrazo a todos.**

 **Nos leemos el 27 de febrero.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 ** _Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias._**

 **.**


	13. Cena

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **13** •

Agarró unas tijeras y empezó a cortarse el largo pelo que había estado presumiendo durante todo ése tiempo, de inmediato se dio una rápida ducha para eliminar los cabellos que se quedaban impregnados en el cuerpo y resultaban muy molestos.

Abrió el armario haciendo la ropa colgada a un lado, descubriendo un compartimento secreto, de allí extrajo un conjunto de ropa. Antes de cambiarse, tomó el vendaje y se cubrió con él desde la cadera hasta los senos, apretándose un poco haciéndole recordar el dolor de la bala, mordió la punta del vendaje antes de finalizar para darle el toque que ella quería. Después se puso la ropa y unas zapatillas deportivas, se miró al espejo, necesitaba más que eso para aparentar lo que pretendía. Del cajón de su tocador sacó un estuche de maquillaje, se sentó frente al espejo y empezó a maquillarse para cubrirse los moretones exhibidos en su rostro. Con ayuda de gel se hizo un peinado masculino y moderno. Para finalizar, buscó en el fondo del mismo cajón una pequeña caja color negro, al abrirla dejó ver una barba postiza en forma de candado, junto con el pegamento. Tardó más de lo que se imaginó, pero el resultado fue tal como se lo esperaba.

Estaba irreconocible, su apariencia era la de un hombre despreocupado, pero de mirada hostil y penetrante.

—Bien, ahora puedo entrar sin ningún problema al Luxury Ladies, bar exclusivo para gays… —sonrió de lado con burla al imaginar a Ranma ahí adentro ya aterrorizado, pero de inmediato se preocupó, también ese lugar era peligroso por algunas personas que lo frecuentaban.

…

Ranma estaba completamente ebrio, a punto de dormirse, pero se empecinaba en seguir bebiendo, el barman con movimientos afinados y rápidos hacia una mezcla de bebidas con una agilidad impresionante, parecía un malabarista profesional, al final, la copa tenía un color azul anaranjado finalizando con una pequeña sombrillita, se la colocó frente a Ranma quien con ojos casi cerrados miró aquella colorida bebida.

—Te la invita el señor Kakeshi —le dijo el barman guiñándole el ojo y señalando a un atractivo hombre que estaba sentado a seis sillas de Ranma.

El hombre alzó una copa de la misma bebida para brindar, cosa que Ranma imitó torpemente.

—Gracias —balbuceó Ranma después de tomarse el trago.

No pudo distinguir el sabor, sólo era más alcohol.

Cuando se dio cuenta, aquel atractivo hombre ya estaba sentado al lado de él, acercándose.

—Eres muy guapo —lo miró de pies a cabeza, pero concentró su mirada en la entrepierna de Ranma—. Apuesto que eres un tigre en la cama —sonrió complaciente.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, tal vez el estado etílico en el que se encontraba le había nublado sus sentidos y no había escuchado bien, por lo que agitó la cabeza y preguntó cautelosamente lo que había dicho.

—Que me gustas, estás muy rico —expresó el hombre que incluso puso su mano sobre el muslo de Ranma, muy cerca de su intimidad.

—Oye, deja a mi hombre —escucharon una voz grave.

Un muchacho de barba de candado, ojos castaños, cabello negro corto, vestido de una playera con el logo de _Metallica_ , una muñequera ancha en la mano izquierda y en la derecha presumía varias pulseras negras, unas con estoperoles puntiagudos y unos jeans desgastados; caminó hasta donde se encontraba Ranma y el hombre, quitó bruscamente la mano del individuo.

—Búscate a otro, que él es mío —dijo con autoridad, empujó al hombre y agarró a Ranma por la solapa para besarlo y marcar su territorio en aquel bar.

Ranma estaba atónito, hasta pudo notar como se le bajaba unos grados el alcohol por estar siendo besado por aquel desconocido, pero vio los ojos almendrados y rápidamente reconoció a Akane, se dejó llevar por aquel beso, aunque la falsa barba de la agente, le causaba picor.

—Me gustaría un trío, ¿qué dices? Es de lo más rico, estoy seguro que les va a gustar —propuso el sujeto que estaba relamiéndose los labios con antojo por el pronunciado beso que se daban ésos dos.

—Entiende, no me gusta compartir a mi hombre, así que a un lado si no quieres que te parta la cara —respondió Akane con su voz más grave, hasta la garganta le dolía por forzarla.

—Oh, vamos, guapo, no pierdes nada con probar…

—Ya te dije que no, imbécil —atacó Akane agarrando al sujeto por la camisa y lo arrinconó contra la mesa.

—Como me gustan los hombres agresivos, sigue, sigue que me excito —el tipo se relamía los labios y empezaba a frotarse las tetillas por encima de la camisa.

Akane lo soltó, mirándolo con cierto asco.

—Vámonos de aquí —Akane tomó a Ranma por el brazo.

—Oye, no ha pagado todo lo que ha consumido —detuvo el barman.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó Akane sacando su billetera sin descuidar a Ranma.

—Hey, no, déjalos, que la cuenta va de mi parte, sólo espero que pronto vuelvan por aquí —les dijo el tipo mostrando una sonrisa cordial.

Akane no dijo nada, sólo guardó su billetera, ayudó a Ranma para que no se fuera a caer. Él era un poco pesado y sumándole lo ebrio que se encontraba no ponía de su parte para llevarlo a casa.

…

Dejó a Ranma sobre su cama, el esfuerzo le había costado muchísimo, estaba cansada y adolorida de todo el cuerpo. Suspiró hondamente, Ranma pronto quedó dormido, se veía tan pacifico que le causó ternura, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y lo contempló por unos minutos, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

—No puedo creer lo que estás causando en mí —susurró sin dejar de mirarlo, se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente.

No tardó nada en que también ella quedara dormida, la cama era amplia y podía compartirla sin problema alguno con su compañero. Estaba tan agotada que no se dio tiempo de quitarse el maquillaje, lo único que se quitó fueron los jeans.

…

Al despertarse sintió una terrible punzada en el cerebro que le sacudió por completo, aquella sensación era de lo más horrible que había sentido en su vida. La boca la tenía espesa y moría de sed, además, la sensación de que dentro de su estómago todo le hervía era de lo más desagradable que quería sacarlo. Se levantó de golpe y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, pues todo le dio vuelta y el cerebro parecía haber rebotado con las paredes craneales, agitándole más el espantoso dolor. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse y entonces notó que no estaba en su casa, le costó un poco en reconocer el lugar. Las arcadas se apoderaron de él y salió corriendo directo al baño.

Al agrio y repugnante sabor lo estaba atormentando; su estado iba más allá de una resaca común, se arrepintió de todo lo que había bebido. Tomó el enjuague bucal e hizo gárgaras hasta que al final, sólo tenía el sabor de la menta invadiendo su boca. Se dirigió a la cama y vio a Akane que estaba despierta, observándolo hasta que él se quedó parado a la orilla de la cama. Apenas tenía un recuerdo de que había sido besado por un hombre y por un segundo sintió repulsión y un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina, pero al ver a Akane todavía con la barba postiza se relajó.

—Te ves graciosa —se señaló el mentón haciendo alusión a la barba de Akane.

Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—A la próxima que quieras ir a embriagarte, ve al pub irlandés de la calle principal, es un lugar concurrido y responsable, te aseguro que ahí no vas a encontrar a hombres que quieran llevarte a la cama —sugirió la agente.

Ranma se metió a la cama, todavía era de madrugada, faltaba para que el sol empezara a salir, se cubrió con la sabana, se quedó acostado de lado para así quedar más cerca de Akane.

—No dejas de sorprenderme… —dijo Ranma que le pasó el perfil del dedo índice sobre la mejilla y tocó con curiosidad la barba—. Fuiste por mí y todavía te disfrazaste.

Estaba agradecido, seguro que con lo embriagado que estaba, no hubiera puesto mucha resistencia y tal vez, su noche hubiera sido peor. Lo que le daba más crédito a Akane, es que, a pesar de su herida, fue capaz de ayudarlo y llevarlo hasta el departamento. No podía estar molesto con ella, a pesar de todo, Akane era muy importante en su vida.

—Tú lo hiciste también, Saotome —contestó Akane cambiando el rumbo de su mirada.

—¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? —quiso saber, pues sólo una vez la había escuchado llamarlo por su nombre y le gustó.

Akane medio sonrió, se guardó la respuesta causando más intriga en el agente.

—No te sientas mal por haber matado a ésa chica, son gajes del oficio —soltó Akane, tomando un rumbo diferente a la conversación—. En cuanto a tu esposa, llévala a cenar al restaurante El jardín azul, le va a encantar, ya te hice una reservación para el próximo sábado…

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. Había escuchado de aquel restaurante y sabía que era uno muy exclusivo que se tenía que hacer la reservación con dos meses de antelación como mínimo.

—Por la cuenta no te preocupes, yo la cubro, es mi forma de pagarte tu ayuda —continuó, trataba de hablar con una voz neutral, pero se podía distinguir ligeramente apagada—. Vas a lograr que tu esposa te perdone.

—Akane… —Ranma calló porque su compañera le puso un dedo sobre los labios, lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole una sonrisa de lo más bella.

Los labios tibios de Akane terminaron con callarlo, entonces ella se giró para darle la espalda.

Él se quedó pasmado, se giró un poco para quedar boca arriba, pensativo por lo que acababa de pasar, sentía ahora un hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué significaba todo eso que estaba sintiendo?

 _La detonación sonó con fuerza en todo el lugar, miró el cuerpo caer debido al impacto y como la sangre fluía por la herida recién hecha, dejando un rastro en el aire. El cuerpo azotó contra el suelo con fuerza, formándose en un instante un charco de sangre. Soltó la pistola y corrió hacia ella, al verla inerte su corazón dejó de latir y su cerebro ennegreció al instante, dio un grito de impotencia por no haberla defendido. Akane estaba muerta._

Ranma despertó de golpe, sudoroso y con el corazón desbocado, el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo. El sol estaba ya por salir, se podía notar por la tonalidad del cielo. Todavía con el corazón agitado y la respiración entrecortada, miró a su derecha y encontró a Akane completamente dormida. Inhaló profundamente para controlarse. Sintió alivio de que aquello había sido un mal sueño.

En ése momento comprendió que, si fue necesario asesinar a ésa chica, ya nada podía por salvarla, había sido decisión de la jovencita. Salvó a Akane, quien ha arriesgado su vida por la justicia. Podía vivir con eso, aunque deseaba no volver a tener que llegar a ése extremo.

Akane se empezó a despertar, se veía chistosa por que la barba postiza se le había removido y le estaba colgando, pero le daba un aire tierno el hecho de que se estaba fregando un ojo y le salía la lagrima del otro.

—Te ayudo —ofreció Ranma, arrancándole la barba postiza de un jalón.

Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas debido al dolor, al instante su piel se enrojeció. Se frotaba sin dejar de mirar con rencor a Ranma.

—Perdón, pensé que ya estaba más flojita —se excusó el agente, apenado.

—Flojita te voy a dejar la boca con un puñetazo —espetó la agente, amenazante.

No pudo evitarlo, empezó a reír, le resultó gracioso el comentario. Al poco su risa se le contagió a Akane.

Se quedó contemplándola.

« _Es preciosa_ » pensó, cautivado por la belleza de su compañera.

Tomaron el desayuno juntos. Ranma vio la hora y debía irse a su casa a cambiar e ir a la oficina a saber más del caso.

—Deberías de sugerirle a Ryoga que visite Luxury Ladies, tal vez sea de su agrado —comentó Akane.

—Es probable —secundó Ranma, bromista—. Vendré pronto y te informaré de todo —le dijo, le dio un beso en la frente de despedida.

Akane se quedó viendo a Ranma hasta que este cerró la puerta de su departamento. Su corazón había dado un vuelco de felicidad.

—Está casado y la ama —se dijo, dio media vuelta para ir a la mesa y agarrar su taza de café—. Pero… —bebió un sorbo y se quedó en silencio, contemplando la ciudad a través de la ventana.

…

Abrió la puerta y le llegó de golpe el olor de la comida, era delicioso. Entró con inseguridad, seguro su esposa estaba furiosa por no haber llegado. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando Ukyo apareció y corrió a darle un abrazo.

—Oh, mi amor, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ukyo, examinando su rostro—. Me preocupé por ti, pero tu amigo me dijo que estabas en un estado inconveniente y que era mejor que te quedaras en su casa…

Los ojos de agente se abrieron desmesuradamente debido al impacto, ¿amigo? Su cerebro empezó a calibrar a la velocidad de la luz, captando de quién se trataba. Akane le había hablado a su esposa.

—Sí, mira, me envió un mensaje desde tu móvil —Ukyo se separó para ir en busca de su celular y no tardó nada en regresar, buscando el dichoso mensaje.

Ranma lo leyó rápido.

 _Señora, Saotome, no se preocupe por su esposo, él se encuentra bien, sólo que está demasiado tomado como para llevarlo a su casa, él mismo me pidió no hacerlo porque le daría pena que usted lo viera así, me dijo que tenía un grave problema marital y era demasiado para lo que ha vivido últimamente. No se preocupe, lo llevaré a mi casa, soy un compañero del trabajo. Atentamente Tadashi Koushiro._

Obviamente no había sido su amigo Tadashi. Sintió pánico y empezó a hiperventilar, alarmando a Ukyo que lo ayudó a sentarse y a echarle aire.

Sentía que los sesos le bullían dentro de la cabeza y que pronto iba a estallar. ¿Por qué Akane estaba haciendo todo eso?

—Toma, amor —Ukyo le tendió rápido un vaso de agua que Ranma se lo bebió en un trago—. Te ves muy mal, mejor no vayas a trabajar —estaba preocupada.

—No te preocupes, con unos analgésicos se me quita —dijo Ranma—. Ayer hubo otro asesinato y tengo que saber qué es lo que lograron averiguar. Es importante —continuó, no quería hablar más del tema.

—Ranma, pero es que en verdad te ves muy mal —insistió Ukyo tomándolo del brazo y haciendo presión—. Estoy segura que tu jefe va a entender que faltes un día. Si quieres yo misma hablo con él…

—Ukyo…

—Ranma —la ojiverde lo miró duramente.

—Tienes razón… me iré a dar una ducha y luego me voy acostar —accedió Ranma, al ver a su esposa así entendió que no podía hacer más—. Le hablaré al capitán.

Ukyo sonrió victoriosa.

—Anda ve a bañarte, la sopa estará en unos minutos, te la llevaré a la cama. Déjame consentirte, ¿sí? —su esposa le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ranma dejó escapar un largo suspiro de pesadez. Tomó su celular y lo primero que hizo fue buscar el mensaje que Akane había mandado bajo el nombre de Tadashi, pero no lo encontró, su compañera lo había eliminado.

—Akane —siseó mirando a un punto perdido, aunque esbozó una discreta sonrisa.

…

Al día siguiente, Ranma no se esperó encontrar un mensaje por parte de Akane que le pedía no buscarla ni llamarle. Intentó hablarle, pero sus llamadas eran desviadas. Entendió que ella necesitaba tiempo, y, a decir verdad, él también necesitaba un respiro. Ahora concentraría toda su atención en el reciente asesinato.

Al llegar a la oficina se encontró a Ryoga justo frente a él, su compañero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, notablemente burlón.

—Supe que fue demasiado para ti que hasta te enfermaste, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿Acaso Tokio es demasiado para ti? —dijo con un tono de voz desagradable y sus gestos incitaban a golpearlo.

—Cállate, Ryoga, al menos yo estuve ahí, en cambio tú ni te apareciste —refutó el ojiazul observándolo con molestia.

Era verdad, se enteró por Tadashi que Ryoga iba junto con Usawa a ver el caso, pero que Ryoga recibió una llamada y detuvo el vehículo, dejando a Izumi sola y marchándose sin más.

—¿Por qué no llegaste? —interrogó, escrutándolo con la mirada.

Ryoga tragó saliva y sus gestos desaparecieron por completo, poniendo una cara de lo más seria por un instante. Cambió la dirección de su mirada y cerró los ojos.

—Tuve un asunto importante que atender —contestó al cabo de unos callados segundos.

—¿Más importante qué tu trabajo? —Ranma enarcó una ceja, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de gusto al saber que había recibido una fuerte reprimenda verbal por parte de Hamasaki por su falta.

—Así es, Saotome —contestó duramente el agente, empezando a caminar en sentido contrario a Ranma y dándole un empujón con el hombro adrede al pasar junto a él.

Ranma sonrió victorioso, era divertido molestar a Ryoga de vez en cuando y sobretodo, cuando él mismo se lo buscaba.

Una hora después, el departamento se encontraba lleno, con todos los agentes reunidos, a excepción de Akane. Tadashi tomaba un refresco mientras que Fujima masticaba de su sándwich. Ranma descubría su almuerzo que Ukyo le había preparado y se veía muy apetitoso, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—¡Qué sabroso se ve! —dijo Izumi con los ojos bien clavados en el suculento platillo.

Ranma miró que su compañera tenía un sándwich sencillo de jamón y queso.

—Vaya, Ranma, tu esposa sí que se esmera por darte de comer bien, eh —comentó Tadashi con una pizca de envidia—. En cambio, la mía me dijo que comprara mi comida, apenas me compré este desabrido sándwich de la cafetería de enfrente.

—Es un asco —apoyó Fujima señalando su emparedado.

Ranma se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Ukyo se lució con aquel almuerzo que le había mandado, y era bastante, como si él se fuera a quedar todo el día en la oficina.

—Sí, Saotome, la verdad es que te sacaste la lotería al casarte con Ukyo —escupió Ryoga, en su voz se podía notar rencor—. Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de la suerte de ella.

Los compañeros de Ranma miraron con desconcierto a Ryoga que tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, pero sus ojos mostraban rencor hacia Ranma. Los agentes miraron a Ranma buscando una respuesta ante el comentario de Ryoga.

—Ukyo eligió al mejor —respondió Ranma, con suficiencia incluso mostró una sonrisa altanera.

La comisura del labio de lado derecho empezó a temblarle a Ryoga, parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se tragó sus palabras, dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde se sentó y miró con furia contenida a Ranma.

—Oye, si no fuera porque soy detective, no sabría lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos, pero creo saber la verdadera rivalidad que te traes tú con el sangrón de Ryoga —comentó Fujima, cautelosamente.

—En realidad, creo que todos nosotros lo sospechamos desde hace mucho —dijo Izumi en un susurro.

—Pero queremos corroborar nuestras especulaciones… qué te parece en el bar de siempre, pero está vez acompañados de nuestra querida compañera Izumi —Tadashi le guiñó un ojo a Izumi de forma amistosa.

Usawa se mostró emocionada al ser involucrada en el pequeño grupo de amigos.

—Está bien —accedió Ranma, sintiendo una calidez en su interior. Apreciaba a sus compañeros—. Pero primero vamos a terminar de comer.

—Ahg, la verdad que después de ver el manjar que te vas a engullir, la porquería que estoy comiendo, lo hace ver como una autentica basura —protestó Fujima que vio su sándwich de mal modo y luego lo tiró al cesto de basura.

—Bueno, mi esposa —dijo en voz alta, con tal de que Ryoga lo escuchara—, hizo bastante y no creo acabármelo, les invito un poco —ofreció Ranma a sus compañeros quienes gustosos aceptaron tomar un poco del delicioso alimento.

Ryoga los miraba con molestia a cada uno de ellos, pero en su rostro se formó una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Estúpido Ranma, si supieras… —masculló para sí.

Hamasaki habló con el equipo y pidió que lo sucedido recientemente se manejara con mucha discreción, no querían alarmar a los medios y mucho menos a los mismos asesinos, que sabiendo el grave error que cometieron, seguro se mantendrían ocultos durante un buen tiempo, eso sin tomar en cuenta que tal vez hasta habría huido de la ciudad o incluso el país.

...

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, pronto ya se cumplía una semana desde la aprehensión de Joe Spencer, un caso que fue sonado en los medios internacionales. Poco o casi nada de barullo le habían hecho a lo sucedido en el túnel. Akane se estaba recuperando rápidamente y pronto volvería a la oficina. Ranma estaba atento de ella sin que la misma Akane se diera cuenta, pues el agente paseaba por el lugar donde ella vivía. La investigación del reciente asesinato de la gemela no era tan profunda a pesar de tener más pruebas que antes y el testigo que había hecho la llamada de auxilio, seguía perturbado que era incapaz de hablar más que unas cuantas palabras poco concisas.

…

La noche de la cena especial para Ukyo había llegado. Ranma vestía de traje negro con corbata gris y camisa blanca, mientras que su esposa lucía un vestido largo color rosa, sin mangas, dejando al descubierto su cuello en el cual se posaba una discreta gargantilla de plata, con el cabello recogido en un moño, y unos pequeños aretes haciendo juego con la pulsera de su muñeca izquierda. Se veía bellísima y más por la emoción que la embargaba por ir a un lugar tan exclusivo como El Jardín Azul.

—Buenas noches, caballero, ¿a nombre de quién es la reservación? —preguntó el hombre de esmoquin que resguardaba la entrada atrás del atril negro.

—Saotome Ranma —contestó.

El hombre escribió el nombre en su tableta y el nombre salió al instante.

—Bienvenido, señor Saotome y su bella esposa —sonrió el hombre que alzó la mano e hizo una seña.

Al instante apareció un joven vestido con ropa de gala e hizo una reverencia.

—Por favor, acompañen a Yukito, él los llevara a su mesa —indicó el señor con suma amabilidad.

—Gracias —dijeron los esposos al unísono.

Ukyo tomó el brazo de su esposo.

El restaurante estaba lleno, ya tenía idea de que ahí había gente importante y reconocida, aunque lo que le impresionaba, es que el lugar era encantador; era como si estuviera entrando a un cuento de hadas, pues había una vegetación delicadamente seleccionada, todas las plantas tenían una tonalidad azul, además la iluminación del lugar era mágica, las lámparas tenían una forma poco convencional, que daban el toque como si hubiera miles de luciérnagas revoloteando en el lugar. Se encontraba encandilada, extasiándose con todo lo que sus ojos le transmitían que casi cae al pisar su propio vestido, afortunadamente, Ranma la sujeto y evitó hacer el peor ridículo de su vida frente a tanta gente de alcurnia.

Ranma estaba fascinado con el lugar, aunque se sentía incómodo y tenía un vacío extraño que no le iba permitir disfrutar de la velada como él quisiera.

Yukito los llevó a su mesa, y era la mejor, pues estaba en un balcón que le daba una vista extraordinaria a un jardín bellísimo que incluso tenía un laberinto, además de que desde ahí podían ver la luna en todo su esplendor.

—En seguida les traigo el vino que pidió, señor Saotome, por favor tomen la carta —en seguida el joven se dio la media vuelta.

—Ranma, por dios, esto es grandioso, gracias, mi vida… ay, me siento horrible, después de cómo me puse contigo por lo del aniversario y tú moviendo mar y tierra para conseguir una reservación aquí… qué tonta me porté, por favor, discúlpame —Ukyo se abalanzó sobre la mesa y besó con pasión a su marido—. Es que no puedo creerlo, es como estar en un cuento, además, estamos en el mejor lugar…

Ukyo se veía muy contenta, parecía una chiquilla, mientras que Ranma se sentía extraño, con ése maldito vacío que le daba intranquilidad. Le dieron unas intempestivas ganas de llorar y decir toda la verdad, que estaba engañando a su esposa con su compañera de trabajo, que olvidó el aniversario por ir apoyar a Akane, que la misma Akane lo había compensado con ésa generosa cena… Akane. No le quedó de otra que tragarse el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Yukito llegó con una botella de vino fino y lo sirvió, dándole una copa a Ukyo y otra a Ranma.

—Estaré listo para su orden —dijo Yukito al ver que los esposos ni siquiera habían abierto la carta.

—Disculpe, en seguida ordenamos —habló con pena la esposa de Ranma abriendo rápidamente la carta.

Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al ver el precio de aquellos platillos, incluso había perdido el apetito, le dirigió una mirada de susto a su esposo. Ranma al ver el menú también se le secó la garganta.

—Ah, sí me permiten hacerle una sugerencia —indicó Yukito, agarrando el menú de Ranma, luego se lo tendió señalando la última página.

 _«Te sugiero la pechuga de pato bañada en salsa de miel, tienes que pedir que te lo prepare especialmente Mousse. Te aseguro que les va encantar. No te preocupes, que la cuenta va de mi parte._

 _A. T.»_

Leyó la nota que estaba en la última página, miró con sorpresa al mesero y éste le guiñó discretamente el ojo al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de complicidad.

—Acepto la sugerencia —indicó Ranma, entregándole rápido la carta como si le quemara las manos.

Suspiró aliviado, temía que Ukyo viera aquella nota y luego preguntara a quien le pertenecía aquellas iniciales, afortunadamente, el mesero se retiró llevándose la carta.

—Ranma, estoy muy emocionada, en verdad nunca me imaginé que el lugar fuera así de espectacular, ahora entiendo porque es tan exclusivo —comentó Ukyo, mirando ensoñadoramente cada centímetro del especular lugar.

—Mereces esto y más —Ranma le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

La llegada de una pareja le hizo detener la caricia. Estaban llegando más personas de estatus social alto, pero ésa pareja le llamó la atención. Una mujer de porte elegante, luciendo un vestido color plata que le llegaba a los pies, de hombros descubiertos y fina joyería que enaltecía su presencia; acompañada de un hombre alto, de copete pronunciado, de facciones galantes, pero una mirada de lo más altiva y prepotente que nada más de verlo de soslayo ya caía mal; se sentaron a unas cuantas mesas de ellos. La mujer era nada más y nada menos que Nabiki, hermana de Akane.

—¿Ya viste quienes llegaron? —interrogó Ukyo, asombrada.

—Eh, sí… —atinó a decir.

—Se trata de Tatewaki Kuno en compañía de su flamante esposa, Nabiki Tatewaki, he leído algunos artículos sobre ellos, sé que es una familia muy adinerada y poderosa, el señor Tatewaki es dueño de un emporio de gimnasios, su especialidad son el kendo y las artes marciales. Es un monstruo para los negocios, según escriben en los artículos, y su esposa, es una excelente asesora financiera y cuenta con su propio despacho, aunque de ella no habla mucho —platicó su esposa, Ranma apenas había escuchado una parte.

Hacía tiempo que Nabiki no había ido a buscar a Akane, tal vez ya se le había olvidado el asunto pendiente con ella, el cual para Ranma seguía siendo un misterio, pues en todo el tiempo que tenía con Akane, ella jamás había mencionado la razón por la cual peleaba con su hermana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yukito llegó con un pequeño arreglo de rosas blancas, parecido a un cisne.

—Obsequio de su esposo —dijo el mesero, entregándoselo a Ukyo.

—¡Ay, pero qué bello! —exclamó Ukyo muy emocionada, tomando el arreglo entre sus manos.

Ranma estaba con la boca entre abierta, él no había pedido tal obsequio, vio una pequeña tarjeta sobresalir del arreglo y quería cogerlo, pero Ukyo se adelantó.

— _Mis sentimientos hacia ti crecen segundo a segundo, el último latido de mi corazón cuando tenga que morir, será dedicado a ti. Con amor, Ranma_ —leyó, las lágrimas empezaban a fluir por los ojos de Ukyo, desaliñando su maquillaje.

Yukito le ofreció un pañuelo para que ella se limpiara.

—Oh, Ranma —la voz de Ukyo estaba quebrada, tuvo que respirar hondamente y hacer la cara hacia arriba para contener las demás lágrimas.

—Es con todo mi amor —dijo Ranma apenas creyente de lo que había escuchado que supuestamente él había escrito en la notita, miró a Yukito con espanto.

—En seguida vuelvo con su platillo, con permiso —anunció el mesero, dándose la media vuelta.

El obsequio era más que un simple arreglo de flores, pues Ukyo descubrió un fulgor tenue sobresaliendo por una "ala" que le llamó la atención. Llevada por su curiosidad, empezó a jalar aquella cadenita, era delgada, de oro y con un dije en forma de cisne incrustado de diamantes.

—Pero qué… —Ranma miró con susto el obsequio recién descubierto, sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

—Por dios, Ranma, esto es bellísimo —Ukyo no dejaba de admirar la cadena y posar sus ojos llenos de ilusión en el rostro de Ranma—. ¿Me lo pones? —pidió.

Ranma tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para tener la fuerza suficiente y poder mantenerse de pie. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Mientras le colocaba la cadena en el cuello a su esposa, no dejaba de pensar en Akane y todo lo que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿acaso era una revancha? ¿Por qué lo estaba torturando de ésa forma? ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decirle con todos esos detalles? Torpemente, picó con el broche la piel de Ukyo quien gimió por el dolor, se disculpó y terminó colocándosela. Al sentarse, sintió alivio, sus piernas aun le temblaban y fue un verdadero milagro no caerse en lo que estuvo parado.

La enorme sonrisa de Ukyo le cautivó, su esposa se veía tan contenta con todo eso.

—¡Brindemos por nuestro primer año de casados! —alzó la copa con la intención de chocarla con la de Ranma.

—Por un año maravilloso —completó Ranma sin tanto ánimo, pero tratando de que no se le notara toda la angustia que sentía.

El sonido de las copas se hizo presente entre ellos y luego bebieron un poco.

…

Akane estaba en su departamento, untándose una pomada en la herida de la bala, la cual ya se estaba cerrando. Se recostó en su cama y miró al techo.

—Seguro Ranma y su esposa se la están pasando muy bien —dijo con amargura, luego se volteó del costado opuesto a su herida, apretó con todas sus fuerzas la almohada, sintiendo un tremendo vórtice que parecía tragarse sus intestinos dentro de su estómago, aspiró hondamente y sacó el aire con brusquedad.

No estaba nada contenta imaginándose lo bien que Ranma y su esposa se lo estaban pasando, de los besos y caricias que compartían, y compartirían después, de cómo Ranma en poco tiempo le haría el amor a su esposa, de como ella disfrutaría de cada centímetro de la piel de Ranma, de sus besos y caricias.

—¡Maldición! —gritó enojada, arrojando la almohada contra la pared, respiraba agitada—. No lo tolero, no puedo tolerar que Ranma sea de ésa mujer… Ranma es mío… —tragó saliva, preocupada y asustada por sus propios sentimientos.

Un poco más tranquila, se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó con desesperación con los dedos, tranquilizándose.

—No puedo vivir con la idea de que él sea suyo.

 **…**

 **…**

 **Hola estimados lectores, antes que nada, permítanme agradecerles su espera y comprensión. Estoy profundamente agradecida con todos ustedes, porque el capítulo anterior tuvo más comentarios de los que yo me esperaba, me han hecho mucha ilusión y llenado de alegría, gracias por tan bellas palabras. Añadirlos a su lista de favoritos y ponerlo en follow. Gracias.**

 **Especiales gracias por sus comentarios: Guest, Yram, Michelle, VanessaMC, TSIKINO, RyaOtaku, CHIQUI09, Pame-Chan 19, Kumyakane, Vernica, Scarlet, Rosejandra. Sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos, gracias por quienes se integraron recientemente a comentar.**

 **Un cordial saludo a todos los lectores.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 **.**


	14. Pasión

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **14** •

La pechuga de pato era simplemente deliciosa y podía sentir el sabor claramente en su paladar, trasladándolo al paraíso. Era lo más rico que había probado en su vida. Sin duda el chef, Mousse, era excelente.

Ukyo le sonrió a Ranma antes de levantarse e ir al tocador.

Ranma miró hacia la mesa donde estaba Nabiki con su esposo. La vio ponerse de pie y marcharse tranquilamente a la misma dirección donde Ukyo se acababa de ir. Una guapa mesera llegó a la mesa a dejar una botella de vino, pero al momento de colocarla sobre la mesa, el acompañante de Ukyo descaradamente le dio una palmada en el trasero, sorprendiendo a la mesera quien lo volteó a ver con espanto, el hombre mostró una sonrisa altiva y le guiñó el ojo, ganándose una sonrisa tímida de la joven.

« _Qué sorpresa, el esposo de Nabiki es todo un descarado_ » pensó Ranma después de ver la escena, su esposa estaba con él sólo a unos cuantos metros y él andaba faltándole el respeto a la mesera. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a clavar los ojos en el plato que estaba al frente suyo.

—¿Le ha gustado, señor? —interrogó Yukito, interfiriendo en sus pensamientos.

—Claro, es delicioso, por favor felicité al chef de mi parte —dijo Ranma, el chico le mostró una cordial sonrisa, a punto de retirar el plato vacío.

—¿Gusta algo más, o le traigo la carta de postres?

—No, así está bien, por favor, trae la cuenta…

—Señor, la cuenta de su consumo ya está pagada, no tiene de qué preocuparse —indicó el mesero.

—¿Cómo que ya está pagada? —llegó Ukyo, notablemente sorprendida, mirando a Ranma y luego al mesero.

Ranma sintió que toda la sangre se le congregó en los pies al momento, estaba asustado y su cerebro se bloqueó para dar alguna explicación.

—Así es, bella señora, su esposo ha pagado con anticipación —respondió el joven tranquilamente—. Les traeré la carta de postres.

—Gracias —el mesero cortésmente ayudó a Ukyo a sentarse y luego se retiró—. Ya habías pagado la cuenta y lo olvidaste, Ranma, ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza? —dijo bromeando.

Ranma no le quedó más que reír torpemente, se había salvado.

…

Al llegar a la casa, Ukyo lanzó el abrigo al sofá y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, mirándolo con alegría y amor, empezó a besarlo, probando los labios de su esposo que todavía tenía el dulce sabor del postre que había comido haciendo de los besos más deliciosos. Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de Ranma mientras que sus manos se encargaron de ir desabrochando la camisa, pronto dejó los perfectos pectorales descubiertos y no dudó en llenarlos de húmedos besos. Alzó la mirada dejando ver lo deseosa que estaba por hacer el amor con él, Ranma tampoco estaba indiferente.

No le costó nada bajar el cierre del vestido que estaba en el costado izquierdo, dejándola en paños menores en cuestión de segundos, se lanzó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que sus manos tocaban la ardiente piel de la cadera a los hombros, fue bajando hasta llegar al brassier el cual se abrochaba por el costado, estaba por retirar la prenda, cuando su teléfono sonó.

—No respondas —pidió entre jadeos Ukyo.

El teléfono continuó sonando.

—Sólo déjame apagarlo para que no nos interrumpan —Ranma sacó el móvil del bolsillo, su semblante cambió al instante al ver quien hablaba.

Ukyo se percató de inmediato y trató de ver quien era la persona que estaba interrumpiendo su apasionada noche, pero Ranma lo apagó antes y lo arrojó al sofá.

—¿Quién era? —exigió su esposa.

—Mi compañera de trabajo —contestó Ranma manteniendo la calma, pero por dentro su cerebro se había calentado al cien.

—¿Y por qué te habla a estas horas? —Ukyo cruzó los brazos, mirando severamente a su marido.

—No lo sé —respondió Ranma tratando de mantener la mirada.

—Deberías de devolverle la llamada para averiguar qué quería hablar contigo —Ukyo se dio la vuelta, recogió el móvil y se lo tendió a Ranma—. Anda, háblale, total, tu trabajo está primero antes que yo, ¿qué no? —le dio el teléfono, recogió el vestido y se fue a la habitación dando un portazo.

El comportamiento de Ukyo lo dejó helado, era evidente que estaba celosa, pero hubo algo más, es como si ella supiera de su aventura que tenía con Akane. Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Encendió el móvil y encontró un mensaje de Akane.

« _Espero que hayas disfrutado la velada con tu amada esposa_ »

Soltó un bufido. Ahora se quedaría a dormir en el sofá y con las ganas de hacer el amor.

…

La sorpresa fue grande para todos al ver a entrar a Akane a la oficina después de no verla durante casi cuatro meses, pero como de costumbre, ella apenas y les saludó y se dirigió directo a Natsumi exigiéndole todo lo relacionado con los acontecimientos durante su ausencia. La pobre secretaria se estremeció al momento y con rapidez empezó a sacar carpetas de los cajones de su escritorio, dejándolos sobre el lecho, para que Akane los tomara. Akane le sonrió de forma maliciosa y divertida para luego darse la media vuelta e irse a su escritorio con el montón de documentos.

—Pensé que te habían despedido de la unidad —comentó Tadashi colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio de su compañera.

—Todavía les falta mucho para deshacerme de mi, Tadashi —le respondió Akane mostrando una sonrisa.

—Gusto en volver a verte —dijo Tadashi, sonriéndole amable.

—Vaya, vaya, de nuevo en la unidad, pensé que el caso era demasiado para ti que lo habías abandonado —Ryoga se atrevió a sentarse en la esquina del escritorio de Akane y luego mordió una manzana sin dejar de verla—. El tiempo te ha caído bien, luces maravillosa. Celebremos tu regreso, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi departamento esta noche?

Ryoga se le acercó peligrosamente a Akane, la manzana era la única distancia entre ellos, era como una invitación a que Akane la mordiera.

Ranma entró en ése momento, mirando la escena de la proximidad que Ryoga tenía con Akane, la sangre se le calentó al segundo y parecía que iba a explotar. Apretó los puños para contenerse y no echársele encima a su compañero.

Akane le dio una mordida a la manzana y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ranma, le encantó ver aquel semblante de pocos amigos que puso al verla en esa situación. Sonrió para sí, luego miró a Ryoga.

—Dame la dirección —le dijo con voz seductora al agente Hibiki.

Los ojos de Ryoga brillaron y anotó la dirección en una hoja que estaba cerca.

—Cuando quieras, preciosa —Ryoga le dio una última mordida a la manzana antes de lanzarla al bote de basura.

—Esta misma noche —contestó Akane, coqueta.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por la escena, pero Ranma era el que más tenso se notaba, haciendo que las miradas se posaran en él. Saotome no le importó las miradas, él sólo se enfocaba en Akane y aquella molesta sonrisa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ranma caminó rápido hacia su escritorio, apenas le dedicó una mirada a Akane y sin decir nada se fue a sentar. Encendió la computadora con tal de no darle la cara a nadie más.

Después de un rato, Akane se levantó para ir por un café. Ryoga le dio alcance, como un perro faldero, pidió un café para él.

—Akane —llamó el capitán, saliendo de su oficina con un fuerte y claro grito—. Necesito que vengas aquí.

Akane acudió al llamado. Ryoga se le quedó viendo mientras ella avanzaba, deleitándose con el seductor andar de su compañera.

—Está que arde —musitó.

Akane se sentó en la silla que Hamasaki le indicó. El capitán puso los codos sobre el escritorio y usó sus manos como apoyo de su barbilla, todo para estar observando a detalle a la agente.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Akane —dijo sincero, incluso dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó, Akane cortésmente.

—Pero no puedes estar aquí, no hasta que lo de Katsumoto haya terminado —esta vez habló con severidad.

—Entiendo…

—Debes concentrarte en ése bastardo, antes de que quiera tomar represalias contra ti o cualquiera del equipo. Si ya intentó hacerte daño sin importarle involucrar a los demás agentes, ahora mucho menos —su sinceridad fue brutal ante Akane, pero le agradecía que Hamasaki no tuviera consideración al decir lo que pensaba—. Cuídate, ¿quieres?

—Estoy suspendida, ¿no?

—Así es, por tiempo indefinido, sólo espero que no pasen otros cuatro meses. Te necesito aquí pronto —le tendió la mano y Akane se la apretó con fuerza.

—Volveré pronto, Capitán —aseguró la agente.

—Bueno, al menos puedes asistir al entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo del sábado. Quiero checar la condición de cada uno de ustedes.

—Si para el sábado no ocurre nada trascendente, le aseguro que aquí estaré —respondió Akane.

—Será en el gimnasio.

Akane asintió y después se dio la media vuelta para retirarse de la oficina privada. Al instante tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento sin despedirse de nadie. Aunque sintió las miradas de todos ellos sobre ella, hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista. No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que estuvieran pensando.

…

Estuvo a punto de abordar un vehículo rojo de dos puertas, cuando Ranma le dio alcance, respirando agitado.

—¿Otra vez suspendida? —interrogó una vez que recuperó el aliento.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—Cuando sea necesario.

—Bueno, si me necesitas, tan sólo llámame…

—No lo haré, Saotome —contestó Akane que cerró la puerta del coche de forma brusca y dio tres pasos hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —Ranma se extrañó.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces, calmando el remolino de celos que se desató en su interior. Ella no tenía por qué reclamarle a Ranma por no haberle respondido el teléfono cuando le habló. Tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso para darse la media vuelta.

—No creo necesitarte —respondió secamente, abriendo la puerta del coche para ingresar en él.

No le dio oportunidad a escucharlo, simplemente arrancó el poderoso motor que parecía un rugido amplificado y de inmediato le metió primera para marcharse de ahí. Deseaba alejarse de él lo más rápido que le era posible.

Ranma sintió una punzada de dolor el pecho al verla marcharse. Apretó la mandíbula debido a la frustración que lo invadía por saber si en verdad, Akane pensaba hacerle caso al idiota de Ryoga, y de ser así, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso se había aburrido de él y ahora quería experimentar con Ryoga? Las dudas y los celos se apoderaron de su ser.

…

Ranma regresó a la oficina y vio a sus compañeros conglomerados cerca de la oficina privada del capitán, todos muy atentos, incluso Ryoga.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad? —expresó Tadashi con un tono de voz de no creer lo que escuchaba.

—Es lo más extraño que he oído en mi vida —apoyó Usawa que volteó a ver a Fujima quien asentía.

Ranma se acercó llamado por la curiosidad. Tadashi le tendió un reporte acompañado de unas fotos. Le dio una leída rápida y puso su cara de sorpresa y confusión, después visualizó las fotos. La última era la que más impacto le causó, ya que el cuerpo de la niña asesinada estaba sobre la tumba del supuesto asesino y en ella, con letras torpes y debido a la prisa, estaba escrito:

 _Sigo vivo._

Revisó de nuevo la foto.

—El hombre que estaba en el cementerio no era el velador, sino un contratista que fue a supervisar la obra de remodelación. Llegó temprano para checar que se estuviera llevando en tiempo y forma, estaba tomando fotos, cuando de pronto escuchó unas risas y llantos, al principio pensaba gritarles, pensando que se trataba de una broma pesada de sus compañeros, pero recordó que ninguno de ellos sabía que iría al cementerio. Fue entonces que vio a dos personas disfrazadas de conejo, de pies a cabeza, uno más pequeño que el otro, que arrastraban a las niñas por el pelo, a una le azotaron la cabeza contra el concreto de la lápida, abriéndole la frente pero sin que ella quedara inconsciente, en ése momento el contratista quedó impactado, no sabía qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ocultarse tras de un mausoleo, donde pudo ver como ése sujeto torturaba a la niña, llamó a emergencias desde su móvil hablando en voz baja, pues los asesinos no se dieron cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí. El hombre quedó perturbado cuando escuchó el grito de horror de la otra pequeña que no había sido tan brutalmente golpeada, cuando el conejo más grande, sacó los ojos de la niña, los colgó en la cruz y luego abrió el cuerpo con una sierra, después cercenó la cabeza, la alzó con son de triunfo, riendo a carcajadas y su acompañante también reía de una forma enloquecida, sus risas fueron apagadas cuando escucharon el sonido de las sirenas, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, antes de irse, sacó un plumón negro y escribió algo sobre las lápidas. El contratista apenas pudo asimilar todo eso en ése tiempo, que no pudo ni siquiera moverse —relató Hamasaki, mirando a cada uno de sus agentes.

—Eso explica porque no hay huellas de zapatos en las escenas del crimen —dijo Fujima unos segundos después.

—Ahora tenemos que ir a todas las tiendas de disfraces para saber quiénes compraron los trajes de conejo —aportó Usawa, rápidamente.

—Seguro que, entre algunas fotos del contratista, podamos encontrar algo —sugirió Ranma.

—Sí, ya lo están haciendo —reconoció Hamasaki.

No tardó mucho en que el muchacho de informática hiciera presencia con unas fotos en la mano.

—Capitán, hemos encontrado esto —el muchacho se las tendió, señalando insistente la primera foto.

Ahí podían ver perfectamente un poco la cabeza de un conejo azul y grande, acompañado de uno color de rosa al cual apenas se le alcanzaba ver las orejas. Era bastante perturbador que la cara del conejo azul, fuera tan tierna y sonriente, cometiendo semejante crimen.

—Seguro el contratista tomó fotos con rapidez para irse pronto de ahí, a nadie le agrada estar en un cementerio tan temprano y menos cuando no hay gente —excusó Tadashi.

—Se puede ver que la pareja del asesino es de baja estatura, si calculamos bien, ésas orejas han de medir unos treinta centímetros, le puede llegar al pecho —señaló entonces Ryoga que se veía tomar con seriedad el caso.

—Entonces que esperamos, vámonos a ver las tiendas de disfraces que hay en la ciudad y preguntar quienes o mínimo como eran las personas que adquirieron ésos disfraces —apuró la agente Usawa, jalando a Ryoga por la manga.

—Bueno, ojalá encuentre un buen disfraz de enfermera para que Akane lo modele para mí —soltó Ryoga de pronto, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, incluido el capitán que le dedicó una mirada de rabia, Ranma se le torcieron los intestinos.

—Ya, déjate de babosadas y sé serio —regañó Usawa, molesta por tan desafortunado comentario fuera de lugar.

A Ranma es al que menos gracia le causó la insinuación de Ryoga, pues tuvo que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños para controlarse y no dejarle ir un buen puñetazo en la boca que pedía a gritos ser callada. Tan sólo el hecho de saber que Akane había accedido a visitarlo a su departamento le causaba una punzada en el estómago nada agradable.

—Ranma —llamó el capitán, alzando la voz, al parecer ya lo había llamado antes y él ni caso le hizo—. Ven a mi oficina —ordenó, dándole la espalda para adentrarse.

Ranma les echó una mirada rápida a sus compañeros, Fujima se encogió de hombros, los dos agentes rápidamente se marcharon, al parecer ya habían recibido instrucciones del jefe. Tomó bastante aire antes de entrar a la oficina privada del capitán.

—Siéntate —le señalo con la cara de la mano la silla frente a su escritorio. Ranma le hizo caso—. ¿Tú sabes por qué Akane está fuera del caso por el momento? —dijo, era más una afirmación que una pregunta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, y es por eso que quiero que mantengas este caso totalmente al margen, no quiero que se desconcentre y mucho menos ahora con lo que ha pasado, Katsumoto debe estar furioso y dispuesto a matar a Akane, no le importará con quien más se tenga que desquitar con tal de llegar a ella, es otro motivo por lo cual debe estar alejada de aquí, no es que no seamos lo suficiente capaces para defendernos, pero por el momento, este departamento no puede darse el lujo de tener un problema de semejantes dimensiones, aparte del que ya tenemos con la investigación de éste caso.

Ranma asintió, escuchando atentamente, la mirada de su capitán era como finas agujas que se incrustaban en su cerebro y sentía que, si dejaba de mirarlo, iba a tener una gran reprimenda.

—Por eso, te pido que cuando estés con ella, no hables respecto a todo lo que se ha averiguado de los asesinos. No quiero que por una distracción así, Akane pueda perder incluso la vida —continuó.

Al agente se le vino la sangre a los pies, viró la mirada, completamente paranoico, la forma en que el capitán lo veía era muy comprometedora, como si supiera de la relación que él mantenía con Akane. Tragó saliva para quitarse el sabor amargo que iba subiéndole por la garganta.

—Akane misma me informó tu valiosa contribución con Katsumoto y toda la porquería en la que está metido el hombre. Sé que ella te tiene confianza, de lo contrario, tú no hubieras estado ni enterado. Espero contar con tu discreción, Ranma —pidió el capitán.

—Sí, no se preocupe, Akane no sabrá nada respecto al caso hasta que ella se haya integrado de nuevo al departamento —prometió Ranma sin mirar al jefe a los ojos, porque de hacerlo, delataría el miedo que sentía.

—Te lo agradezco, Saotome —el capitán se acercó a él y le dio un apretón en el brazo para observarlo—. Akane te estima y te tiene cierta confianza, necesito que, de alguna manera, no la dejes sola, por favor —suplicó, sus ojos reflejaban el cariño que le tenía a la agente.

—No lo haré, Capitán —respondió Saotome, colocando la mano sobre la del jefe.

Después de aquellas palabras, Ranma entendió que era hora de seguir con su trabajo.

…

La noche cayó como una cortina oscura en la ciudad, pronto llegó la hora de salida, Ryoga se quejó por ser la noche que le tocaba guardia y su cara reflejaba el desagrado que eso le causaba, pero en cambio, los demás agentes disfrutaban verlo así.

—Al menos el café es gratis, aunque no esté muy rico, te servirá para estar despierto —le dijo Fujima con tono burlón.

Ryoga giró los ojos notablemente fastidiado. Los demás agentes salieron. Ranma le preguntó a su compañera Izumi los resultados de su búsqueda, se habían ido todo el día a indagar en tiendas de disfraces.

—Nada —contestó la agente que negó con la cabeza, cansada—. Recorrimos prácticamente toda la ciudad y ninguno nos informó de una pareja que haya comprado los disfraces.

—¿Fuiste a la tienda de botargas del Fijihiro? —interrogó Tadashi que apretó el botón del ascensor.

—Sí, dice que no han fabricado esas botargas hace años —respondió Izumi—. Mañana continuaré con la búsqueda, le preguntaré a mi hermana, recuerdo que hace un año su marido se compró una botarga de un conejito para la fiesta de mi sobrinita, y lo usa de vez en cuando para distraer a la niña —comentó.

—Es verdad, la pequeña Izumi —chasqueó los dedos Fujima, acordándose.

—Sí —la agente no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de gusto, su sobrina era su adoración—. La próxima semana cumplirá ocho años. Quedan invitados, adora los conejitos, así que ya saben que pueden regalarle —les guiñó el ojo.

—Que honor que tu sobrina tenga tu nombre —expresó Ranma, vio que los ojos de Izumi se inyectaban de felicidad.

—Sí, mi hermana me dio el mejor regalo de mi vida cuando su hija nació y me dijo que le pondría mi nombre, así que yo le dije que cuando tuviera una hija, le pondría el nombre de ella —contestó Izumi que parecía haber perdido el cansancio.

Los agentes subieron al ascensor y continuaron con una charla amena, relajante y fuera del caso. Los distrajo un momento, al llegar al estacionamiento, cada quien se fue a su auto.

…

Ranma estaba feliz de que Ryoga le hubiese tocado guardia esa noche, aunque tenía duda de sí Akane había ido al departamento de su rival. No aguantaba la curiosidad, por lo que tomó otro camino, dirigiéndose al edificio donde Akane vivía.

Antes de tocar, tomó bastante aire, preparándose a no escuchar una respuesta. Apretó el timbre y esperó un minuto, volvió a hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió y Akane lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Vienes a comprobar si fui al departamento de Ryoga? —preguntó Akane con tanta naturalidad, como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente y ella lo estuviera leyendo.

—Yo… —Ranma no sabía qué responder.

—No tengo ningún interés en él, sabía perfectamente que hoy le tocaba guardia, pero al parecer a él se le olvidó —dijo la agente dándose la media vuelta y dejando la puerta abierta, como signo de invitación.

Ranma cerró la puerta tras de él. Akane se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a él, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Estás celoso? —interrogó desprevenidamente, que Ranma dio un respingo y los ojos se le agrandaron.

—¿Celoso? ¿Qué?

Akane bufó divertida, rodó los ojos hacia su derecha y luego volvió a mirar a Ranma.

—No importa.

—Yo sólo quiero saber qué novedades tienes respecto a Katsumoto —cuestionó su compañero, esquivando la penetrante mirada de Akane.

—En realidad, no mucho. No tengo idea a qué hospital trasladaron al seboso asqueroso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no lo mataste? —a pesar del shock que le causó haber disparado a la chica y matarla, sí se dio cuenta cuando Akane mató al calvo.

—No, le deshice la columna vertebral, es probable que la bala se haya quedado arrojada dentro de la espina dorsal, afectándole varios nervios, y quede invalido lo que le resta de vida, claro sí es que no sufre un infarto antes, pero así de asqueroso y repugnante como lo viste, es un hombre de treinta y dos años. En caso de quedar vivo, nunca más volverá a sentir placer —Akane movió el dedo medio hacia abajo haciendo alusión al miembro masculino del sujeto.

Ranma frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativo ante lo que Akane le decía, se notaba muy convencida de sus palabras, todo eso estaba perfectamente planeado, pero lo invadía un mar de dudas.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste vivo?

—Porque así lo quise y punto —contestó la agente con una tonalidad de voz grave—. Saotome, ya te dije que es mejor que te encuentres fuera de este asunto, se va a tornar peligroso y estoy segura que Maoru arrasara con todo lo que se interponga en su camino. Es por eso que accedí a retirarme del departamento en lo que esto termina, Maoru tiene un objetivo… y ese soy yo —dijo seria.

—Akane —Ranma la tomó por los hombros, transmitiendo su preocupación con la mirada— yo no quiero que te hagan daño —su corazón latía desbocado por el miedo que le causó la idea de perderla de una forma violenta.

La agente pestañeó repetidas veces, otra vez ésa sensación de calidez le entibiaba el corazón y se acumulaba dentro del pecho en un estallido, mirar directamente a los hermosos ojos de Ranma la transportaron a un lugar de luz del cual no quería salir. Por un momento su cerebro se apagó y se dejó llevar.

Akane abrió los ojos de pronto, dándose cuenta que Ranma la estaba abrazando de forma protectora, con miedo, lo alejó con un empujón que lo tumbó en el sofá.

—Saotome, entiende, este no es un juego, debo de pensar perfectamente cuál va a ser mi siguiente movimiento sin equivocarme y no quiero involucrar a nadie. Maoru Katsumoto es capaz de acabar con el departamento entero, y no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de ellos, tampoco a su familia —su mirada denotaba angustia y confusión—. También tu esposa estaría en riesgo.

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto.

—Es por eso que te pedí que te caracterizaras como otra persona. Será difícil que dé contigo. Me busca a mí, no a ti —prosiguió, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

El teléfono de Akane sonó interrumpiendo el tenso momento. Ella no tardó nada en tomar la llamada.

—Muchas gracias, es una información vital… en verdad te lo agradezco. Hasta pronto —Akane anotó en una hoja la información que le proporcionaron.

El sonido de la tetera fue estridente, Akane dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocineta para apagar la estufa, momento que Ranma aprovechó para saber qué es lo que Akane había anotado.

 _Hospital Ikoga_

También el celular estaba encendido y alcanzó a ver el nombre de Hiroko Nozoma, ITEC Tokio figuraba como la persona que había llamado recientemente.

—Toma —la agente le dio una taza de té humeante a Ranma que estaba sentado en el sillón y ella agarró la silla de la mesa, se sentó de tal forma que el respaldo quedo frente a su pecho.

—Gracias.

Akane no dejaba de mirarlo, tomaba del té, pero seguía observándolo por el borde la taza.

—Tu esposa debe estar esperándote —dijo de pronto.

—No, ella salió de la ciudad, regresa la próxima semana —contestó rápidamente el agente, dejando su taza en la mesa continua al sillón.

—Entonces… estarás solito —comentó Akane mostrando una sonrisa.

—Sí —Ranma se inclinó para acercarse a Akane—. Completamente solo —la observó con deseo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, durante ése período nunca dejó de pensar en ella—. Te extraño —pasó su dedo sobre el dorso de la mano de Akane, acariciándola suavemente.

Akane vio como el dedo de Ranma iba recorriendo su piel, pronto llegó al brazo y un segundo después, la mano de él estaba sobre su mejilla izquierda, y el rostro de su compañero lo tenía a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Te deseo Akane y mucho —dijo, besándola.

No fue indiferente al beso, respondió y no le importó dejar caer la taza al suelo derramando el té sobre la alfombra. La desesperación y el deseo se vio reflejado en el beso que los dejó sin aliento al cabo de un minuto, al separarse, la mirada de los dos era oscura y profunda, delatando la necesidad de hacer el amor que ambos sentían.

—No te detengas —pidió Akane, jadeante, levantándose de golpe y tirando la silla para que no le estorbara. Agarró a Ranma por el cuello y la trajo hacia ella, atrapando sus labios con los suyos de forma posesiva.

El calor invadió sus cuerpos en cuestión de segundos, sintiendo la piel ardiente, pidiendo a gritos ser recorrida por las manos.

La chaqueta que Ranma tenía puesta salió volando hacia un rumbo desconocido y sin importancia, él mismo empezaba a despojarse de su ropa, prácticamente se arrancó la camisa, dejando su tonificado torso al descubierto.

Akane abrió la boca en busca de aire, respiraba a bocanadas, su playera era demasiado caliente para su gusto y se la quitó a una increíble velocidad, aventándola como si le quemara, dejándola ver sólo con un brassier beige que se desabrochaba por delante. Ranma contempló la perfecta anatomía; era la creación perfecta de dios. Clavó su mirada en el costado donde había recibido la bala, pero apenas y se veía una pequeña cicatriz, llevó sus dedos para acariciar ésa parte, sin embargo, Akane luego le agarró de la mano y lo dedicó una mirada traviesa, ladeando su cabeza de forma sugerente para que él le besara el cuello.

Los labios de Ranma se posaron sobre el cuello de Akane mientras que sus manos iban recorriendo la tersa piel, excitándolo al máximo. No podía más. Desabrochó el sostén, liberando los hermosos y perfectos senos de Akane y se lanzó a besarlos con desesperación, sintiendo la fina y delicada piel en las manos. Apretó suavemente, logrando que Akane respirara más agitada. Besó con rapidez la boca de Akane para luego llegar al pezón izquierdo y empezar a lamerlo al tiempo que con su mano se encargaba del otro, y su otra mano se colocaba en el trasero de Akane, masajeándolo por encima del pantalón de mezclilla. Quería que Akane gimiera de placer mientras succionaba el pezón.

Akane sentía que se derretía, era delicioso sentir la boca de Ranma sobre su piel, la encendía y deseaba más, se dejaba llevar por él, que supiera que él tenía el control, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando sintió que Ranma intentó bajarle el zipper del pantalón, lo empujó al sillón, rápida se le lanzó para quedar encima de él. Veía en sus azulados ojos la pasión y deseo por poseerla. Lo besó intensamente, succionando el labio superior, mientras que sus manos le desabrocharon el cinturón con agilidad y pronto salió de las presillas, Akane se levantó sólo un poco para que Ranma lo viera como lo tiraba al suelo, antes de que él pudiera colocar sus manos sobre su cintura, volvió a pegarse a él de tal forma que sus senos quedaron sobre el firme pecho de Ranma, sintiendo la calidez que su piel emitía. Sentía un enorme placer al ver como su compañero perdía el razonamiento debido a la gran excitación que ella despertaba en él. Ahora era su turno de besarlo apasionadamente, que supiera que ella era su dueña, que sus besos quedarían marcados de por vida en su piel. Hacía pequeñas succiones en el cuello, en los fornidos hombros, en la clavícula, en el tórax, sobre las tetillas, en el abdomen, en el ombligo, recorrió todo lo que estaba a la vista. Acarició por encima del pantalón el firme miembro de Ranma, se notaba que estaba ansioso por salir, y ella lo iba a liberar.

Ranma estaba perdiendo el control y sabía que no iba a durar mucho, necesitaba estar dentro de Akane pronto o moriría. Soltó un gemido de inmenso placer cuando Akane empezó a succionar su miembro con ahínco, de ésa forma que lo hacía ver las estrellas y el corazón se le agitaba de tal forma que parecía que le iba a explotar de puro placer. Sentía claramente los labios, la lengua sobre su glande que lo estaba elevando al cielo. Gimió tan fuerte que se sintió avergonzado y apretó los labios para callarse, pero resultaba imposible, el placer era tan grande que pronto liberaría todo. Pidió por más, hasta que finalmente, llegó al orgasmo, sacudiendo su cuerpo y dejándolo con espasmos, todavía con el hormigueo de placer recorriendo todo su ser. Su respiración era ya de por sí entrecortada, pero feliz. Akane se colocó sobre él de nuevo, mirándolo con travesura.

—Todavía no termina —susurró, levantándose mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Se fue hacia la habitación.

Ranma todavía con los síntomas del gran orgasmo, le costó un poco en recuperarse. Con toda su fuerza se puso de pie y siguió a Akane que estaba ya sentada en la orilla de la cama.

No lo pensó, simplemente actuó, se le dejó ir, tumbándola sobre la cama, empezando a besarla con arrebato, volviendo a adueñarse de los senos, succionando con más fuerza, arrancando suspiros y pequeños gemidos de su compañera. Esta vez no le daría ninguna oportunidad de que ella tuviera el control. Desesperado le desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano descaradamente, encontrando con facilidad el punto erógeno y empezó a masajearlo sin dejar de succionar el seno de Akane. Los suspiros eran más agitados en Akane y eso lo estaba excitando, su miembro ya estaba muy erguido. Se levantó de golpe sólo para quitarle los pantalones de un tirón, dejándola solo con la pantaleta beige a juego con el brassier que estaba tirado en la sala. Akane le miró y le sonrió de forma ladina, haciéndole entender que debía seguir. Le quitó la molesta prenda y al fin podía ver completamente desnuda a Akane, no se cansaría de admirar tan bella mujer poseedora de un cuerpo de diosa.

—Eres bellísima —dijo Ranma, admirando a Akane.

No quería verse tan cínico y lanzarse a la intimidad de Akane como un perro hambriento. Besó bajo los senos de Akane, recorriendo el firme abdomen que ella poseía hasta llegar al vientre entretanto sus manos acariciaban los muslos de su compañera. Empezó a lamer con suavidad el monte de venus hasta llegar al clítoris, donde con la punta de la lengua empezó a estimularla.

Akane dejó escapar un gemido de puro placer, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar durante el sexo oral que Ranma le estaba practicando. La lengua del chico sobre su punto más sensible la estaba volviendo loca, cuando él succionó fue un choque eléctrico que sacudió de pronto su cuerpo, y pronto, sus gemidos eran más fuertes. El dedo de Ranma se introdujo haciéndole abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y la forma que él lo movía en su interior hacia que moviera las caderas al ritmo que él marcaba. Su deseo se incrementó y ella misma se acariciaba los senos y se apretaba con suavidad sus pezones. Estaba al borde de un orgasmo, sabía que podía intensificarlo. Ranma estaba demostrando que era muy bueno.

—Akane —el agente levantó la cabeza para verla, se sintió orgulloso de ver el sonrojo en la cara de su compañera y la boca entre abierta, respirando con dificultad—. Quiero penetrarte.

—¿Y qué esperas? —apresuró Akane que estaba ansiosa de que al fin podría sentir a Ranma dentro de ella—. Pero antes, ponte esto —le arrojó un condón.

Una vez que Ranma se puso el condón se acostó sobre Akane, la miró por un minuto a los ojos. Era muy bella, más allá de su deseo carnal, había algo en ella que le despertaba los sentidos, que lo hacía sentir vivo. La besó de una forma especial, con amor.

Introdujo lentamente su pene en la vagina de Akane, hasta que entró todo, su cuerpo se cimbró de puro placer al sentir como su miembro era abrazado completamente, como si Akane estuviera hecha para él exclusivamente. Finalmente, y después de desearlo tanto, estaba con Akane, siendo uno en cuerpo y alma. Ella soltó un gemido que lo hizo elevarse por las nubes de puro orgullo.

Eso apenas iniciaba. Comenzó a embestirla con suavidad, sacando y empujando su miembro en el interior de Akane quien, a cada estocada, soltaba un pequeño gemido.

—Ni se te ocurra… ahh, preguntar sí me gusta… hmmm… no arruines el momento —dijo Akane entre jadeos, dándole el mejor de los panoramas: desnuda frente a él, con la cara enrojecida de pura excitación.

Él tampoco pudo contener los jadeos y gemidos, era tan delicioso lo que percibía que le resultaba imposible no externarlo por medio de suspiros ahogados. Aumentó su ritmo para intensificar la sensación, el roce era perfecto.

—Aaahh, qué rico, aaahhh, sigue, sigue… hmmm más —suplicaba Akane que se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para morderlo, sugerente.

Tenía que aumentar el placer que le provocaba en Akane que empezó a masajear el clítoris haciendo que ella gritara de placer.

—Ahhh, Akane… aaahhh —Ranma estaba perdiendo la cabeza de todo el gozo que le despertaba los sentidos.

Akane se levantó sin despegarse de él, se abalanzó a su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos, y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del agente. Ella se movía a un ritmo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Akane le introdujo la lengua en busca de la suya, iniciando un juego.

Ranma la cargaba por la cintura y la movía de arriba abajo para no perder el ritmo. Las embestidas eran más profundas y fuertes, aumentando el placer. Akane se inclinó hacia atrás, curveando su espalda, momento que Ranma aprovechó morder un pezón, arrancándole un gemido gutural a Akane.

—Delicioso —admitió Akane, con los ojos llenos de libido.

Sus cuerpos ya estaban bañados en sudor, pero los dos se resistían en caer en el orgasmo, todavía les faltaba mucho por disfrutar y lo estaban haciendo. Gemían y respiraban agitados, sus bocas se encontraban de pronto y luego se separaban para tomar oxígeno. Ranma recostó a Akane sin dejar de penetrarla, ella sin previo aviso, lo tumbó a él, separándose. Sus cabellos estaban ya mojados ante el sudor, lo miraba fijamente y lo besó, mientras que su mano jugaba con sus testículos. Se acomodó, abriendo las piernas sobre su miembro, colocándolo dentro de ella. Empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, moviendo la cadera de forma incitante y jugando con sus senos de forma sugerente hasta que se dejó caer sobre él e inició otro movimiento, ahora se movía de arriba y abajo, rozando sus pechos sobre su piel.

—Aaaahhh, dios, Akane, me voy a venir… Ahhh, qué bien se siente… hmmmm, más, más… —Ranma sentía que pronto iba a llegar el orgasmo.

Akane incrementó el ritmo, rozaba su pubis con el de Ranma haciendo una deliciosa fricción. Cada vez sentía el miembro más grueso dentro de ella y más caliente.

—Hmmm, Saotome… ahhhh, eres el mejor… hmmm —gimió Akane cuando empezó a sentir el rico hormigueó que surgía en su interior y se estaba extendiendo con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Me vengo, Akane… AAAAHHHH! —gritó Ranma dejando escapar todo.

—AAAAHHH —exclamó Akane ante el éxtasis que sintió en ése momento.

Ranma sintió como su pene era asombrosamente presionado en ése momento y fue lo más rico que había sentido en su vida. Todavía entre gemidos y respiros, Akane se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, quedando su cabeza en el pecho. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le dolía el pecho, pero la satisfacción que tenía en ése momento, opacaba todo. Se sentía liberado y contento, muy feliz.

Akane respiraba agitada y tenía espasmos, su intimidad todavía no se recuperaba del orgasmo y seguía teniendo contracciones. Empezó a reír y alzó la cabeza.

—Estuvo riquísimo… —le dijo a Ranma, salió de él para acercarse a su rostro y acostarse a un lado de él—. ¿Lo repetimos? —alzó una ceja y amplió su sonrisa.

—Las veces que tú quieras —contestó Ranma que se ladeó para besarla.

Akane, su compañera de un corazón frío, sin sentimientos, una mujer miserable que le importaba poco la vida de los demás, que estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir sus objetivos, estaba a su lado, completamente desnuda, demostrando lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser, ahora era suya. Completamente suya. Un pensamiento mezquino se apoderó de su mente:

 _Mataría a quien fuera necesario por ti, Akane._

…

…

 **Hola estimados lectores, les agradezco las lecturas que me obsequiaron en el capítulo anterior, sobre todo sus bellos comentarios, poner la historia en favoritos y agregarlo a follow. Muchas gracias.**

 **Gracias en especial a: Alambrita, Pame-chan 19, VanessaMc, Vernica, Yram, Michelle, RyaOtaku, Annimo, Tatistus, Rosejandra, Guest, Scarlet. CHIQUI09 espero que te encuentres bien, extrañe leerte porque has estado apoyándome con tus comentarios desde el inicio de esta historia.**

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado y me hagan saber que les pareció por medio de sus comentarios. Saben que sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**

 **Un cordial saludo a todos los lectores, deseándoles lo mejor de la vida.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 ** _Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias._**

 **.**


	15. Pérdida

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **15** •

La noche fue larga y muy apasionada, dejando a los amantes exhaustos de tanto placer.

Ranma apenas podía creer que Akane fuese suya las veces que él quiso y la hizo gemir, incluso gritar de éxtasis. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hazaña. Akane le mostró el paraíso, era una verdadera maestra, dejó de contar las veces que tuvo un orgasmo, su mente flotaba en un mar de placer incalculable.

Ver el rostro de Akane apenas recién abrió los ojos, fue maravilloso. Observarla mientras dormía y respiraba parsimoniosamente, le daba una paz confortante que hacía que su corazón latiera cálidamente. La tenía enfrente, tan bella y única. Cualquiera que la viera así, dormida, jamás pensaría que se trataba de una peligrosa mujer.

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos, se sintió hipnotizado. Ante sus ojos, Akane era la mujer más bella del mundo. Sólo ella.

—Hola —le dijo, con la voz enronquecida. Le apartó un mechón de cabello que caía con gracia en el rostro de su compañera.

Akane sonrió de una forma que le envolvió el corazón. Lo miraba, pero no de esa forma fiera y fría, sino de una forma más cálida.

—He dormido como un bebé —soltó Ranma, acercándose a ella de tal forma que la distancia entre el rostro de ella y la de él, fuera mínima.

Aprovechó para acariciar el hombro desnudo, haciendo pequeños círculos.

—Yo también —contestó Akane mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, le dio un beso rápido—. Ha sido maravilloso.

Ranma no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo y petulancia. Akane gritó de placer gracias a él, y él también disfrutó mucho que parecía un toro en brama insaciable.

—Ahora —Akane lo tumbó para que quedara boca arriba y ella en un segundo estaba montada sobre él, restregando su intimidad en su miembro, con la sabana cubriendo parte de sus caderas y dejándola desnuda—. Vamos a darnos los buenos días como se merece.

No se quejó ante los buenos días de Akane. Tuvo la energía necesaria para volver a tener sexo con ella y de qué forma, terminaron envueltos en sudor y totalmente acalorados. Cuando se bañaron juntos, volvieron a hacerlo. Resultó impresionante para él darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había guardado para Akane y que le pudo cumplir.

Había llegado la hora de irse a la oficina, aunque con desgano lo hizo. La verdad es que quería pasar todo el tiempo con Akane, pero el deber llamaba.

Mientras que iba a la oficina, se acordó de Ukyo. Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo con Akane, no tuvo ni un segundo para pensar en su esposa e incluso, había olvidado por completo llamarle. Se sintió miserable y arrepentido, culpable de lo que había hecho.

La culpabilidad lo invadió por completo al encontrarse a Ryoga en la entrada de la oficina, el chico lucía fatigado por la noche.

—Quien, como tú, que duermes en los brazos de Ukyo —soltó con rencor su compañero, observándolo de tal forma, como si supiera lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

Ranma no dijo nada, lo bueno es que por ese día no vería a Ryoga y agradecía que ya se fuera.

Un muchacho le pidió que detuviera el elevador, el joven iba hablando por teléfono, apenas tapó su celular para agradecerle a Ranma que lo dejara entrar para volver a su conversación. Ranma reconoció al chico, se trataba de un empleado del departamento de informática.

—No te lo creo, ¿en verdad? Eso será genial… —escuchó que decía el chico a su interlocutor, bastante emocionado—. No me lo pienso perder, el próximo mes sin falta ahí estaré. Escuchar sobre la nueva tecnología cibernética está que mola, más cuando su exponente es nada más y nada menos que la profesora Hiroko Nozoma, va a estar de lujo.

Ranma se quedó quieto, el nombre de Hiroko Nozoma se le hizo familiar, hizo memoria rápidamente, buscando en sus sesos dónde es que había escuchado ése nombre. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al recordar el celular de Akane y que la persona que le había hablado en la noche, se trataba de Hiroko Nozoma, que pertenecía al ITEC de Tokio, aquello recobró más sentido.

—Regresará de Alemania sólo por dar la conferencia, que detalle de su parte, no cabe duda que a pesar de ser una de las mejores en tecnología informática, es una persona muy humilde —siguió hablando el chico y salió en cuanto el elevador abrió las puertas.

El agente miró al muchacho caminar hacia su departamento correspondiente. Él se quedó el tiempo suficiente parado ahí para perderlo de vista, mientras sopesaba la información recién adquirida. Izumi era novia de ése chico, podría saber un poco más respecto a Hiroko y descubrir qué relación tenía con Akane y cómo es que la ayudaba y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza, a lo mejor se estaba agitando demasiado. Llegó al departamento, donde ya estaba Fujima que leía el periódico mientras tomaba un café, al ver a Ranma lo saludó con gusto y luego volvió al diario.

Todo apuntaba que sería un día tranquilo que sólo se iban a encargar de volver a buscar pistas, leer los reportes y sacar conjeturas.

Usawa entró a los pocos minutos que Ranma, tenía cara de pocos amigos, era la primera vez que la veía molesta, aunque su dulce rostro le diera un aire tierno a su mueca.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Ranma.

—Bien, supongo —contestó la joven, alzando su hombro izquierdo—. Bueno, he terminado con mi novio justo anoche, y ahora que lo vi, parece que le importa un pepino ése hecho —volvió hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—Vaya, y yo pensé que pronto tendríamos una boda aquí —proyectó Fujima que dejó el periódico y se levantó para ir hacia su compañera—. ¿Qué no hasta ibas a pedir que te adelantaran tus vacaciones para irte con él?

—Era el plan, pero ya no. No quiero ser grosera, pero no me siento bien, espero que las emociones no afecten mi desempeño —dijo al fin, soltando un suspiro, preocupada de que fuese a fallar.

—Lo dudo, lo buena que eres nadie te lo quita. Además, el sábado viene el entrenamiento, te puedes desquitar bien, ojalá te toque de contrincante —le animó Fujima que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Sí me toca enfrentarme a él, ten por seguro que le voy a torcer el cuello y le voy a patear las bolas —soltó, irritada.

Fujima y Ranma compartieron miradas de asombro, instintivamente se alejaron un poco de su compañera, antes de que le diera a Izumi por adelantar el entrenamiento.

A pesar del día que hubo momentos algo tensos cuando Hamasaki parecía perder la paciencia y de pronto le daban ataques de furia, desquitándose contra ellos, Ranma no ocultaba lo contento que se encontraba, a pesar de que sus curiosos compañeros insistían en saber el motivo de su buen humor, él sólo reía más. Era su secreto y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie. Tadashi atinó a decir una buena noche de sexo salvaje y placentero, pero falló al mencionar a Ukyo, aunque fue extraño, no se sintió mal por ello.

Fue a su casa solo para cambiarse de ropa y tomar una muda, no iba a pasar la noche solo, deseaba volver a despertar al lado de Akane y muy en el fondo, quería que eso sucediera todos los días por el resto de su vida. Estaba metiendo la ropa en una pequeña maleta cuando su móvil sonó y era su esposa Ukyo. Sintió una corriente helada que le recorrió la columna vertebral, mirando con susto el teléfono sonar en su mano, hasta que tomó la llamada, procurando mantener un tono de voz neutral, escuchó atento a lo que su esposa le decía.

…

Akane estaba contenta, como si dentro de su pecho hubiera una pequeña flama bailarina que le llenaba de calidez, en todo el día no había dejado de sonreír. Estaba plenamente feliz, Ranma le había hecho ver las estrellas. Quería repetirlo hasta volver a quedar extasiada y fatigada, quería que él volviera a ser suyo. Suspiró hondamente, clavada en sus más recientes recuerdos.

Le apetecía cenar fuera, en un lugar discreto que ella conocía muy bien, le propondría a Ranma en cuanto llegara, tal vez después podrían ir al cine u otra actividad que tenía años que no hacía. No podía evitarlo, la emoción palpitaba dentro de su pecho.

El sonido de su teléfono le cortó los sueños, pero se emocionó más al ver que se trataba de Ranma, contestó rápidamente, aunque el semblante le cambió después de escucharlo.

—Entiendo, Saotome —colgó, su rostro reflejó de inmediato la desilusión, todo lo planeado se vino abajo, no pudo dejar de sentirse frustrada y arrojó el móvil contra el sillón, poco después se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él.

Lo único que hizo, fue soltar un profundo suspiro.

…

Ukyo estaba en la estación del tren esperando a su amado, como le había dicho que tomaría el último tren que saliera de Tokio, llegaría a media noche. Sentada en una banca frente a la puerta, mirando una revista de modas, sólo de vez en cuando se paraba a ver detenidamente un lindo vestido que le llamaba la atención, pero luego volvía a mirar hacia el frente, esperando a que él llegara. Confiaba en su palabra, le dijo que llegaría. Al fin escuchó la voz anunciando la última llegada. Doce en punto. El tren se detuvo y al minuto se abrían las puertas de los vagones, saliendo poca gente con sus maletas. Al ver que él bajaba, sonrió ampliamente, contenta de tenerlo con ella, que hubiera dejado el trabajo sólo por ir con ella. Cuando cruzó la puerta, corrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mi amor! ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido! —le dijo y se puso de puntitas para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Por besos así, vale la pena venir de Tokio hasta aquí —respondió su amado, regalándole una sonrisa, sobresaliendo sus caninos.

—Ryoga…

—Ukyo —Ryoga la volvió a besar de forma posesiva y Ukyo no oponía resistencia.

…

Ranma se encontraba en la oficina, aburrido, moviendo un lápiz entre sus dedos y haciéndolo girar, recargado en la silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio. Después de la llamada de Ukyo, Izumi le habló para pedirle el favor de cubrir su guardia en la oficina, y terminó accediendo, era su compañera, su amiga y le tenía mucho cariño, no pudo decirle que no, además, le prometió que ella cubriría su turno, pero mientras se encontraba demasiado dolida por el rompimiento con su novio como para quedarse más tiempo en el mismo lugar donde él trabajaba y para colmo, al informático también le tocaba guardia.

Se lamentaba no pasar la noche con Akane, en verdad que lo sentía. Suspiró y se puso derechito, sólo para tomar una hoja de papel y empezar a dibujar a Akane, no de la forma seria y de mirada gélida, sino, con esa bella sonrisa y esos ojos brillosos que transmitían nobleza pura. Se encontraba muy concentrando en el dibujo, detallando las características del rostro de su musa, cuando alguien entró a la oficina.

—Te traigo un buen café, porque el café de la máquina sabe a tierra —dijo Akane que llevaba una charola de cartón con dos cafés.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Ranma esbozó una sonrisa de gusto al verla entrar, iba vestida muy informal que la hacía ver mucho más joven.

Akane a cambió le sonrió de esa forma linda que a él le gustaba, la agente dejó la charola sobre el escritorio y miró el dibujo de ella que Ranma estaba haciendo.

—Impresionante, tienes un gran talento para esto —analizó Akane, tomando el dibujo y luego lo colocó al lado de su mejilla, comparándose—. Parece una fotografía —lo volvió a admirar, emocionada—. Eso del dibujo nunca fue mi fuerte, si mucho te puedo hacer un hombrecito con un circulo y palitos —rio, divertida.

Ranma también se rio. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla, sintiendo la suave piel aterciopelada que ella poseía, era un deleite al tacto; la miró a los ojos, nunca se cansaría de admirar la belleza de Akane.

—Vine a hacerte compañía, tiene tiempo que no me toca una guardia nocturna —dijo Akane que miró los cafés y tomó uno, alzó el vaso como si tuviera la intención de brindar, cosa que Ranma imitó y chocaron los vasos.

—Pues que agradable compañía —expresó el agente, llevando la boquilla de la tapa del vaso a sus labios, abrió los ojos como platos porque se quemó.

—Está caliente —avisó Akane, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

—¿En serio? Ni lo había notado —respondió Ranma que se remojaba la lengua.

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que sus risas eran demasiado estruendosas, se silenciaron uno al otro, provocando más risas entre ellos, pero ahora reían por lo bajo.

…

—Aaahhh, sí, así mi amor… dame, dame más duro… Aaayy, ¡qué rico!, Ryoga… Aaaahhh —gemía Ukyo mientras que Ryoga la estaba penetrando, la tenía a cuatro patas y la agarraba de la cola de caballo.

—Sí, sé que así te gusta, siempre te ha gustado esto —respondió Ryoga complacido, dejando escapar gemidos, le dio una nalgada con fuerza a la esposa de Ranma, haciendo que gritara de placer.

—Hmmmm, esto es delicioso, dame más… te lo pido, más duro, más fuerte… no pares mi amor —suplicaba Ukyo que ya jadeaba, poseía una mirada perdida.

Ryoga intensificó sus embestidas contra Ukyo, metiéndole todo su miembro, una y otra vez, imparable, sacando gemidos de ella y en él.

—Me vengo, aaahhhh, sí, sí… —bramó Ukyo.

—Yo también… Aaaaaaahhhh —exclamó Ryoga, dejando escapar todo su esperma dentro de Ukyo.

Ukyo cayó agotada, respirando incontrolablemente, con el cabello pegado a la frente por lo sudada que estaba, Ryoga se fue separando poco a poco, dejando ver su miembro lubricado, fue cuando Ukyo se dio la vuelta y se acomodó para empezar a lamerlo.

—Pensé que odiabas el sexo oral —dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa de placer.

—Bueno, hace poco vi como lo hacían y vi que lo disfrutaban mucho, por eso me he animado a hacértelo —contestó Ukyo que sólo se separó del miembro para decirlo.

Ryoga empezaba a humedecerse los labios con la lengua, dejando escapar suspiros de placer ante la felación que Ukyo le estaba haciendo, en poco tiempo, su pene se irguió, listo para volver a la acción.

—Es como magia —observó Ukyo que tocó la punta del pene en forma juguetona—. La verdad es que yo también ya me puse muy caliente…

—Para luego es tarde, preciosa —Ryoga la cargó de tal forma que ella quedó frente a él, unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza, y la penetró de nuevo, esta vez intensificó el placer de ella al succionar sus pezones.

Ukyo se mordía el dedo para amortiguar los quejidos, pero no pudo más y comenzó a gemir, perdiéndose en el gran placer del que era presa. Sentía que el pene de Ryoga se hinchaba dentro de intimidad hasta chocar contra las paredes y que ya no cabía, y eso le hacía gozar más a tal punto que los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y sólo pedía más.

Otra vez, Ryoga dejó su esperma dentro de ella, sin arrepentimiento, se dejó caer con ella en brazos sobre la cama, sin aplastarla, la miraba a los ojos.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que odio a Ranma por ser tu esposo —le dijo de pronto después de unos minutos.

—Es una buena persona, le tengo mucho cariño —contestó Ukyo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Es un imbécil —gruñó, en sus ojos se veía el odio que sentía hacia Ranma.

—Ryoga —Ukyo se hizo a un lado de él y le dio la espalda—. Tú tuviste la culpa de que me alejara de ti, si no me hubieras engañado, ahora tú y yo, seríamos esposos.

—Bueno, pero eso no justifica que en desquite hayas aceptado ser su novia y luego su esposa —protestó Ryoga casi a punto de gritar.

—Me dolió mucho tu engaño, y aunque eso ya pasó, me sigue doliendo, porque te amo. Tal vez no debía de casarme con Ranma, pero en ése momento me dejé llevar por lo lindo y romántico que era, que pensé que, si lo amaba, aunque…

—¿Aunque? —alentó Ryoga, colocándose al lado de Ukyo y poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Ryoga, creo que hay una parte de mí que ama a Ranma —le dio la cara.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja, incrédulo, pero luego soltó una risita irónica.

—No te confundas, Ukyo. Tú no amas a Ranma, de lo contrario no estaríamos tú y yo haciendo el amor… desde que llegue no dude en buscarte y tú no te opusiste para vernos. La hemos estado pasando de maravilla y yo no quiero que termine.

—Ryoga —interrumpió Ukyo, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Tú me amas?

—¡Claro que sí! Nunca he dejado de amarte —contestó de inmediato.

—¿O sólo lo haces para fastidiar a Ranma? Como si fuera un: Hey, mírame, me acuesto con tu esposa —frunció el ceño, molesta.

—No, Ukyo. Te amo. Fui un estúpido, te perdí por una calentura mía, pero ahora ya somos unos adultos que sabemos lo que queremos, y yo sé que te quiero a ti.

—Ryoga… —susurró Ukyo, cerró los ojos para suspirar silenciosamente—. Yo también te quiero. Te amo.

Los amantes se fusionaron en un apasionado beso. Ninguno sentía remordimiento alguno, sólo se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos.

…

Akane miró a Ranma de forma sugerente y se acercó a él para besarlo con pasión, acarició por encima de la camisa el torso del agente, logrando que él se sonrojara por la intensidad del beso.

—Sé qué puede mejorar esto —comentó Akane con un tono de voz seductor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma, con las hormonas alborotadas.

—¡Unas donas! —respondió la agente, haciéndose a un lado de Ranma, completamente divertida por hacer que su compañero perdiera la postura—. Hay un lugar por aquí cerca donde venden unas deliciosas donas, lo mejor es que está abierto las veinticuatro horas. Voy por ellas.

No le dio tiempo a que dijera algo, simplemente le guiñó el ojo y seguía sonriente. Pronto salió de la oficina y se encaminó por el pasillo, despidiéndose de él con la mano.

La noche no sería tan aburrida como lo había pensado, en compañía de Akane todo sería agradable.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Akane regresaba a la oficina, con una dona en la mano que se venía comiendo. Dejó la caja sobre el escritorio de Ranma, jaló una silla y se sentó frente a él, observándolo detenidamente.

—Me gusta tu mirada —expresó Akane, señalando los ojos del chico con el meñique y luego le dio otro mordisco a la dona—. Están deliciosas.

Ranma sonrió y tomó una dona cubierta de chocolate para comerla. Eran muy ricas.

—Tienes razón, son exquisitas —aprobó Ranma que en dos mordiscos ya llevaba más de la mitad de la dona—. ¿Cómo es que no las había visto antes?

Akane se encogió de hombros, ella no tenía idea.

—Tienes un poco de… —se pasó el dedo por la comisura del labio para indicarle a Ranma que le había quedado residuos de chocolate.

El agente se limpió por el lado equivocado, haciendo que Akane se levantara y se pusiera al lado de él, para ser ella misma quien le limpiara.

Ranma quedó enternecido en la forma que ella le pasaba la servilleta, lo hacía con cuidado y cariño. Era otra faceta que veía en ella, una completamente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

En respuesta, Akane le sonrió.

El lindo momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de la oficina, Ranma corrió hacia el escritorio de Natsumi para responder.

La sangre se le heló tras escuchar lo sucedido, miró con espanto a Akane.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la agente, dándose cuenta que algo grave había ocurrido porque Ranma se había puesto blanco como la leche.

Ranma entre abría la boca de forma mecánica sin que saliera ninguna palabra, dejó caer el teléfono, en ése momento se recargó sobre el escritorio, había perdido toda fuerza en su ser, sus piernas le temblaban y de pronto se tornó frío, que le erizaron los bellos de la nuca. Su miraba pasaba de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente se concentró en uno del escritorio.

—¡Demonios, Ranma, di algo! —Akane tuvo que zarandearlo para lograr que saliera de aquel trance.

Akane agarró el teléfono para saber qué había ocurrido porque vio que Ranma simplemente no reaccionaba.

En el momento que supo lo que ocurrió, sintió un ligero mareo que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer, pero logró mantenerse de pie, la sensación de que la dona que se había comido se le esponjó en el estómago la invadió al instante. Sacudió la cabeza, tomando aire a bocanadas como si hubiera olvidado como respirar.

—Lo tengo —colgó el teléfono—. Reacciona, Ranma.

Akane no tuvo más remedio que darle una bofetada al agente, haciendo que él volviera en sí

—Vámonos.

Lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo jalando.

…

Entraron a la habitación, en seguida el olor a sangre invadió por completo sus pulmones, Ranma tenía los ojos llorosos y se notaba el gran esfuerzo por no dejarse caer y gritar de impotencia. Akane no estaba indiferente, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero se mantenía para no dejar caer las lágrimas. Apenas reparó en un mensaje escrito en la pared.

 _Mi hermano por un compañero._

 _Te tengo en la mira Akane Tendo._

Caminó hacia el oficial que se encontraba tras la línea preventiva, quien tomaba apuntes.

—¿Es conocida de usted? —preguntó el oficial.

—Era mi compañera —respondió Akane, no tenía del todo el valor para ver el cuerpo.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo, más por compromiso.

Akane miró finalmente el cuerpo de Usawa, que yacía boca arriba, desnuda, sobre un colchón más rojo que blanco por la sangre derramada de la chica. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos y cristalizados, en la boca había una mordaza, sus manos atadas en cada esquina de la cama, así como los pies, en una pose de X, con las tripas por fuera, y múltiples heridas en el cuerpo. Se notaba que la agente había sido torturada y le dieron el tiro de gracia una vez que terminaron con su sádico juego.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, ya no podía más, pero tenía que mantenerse. Se pasó las manos de forma brusca y se acercó al rostro de quien fuera su compañera.

—Lo mataré en tu nombre, Izumi —susurró al oído de la agente muerta, conteniendo todo el odio que sentía hacia Maoru.

—Señorita, ¿usted quién es? —preguntó el oficial.

—Una amiga de la víctima —respondió, apretaba el puño, que ganas tenía de largarse de ahí y buscar a ése maldito para matarlo con sus propias manos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —volvió a preguntar, tomando nota.

—Naomi Kahamuki —contestó.

Justo en ese momento entró el capitán que miró a Akane y escuchó el nombre falso que dio, Hamasaki miró de reojo el mensaje escrito en la pared y comprendió al instante, asintió con la cabeza de forma imperceptible.

—Soy el Capitán Hamasaki, encargado de UNIVE, y ella es o era, una agente del departamento —se presentó siendo de lo más neutral posible.

Akane prefirió hacerse a un lado, tomar a Ranma por el brazo y llevarlo fuera de la escena. El pobre estaba hecho un guiñapo que le resultó fácil apartarlo de ahí.

Salieron por completo del lugar, alejándose de los policías.

Ranma no pudo más, abrazó a Akane y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en empapar el hombro derecho de la agente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntaba una y otra vez el chico, devastado por la pérdida de su compañera, de su amiga.

—Por mi culpa —respondió Akane después de un rato.

El agente se separó para verla, sus ojos rojos y a pesar de su triste mirada, podía notar la confusión por la respuesta que ella le dio.

—Pero juro por Izumi, que haré pagar a ese maldito —Akane habló con una voz entre cortada, a ella también le afectaba la muerte de su compañera.

—Déjame ayudarte —pidió Ranma—. Por Izumi, por ella.

Akane miró a Ranma, él por más que intentaba no quebrarse frente a ella, se le veía a leguas las ganas que tenía en romperse en llanto, hacerse ovillo y gritar a todo lo que los pulmones le permitiese. No lo juzgaba por eso. Ella misma estaba experimentando las mismas sensaciones. Izumi fue una compañera y excelente agente, no tenía por qué haber terminado así.

—En la mañana… debí de decirle que no, estaría ahorita en la oficina —las lágrimas ibas resbalando por el rostro del agente, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, un aire ausente le consternaba el rostro.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Akane con la voz más neutral que pudo, estaba segura que sí decía algo más, se le iba a quebrar.

Ranma calló, apretaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza que podía ver como se le tensaban los músculos alrededor de la cara.

Sintió que perdía fuerzas en las piernas y casi cae, pero Akane lo detuvo antes de que terminara en el suelo. Con un brazo rodeó su cabeza y la pegó a su pecho. Empezó a llorar como un chiquillo desahuciado. Sus hombros se movían rítmicamente al compás de sus lamentos. ¿Por qué Izumi?

—Ella fue mi compañera por pocos días —habló Akane que le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura—. Pero le hice la vida imposible mientras estaba a mi lado… sólo para evitar que le hicieran daño.

Ranma sintió que la humedad empezaba a calar en su cuero cabelludo, levantó la mirada y vio a Akane con lágrimas rodando suavemente sobre sus mejillas y tenían como destino final su cabeza. Le cayó una lagrima en la frente.

—Es por eso que evito tomarle cariño a alguien… para que el día que ya no estén yo no sufra… he perdido demasiado…

Las lágrimas de Akane empezaron a surgir con más naturalidad, empapando por completo su piel.

Verla así le dio una punzada. Jamás se imaginó verla así de devastada.

—Akane —ahora fue él quien la hundió en su pecho y la escuchó sollozando, desahogando su alma por medio de un mar de lágrimas.

No quería indagar más, sabía que su compañera estaba sufriendo, como si se le hubiera venido una ola de recuerdos dolorosos.

Después de unos minutos, Akane se tranquilizó y se apartó sutilmente de Ranma.

—Maoru Katsumoto va a saber lo que es el infierno en carne viva. Yo me encargaré de eso —juró Akane, su mirada ardía en furia contenida, optando su postura de frialdad extrema.

Ella se levantó, ignorándolo por completo, se veía decidida por empezar su venganza.

—Akane, espera —Ranma corrió y la cogió del brazo de forma brusca y la hizo dar media vuelta—. No, no quiero perderte. Eres lo más valioso que tengo y por ningún motivo voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

—No entiendes, Saotome, este asunto es mío, se metió con una compañera y eso, jamás se lo voy a perdonar. Uno de los dos va a morir y ten por seguro que no seré yo —Akane se soltó, huraña, su mirada delataba todas sus intenciones por matar a Maoru.

—No, Akane, no voy a dejarte que vayas a buscar a ése infeliz tú sola —la iba agarrar de nuevo, pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás, eludiendo perfectamente su intención.

—No interfieras, este asunto no te incumbe —protestó la agente.

—¡Claro que me incumbe! —rebatió, Ranma—. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me incumbe.

Akane soltó una ligera risa de burla.

—Lo mejor, es que te quedes aquí. No tienes que preocuparte, yo sé defenderme muy bien —soltó, girándose para emprender la marcha.

Ranma corrió y dio un largo salto, quedando justo frente a ella, la miró con determinación, sobre su cadáver que Akane arriesgara su vida. Bloqueó un puñetazo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle en la cara. Ejerció fuerza, sí era necesario para someterla y evitar que hiciera una estupidez, no le quedaba otra que responder a sus ataques con la misma potencia que ella ejercía.

Akane dio un salto hacia atrás, molesta por la intervención de Ranma. Él ni nadie iba a detenerla. Esa noche mataría a Maoru.

—Entiende, Akane —rogó, Ranma, cuando ella se lo proponía era demasiado obstinada, ya había esquivado una patada que detuvo con su antebrazo e hizo que le provocara un horrible cosquilleo—. No quiero perderte.

—¿Por qué? —Akane no entendía porque Ranma se oponía tanto en dejarla ir.

Ranma tragó saliva y luego eludió otra patada que, de no haberse agachado, le hubiera golpeado duramente la cara.

—Porque te amo.

Akane detuvo el ataque y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la respuesta de Ranma. Bajó la mirada, asimilando lo que dijo. De todo lo que le pasó en la cabeza buscando la razón por cual él no la dejaba ir, es la que no se esperaba. Alzó la vista hacia él, buscando un atisbo de engaño, mentira, embuste o lo que sea respecto a lo que dijo, pero no había nada de eso, en su lugar, la mirada de Ranma era sincera. Inevitablemente sus ojos se tornaron llorosos otra vez, sintiéndolos calientes y ardiéndoles como si le hubieran frotado chile. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de decir algo, es más, no tenía la mente clara, en ése momento todo se le revolvió y su cerebro se transformó en un vórtice destructivo, minimizando su capacidad mental. No podía pensar con claridad. Sus piernas no tenían fuerza suficiente para mantenerla de pie, se lastimó las rodillas al caer, pero eso no le importó. Las palabras de Ranma resonaban en su cabeza como un disco rayado imparable.

Ranma estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola, con los ojos llorosos, la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello y sintiendo sus cálidas lágrimas sobre su piel.

—Te amo y no quiero perderte —repitió.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme? —preguntó, separándolo para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella simplemente no le creía.

…

…

 **Hola estimados lectores, como siempre es un gusto saludarlos en un nuevo capítulo y agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer, agregar la historia a favoritos, ponerlo en alerta y por sus bellas palabras que le dedican. Gracias.**

 **Gracias en especial a: Pame-Chan 19, CHIQUI09, Yram, Annimo, Michelle, Alambrita, El mundo de Alicia, nancyricoleon, Rosejandra. Scarlet, Guest, VanessaMC, Tatistus, RyaOtaku, Vernica, Kumyakane, espero que se encuentre bien.**

 **Agradezco que se hayan integrado más lectores y se hubieran animado a comentar.**

 **Les mando un cordial saludo.**

 **Nos leemos el 09 de abril.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 _ **.**_


	16. Plan

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **16** •

La confesión de Ranma fue como haber sido arrojada a un barranco sin fin lleno de piedras filosas y espinas. No se lo esperaba. Una parte de ella estaba aterrada, pero la otra, inmensamente feliz. No había un punto intermedio, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, que él supiera que ella no era indiferente ante ése sentimiento tan puro. No tenía deseos de hablar, no se encontraba bien como para asimilar tan fácilmente la idea de saber, que Ranma la amaba.

Permitió que Ranma la ayudara a ponerse de pie y marcharse de ése lugar, por el momento, lo único que deseaba era dormir.

…

Fujima, Tadashi, Natsumi, el Capitán y el novio de Izumi se encontraban en la oficina, los cinco vestidos de negro, guardando un silencio sepulcral y con la cabeza inclinada, sumergidos en una oración para el descanso de su valiosa compañera. El llanto silencioso y amortiguado para evitar interrumpir tan sagrado momento era resguardado por todos.

Ranma entró, vestido adecuadamente, y se unió sin preguntar a la oración.

Había dejado a Akane completamente dormida, seguro estaba tan mal que a la chica no le importaba no encontrarlo al lado de ella, pero se aseguró de dejarle una nota para avisarle.

Después de unos largos minutos de oración, levantaron la cabeza y se miraron entre de ellos, los ojos rojos e hinchados, la desolación y el coraje, la sed de venganza que ardía en Fujima y Tadashi eran incalculables. Los agentes miraron a Ranma como diciéndole algo, pero él fue llamado por el capitán para que lo acompañase a su oficina privada.

Antes de entrar a la oficina, reparó en la ausencia de Ryoga, debería de estar con ellos, orando por Izumi, pero su rival ni sus luces.

Hamasaki no se molestó en ofrecerle el asiento, el capitán miraba atentamente el muro con un mapa que tenía marcado los puntos donde habían encontrado a las víctimas de esos asesinos sádicos. Ahora había un lazo negro donde recientemente habían encontrado el cuerpo de Izumi.

—Estamos en una circunstancia muy delicada, Saotome —habló suave pero su voz marcaba una furia contenida—. Debemos de mantenernos en alerta, de ahora en adelante hay que ser el triple de cuidadosos. La muerte de Izumi sólo es el inicio de una cacería, cualquiera de nosotros puede caer —se giró lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, de inmediato, Ranma sintió un escalofrío, los ojos de su capitán llameaban—. De Ryoga no sabemos nada, tememos que le haya pasado algo, ya he mandado a investigar su paradero. Quedamos sólo nosotros. Akane está en un peligro inminente.

Ranma se le torcieron las tripas al ver en Izumi el cuerpo de Akane, inerte y con la mirada vacía.

—Maoru Katsumoto está dispuesto en barrer con cualquiera que esté cerca de Akane —tenía los puños tensos, parecía tener una lucha interna—. La muerte de Izumi no se quedará impune.

—Cuidaré de Akane, capitán —dijo Ranma firmemente.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Akane, a ella no le importa morir, no le importa nada desde que perdió a su herm… —calló, sorprendido de lo que estaba a punto de decir, viró la mirada a otra parte.

Ranma escudriñó la reacción de su capitán, él sabía algo muy importante del pasado de Akane y que no pensaba ventilarlo.

—Debes de cuidarte a ti mismo y a tu esposa, Maoru buscara a cualquiera que esté relacionado con uno de nosotros por tal de demostrarnos hasta donde llega su poder —lo señaló acusadoramente.

—¡Capitán! —entró Tadashi, con el rostro perlado de sudor y los ojos desorbitados—. Tiene que ver esto.

Los tres llegaron al escritorio de Fujima quien estaba llorando, en el computador podían ver claramente un video espeluznante y más porque quien lo protagonizaba, era la misma Izumi.

Su compañera estaba aterrada y trataba de gritar, como se encontraba amordazada sus gritos de horror eran amortiguados. La pobre chica se encontraba atada de pies y manos en cada esquina de la cama, mientras era brutalmente violada por un hombre de grandes dimensiones, ella se retorcía y lloraba de desesperación. Le cortaban la piel con un escalpelo, la golpeaban salvajemente con unos puños de acero con pinchos, le cortaron los pezones provocándole espasmos, la ahorcaban sin que ella se desmayara, la volvían a violar violentamente; el sufrimiento que reflejaba su rostro era un dolor punzante en todos ellos. El que fue su novio de la agente, terminó vomitando y Natsumi se desmayó. No alcanzaron a ver el desenlace del video.

— _Pensar que algo así le puede pasar a cada uno de ustedes si no cooperan. Entreguen a Akane Tendo y libérenme de todos mis cargos y les prometo que, ustedes estarán bien. Tienen cinco días antes de que uno más de ustedes caiga… o puede que su oficina haga pum y caigan todos a la vez_ —dijo un muchacho de piel cacariza, su rostro abarcaba todo el video, mostró la sonrisa más cruel que en su vida habían visto.

Se escuchó al fondo la última lucha de Izumi antes de fallecer y, aun así, continuaron martirizando el cuerpo de la joven agente.

La última imagen del video, era el cuerpo de Izumi tal y como lo habían encontrado.

Quedaron helados. La crueldad de Maoru Katsumoto era inmensa, tanto como para mandar un video explícito y sin importar dar la cara por tal fechoría.

Ranma temió que, ante tal presión, todos decidieran ir por a Akane y entregarla al momento. Ante la idea se puso a la defensiva, mirando a cada uno de ellos. Si tenía que pelear con sus compañeros para evitar que Akane fuera entregada, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Eso sólo si nosotros no lo encontramos primero —habló Fujima, poniéndose de pie violentamente que tiró la silla—. Ese maldito va a pagar lo que le ha hecho a nuestra compañera, desde este momento, esto deja de ser un asunto policiaco para volverse personal. No entregaremos a Akane, al contrario, la apoyaremos —determinó.

Saotome sintió un gran alivio al ver que los demás apoyaban a Fujima, aquello le causó una inmensa gratitud hacia su equipo. Todos la apoyarían y así sería más fácil enfrentar a Maoru Katsumoto. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer, es hacerle saber a Akane que no estaba sola, por lo tanto, debía de confiar en su equipo para que todos lograran atrapar al maldito que le arrebató la vida a su querida compañera.

…

Akane sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos, sólo miraba el vapor emanar del agua caliente, escuchaba atenta lo que le decían. Se sorprendió ver que Ranma llegaba acompañado de Hamasaki. Después de un rato de hablar con ella, el capitán se marchó, dejando a Akane sola. El té ya se había enfriado y se lo tomó de un largo sorbo.

Ranma regresó como a la media hora con comida china, entró al departamento y vio a Akane sentada en la sala, meditabunda, con la mirada clavada en un punto perdido.

—Akane, no has hablado mucho —Ranma estaba preocupado por cómo se encontraba su compañera.

La agente lo atisbó por unos segundos y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

—No tengo hambre —dijo.

Saotome se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó, haciendo que ella recargara su cabeza en el hombro.

—Nos vamos a concentrar en lo que nos ha dicho Hamasaki —habló el agente, sereno.

Akane lo miró detenidamente y se acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo.

—Eres muy dulce —Akane no quería hablar de nada, deseaba estar en silencio, pero acompañada de él, a su lado se sentía tan bien que no quería apartarse de él nunca.

Ranma acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Akane.

Se sentía raro, Akane no habló nada en cuanto al tema de la confesión que le hizo, tal vez no fue el momento adecuado, pero no lo aguantaba más. Escuchó que su celular timbró levemente y lo sacó, miró un mensaje de su esposa. Akane se apartó de él y se levantó para dejarlo solo. Rápido escribió unas palabras a su mujer, sin decirle que la amaba. Dejó el teléfono sobre el sillón y corrió tras de Akane.

—No es posible que ames a dos mujeres, Saotome —expresó Akane con tranquilidad al sentir a Ranma muy cerca de ella.

—No lo estoy haciendo —contestó seguro, incluso se sorprendió él mismo.

Akane giró para verlo a los ojos.

—Creo que te has confundido, Saotome. Tú no puedes amarme, es solo una fuerte atracción sexual.

Ranma agitó la cabeza y la tomó por las manos.

—No lo es, Akane —afirmó, convencido.

La abrazó con fuerza, quería que ella sintiera que sus sentimientos eran reales.

…

Ukyo movía su pie con desesperación, a cada rato miraba la hora en el reloj de pared, se apretaba la falda con los puños mientras esperaba. Veía a las enfermeras pasar y quería que una de ellas se detuviera y al fin le dijera que el doctor la esperaba. Su tormento tuvo fin cuando el propio médico se apareció frente a ella y la invitó a pasar a su consultorio. El galeno sonreía ampliamente.

—Señora Saotome, no hay duda alguna, usted está embarazada —anunció el médico.

Los ojos de Ukyo se abrieron desmesuradamente, en vez de que apareciera una felicidad plena al saber que sería madre, se asomó pánico y angustia.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? —exclamó, levantándose de golpe, mirando desorbitada al médico.

El medico sonrió nervioso, su paciente se notaba que estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria.

—Tiene seis semanas —continuó hablando, esperando que así se relajara.

—No, eso no es posible… me he cuidado mucho para no embarazarme —estaba paranoica.

—A veces, hay descuidos, señora Saotome —dijo el doctor, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Maldición… tengo que regresar a Tokio de inmediato —Ukyo salió rápido del consultorio, sin darle oportunidad al médico.

La noticia que acababa de recibir le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Ranma lo de su embarazo? Si él tenía más de siete semanas sin tener relaciones con ella, y en cambio, ella se la había pasado de las mil maravillas con Ryoga. Tampoco podía decirle a Ryoga lo del bebé, seguro la obligaría a divorciarse de Ranma, y es que, no quería dejar a su marido. Lo quería, y siempre fue el que todas querían, y ella lo había ganado. Debía de volver a Tokio y hacer todo para volver a estar con Ranma. Se reprendió por haber dejado escapar la oportunidad de haber tenido relaciones cuando fue lo de la cena en el jardín azul, así todo sería más fácil.

Por el momento, lo mejor es que callara lo del embarazo.

…

Ranma había regresado a la oficina y ella se quedó en el departamento, pensando, concentrada en Maoru. No podía darse el lujo de pensar respecto al amor que Ranma le confesó, de lo contrario, iba a perder la concentración. Anotó en una libreta lo más importante de la idea de Hamasaki. Sólo cinco días para entregarse o sus compañeros sufrirían las consecuencias. Hacía anotaciones y dibujos mal trechos en una hoja de papel, trazando líneas y colocándole nombre. Encerró un edificio y colocó sobre él «Hospital Ikoga»

No tenía que esperar más. Debía de hacer una visita a cierto enfermito.

Salió de su departamento, tomó el celular e hizo una llamada, teniendo como respuesta un reclamo.

Estaba lista para iniciar, no pensaba perder ni un segundo más.

…

Ranma escuchó lo que Fujima y Tadashi juraron hacerle a Maoru, estaban enfurecidos y él también, pero se contenía. Incluso Tadashi rompió el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos. Una vez que lo vio conveniente, habló del plan que estaban fraguando junto con el capitán. Los agentes escucharon atentamente, asintiendo en cada pausa.

—Estamos dispuestos a lo que sea por hacerle justicia a Izumi —dijo Fujima, fiel.

—Katsumoto tendrá la peor pena que se haya visto en la historia —prometió Tadashi.

—Por nuestra querida Izumi —Ranma alzó la copa.

Brindaron por ella, por su compañera.

…

Una guapa enfermera de cabellera roja, recogido en un moño iba caminando por el pasillo. Llegó al cuarto 207, donde había dos tipos vestidos de traje resguardando la habitación. La miraron fijamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó uno de los gorilas.

—Soy la enfermera Yuri Matsuki —se presentó la chica.

—Déjame ver —el tipo agarró el gafete, observándolo a detalle.

—No tienes autorización para estar aquí, hay un personal específico que atiende al paciente —indicó el otro hombre.

—Sí, me lo dijeron, pero la enfermera que está a cargo del paciente se encuentra acompañando al médico en una operación y me pidió personalmente encargarme del paciente, porque su medicación debe ser exacta —la enfermera le mostró la jeringa y la solución.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

—Se le paga lo suficiente al médico y a la enfermera para que no atiendan a nadie más que a nuestro jefe —expresó el hombre que estaba del lado derecho de la puerta.

—Fue una verdadera emergencia, están operando a nada más y nada menos que al primer ministro, todos sabemos que el doctor es una inminencia en todo Japón y la enfermera es su mano derecha —continuo la enfermera—. Yo estoy aquí para cumplir lo que me pidieron, si ustedes no me dan permiso de suministrarle el medicamento al paciente, temo que su situación empeoré.

Los guardianes se volvieron a mirar. Uno de ellos tomó su teléfono y habló, asegurándose de lo que la enfermera les dijo fuera verdad. Preguntó por ella.

—Muy bien —el tipo bajo el teléfono—. Pasé, la estaremos vigilando de cerca.

—No hay problema —la enfermera entró cuando uno de los tipos le abrió la puerta.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa al ver al hombre obeso en la cama, invadido de aparatos para que continuara con vida. Seguía siendo un hombre asqueroso que sólo inspiraba repulsión y deseaba que su fin llegara pronto, pero debía de esperar pacientemente. Sólo un poco más.

…

Ranma quedó boquiabierto al entrar al departamento y al ver ahí a Akane vestida de enfermera, ella justo se estaba desabotonando la blusa. Ella giró, notablemente asustada, parecía que no esperaba su llegada tan rápido.

—Akane, ¿qué haces vestida así? —le preguntó, todavía mirándola lentamente de arriba abajo, empezando a sentir una inmensa atracción.

Tendo no respondió, a modo empezó a caminar hacia él, seductoramente. Lo acarició con delicadeza la barbilla y luego se adueñó de sus labios, para después terminar aprisionándolo en sus brazos sin dejar de besarlo. Lo fue llevando hacia el sillón donde lo recostó y ella se quedó encima, acorralándolo por los constados con sus muslos.

No le dio oportunidad de hablar a Ranma, siguió besándolo y acariciándolo por encima de la camisa, a los pocos segundos empezó a desabotonar lentamente para ir tocando su caliente piel, sintiéndola erizada por su tacto, provocándole un ligero espasmo de gozo. Empezó a darle pequeños besos por la barbilla e ir bajando lentamente sin dejar espacio entre sus besos, lamió la clavícula de Ranma, mordisqueó juguetonamente el hombro derecho arrancándole un suspiro a su compañero, lamió un pezón y luego lo succionó sintiendo claramente como Ranma se contraía ante el pequeño placer que ella le daba. Para ella era un placer hacer sentir a Ranma así. Siguió con sus besos y llegó al borde del cinturón. Volvió a subir, lamiendo y besando el abdomen del agente. Volvió a posesionarse de los labios de Ranma, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que ardían en deseo. No necesitaba quitarse la ropa para hacer sentir a Ranma lo deseosa que estaba de él.

Ranma estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, dejándose llevar por Akane. Las sensaciones que ella lo hacía sentir le hacían perder la cabeza. Sus besos y caricias lo estaban volviendo loco, quería poseerla de nuevo, ser uno con ella. La besó con anhelación, con hambre, con necesidad, quería que ella supiera lo mucho que él la necesitaba.

El pantalón salió volando, quedando sobre la mesa al tiempo que tiró un vaso de agua que ahí había. Akane acariciaba los muslos de Ranma y luego empezó a masajear suavemente el miembro ya erecto.

Los gruñidos de Ranma se tornaban más salvajes a cada segundo. Akane lo volvía un verdadero animal. Cuando estuvo a punto de tener el orgasmo, ella se detuvo con toda la intención. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama para estar más cómodos.

Ranma le mordió un pezón a Akane haciendo que ella gimiera mientras que dos dedos eran introducidos en la intimidad de la chica. A un ritmo lento, masajeaba el punto más sensible de ella, ganándose el maravilloso sonido de los gemidos de placer de Akane. Cuando notó que la chica estaba a punto de explotar de gozo, se detuvo y retiró su mano de ahí. Le sonrió coqueto y le guiñó un ojo, como una pequeña venganza.

Akane lo tumbó y ella quedó encima de él, acomodó el miembro de Ranma dentro de su intimidad y empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, rozando su pubis con la de él, teniendo una sensación de electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo.

La respiración entre cortada y el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, era el principio del éxtasis.

Ranma agarraba a Akane por la cintura para ayudarla a subir y bajar, ella se arqueó de repente por un orgasmo que sintió y se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Sentía el peso de la chica, pues su corazón latía desbocado y la respiración era rápida.

—Te amo —dijo Ranma.

Akane lo escuchó, sintiendo las vibraciones de la voz retachando dentro del pecho de su amante. No quería que lo dijera en ese momento.

—En realidad te amo, Akane —repitió, Ranma, acariciando la cabeza de la agente.

Levantó la cabeza poco a poco y lo miró a los ojos, otra vez encontrando una determinación en la mirada de Ranma. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella y sintió que le daba un vuelco en el corazón, desvió la mirada.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó, Ranma.

Obligó a Akane a volver a verlo, con cara de susto, rápido meneó la cabeza para sacudirse esa sensación, se hizo a un lado y se levantó.

—A nada —respondió casi en un susurro.

—Te estoy diciendo lo que yo siento por ti y tú me huyes. Dime, ¿qué sientes por mí? Sea cual sea la respuesta, yo entenderé —insistió Ranma que se acercó a ella y le puso sus manos sobre el hombro.

—No es el momento, Saotome —Akane se dio la media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

Por más que intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción, de verse dura, fría e inmutable, no lo logró; su mirada tenía un tinte de miedo, pero también de emoción y alegría al saber lo que Ranma sentía por ella. Por una vez más en su vida, él había logrado hacerla sentir de nuevo viva.

Saotome la abrazó y la pegó a su pecho. Sus latidos de corazón seguían agitados, pero era armonioso y tranquilizante escucharlos, era como una dulce canción de cuna.

Se separaron y se besaron de una forma diferente.

El beso estaba cargado de amor. Sabia diferente, era dulce y cálido.

…

Ranma se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. Ukyo le estaba hablando. Adormilado atendió la llamada, tras escucharla, el sueño se le espantó de inmediato, se levantó como resorte de la cama y luego volteó a ver a Akane que dormía tranquilamente.

Antes de irse, dejó una nota sobre la mesita de noche.

…

Saotome entró a su departamento cargando unas maletas y atrás de él venía Ukyo, con aire pensativo, pero en cuanto él la volteó a ver, fingió una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de estar en casa de nuevo —suspiró Ukyo y abrazó a Ranma, empezó a besarlo, pero él la separó levemente.

—A mí también me da gusto de que estés de vuelta —Ranma la miró a los ojos—. Fue una verdadera sorpresa de que te regresaras tan pronto.

—Es que quiero estar contigo, amor —Ukyo lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó con pasión—. Necesito estar contigo.

Ranma aceptó los besos, extrañado por tal actitud de su esposa, nunca la había visto así de desinhibida. Trató de que ella se calmara, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Ukyo empezó a desvestirlo y empezar a acariciarlo sugerentemente.

—Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que tú y yo no hemos hecho el amor… —siguió Ukyo, acariciando el miembro de su esposo.

—Ukyo yo… —Ranma fue callado por un beso.

Pronto Ukyo se quitó la falda y la ropa interior, acomodándose sobre su esposo.

El agente no podía creerse que estuviera haciendo el amor con su esposa, después de tanto tiempo, ella se veía tan deseosa de que él la poseyera que le costó trabajó asimilar que Ukyo se comportara de tal manera. Ukyo gemía de placer en cada embestida que él le daba, se notaba en el rostro de ella lo mucho que gozaba.

—Ranmaaaa… Aaaahhhh —gritó y se dejó caer sobre su hombro, respirando agitada y con el cuerpo tembloroso—. Te amo.

Lo besó, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Ukyo se había ido a dormir, muy contenta. Ranma se vistió rápido, preferible bañarse de una vez y llegar un poco antes a la oficina para despejarse un poco. Reconoció que lo que acababa de pasar con su esposa, no había sido algo que lo hubiera llenado. No se sintió inmensamente satisfecho como cuando estaba con Akane. Sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse.

…

Akane leyó la nota que Ranma le dejó, al principio no lo tomó de la mejor manera, pero después se tranquilizó. Se convenció así misma que era imposible lo que Ranma le dijo. No podía amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que él prefería a su esposa. Sonrió amargamente. Por un instante se la había creído.

—Estúpida, eso jamás podría pasar —se dijo y tomó un poco de café.

…

Había llamado varias veces, pero no tuvo respuesta, seguro Akane no se tomó bien la nota y no era para menos. Comprendía perfectamente la situación. Se sentía un verdadero imbécil con lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba leyendo el periódico, donde estaba la noticia de la misteriosa muerte de Izumi. Sintió que acides invadía sus venas cuando la estúpida nota daba a entender que la misma agente había buscado su propia muerte, ¡Se habían atrevido a manchar la imagen de Izumi! Sintió tanto coraje que hizo añicos el diario.

La puerta se abrió y entró Nabiki, acompañada de tres guardaespaldas. La hermana de Akane echó un vistazo al escritorio de la agente Tendo, cerró los ojos por un instante mientras suspiraba.

—¿Acaso ella ya no trabaja aquí? —preguntó Nabiki al aire.

—Buen día, señora Tatewaki —habló Natsumi que se levantó y caminó para quedar cerca de Nabiki—. La agente Tendo está suspendida...

—Como siempre —interrumpió Nabiki, dándose la media vuelta para emprender la marcha—. Cuando vuelva, díganle que pronto la casa de mi padre pasará a mis manos —dijo por encima del hombro y mostró una sonrisa cargada de victoria.

La vieron marcharse, Ranma se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció en el pasillo. Concluyó que Nabiki y Akane estaban peleando por ver quién de las dos se quedaba con la casa.

…

Era pasada las diez de la mañana, cuando Akane, vestida de monja entró al hospital infantil. Llegó a una habitación y la abrió. En el cuarto había una niña que tenía la cabeza rapada, sentada en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, totalmente encorvada. Cerró la habitación con suavidad y tomó una silla haciendo todo el ruido posible, la giró frente a la niña, sentándose con el respaldo por delante, perdiendo totalmente la imagen de monja. Aquel acto llamó la atención de la pequeña que la miró con unos ojos de color castaños carentes de vida. Luego bajó la mirada.

—Eres la que en mejor estado está de las otras —le dijo Akane sin tacto.

No obtuvo respuesta, la niña no le había entendido.

—Lo que quiero decir, que de las otras víctimas de los asesinos que les gusta andar matando a la hermana gemela, es la que más reacción tiene —explicó Akane.

La niña alzó la cabeza y la miró con desdén y rabia.

—Eso quiere decir, que tú eres muy fuerte —prosiguió al tener la atención de la niña.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una voz débil pero cargada de odio.

—Amiga de Izumi —respondió Akane, ante eso la niña le puso un poco más de atención.

—¿Por qué no ha venido? Siempre viene… —musitó, triste como sintiéndose abandonada por la agente.

—Porque la asesinaron hace poco.

Los ojos de la niña se crisparon al momento, su boca se desencajó.

—Izumi jamás te hubiera abandonado —Akane la siguió mirando.

La niña no lloró, volvió a ocultar su rostro del escrutinio de Akane.

—Irina Nakeda. Tu hermana se llamaba Ariana. Las dos pequeñas eran muy unidas, tú siempre procuraste protegerla y este maldito hijo de puta se encargó de que fallaras.

Irina la volvió a ver, sorprendida. Tal vez por la palabrota que Akane usó siendo una monja, o por saber de ella.

—Este lugar enferma —Akane contempló la habitación.

Aunque tuviera papel tapiz de ositos, peluches y otras cosas, no dejaba de ser un lugar bastante patético para tener a una niña con una tristeza tan grande y un trastorno tan grave después de ser víctima de un sanguinario asesino.

—Te diré algo, Irina —Akane se acercó más a la niña—. Yo también perdí una hermana por un maldito hijo de puta, y en ése tiempo, yo era débil, ¿pero sabes algo? Mi rabia, mi enojo, mi odio, mi rencor, me hizo buscar venganza… y lo maté. Maté a ése desgraciado que le arrebató la vida a mi hermana. Fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y no me arrepiento. Supongo que es lo que tú quieres, ¿verdad?

Irina asintió levemente.

—Bien, lo único que necesito de ti, es que salgas de esto y seas más fuerte de lo que ya eres. Cuando estés preparada, búscame.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la niña, más interesada.

—Akane Tendo.

—¿Cómo te encuentro?

—Eso es lo más sencillo —sonrió Akane—. Yo te buscaré cuando llegue el momento, Irina.

Akane le acarició la mejilla a la niña y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Pero quiero que me hagas un favor antes. ¿Qué tan buena memoria tienes?

La niña mostró una pequeña sonrisa, ante lo que Akane también le sonrió con complicidad.

…

Revisó su teléfono móvil esperando encontrar un mensaje, pero no los tenía, su bandeja de entrada estaba vacía. Soltó un suspiro y prosiguió caminando hacia su departamento. Apenas había puesto un pie adentro, cuando la tomaron por sorpresa, le doblaron los brazos hacia atrás con fuerza bruta y le taparon la boca con un paño humedecido por lo que pudo oler a formol. Contuvo la respiración y logró darle un cabezazo a su agresor en la quijada, se giró rápidamente y le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que su enemigo se doblegara y aprovechó para darle un rodillazo bajo el mentón, desequilibrándolo de inmediato, no perdió tiempo y rápida sacó su arma, pero se la derribaron de la mano con un golpe y la pistola salió disparada contra la pared; otro sujeto salió y le dio una patada en el estómago obligándola a dar varios pasos hacia atrás, se sostuvo del borde la puerta de la cocina para no caerse. Adolorida por el golpe apenas pudo ver que iban a golpearla de nuevo y dio un salto hacia arriba, haciendo un split lateral en el aire y caerle al sujeto con las manos unidas en forma de mazo para golpearlo en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas; el agresor cayó de bruces al suelo. Ya estaba lista para agarrar al siguiente que venía con una navaja negra lista para clavársela, ante ello, reaccionó rápido y tomó al tipo por la muñeca y se giró rápidamente para quedar atrás del tipo, escuchó el crujido del hueso al saber que había roto la mano, luego le dio una patada por el trasero, empujándolo hacia el otro tipo inconsciente y antes de darle una oportunidad de reaccionar, con la misma navaja que le había quitado, se la incrustó tras del cuello y le rajó desde la nuca hasta el inicio de la espalda, brotando una cantidad alarmante de sangre, eso poco le importó y dio la media vuelta para enfrentarse al siguiente adversario.

Estaba respirando agitadamente y cansada, pero motivada y con la adrenalina ardiéndole en su cuerpo, dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que intentara hacerle algo.

Un hombre logró asentarle un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y tirándola al suelo, pero giro sobre el piso antes de que el mismo sujeto le diera un pisotón. Se levantó en un brinco, impulsándose por la espalda y usando sus manos. El cuchillo que tenía en la mano no supo donde quedó. Tenía enfrente a ése sujeto que le había hecho sangrar la nariz. Había olvidado ésa sensación de tenerla taponeada y con el líquido caliente fluyéndole, pero le resultaba también muy excitante. Eludió un puñetazo que el hombre le lanzó al agacharse. Usó la mesa como plataforma y saltó para esquivar una patada. ¿Por qué no le disparaban para facilitar las cosas? No podía desconcentrarse con aquel tipo, quien la sorprendió y la agarró por el cabello, le dobló el brazo tras la espalda logrando que ella gimiera, el hombre quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de la cocineta y ella puso toda la resistencia que pudo, pero el tipo tenía mucha fuerza y cuando se dio cuenta, más que el dolor, sintió que dentro de su cabeza el cerebro se le sacudía y vibraba haciendo que de pronto dejara de escuchar y en su lugar había un desesperante chillido taladrándole los sesos. Otro golpe, ahora sintió perfectamente el ardor en su frente, como emanaba la sangre y le estaba salpicando en los ojos. Sabía a fierro. Su visión se tornó doble y borrosa, apenas podía distinguir las figurillas de frutas que había en la decoración de la pared. Otro golpe, ahora no veía absolutamente nada, se tornó rojizo y luego negro, empezaba a sentir que el cráneo se le estaba fracturando, pero sabía que tenía los huesos bastante duros como para romperse con aquellos golpes que no buscaban asesinarla. Agarró un cuchillo con torpeza, se lo incrustó en la pierna al tipo quien lanzó un alarido de dolor. Con la visión entorpecida, con tonalidades más oscuras y viendo al tipo doble, tomó el cuchillo con más fuerza y con decisión, le pasó el filo sobre la garganta. La sangre salió disparada y a borbotones que terminaron salpicándole el rostro. Su respiración era agitada, se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre el rostro esperando aclarar un poco su visión. Escuchó unos aplausos, al principio le costó identificar de donde venía el sonido, pero logró localizarlo. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—¡Bravo! —escuchó la voz de un hombre que no reconoció.

Su visión seguía en penumbra y no alcanzaba a ver el rostro del dueño de aquella voz.

—Eres asombrosa, Akane Tendo —siguió hablando el tipo—. Lástima que tu fin está a punto de llegar.

Sintió la presencia del hombre más cerca de ella. Le resultó frustrante que, a pesar de la cercanía del sujeto, no pudiera todavía identificarlo y es que de pronto se sintió mareada y sin fuerzas, que, si no fuera que se estaba sujetando por el borde de la mesa, ya se hubiera dejado caer.

—Te dije que me las ibas a pagar —le susurró con una voz peligrosa y cargada de rencor.

Todo se oscureció cuando un golpe le azotó la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ya no supo más de sí, su último pensamiento fue para Ranma.

…

…

 **Hola mis estimados lectores, me da mucho gusto saludarlos de nuevo y, sobre todo, agradecer que continúen leyendo esta historia. Gracias por leer, por comentar, agregarlo a favoritos y ponerlo en follow.**

 **Es especial a: Yram, nancyricoleon, CHIQUI09, Michelle, El mundo de Alicia, Vanessa MC, Scarlet, Itza Moon, Guest, Pame-Chan 19. Rosejandra, Alambrita, Annimo, espero que estén muy bien.**

 **Les mando un cordial saludo muy afectuoso, en especial a Pame, porque fue su cumpleaños, te mando un fuerte abrazo cargado de cariño, te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Nos leemos el 30 de abril.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 ** _Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias._**

 ** _._**


	17. Cautiva

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore y lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **17** •

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía los ojos escocidos y uno de ellos más grande que el otro, podía apreciar cómo le latía como si tuviera un corazón bajo del parpado izquierdo, incapaz de abrirlo. La visión de su ojo derecho era borrosa e intentó usar su mano para limpiarse los ojos, pero notó que no podía moverlo, escuchando el tintineo de las cadenas, miró todo el largo de su brazo hasta que notó que su muñeca estaba sujetada por un grillete al cual le colgaba una cadena de medio metro de largo. Sonrió tenuemente, pues a pesar de su condición, aun la consideraban peligrosa, al menos, su orgullo seguía intacto.

Todavía sentía un retumbe dentro de la cabeza y un molesto zumbido en los oídos que incluso le causaban cosquilleo. Era una sensación tan desagradable. Recordó lo que había ocurrido en su departamento, y trató de identificar la voz de ése desconocido, que después de todo, no era tan desconocido. La conocía.

—Tres horas, inconsciente —escuchó la voz, burlona, luego unos pasos que se iban acercando a ella.

Resonaban con eco, entonces, pudo distinguir goteos, el sonido de agua a lo lejos, percibió un aroma húmedo y a madera podrida que se le hundía en las fosas nasales y pasaba rasposo por la garganta, provocándole un cosquilleo y terminó arrojando sangre coagulada.

—Y a pesar de estar golpeada, sigues siendo tan hermosa —sintió el tacto sobre su rostro, arrastrando las yemas de los dedos hasta que se detuvieron en sus labios, apretándolos un poco, hasta que de pronto la agarró por las mejillas con tanta fuerza que emitió un quejido—. Ahora me vas a pagar por todas las humillaciones que me has hecho.

Al fin su oído reconoció la voz al cien por ciento.

—Akane Tendo, la mejor agente de UNIVE ha caído. Vaya, esto lo voy a disfrutar tanto que no quiero que acabe nunca —dijo el hombre, regocijándose de sus propias palabras.

Quería responderle y decirle todo lo que se merecía, pero se encontraba lastimada, sin fuerza y con la garganta tan seca que parecía haber tragado un kilo de polvo, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba el coraje que tenía hacia él y las ganas de despedazarlo crecían a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Tienes sed, ¿verdad? —el sujeto se separó sólo para agarrar un balde y que fue a llenar a un canal con agua sucia para regresar y arrojarle el líquido en la cara, casi provocando que se ahogara—. ¿Quieres más? —empezó a reírse, desquiciado.

…

Saotome estaba inquieto, había algo que no lo dejó concentrarse y ahora que iba a camino a su departamento junto a su esposa, se vio tentado a tomar un rumbo diferente, pero, Ukyo le pidió que llegara a comer, porque le había preparado su comida favorita y algo más. No podía dejar a su esposa así nada más. Respiró tan hondo como se lo permitieron sus pulmones y sacó el aire con pesar. Miró su celular esperando algún mensaje o algo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? Había algo en el pecho que no le dejaba sentirse a gusto. Hizo una llamada y no hubo respuesta.

—Contesta, Akane… —suplicó, volviendo a marcar.

Nada.

Era seguro que Akane estuviera enojada con él por haberla abandonado. Volvió a suspirar, después de lo que le dijo que sentía por ella y luego se marchara para ver a su esposa, así, jamás le creería.

Llegó a su departamento y encontró una cálida bienvenida, su esposa lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hacia el comedor, donde lo ayudó a sentarse y ella a una velocidad impresionante regresaba con la olla de sopa de cangrejo que a él tanto le encantaba. Ukyo le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, le sirvió la sopa porque sabía que a él le gustaba caliente y luego ella se sentó a su lado para empezar a comer.

La sopa estaba exquisita, pero su inquietud no lo dejaba disfrutarla como él quisiera. Comió sin apetito y por cortesía, Ukyo se veía feliz y no quería hacerle una grosería. Hubo postre, el cual sí declinó, lo que no esperaba es que Ukyo prácticamente se le lanzó encima, tirándolo de la silla y ella empezó a besarlo desesperadamente, desabrochando su cinturón, tocando su miembro de una forma brusca.

—¡Ukyo! —exclamó cuando su esposa logró sacar su miembro del pantalón y lo masajeaba sugerentemente.

—Shhh, no digas nada, sólo disfruta… —sonrió Ukyo de forma coqueta, empezando a bajar.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, su esposa empezó a hacerle sexo oral, algo totalmente extraño, ya que sabía que a ella no le gustaba.

Su teléfono sonó y estaba por contestar, pero Ukyo lo agarró antes y lo tiró quedando bajo el refrigerador.

—No quiero que nadie ni nada nos moleste —expresó Ukyo quitándose la blusa que a propósito se había puesto una ligera y dejando ver que no llevaba brassier.

El celular sonó varias veces más, pero Ranma se dejó llevar por la pasión que Ukyo le ofrecía.

…

Despertó de la peor manera, le habían arrojado agua helada en el cuerpo, sintiendo como si le hubieran clavado miles de astillas, se retorció y miró con rencor al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Akane, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me excitas —la miró de pies a cabeza, recorriendo su cuerpo con unos ojos cargados de libido que hizo que la chica sintiera asco por él.

El tipo empezaba a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón.

—Guárdatelo que no estoy de ánimo para reírme —contestó Akane con una voz ronca y lastimada.

Su comentario le costó un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared y las manos del tipo sujetándole con fuerza el cuello.

—Suéltala, que no la quiero matar tan pronto —escuchó otra voz, era más suave y delicada.

Aflojó el agarré, pero todavía la miraba con odio. Ella miró al que acababa de llegar. Sonrió al reconocer a Maoru que había encendido un cigarro. Caminó hacia ella y le soltó todo el humo en la cara, a pesar de querer toser, se contuvo de no hacerlo.

—No puedo creer que tú sola hayas matado a dos de mis hombres a pesar de que te tenían mucha ventaja —dijo Maoru, su voz sonaba más afeminada que la suya.

—Me las arreglo —respondió simple, todavía con la voz ronca.

Gritó cuando el desgraciado de Maoru apagó el cigarro en su piel de la clavícula, causándole una quemadura.

—Te metiste con las personas equivocadas, Akane. Con mi familia nadie se mete, ¿entiendes? —sus ojos color miel parecían haberse vuelto naranja por la furia.

Agarró a Akane por el flequillo y la jaló hacia él para verla de cerca. La agente notó la profundidad de las cicatrices que un fuerte acné le habían provocado en su adolescencia.

—Casi matas a mi hermano, pero fallaste…

Akane sonrió de lado.

—Quise ahorrarles el trabajo a los de la grúa…

Su estómago se pegó a la columna por un fuerte puñetazo que la dejó sin aire y le hizo escupir un tanto de sangre.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo a morir, estúpida? —preguntó, irritado.

La agente se relamió los labios, sintiendo que le cortaban la lengua por lo resecos y partidos que estaban.

—No, ¿y tú? —contestó reuniendo fuerza para que su voz saliera lo más clara posible.

Maoru la miró por unos largos segundos, estaba enojado y a punto de querer acabar con ella, sin embargo, se contuvo y dio media vuelta.

—Hazle lo que quieras, es toda tuya durante una hora. Más al rato vendrán mis hombres a descargarse… después de eso, quedara hecha una piltrafa —dijo Maoru al sujeto que había estado con Akane desde el principio.

La chica reparó en la cara que puso el tipo.

—Aseguro que tú quisieras estar en mi lugar —expresó Akane con doble intención y lanzando un besito al aire.

Maoru la miró por encima del hombro, a punto de darse la media vuelta y lanzarse hacia ella, logró mantenerse a pesar de que tensó los puños, continuó su camino.

—Deberías ser menos insolente con Maoru, él no se anda con juegos —dijo el tipo que se quedó con ella.

Akane empezó a reírse, aunque a la mitad una tos fastidiosa la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Acaso ya te enamoraste de él, Kentaro?

Vio como el rostro de su captor se distorsionó por el coraje. Un puñetazo retachó contra la pared muy cerca de su cabeza.

—No te mato sólo porque así lo mando él —la voz estaba cargada de odio, salpicándole de saliva.

Akane se mordió los labios para mitigar un quejido que le produjo Kentaro al golpearle el costado derecho, sintiendo claramente como se le abría una herida que hasta el momento había ignorado.

De forma brusca, la giró, torciéndole los brazos y haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Kentaro empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda llegando a los glúteos, estrujándoselos con fuerza y luego le dio tres fuertes nalgadas que sonaron en todo el lugar.

—Ahora sí, Akane, te haré gritar de dolor y placer. Te la voy a meter completita, duro y hasta el fondo —le susurró al oído.

Escuchó como se quitaba el cinturón con desesperación, le retorció los intestinos al escucharlo respirar tan agitado muy cerca de su rostro. Su pantalón se lo bajaron de golpe, sintiéndose vulnerable, y por primera vez, totalmente expuesta y frágil.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo soñaba con esto y ahora lo voy a ser realidad —le mordió el lóbulo tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a quitar un pedazo.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Kentaro entró en ella. Apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas para cerrar su mente ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, pegándole en la mollera a Kentaro y obligándolo a alejarse de ella, se giró sobre su propio eje, alzó las piernas para agarrarlo por el cuello y lo atrajo a ella, apretándole con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de su vientre, lo miró con todo el odio y juraba que era capaz de arrancar los grilletes de la pared gracias a todo ese odio que acrecentaba dentro de ella.

—Te mataré, te lo juro, Kentaro —su voz resonó tan peligrosa que incluso a ella le sorprendió.

Las pupilas de Kentaro parecían bailar del miedo que le provocó. Logró zafarse de ella, trastabillando hacia atrás y a causa de que sus pantalones los tenía por los tobillos, terminó cayéndose.

…

Ranma llegó corriendo al departamento de Akane, ahí ya había varios oficiales, junto con sus compañeros de trabajo, sintió las miradas de pena que le dirigían a él. Había sangre por doquier, dos hombres corpulentos yacían muertos, uno sobre el otro. Akane dio batalla antes de que se la llevaran.

Cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido, el corazón se le sobrecogió de puro miedo y angustia de saber que su amada Akane había sido secuestrada por el maldito de Maoru. Observó el departamento como si fuera el lugar más extraño en el que nunca había estado. Buscó con la mirada algo.

—Maoru la encontró —habló Hamasaki con una voz gélida, pero se podía identificar la angustia también—. Ha secuestrado a una agente de UNIVE.

—El vecino dio unas declaraciones —comentó Tadashi que le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

En el tacto, Ranma sintió que regresaba a la vida, pero a una vida sin sentido. Lo volteó a ver lentamente, todavía con los ojos desorbitados.

Salió del departamento al pasillo, donde estaba Fujima con el vecino a quien lo agarró de la solapa y lo zarandeó, exigiéndole que le dijera donde se habían llevado a Akane.

—Ya les dije todo lo que sé —habló temeroso el vecino poniendo las palmas en alto en forma de rendición.

Ranma lo soltó, dándose cuenta de cómo había actuado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agitó el cabello, desesperado. Había perdido a Akane, en manos de Maoru. Pudo haberlo evitado, sí él no se hubiera ido con Ukyo. Debió de quedarse con Akane, ahora más que nunca, en cuanto escuchó la amenaza de Maoru en la grabación que les mandaron. Se lamentó haberla dejado sola, seguro ella iba a sufrir lo mismo que Izumi, mejor dicho, la trataría peor. Pensar en toda la tortura que le harían a Akane, le dieron inmensas ganas de vomitar y se levantó para hacerlo, apoyándose de la pared. La cena de Ukyo le supo tan amarga y acida que le dejó el más desagradable sabor que jamás haya experimentado en su vida.

Fujima le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—La encontraremos —le dijo su amigo, seguro.

Quería tenerla en sus brazos, abrazarla con toda su fuerza, respirar su aroma, derretirse con el roce de su piel, suspirar cerca de su oído y decirle una vez más lo que sentía por ella. La imagen de tenerla así, se esfumó al instante y en su lugar, veía una realidad muy cruda: el departamento hecho un desastre, salpicado de sangre y probablemente, entre toda esa sangre, también estaba la de Akane.

Como un muñeco sin voluntad, caminó distraído, ignorando a toda la gente dentro del departamento, se dirigió a la cama que había tenido la dicha de compartir con ella, se sentó en el borde, miró la almohada en la que ella descansaba la cabeza y la agarró, abrazándola con fuerza, como si Akane estuviera ahí, ahogando unos gritos desgarradores que luchaban por salir; sin poder evitarlo, sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas resbalando por su rostro y cayendo en la almohada, dejando el rastro húmedo al instante. Sintió algo raro en la almohada, algo tieso, por lo que la apartó de él y le quitó la funda, aun así, esa cosa seguía dentro de la almohada. La desgarró y encontró una fotografía. Era Akane, pero más joven, mejor dicho, adolescente que no rebasaba los diecisiete años, acompañada de una muchacha que se veía mayor que ella, de cabello largo color castaño, al lado, un hombre de cabello negro y espeso bigote; y atrás de ellos, una bonita casa tradicional y no muy lejos, se alcanzaba a leer perfectamente que decía: «Dojo Tendo»

Observó a detalle la foto, Akane lucía totalmente diferente, pues sus ojos resplandecían de alegría y una bella sonrisa encantadora le iluminaba el rostro, su pelo era largo que le llegaba debajo de los hombros y se lo retenía con una diadema blanca, tenía puesto un uniforme azul de preparatoria. Era una adolescente bellísima y encantadora. La otra muchacha se notaba más reservada, pero también tenía una sonrisa angelical y un rostro cargado de ternura, también muy hermosa. El hombre que las acompañaba se notaba feliz en compañía de las dos bellas jóvenes. Al reverso de la foto, leyó:

«Soun Tendo: Admirable y fuerte. El mejor padre del mundo a pesar de su error.

Te amo.

Kasumi Tendo: La mejor hermana que cualquiera pudiera tener. Maravillosa y única.

Ah, y excelente cocinera, tu comida enamora.

Te amo.

Akane Tendo: El desastre en dibujo y cocina hecho persona, pero eso sí,

muy buena en cálculo y cuadro de honor en Furinkan»

Era la letra de Akane y le sonaba tan distante también. Como si hubiera sido escrita por una Akane de un mundo paralelo. La foto databa de hacía diez años en Nerima. Eso lo puso a pensar, si Akane tenía treinta años, entonces, en la foto debería tener veinte años, pero el uniforme escolar no coincidía con la edad que se suponía tenía Akane en aquel entonces. Eso solo significaba, que Akane le había mentido respecto a su edad, y en realidad, ella tenía veintisiete años o incluso menos, pero, ¿todos sabían que ella era tan joven como él? No, nadie más, de lo contrario, Tadashi o Fujima se lo hubieran dicho. Aparte había algo más: Nabiki no estaba en la foto.

Hamasaki entró al cuarto y miró a Ranma que tenía la foto de Akane, de inmediato el agente guardó la fotografía.

—Akane visitó a la última víctima de los asesinos seriales —informó el capitán, mostrándole a Ranma un trozo de papel donde la misma Akane había escrito la dirección y número de habitación de la niña.

Ranma salió de su ensimismamiento, sin entender qué quería decir eso.

…

Los agentes se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a la niña. Compartían miradas de asombro entre ellos. Irina les entregó un dispositivo del tamaño de la palma de la mano de Ranma, aunque en las manos de la pequeña, se veía muy grande. Cuando Ranma vio que, en la pantalla del aparato, palpitaba un punto verde, comprendió que se trataba de Akane.

—Ranma —la niña le dedicó una mirada fría—. El auto está listo —le entregó una llave.

Entendieron lo que Irina les dijo, y estaban realmente impresionados con lo detallista que fue respecto a la explicación y el plan que Akane había hecho.

Tenían el tiempo encima y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo, mucho menos, sabiendo que la vida de Akane estaba en juego. Salieron de inmediato del cuarto de la pequeña, pero Irina tomó de la manga a Ranma para detenerlo.

—Ella me dijo que tú ocuparas su lugar en caso de que lo planeado salga mal —dijo la niña con un tono severo.

—¿Qué? —Ranma no comprendió a qué se refería Akane al decirle eso a la niña.

—Qué tú me harás más fuerte y que me ayudarás a matar al asesino de mi hermana, así como ella mató al que asesinó a su hermana.

A Ranma de pronto le dio un mareo. Era demasiado para un día, se tuvo que recargar en el marco de la puerta para evitar caerse, recordando perfectamente la foto. Entonces, Kasumi, la bella hermana de Akane había muerto a manos de un asesino y Akane se encargó de vengar la muerte de su hermana. Las respuestas para el sin fin de preguntas que se le formaron, las encontraría con el padre de Akane, porque estaba seguro que Akane no se las daría.

—Ranma, date prisa —advirtió Tadashi, volviendo hacia su compañero y tomándolo por el codo para jalarlo—. No hay tiempo que perder.

—Adiós —se despidió rápido de la niña, agradeciendo que Tadashi lo despabilara.

—Hasta luego —Irina cerró la puerta, sin dejar de ver al agente.

…

Llegaron tres sujetos que al verla se relamieron los labios, Akane miró a cada uno con un rencor marcado y furia que estaba dispuesta a desatar en cuanto la soltaran. Maoru venía con ellos.

—Háganle lo que quieran. Sólo no la maten —les indicó él.

—Oye, Maoru —habló Akane, haciendo que él se detuviera, pero sin darle la cara—. Tu seboso hermano duerme como un cerdo.

Maoru se giró sobre su propio eje, con los ojos desorbitados y dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su víctima.

—Entiendo que tú estés a cargo del negocio de tu papi, porque a tu grasiento hermano lo único que se le mueve son las lonjas y la papada —continuó Akane.

Su cabeza retachó contra la pared al recibir un buen puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo sangrar, escurriéndole la sangre y filtrándose por sus labios, probando de nueva cuenta el sabor ferroso. Escupió y a pesar de eso, le sonrió con sorna a Maoru.

—Te falta mucho para ser como tu padre, a quien con un enorme placer maté…

Casi queda inconsciente con el último golpe, a pesar de eso, se atrevió a sonreír.

—Destrozaré tu lindo rostro, luego te arrancaré la piel centímetro a centímetro, te quitaré los dientes uno por uno sin anestesia…

—Suena tentador —habló Akane, su voz sonaba ahogada por su propia sangre, sin embargo, continuó—: tu hermano quedará esparcido en todo el hospital, y creo que, debido a su tamaño, también abarcará unas calles más…

—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó Maoru, mirándola con desconcierto.

—A veces me gusta visitar a los enfermitos… le implanté una bomba.

—¿Qué? —las pupilas de Maoru bailaban de un lado a otro.

—Está sincronizado a mis latidos del corazón… la tecnología de hoy en día es tan maravillosa —sonrió Akane, mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados y su labio partido se abrió más—. Si mi corazón se agita, tu hermano sufre descargas eléctricas que le causará taquicardias que lo arrastrarán lentamente a la muerte; y si mis latidos son lentos y calmados, él estará estable. Más le vale a tu hermanito que yo esté tranquila.

Disfrutó ver como el rostro de Maoru se descuadró al saberlo, de inmediato él ordenó a sus hombres ir al hospital, para luego irse tras de ellos.

—No se les ocurra hacerle nada hasta que yo haya vuelto —indicó a los tres hombres que se quedaron antes de que Maoru se marchara.

Kentaro miró a Akane con sorpresa y ella le guiñó el ojo sano al tiempo que le sonreía ladina.

…

Ranma observó el auto. Un auto grande y de apariencia hosca, color negro brillante, de lujo y de una prestigiosa marca estadounidense. Además de estar completamente blindado. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel coche estuviera en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía con Ukyo y no haberse dado cuenta? No había tiempo para hacerse más preguntas, subió al vehículo, arrancó el motor que rugió con poderío y en cuestión de segundos emprendió la marcha.

Seguirían el plan de Akane al pie de la letra, con el tiempo bien marcado para no fallarle.

…

Tenía los brazos dormidos, aunque sentía un hormigueo bastante incómodo y los dedos acalambrados. Llevaba varias horas en ésa pose. Kentaro se portó de algún modo, más amable, le dio agua y le limpió el rostro.

—Akane, no pienses que yo estoy del lado de Maoru, es sólo una finta, en realidad, estoy infiltrado, sólo busqué la forma de cómo ganarme su confianza —le susurró con una voz más dócil.

Akane lo miró con desprecio, que eso se lo creyera su abuela, porque ella no se tragaba semejante bazofia.

—De acuerdo. En cuanto Maoru vuelva, seguro va a querer matarme al instante…

—¿Por qué?

—Se dará cuenta que lo engañé. Es obvio que entrar a ver al hermano de Maoru es imposible, en cuanto supe toda la seguridad que había ahí, desistí. Sólo lo hice para ganar un poco de tiempo y evitar que me violen salvajemente —dijo Akane, apesadumbrada.

Kentaro se alejó, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos resplandecieron. La miró de pies a cabeza con un dejo de pena, sin embargo, su sonrisa era imborrable.

—Tengo miedo de morir, Kentaro —admitió Akane, mirándolo de forma implorante.

…

…

 **Hola estimados lectores. Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y por haberme esperado con la actualización. He estado bastante ocupada, por eso pedí ese lapso de tiempo tan largo y por traerles un capítulo corto, discúlpenme. Agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a la lectura, por comentar y añadirlo a su lista de favoritos y alerta. Gracias.**

 **En especial a: Alambrita, Yram, Michelle, El mundo de Alicia, nancyricoleon, Pame-chan 19, LumLumLove, Scarlet, Rosejandra. Guest, Itza Moon, VanessaMc, CHIQUI09, les mando un saludo, espero que estén bien.**

 **Un saludo cordial a todos quienes se animan a leer la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 ** _Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias._**

 ** _._**


	18. Venganza

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **18** •

La golpiza que recibió la dejó exhausta sin posibilidad si quiera de emitir sonido alguno. Había quedado inconsciente y no supo por cuánto tiempo. Si tan solo no hubiera estado completamente maniatada, les hubiera regresado unos cuantos golpes.

Al ver a Maoru entrar con la cara contraída de furia, remarcando más su rostro cacarizo, y luego ser el primero en soltarle unos golpes en el estómago, pensó que la mataría. Kentaro se le acercó para decirle que ella había mentido, haciendo que Maoru se enfureciera más y mandara a sus gorilas a golpearla tan duro como les fuera posible, incluso sentía unas costillas rotas después de que se cansaron de pegarle.

Ahora los veía ahí dormidos, excepto por Maoru que, estaba sentado observándola fijamente. Sus ojos resplandecían bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite que se encontraba cerca de él.

Emitió quejidos, su boca la tenía seca, sin embargo, estaba viscosa y espesa. Tragó un poco de saliva sintiendo el sabor ferroso raspando su garganta como pequeñas espinas incrustándose en la laringe. Para su sorpresa, Maoru se acercó a ella y le dio de beber agua.

—Eres una maldita rata muy resistente —masculló Maoru con la intención de que nadie los escuchara.

Akane quería responder a eso, y hacerle ver lo orgullosa que estaba por ser más que resistente, sólo que de su boca lo único que salían eran sonidos cargados de dolor.

Él pasó un trapo húmedo sobre su piel, limpiando la sangre. El simple roce de la tela era motivo suficiente para que se quejara, tenía la piel tan magullada y lastimada que era una verdadera tortura, como si le estuvieran pasando una lija industrial.

—No hagas ruido —le advirtió Maoru apretando con brusquedad un moretón en la clavícula.

La chica tuvo que morderse los labios y callarse.

Estaba muy extrañada por esa actitud de Maoru. Tantos años trabajando en casos de personas realmente enfermas, no se había encontrado con uno que le gustara limpiar a sus víctimas antes de matarla.

Le dio dos pastillas diciéndole que le amortiguaría el dolor y que le había puesto un calmante líquido en la piel.

—Tanta belleza perdida por meterte en asuntos que no te importan —expresó Maoru sonriendo de medio lado—. Confías en tu gente tanto que ellos encantados te entregan al mejor postor. No sé qué le hiciste a ese desgraciado, pero no dudó en darnos tu dirección, con una simple petición —señaló a Kentaro que dormía de lado.

Kentaro era un traidor que no valía la pena y ella sabía que para Maoru, él no valía nada.

—Hay pocas cosas que no tolero —dijo Maoru—. Que se metan en mis negocios —alzó un dedo—. Que se metan con mi familia —alzó otro dedo y afiló su mirada—, y la traición —su mirada endureció y levantó otro dedo—. Así que te daré la oportunidad de vengarte y así me ahorras el trabajo de deshacerme de ése imbécil lame bolas —con los tres dedos y la mano temblorosa de coraje, señaló Kentaro.

Akane estaba encantada por lo último que dijo que mostró una sonrisa, sus músculos estaban tan dañados que ese hecho le dolió el alma, aun así, era satisfactorio que al menos en una persona como Maoru existiera una pizca de honor. Asintió levemente, aceptando la oferta.

—Lo único que te pido es que no lo destroces tan rápido. Quiero disfrutar un rato.

Maoru la liberó de los grilletes y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente como un costal de papas, sin ni siquiera meter las manos, quedó tendida en el suelo boca abajo.

—No me preocupo porque se te ocurra hacer algo en lo que queda de la noche, porque las pastillas que te di te harán dormir profundamente unas cuantas horas —mostró el bote de pastillas y lo agitó entre sus manos.

Reconoció que eso había sido muy astuto por parte de Maoru y que ahora sentía la mente pesada. Sus ojos se cerraron debido a la pesadez para quedar sumergida en la oscuridad absoluta.

…

Ranma tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante, mirando a través del parabrisas del coche, al principio le pareció difícil pasar desapercibido por semejante automóvil en el que estaba, pero en el estacionamiento había varios de ése tipo que podrían confundirlo con cualquiera.

Detuvo sus dedos al ver que al hospital ingresaba el doctor Tofú, quien deslizó una tarjeta para que pudiera pasar, por un segundo le pareció ver que el médico echó una mirada hacia atrás y mostraba una sonrisa. No supo si aquello era una señal o algo por el estilo. En el plan de Akane no mencionó a Tofú. Aquello le causó nervios, ¿estaría enterado el doctor Tofú del secuestro de Akane?

— _Esto parece una película de acción estilo americano_ —escuchó a Tadashi por medio de la radio— _. Hay más vigilancia aquí que en la casa presidencial de los Estados Unidos._

—Deberías de ser más discreto, Tadashi. Sólo habla lo necesario cuando sea el momento de hacerlo. Cambio. —respondió Ranma que no evitó esbozar una sonrisa.

— _Vale. Cambio._ —contestó Tadashi.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para él, saber que su amada Akane se encontraba en manos de ese desgraciado, le hervía la sangre. De tenerlo cara a cara, lo mataría sin dudarlo con sus propias manos. Miró sus manos sujetas al volante, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de no haberlo roto. Entonces se acordó de otra parte del plan de Akane, dónde ella recalcó que tenía que cumplirse: Una vez encendido el vehículo, no apagar el motor por nada del mundo.

…

Akane despertó de mal modo cuando Maoru le echó un cubo de agua helada que casi la ahoga.

—Despierta. Ya llegó el momento —sonrió Maoru.

Kentaro estaba siendo sujetado de los brazos por los sicarios de Maoru, el agente se notaba horrorizado por lo que le fuera a pasar.

—Querido Kentaro, fuiste de gran ayuda para mi venganza, no me importa el motivo por el cual entregaste a una de tus camaradas, pero el hecho de hacerlo, significa que eres una mierda. No eres necesario, estoy seguro que encontraran de inmediato a alguien que si tiene los tamaños para tomar tu lugar en la policía. Sé muy bien que quien hacía los trabajos pesados era ella —Maoru señaló a Akane con su pulgar—, y tú simplemente te llevabas el crédito y alardeabas de ser el mejor. Seamos sinceros, tú eres un marica y por eso, es justo que Akane se cobre tu traición. No te preocupes, si ella no te mata, ten por seguro que yo lo haré —sonrió de forma grotesca.

—¡No, por favor, haré lo que me digas, me uniré a ti, pero no me mates! —suplicó Kentaro con voz chillona, e incluso quería hincarse, pero los matones no lo dejaron.

—Una rata como tú no merece estar vivo —contestó Maoru—. Dame un buen espectáculo y tal vez, TAL VEZ, puedo considerar el hecho de no matarte.

Kentaro asintió varias veces. Miró a Akane que apenas se ponía de pie. Tenía todas las de ganar, pues Akane era una piltrafa, estaba bastante lastimada y se notaba que no tenía fuerzas para luchar. No la mataría porque sabía que, de hacerlo, Maoru lo mataría a él, pero procuraría entretener al mafioso.

Akane observó a Kentaro, notó como la veía y podía leer lo que estaba pensado. Sonrió levemente.

—Muy bien… ¡Empiecen! —Maoru se quitó de en medio.

Soltaron a Kentaro que al instante se le dejó ir a Akane, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla y tumbarla al piso, dónde se sentó sobre sus costillas y empezó a golpearla una y otra vez con los puños, gritando de rabia. Se detuvo un minuto después, al ver el rostro magullado y ensangrentado de quien una vez fue su amante.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Akane, su voz era ronca y doliente.

—Si nunca me hubieras dejado por ese imbécil de Ranma, sí tan sólo hubieras hecho realidad mis fantasías contigo, esto jamás hubiera pasado, ahorita mismo estaríamos haciendo el amor como salvajes en tu recamara, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos… pero no, tú me hiciste a un lado, ¡maldita perra! —Kentaro unió sus manos por encima de su cabeza con la intención de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle en matarla.

—Primero muerta antes que volver a tener sexo contigo —respondió Akane mostrando una sonrisa.

Ella hizo su cabeza a un lado justo antes de que el golpe mortal le diera, escuchó cuando golpearon el suelo y le provocó un zumbido dentro de la oreja. Le dio un puñetazo en la entrepierna, cosa que lo hizo gritar y que se hiciera a un lado, momento que ella aprovechó para tumbarlo por completo y se levantó de un salto, antes de que Kentaro reaccionara, ella giró el torso para impulsarse y darle una patada en la cara, sacándole sangre por la nariz. No le iba a dar un segundo para recuperarse. Ni bien Kentaro iba a sujetarse la nariz, cuando Akane aprisionó su cuello con los muslos, apretándoselo con fuerza, la chica dobló el torso hacia atrás, usando sus brazos como soporte en el piso y giró el resto del cuerpo hacia delante con Kentaro todavía aprisionado, hasta que hizo que la cabeza del agente traidor chocara bruscamente contra el pavimento. Akane dio una maroma quedando de pie y enfrente de Kentaro.

—Impresionante —susurró Maoru.

Akane apenas vio que Kentaro hacía un intento por levantarse y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa por la parte de atrás para volver a estrellar su rostro contra el suelo, una y otra vez, hasta escuchar como su cráneo se iba fracturando. Finalmente levantó el rostro ensangrentado y deformado, los dientes le bailaban en los labios partidos.

—Serás un buen almuerzo para las ratas de esta alcantarilla —le dijo Akane al oído.

Kentaro balbuceó palabras ininteligibles debido a la sangre que emanaba a borbotones de nariz y boca, pero la miró, suplicando compasión.

Akane volvió azotar la cabeza de Kentaro contra el concreto de una manera que hizo a uno de los matones sentir escalofrío.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Akane de repente, desconcertando a todos.

Maoru se observó con sus sicarios y uno de ellos miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

—Las diez treinta y tres de la mañana —contestó el hombre.

La agente le dirigió la mirada a Maoru.

—¿Quieres que lo deje así, o continuo? —le preguntó, mostrando el rostro desfigurando de lo que antes era el galán de Kentaro.

—Continua —apremió Maoru agitando su mano.

La verdad es que él estaba satisfecho al ver de lo que Akane era capaz de hacer a pesar de estar lastimada, ahora comprendía porque ella resultaba ser un verdadero peligro para la mafia. No tenía corazón, no tenía consciencia. Incluso podría ofrecerle trabajar con él, sería la aliada perfecta, una asesina incomparable.

Akane levantó a Kentaro y le dobló un brazo hacia atrás hasta dislocárselo, luego con el mismo brazo, lo levantó por los aires y sin soltarlo, volvió azotarlo con fuerza contra el concreto. Le rompió los dedos, uno a uno, deleitándose con los quejidos de dolor que el pobre hombre soltaba, hasta que terminó de romperle la muñeca. No le importaba estar salpicada por la sangre de Kentaro, para ella era un premio.

—Pi… piedad —suplicó Kentaro, llorando.

—Tú no mereces piedad —contestó Akane arrastrando las palabras de forma peligrosa.

Lo tiró al piso boca abajo y se colocó encima de él, le levantó la cabeza al agarrarle el pelo por la nuca y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—No te preocupes por tu familia, tu reputación seguirá intacta, yo me encargaré de eso. Ante los ojos de tus hijas siempre serás un héroe y no un maldito traidor.

Kentaro balbuceó, escupiendo sangre.

—Bien Kentaro, hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra relación.

Maoru le lanzó un cuchillo que la agente atrapó el aire magistralmente.

Sin inmutarse ni pensarlo dos veces, la agente le pasó el filo de la navaja por la garganta a Kentaro. La sangre salió literalmente disparada hasta formar un charco en el suelo.

—Listo, ¿te entretuviste lo suficiente, Maoru? —le preguntó Akane que sonrió de forma macabra sin mostrar ni un ápice de arrepentimiento.

—Lo disfruté más de lo que esperaba —confesó Maoru que aplaudió lentamente.

Akane era peligrosa, demasiado para su gusto y ahora que tenía un cuchillo en la mano, la hacía ver más.

—Te haré una propuesta, de la cual tu vida depende de aceptar o no —habló Maoru, deteniendo sus aplausos.

—Habla —Akane se veía de lo más tranquila, pero no soltaba el cuchillo el cual escurría sangre.

—Unirte a mí. Si lo haces, ten por seguro que tendrás el mundo a tus pies, serás intocable —dijo, observando a Akane.

A pesar del mal semblante debido a los golpes que recibió, la agente lucía intimidante con aquella mirada burlona.

La agente inhaló bastante aire, llenándose del olor de la sangre derramada mezclado con el hedor de la cloaca, causándole nauseas.

—No —respondió contundente.

Antes de que uno de los matones sacara su arma, Akane le lanzó el cuchillo el cual acertó en la cabeza del tipo, y solo por un segundo, distrajo al otro. Una bala pasó rozando su hombro, pero eso no la detuvo, continuó corriendo esquivando las balas. Maoru también sacó su arma y le apuntó.

—¡Aquí te mueres! —le dijo al tenerla en la mira.

—Me muero yo, muere tu hermano, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Akane, muy segura de sus palabras.

—Una vil mentira, examinaron a mi hermano y no tenía ninguna bomba implantada. Esta vez no te creeré —contestó Maoru, sonriendo de forma torcida.

Se escucharon disparos que resonaban por el eco en los túneles de las alcantarillas, gritos de varios hombres que alertaban la presencia de los policías, y eso distrajo a Maoru y a su cómplice, quien por instinto giraron a ver. Akane aprovechó esa distracción para ir por Maoru, arrebatarle la pistola y dispararle al matón en la cabeza, antes de que Maoru pudiera hacer algo, Akane le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y luego un golpe en la nuca con la cacha de la pistola dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Tiempo de cobrarme lo que le hiciste a Izumi, desgraciado! —Akane escupió a Maoru, aunque también le salió sangre.

…

Al verla salir, arrastrando el cuerpo de un hombre, a Ranma se le esfumó la sangre del cuerpo al instante, un horrible escalofrío lo sacudió completamente. Akane lucía terriblemente lastimada, sin embargo, todavía tenía la fuerza para llevar consigo el peso de aquel desconocido. Corrió de inmediato a su encuentro, y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ella emitiera quejidos llenos de dolor, por lo que la soltó de inmediato, temiendo haberla lastimado más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo se alejó lo suficiente, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Akane —musitó su nombre con suavidad, tan sólo llamarla le reconfortaba el alma.

—Ranma —respondió Akane, sonriendo sin dejar de verlo.

A Saotome se le removió todo en el interior al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Akane. Fue algo muy bello.

Para la agente, ver a Ranma fue todo un alivio, ahí, esperando a que ella saliera, tal y cómo lo había planeado.

—¿Él está ahí dentro? —preguntó y con la cabeza señaló hacia el coche.

Ranma asintió.

—Es Maoru —indicó al tipo a quien lo dejó en el suelo—. Lo demás déjalo por mi cuenta.

Ver a Maoru le provocó una rabia infinita, quería matarlo a golpes en ese momento por atreverse a dañar a Akane. Ella le tendió la mano y le movió los dedos, uno de ellos chueco, mejor dicho, dislocado. No necesitó que ella dijera algo para comprender que le estaba solicitando las llaves del vehículo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Ranma a Akane cuando depositó las llaves en la palma ensangrentada de la agente.

—Mi trabajo —respondió.

Akane agarró del brazo a Maoru para llevárselo arrastrando, cuando de pronto él despertó, pero Ranma le dio una patada en la cara, dejándolo de nueva cuenta inconsciente.

—Akane…

—Gracias por la ayuda, Saotome. Nos veremos después —le dijo antes de darle la espalda.

Con pasos cojos, la agente metió a Maoru al vehículo del lado del copiloto, le amarró las manos atrás de la silla y luego ella se subió por el otro lado. Le mostró la palma a Ranma en son de despedida para luego meterle velocidad al coche.

Ranma se quedó parado, tan sólo viendo como Akane se alejaba de él.

…

Maoru despertó aturdido, con la nariz congestionada, podía sentirla hinchada, se puso derechito y descubrió estar maniatado dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse, también los pies los tenía atados, miró por el parabrisas que iban por una carretera casi solitaria, los arboles de la orilla pasaban como figuras difuminadas debido a la velocidad, entonces volteó a ver a Akane que iba conduciendo muy tranquila sin soltar el acelerador y notar que el velocímetro prácticamente marcaba el límite de velocidad.

Maoru empezó a reírse de manera desquiciada después de unos segundos de haber comprendido que ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Algún día caerás, Tendo —dijo en cuanto terminó de reír—, ese día yo disfrutaré como nunca.

—Estarás muerto para entonces —contestó la agente sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Soy inmortal, atrás de mí hay alguien más que va a ocupar mi lugar. Mi nombre estará escrito y perdurará por siglos, en cambio tú, te olvidarán al poco tiempo —expresó Maoru convencido de sus propias palabras.

—¿Quién? ¿El chino ese Yang Hu? Bueno, lamento darte esta mala noticia, pero lo acaban de arrestar ésta mañana. Por cierto, también olvídate del italiano, él está muerto —Akane sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de escasos segundos por el rabillo del ojo a Maoru.

Maoru ahogó sus palabras, la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Lo sé, siempre van a existir gente como tú envenenando a las personas, pero al menos me desharé de ti, uno menos en la lista —la agente le guiñó el ojo y siguió conduciendo, apretando más al acelerador hasta que la aguja del velocímetro temblaba en el límite.

Akane frenó tan bruscamente que Maoru casi besaba el tablero, además que se escuchó un sonido de que algo se movió dentro del maletero. La agente sólo puso el freno de mano sin apagar el motor.

—Tu hermano —le dijo Akane señalando hacia atrás.

El delincuente no podía creérselo, entonces Akane se bajó sólo para levantar una ventana que yacía en el asiento de atrás y dejaba ver parte del cuerpo del gigantesco hombre.

—Al menos no te irás solo —señaló Tendo y volvió a sonreír.

Maoru respiraba agitado, su hermano debía estar ya muerto debido a la falta de los aparatos que lo mantenían con vida. La sangre le hervía de coraje al preguntarse cómo diablos le hicieron para sacarlo del hospital.

—El error tuyo fue, claramente, haber matado a mi compañera Izumi. Yo sólo hice mi trabajo, pero no tenías que tomar represarías contra ella quien, a diferencia tuya y de tu asqueroso hermano, Izumi ayudaba a la gente, buscaba justicia para las personas que habían perdido las esperanzas por delincuentes como tú —Akane suspiró con resentimiento—. La verdad estoy cansada, haber planeado todo esto me dejó exhausta mentalmente, y bueno, la pelea que tuve con Kentaro, también me agotó físicamente, por lo que creo que lo tuyo será más rápido. Este coche pesa como tonelada y media, así que va a caer al fondo sin ningún problema. Por unos segundos, que seguro serán eternos para ti, vas a experimentar uno de tus escarmientos favoritos —le ajustó las cuerdas de las muñecas a tal punto que de inmediato las manos se le pusieron rojas—. ¿Qué tan buen nadador eres?

Tras decirlo, Akane volvió a su lugar del conductor y quitó el freno del vehículo.

Akane giró el volante bruscamente para dar vuelta y meterse por un camino de terracería que lucía abandonado, apenas y se distinguía el rastro de que en algún tiempo fue una vereda. Adentraron a un bosque sombrío hasta llegar a un punto donde Akane fue disminuyendo la velocidad. Era un risco de unos cuatro metros de altura y desde ahí podían contemplar un lago bello y muy amplio de aguas tranquilas de color gris.

—Este lugar nadie lo visita desde hace quince años, debido a la toxicidad que tiene sus aguas que no hay vida en él. Una pena, tan bello y peligroso.

Maoru la miró, él sabía perfectamente quien más tenía una descripción así.

—¿Y es todo? —interrogó Maoru con burla.

—Sí —contestó Akane, quitó una parte de la tapicería del vehículo bajo sus pies dejando ver un tapón de tamaño de una rosquilla, y ahí había un ducto que se podía distinguir el suelo del bosque—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que todo haya terminado mientras contemplo la belleza de éste lugar.

—Entonces tu plan es que me ahogue —conjeturó Maoru sin dejar de mirar el ducto.

—Mi plan es que te vuelvas loco antes de morir. Hay una bomba de ácido en el motor y cuando este se apague, el ácido se va a propagar dentro del coche. Es tú decisión la forma en que quieras morir. Te advierto, el ácido quema como los mil demonios y lo hace desde el interior, y será una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tanto, que lloraras, literalmente, sangre y grasa. Si logras mantener el motor encendido, entonces morirás ahogado, tan sólo tienes que mantener el acelerador presionado —explicó Akane notándose gustosa.

—Estás más enferma que un ruso que conocí hace tres años.

—Vadorovski, sí, también conocí a ése demente, recuerdo muy bien sus últimas palabras. Ese día, los cocodrilos se dieron un gran banquete con ése enorme hombre —sonrió la agente, mirando hacia el lago—. ¿Listo para un refrescante chapuzón?

—¡Espera! —gritó Maoru, desesperado—. Hagamos un trato, ¿sí? Te doy todos mis bienes que poseo, incluyendo mis cuentas bancarias, en todo Japón y Corea, yo me largo para siempre de aquí, es más, no vuelvo a pisar el continente asiático. Déjame libre, déjame aquí si quieres, no me importa que le pasé al imbécil de mi hermano. No volveré a molestarte a ti ni a tus compañeros. Te dejaré en paz. ¡Lo juro! —habló tan rápido que Akane se le quedó viendo como si fuera un retrasado.

—La vida de Izumi vale más que todo lo que me ofreces. ¡Jamás aceptaré un trato con el asesino de mi compañera! —vociferó Akane, furiosa por el descaro de Maoru, tanto que quería matarlo ahí mismo.

—Eres una perra —soltó Maoru sonriendo otra vez burlón y negando con la cabeza, incrédulo que hayan rechazado una oferta tan buena y que jamás se repetiría.

—La más perra que te puedas encontrar, ¡imbécil! —Akane encontró un palo y se lo puso en los dientes a Maoru—. Depende de ti la muerte que quieras.

Con el palo pisó el acelerador y tras de eso, cerró la puerta del coche, se despidió con la mano de Maoru mientras veía como el vehículo agarraba velocidad hacia al lago.

El coche negro salió disparado por el risco, parecía estar flotando por un segundo, hasta que el peso del hombre que llevaba en el maletero, le hizo terminar hundiéndose por la parte trasera. Las enormes burbujas salieron en el agua agitada unos segundos después.

Akane supo que Maoru estaba muriendo lentamente a causa del ácido, porque salió a flote un color amarillo y el agua parecía hervir dentro del círculo.

Se quedó alrededor de una hora, contemplando el silencioso y tranquilo lago. Su agua gris apenas se removía a causa del viento. El frío abrazaba su piel como diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Maoru había muerto.

—Descansa en paz, Izumi —dijo antes de dar la media vuelta y dejar en el olvido aquel lago.

…

…

…

 **Hola estimados lectores, después de un largo periodo de ausencia, al fin estoy de regreso. Primero que nada, una disculpa que ustedes se merecen, y también, un eterno agradecimiento por sus palabras de aliento, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, cada vez que los leía, me hacían sonreír, de hecho, me hacen sonreír por saber que hay gente tan hermosa como lo son ustedes. Gracias.**

 **Por sí se lo preguntan, me encuentro mejor, superándome día a día, con algunas caídas, pero me levanto con más ganas. Superaré esto pronto.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios: nancyricoleon, Yram791, Michelle, CHIQUI09, VanessaMC, El mundo de Alicia, vaniaanime, Vernica, Guest, Janlicos, FlynnChan, hi, MissGamy, Rosejandra, Scarlet, Pame-Chan 19, Jlos, RyaOtaku, Sianna, Sphy, Jl, Mary, Sofia, Lo y Tatistus. Gracias.**

 **También agradezco que hayan agregado la historia a favoritos y a follows.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Un saludo cordial a todos quienes leen la historia.**

 **Nos leemos el 10 o 11 de septiembre.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 _ **.**_


	19. Incompleto

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore, lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **19** •

Ranma soltó un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí. Akane estaba a salvo. Tenía una semana sin saber de ella, pero sabía que ella estaba bien, su corazón se lo decía.

Cuando ingresó a la oficina, se encontró con Ryoga que tenía una caja con sus cosas, no cruzó palabra con él, pero se dio cuenta que su ex compañero estaba furioso con él. Hamasaki decidió prescindir de su servicio dado que desapareció sin avisar y apenas el día anterior tuvo la decencia de aparecerse. Ranma no pudo ocultar una sonrisita de gusto por no volver a verlo más.

Vio a sus compañeros y la secretaria del capitán, a pesar de que se mostraron cálidos con él, todavía existía un vacío en el lugar, extrañaba a Izumi, miró hacia el escritorio que ella usó, había un incienso que desprendía un olor a violetas y una rosa blanca en su memoria; un nudo se le formó en la garganta y los ojos le picaron con intensas ganas de llorar. Izumi no tenía por qué morir de una forma tan violenta. Inhaló tanto aire como le fue posible para controlarse y no llorar por su compañera caída. Sintió unas palmadas que le dieron en su hombro derecho y miró a su amigo Tadashi plantado a su lado, luego llegó Fujima, poniéndose del otro lado.

—También la extrañamos, amigo —aportó Fujima que juntó sus manos en una oración y cerró los ojos para hacer una reverencia respetuosa.

Los otros dos lo imitaron.

La puerta de la pequeña oficina del capitán se abrió violentamente que retumbó los cristales.

—El desgraciado asesino volvió atacar a unas niñas ¡Rápido! —exclamó el capitán.

Siguieron al capitán a pasos rápidos.

…

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos y se desplegaron. Ranma sacó su arma, porque se escucharon gritos desde el interior de la casa, un pequeño hogar a las fueras de Tokio. Una niña salió corriendo, su uniforme blanco estaba impregnado de sangre, lloraba y terminó cayéndose, fue entonces que Ranma reaccionó y salió disparado de su escondite para ir a socorrer a la pequeña. Rápido la llevó hacia la patrulla y la dejó en el asiento trasero, le dio unas palabras de aliento mientras le daba suaves caricias en la cabeza, la pequeña asentía, aunque seguía llorando.

Se agachó y cubrió el cuerpo de la niña cuando se escucharon unos disparos.

—No te asustes, yo estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo a la niña para que ella no gritara.

—Mi hermano… —balbuceó la niña, tenía el rostro contraído de miedo.

—Estará bien, te lo prometo —sabía que acababa de cometer un error, no sabía que estaba pasando adentro.

—¡Más vale que se rinda, lo tenemos rodeado! —vociferó Hamasaki por medio de un altavoz.

Un chico como de veinte años fue saliendo de la casa, en su mano llevaba un cuchillo el cual dejó caer, estaba lleno de sangre y su mirada era la de un desquiciado.

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, miró a la niña quien al instante se encogió más y temblaba.

—Tu hermano… ¿fue tu hermano quien las atacó? —se atrevió a preguntarle a la niña.

La pequeña asintió ligeramente a punto de soltar un fuerte llanto.

Tadashi entró a la casa y no tardó en salir con el cuerpo de la otra niña, tenía dos cuchillos enterrados, uno en el vientre y otro en el pecho.

—¡Rápido, una ambulancia, todavía respira! —gritó el agente, corriendo con la niña en brazos.

…

Pasó otra semana y el caso de las gemelas atacadas por su propio hermano fue la noticia que recorrió el mundo entero, todos estaban indignados y lo peor del caso, es que desató una histeria en todo Japón, debido a que se supo del asesino de las gemelas, a quien los medios de comunicación lo bautizaron como el _Twin Killer_.

—No puedo creer todo el horror que se ha desatado, amor —opinó Ukyo que puso un plató de sopa en la mesa.

Ranma no respondió. Sentía tanto coraje de lo que pasó. Afortunadamente, la pequeña atacada salvajemente, sobrevivió. Lo más traumatizante del caso, es que había sido su hermano mayor quien les provocó todo ese mal. El muchacho tenía un grave problema psicológico, pero ni con eso logró librar la pena más alta de Japón. La pena de muerte. Claro, primero pasaría varios años en prisión mientras que investigaban su comportamiento.

—Amor, después de todo esto, ¿por qué no pides unas vacaciones? —Ukyo empezó a masajearle los hombros.

De repente se detuvo y se llevó la mano a la boca. Salió corriendo del comedor. Ranma la escuchó vomitar.

—¿Estás bien, Ukyo? ¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño? —preguntó Ranma, acercándose al servicio.

Ukyo tardó en contestar. Drenó el excusado y luego se cepilló los dientes.

—Sí amor, una amiga me invitó un postre que ella misma preparó, pero al instante me sentí fatal. No te preocupes —sonrió Ukyo, una sonrisa que estaba ocultando más que una simple alegría porque su esposo se preocupara.

Pronto su marido se enteraría que ella estaba embarazada y que él sería padre.

Ranma se levantó a media noche, miró a Ukyo completamente dormida, en cambio él, llevaba varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se vistió de forma informal y juvenil, a lo mejor un trago le caería bien y sacaría un poco de lo que le estaba oprimiendo por dentro.

…

El joven agente entró a un bar muy conocido en la ciudad y tenía buen prestigio. Era un lugar bien iluminado, con toques muy modernos. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky al cantinero.

Una bella mujer se sentó a su lado y al verlo le sonrió. Ella también pidió uno.

A los dos le sirvieron al mismo tiempo y ella levantó el pequeño vaso en signo de brindis. Ranma por cortesía imitó a la bella joven.

—Siento que te he visto antes —dijo ella después de beber un poco.

Ranma se echó de un solo trago todo el contenido del vaso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma que enarcó una ceja—. Por favor, otro trago.

—Sí… sólo que no recuerdo muy bien —la chica escudriñó a detalle el rostro de Ranma.

—Tal vez, la ciudad es muy grande —contestó Ranma.

El cantinero le entregó la bebida y Ranma se lo volvió a tomar sin chistar.

Empezaba a sentirse incomodo ante la mirada insistente de esa mujer, tanto que estaba por optar en irse.

Ni siquiera preguntó cuánto fue por las bebidas, sólo dejó el dinero en la barra.

—Adiós —le dijo a la mujer.

—¡Espera! —la mujer también se levantó y fue tras de él.

Antes de que saliera del bar, ella lo agarró por el codo para detenerlo.

—Ranma… tú eres Ranma Saotome, ¿cierto? —inquirió.

El agente se sorprendió que esa chica supiera su nombre, él no la había visto en su vida. No sabía si responderle con la verdad o con una evasiva.

—Tal vez este no es el lugar donde tengamos que hablar —ella miró el bar con desconfianza—. Vamos a otro sitio más discreto.

No esperó a que él objetara, lo llevó por delante y ya en la acera ella pidió que le trajeran su vehículo.

—Sube —le indicó.

Era sumamente extraño la actitud de la mujer, pero aún más extraño que él haya cedido. Subió al coche, y ella empezó a conducir.

—¿De dónde me conoces? —interrogó Ranma para cortar el silencio que se formó en el vehículo.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a mi departamento —avisó ella.

Durante el trayecto ya no se habló más y para colmo, el departamento de la señorita se encontraba bastante alejado del centro de Tokio.

Llegaron a una zona que sabía que era muy popular, donde vivían gente muy reconocida, famosa e importante del país, incluso uno que otro extranjero. Una zona tranquila que respetaba los espacios de cada habitante.

Ella deslizó una tarjeta que permitió la entrada a uno de los edificios y luego saludó a los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta, quienes saludaron con un gesto programado sin emitir sonido. Pasó la tarjeta en una caja de la pared del elevador y éste dio la bienvenida para que ella entrara en él.

Ranma tragó saliva, estar en un elevador a solas con una chica ya no era algo tan cotidiano. Le trajo momentos donde Akane jugueteó con él. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo, sin embargo, el simple hecho de recordarlo, le traía las sensaciones como si las estuviera viviendo justo ahora. Extrañaba Akane como un loco, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus labios sobre su piel, volviéndolo loco con el simple roce de su tacto…

Entre abrió la boca en busca de oxígeno, el espacio del elevador parecía reducirse y el ambiente se había tornado demasiado caliente. Se abanicó con la playera.

Al fin las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la chica salió, y caminó tras de ella.

Llegaron al departamento de la mujer. Era sumamente lujoso, con toques muy modernos en colores plateados y blancos. Ella le señaló un sillón cuadrado para que él se sentara.

—¿Gustas algo para beber? —interrogó ella muy tranquila.

—Agua fría, por favor —pidió Ranma, por un momento pensó echársela encima.

Ella desapareció por unos leves instantes y luego apareció con una charola donde tenía una jarra de agua con hielos y dos vasos.

—El whisky me reseca la garganta, no sé cómo a ella le gusta tanto —habló la joven, poniendo la charola de plata sobre la mesita y sirvió el agua en los dos vasos, uno se lo dio a Ranma.

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño, la chica sonó muy relajada.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Ranma, tomando su vaso de agua listo para bebérselo.

—Hice una identificación falsa para que pudieras entrar. Seguro lo recuerdas, Nasuke Mihitou —sonrió la chica y luego tomó su vaso de agua para beber.

El agente estuvo a nada de escupir el agua en la cara de la muchacha, pero logró controlarse, aunque terminó mojándose la playera y a punto de ahogarse.

—Mucho gusto, Ranma Saotome, soy Hiroko Nozoma —ella se levantó y tendió la mano, sonriendo de forma divertida—. Amiga de Akane Tendo.

Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la presentación de la desconocida. Ella era la famosa ingeniera en sistemas que pronto daría una conferencia en la ciudad. Se terminó sentado debido al impacto y miró la charola de plata de forma hipnótica. Empezó a atar cabos de cómo Akane obtenía toda esa información y podía entrar en lugares de máxima seguridad.

—Lo sé, es tan extraño. Pero es verdad. Akane y yo fuimos juntas a la preparatoria —Hiroko bajó la mano y se sentó.

Saotome levantó la mirada hacia ella, no estaba para disculparse con ella por haber sido grosero y no saludarla, la verdad es que enterarse le causó tanto impacto que le costaba pensar con claridad.

—Si Akane se entera que nos conocimos se va a enojar mucho, sobre todo cuando lo único que quiere es protegerte —dijo y sorbió un poco de agua, esta vez mirando hacia un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes.

Eso hizo que Ranma reaccionara.

—¿Protegerme? —repitió él, no entendía nada.

—Lo sabes bien, Ranma —sonrió Hiroko, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—. Akane es muy acelerada en las cosas que hace, no le importa que en una de esas perder la vida, pero sé que tú le importas, porque eres la primera persona que ella me ha pedido protegerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Akane tiene muchos enemigos que han jurado eliminarla. Hemos logrado radicar a algunos, otros son muy astutos. Mi trabajo para protegerte a ti, es eliminar todo rastro de tu historial de comunicación.

—¿Eh? —Ranma comprendió poco.

—Sólo préstame tu teléfono —pidió la informática, Ranma se lo entregó sin miramiento.

Tan sólo admiró como ella tecleaba algo en la pantalla táctil y le mostró a él su ubicación, él asintió, vio la dirección y el punto azul al que se le expandían los aros azules. Hiroko volvió a presionar la pantalla varias veces y volvió a mostrarle el celular.

—¿Cómo? —estaba impresionado al ver que el punto azul palpitaba en otra dirección, muy lejos de donde se encontraba, de hecho, según el móvil, estaba en el bar.

Hiroko sonrió con orgullo. La verdad es que eso era un simple truco.

—No voy a perder tiempo explicándote cómo lo hice. Tú y tu esposa están a salvo en cuanto rastreo se refiere.

Ranma comprendió entonces que Hiroko era parte del equipo de Akane, pero secretamente, y Akane jamás la mencionaría para evitar que le pasara algo a su amiga, tal vez la única amiga que Akane tenía en la vida.

Sintió más confianza en Hiroko. Ella lo llevó a su departamento para hablar con él, así que la dejaría hablar. Aunque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle referente a Akane y conocer mejor su pasado, pero sabía que lo más apropiado era guardárselas a menos que surgiera una oportunidad para hacérselas.

—Akane cambió —dijo de pronto Hiroko haciendo que Ranma le prestara toda la atención.

La ingeniera se notaba melancólica, como si extrañara algo, se humedeció los labios.

—Era muy dulce y amable. También tenía una gran facilidad para las matemáticas y calculo que incluso estaba interesada en estudiar una licenciatura o ingeniería que las tuviera —contó Hiroko—. Sabes, será una noche larga, mejor prepararé un poco de café, ¿te parece?

—Está bien —asintió el agente.

Cuando la vio levantarse, se acordó de la fotografía que encontró escondida en la almohada de Akane. Era cierto, ahí estaba una Akane sonriente de una mirada dulce. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de ésa Akane adolescente.

Ranma siguió pensando en todo lo que iba a decirle a Hiroko, el motivo por el cual Akane se volvió así de fría y sin consciencia. Sacó su teléfono móvil, con la esperanza de que le llegara un mensaje de Akane, sonrió al saber que ella lo estaba protegiendo, porque según Hiroko, él era importante para ella. Su corazón se aceleró al instante y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar frente a Akane y abrazarla, diciéndole todo lo que le hacía sentir. Pensar en ella y los momentos que disfrutó a su lado hizo el tiempo más ameno. Cuando se dio cuenta, Hiroko se paraba frente a él sirviendo las dos tazas con un café humeante que despedía un delicioso aroma, el mismo que le llegaba en las mañanas cuando Akane preparaba el suyo.

—Es un café que no se consigue en cualquier parte, por eso es especial y Akane siempre me obsequia cuando lo tiene. Lo traen de un pequeño pueblo de México —explicó Hiroko luego de pasarle la taza a Ranma.

—Lo reconocí —el agente aspiró el delicioso aroma del café, despertando sus sentidos.

Hiroko sonrió con picardía, Ranma al percatarse de esa mirada se puso rojo y dejó la taza en la mesa, bajó la cabeza, apenado.

—Definitivamente tú eres más que especial para Akane —comentó la ingeniera.

—Por favor, cuéntame más sobre Akane.

—Le gusta las artes marciales, como te habrás dado cuenta, sin embargo, mejoró muchísimo, a tal grado que ella misma puede ser un arma —Hiroko soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Siguió hablando de una Akane de preparatoria, sonaba tan fantasioso que le costó imaginársela como Hiroko se la pintaba. Era tan diferente. La plática se extendió y la cafetera quedó solo con los granos molidos impregnados en el fondo.

—¿Qué pasó para que Akane cambiara tan drásticamente? —interrogó Ranma.

—Esa pregunta tienes que hacérsela a ella, Ranma —contestó Hiroko, bajó la mirada a sus manos sobre el regazo—. Es hermética con sus cosas, pero estoy segura que te lo va a decir, sólo no la presiones, porque cuando habla de ti, hay un brillo en su mirada que pensé que se había extinguido.

Ranma se emocionó mucho al escucharlo, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho que pensó que se le saldría del pecho, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado.

—Yo sin ella me siento… incompleto —confesó Ranma, exponiendo sus sentimientos.

—Entonces… ¿la amas? —interrogó Hiroko con delicadeza.

Saotome la miró fijamente.

—Sí —respondió decidido.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—La amo más de lo que pensé que amaba a Ukyo, mi esposa, a quien le juré un millón un amor sólo para ella, sin embargo, Akane… Akane es mi todo ahora, no puedo estar un segundo sin pensar en ella, en desear tenerla a mi lado para siempre, en… demonios, no quiero parecer un obsesivo.

—Tranquilo, tengo rayos laser apuntándote si quieres propasarte conmigo —dijo Hiroko que empezó a reírse.

Ranma sonrió nervioso, no sabía si tomarlo a broma o como una advertencia, después de todo, ella era el genio ahí.

—Eres un buen tipo, Ranma. Akane es como mi hermana, aunque hay momentos que quisiera ahorcarla por sus arrebatos y descabellados planes. Estoy segura que ella también te extraña, sólo que es muy terca para llegar admitirlo, sin embargo, creo que una visita sorpresa le alegrará mucho. Sabes, no le digas a nadie, pero le encantan las azucenas amarillas, de hecho, el amarillo es su color favorito —le guiñó el ojo—. No es que te corra, pero ya está por dar las seis de la mañana y debo de dormir, tengo que ir a una clase a las diez de la mañana.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Hiroko. En verdad, te agradezco tu ayuda y protección.

—El pacer es mío. Cuida de Akane por favor. Yo me regreso a Alemania la próxima semana y no regresaré a Japón por un buen tiempo.

—Te deseo mucha suerte. Eres una gran persona y una gran amiga. Gracias de verdad —Ranma le tomó las manos y presionó con leve fuerza.

—Me sentiré por bien servida si vuelvo a ver a mi amiga de la preparatoria una vez más. La quiero, pero extraño a ésa Akane.

Ranma sentía una energía renovada recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Ahora sentía paz y más cuando supo en dónde iba a encontrar a su amada.

—Amarillo, el color de la alegría —sonrió Ranma cuando estaba ya en el recibidor del hotel.

…

…

 **Hola queridos lectores, una disculpa por la demora, hace dos semanas que debí subir el capítulo, sin embargo, las cuestiones universitarias tuvieron que tener toda mi atención.**

 **Tal vez el capítulo lo vean como relleno, pero es importante para la trama.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo con la historia y continuar leyéndola, es muy significativo para mí. Gracias.**

 **Tatistus, yram, El mundo de Alicia, FlynnChan, laurafherrera, kim, Rosejandra, Guest, Josix, Guest, Guest, Pame-Chan 19. Muchas gracias chicas por estar conmigo en esta historia.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **No pondré una fecha exacta de la siguiente actualización, pero espero no tardarme más de un mes en publicar.**

 **Les mando un cordial saludo a todos lo que leen la historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 _ **.**_


	20. Visita

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi propiedad. Escribo con fines de entretenimiento y **AVISO** que esta historia tiene gore y lemon con contenido explícito. Está ambientado en un Universo Alterno y los personajes no tienen sus personalidades originales. Clasificación M.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

• **20** •

 **Visita**

Respiraba agitada, su rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor que las gotas caían por la barbilla. Se pasó una toalla para secarse y luego caminó lentamente hacia la mesilla donde había una botella de agua. Bebió un poco sin tener que satisfacer la sed que le despertó su arduo entrenamiento para evitar un dolor abdominal. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro.

El timbre sonó, hecho que la sorprendió mucho, pues en el tiempo que se encontraba ahí, nadie había ido a tocar. ¿Quién podría ser? Su curiosidad la llevó a la puerta principal, siendo lo más silenciosa posible. A través de la mirilla vio unas hermosas azucenas amarillas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y su sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro. Ranma se encontraba atrás de aquel esplendoroso ramo de flores que, al verla, mostró una enorme sonrisa de gusto y sus ojos azules brillaron con ahínco.

—Saotome… ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó Akane algo ronca.

—Vengo a entregarte estas flores —respondió Ranma dándole a Akane el ramo.

Akane las agarró y las observó con cariño, eran bellísimas, inevitablemente sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa, Akane —comentó el agente.

La joven se tensó al escucharlo. Para nada estaba hermosa, se encontraba vestida con su traje de entrenamiento color vainilla que despedía olor a sudor por el ejercicio, su pelo estaba mojado por el mismo y obviamente apestaba.

—Pasa —no quería que nadie los viera, así que dejó que Ranma entrara.

—He estado muy preocupado por ti, Akane —soltó Ranma apenas dando un paso dentro de la residencia.

—Estoy bien —contestó Akane de forma fría.

Ranma se giró para mirarla. Se veía bien, pero en su piel descubierta todavía había rastros de la violencia que fue víctima cuando Maoru la secuestró. Ver aquellos moretones a punto de desaparecer le causó una ola de furia. Apretó los puños.

—Supe lo del imitador del asesino —dijo Akane, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Ese desgraciado lastimó a sus hermanas…

—Es a lo que uno se enfrenta cuando surgen asesinos seriales, nunca falta un enfermo admirador —comentó la agente con tranquilidad—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba yo aquí? —preguntó de pronto.

—Nabiki —contestó Ranma al instante.

Antes de buscar a Akane había pensado qué le diría cuando ella le hiciera exactamente esa pregunta. Conocía lo desconfiada que era su compañera de trabajo.

Akane afiló la mirada.

—Akane —la tomó por los hombros para luego abrazarla con mucho cuidado, aunque quería estrujarla entre sus brazos, recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Akane—. Te extraño.

Aquello dejó a Akane sin palabras, sin embargo, dejó que Ranma la abrazara. Le gustaba esa sensación que él le brindaba y aceptaba estar feliz de que él estuviera ahí. Ella también lo extrañaba, pero le costaba aceptarlo, incluso para ella misma.

Al separarse, Akane le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se adelantó y la miró como estaba vestida, e iba descalza. Se detuvo cuando se percató de la residencia, era una casa de estilo japonés muy antigua, que valdría millones de yenes, ahora entendía porque era el tema del pleito entre Nabiki y Akane.

—¿Qué esperas? —apresuró la joven.

Reaccionó y a pasos rápidos le dio alcance.

Lo llevó hacia el comedor de la casa, se impresionó de que también hubiera un pequeño estanque en el patio. Ella le sirvió una taza de té.

—No esperaba visitas, de hecho, no las he esperado desde hace mucho —dijo Akane que llevó la taza a sus labios.

—Es una casa muy hermosa —observó Ranma, bebiendo un poco de té.

Ella se dedicó a observarlo sin decir nada, cosa que a Ranma lo puso algo incómodo.

—¿Estabas entrenando? —se atrevió a preguntar, la respuesta era obvia lo que hizo que Akane esbozara una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? —propuso ella.

—¿Qué? No, te encuentras herida…

—Oh, vamos, te prometo que no te haré daño, Saotome —Akane amplió su sonrisa.

Ranma comprendió que sería inevitable no pelear con ella. Se prometió no hacerle ningún daño, la dejaría ganar.

Ella se levantó y luego él. La siguió hasta que llegaron al dojo, un lugar bastante espacioso, había colchas en una parte.

Akane se puso frente a él en pose de combatir. Ranma hizo lo mismo.

—¿Segura que quieres pelear?

—Será emocionante combatir con alguien —respondió Akane muy segura.

Y fue ella la primera en atacar, Ranma eludió el puñetazo al hacerse a un lado, sin embargo, lo sorprendió al darle una patada en el costado, aunque no lo hizo con fuerza, él se tambaleó a punto de caerse, pero al ver que Akane pronto lo iba a golpear con la rodilla, se dejó caer, usando su mano como soporte en la duela y con la misma, impulsarse para dar un salto hacia atrás. Dio tres maromas, cayendo de pie y alejándose de Akane, pero ella corrió hacia él dispuesta a volver a golpearlo. Se dobló hacia atrás, sorteando la patada, entonces decidió atacarla, hizo una barrida y con eso hizo caer a Akane, que antes de azotar contra el suelo, terminó en los brazos de Ranma. Él se acercó a ella sin dejar mucho espacio entre los dos. Ranma miró con deseo los labios de Akane que a propósito los entreabrió como una amplia invitación a ser probados.

—Akane —musitó Ranma.

La besó, embriagándose con el sabor de sus labios. Era tan exquisito que el placer se extendió por todo el cuerpo haciendo que vibrara ligeramente. Sólo ella podía conseguir que esas sensaciones se intensificaran a tal grado que casi lo hicieran explotar.

Cuando se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos, pero Akane se encargó de volver a acercarlo para ser ahora ella quien lo besara con esa intensidad que sólo ella sabía.

Ranma se sintió flotar, pero el encantó se fue evaporando lentamente. La miró fijamente a los ojos, aquel brillo relucía en sus castañas pupilas, al igual que en la foto de Akane adolescente, además, su rostro se embelleció todavía más con esa radiante sonrisa que esbozó.

Iba a decirle algo que le nació, pero Akane se encargó de callarlo al besarlo. Ella se fue incorporando, rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos y pegó por completo su cuerpo al de él.

—No te detengas —susurró Akane con voz seductora.

No hizo falta pensarlo dos veces para proceder.

Ranma se adueñó de los labios de Akane en lo que sus manos sujetaban por la cintura a su compañera. La intensidad de los besos estaba haciendo que el calor corporal se dispara a su máximo nivel e inconscientemente, las manos de Ranma se posaron en el trasero de Akane, apretándolo con fuerza, ella gimió, enalteciendo más su deseo. Él gruñó cuando Akane le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

Ella sonrió con malicia. Recorrió el mentón, el cuello de Ranma y volvió a subir con los labios pegados a la piel del moreno. Su mano se fue introduciendo bajo la playera de Ranma, tentando suavemente la piel sintiendo lo caliente que él estaba ya. Le dedicó una mirada traviesa sin dejar de besarlo. Su índice tocó la punta del pezón del chico haciendo que él respingara ligeramente y soltara un gemido. Empezó a juguetear con el pezón izquierdo, apretándolo con dos dedos con suavidad, podía escuchar la respiración alterándose y algunos gruñidos suaves escaparse desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Akane disfrutaba enormemente las reacciones que él tenía ante sus caricias. Lo dejó de besar para despojarlo de la prenda, algo que no resultó difícil porque Ranma cooperó. Al dejarlo con el torso completamente desnudo, volvió a retomar las caricias con besos por todo el pecho, recorriendo con la lengua desde la clavícula hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo, donde el cinturón del pantalón era el limitante.

Ranma se sintió sumamente excitado cuando Akane mordió de forma muy sugerente la punta del cinturón y lo miraba con malicia y pasión encendida. Cuando ella volvió a besarle los pectorales, sintió que la piel quedaba hirviendo donde apenas habían pasado sus labios. La lengua de Akane rodeando su pezón derecho lo derritió, inevitablemente soltó un gruñido y su miembro ya estaba reaccionando, quedándole bastante apretado el pantalón en esa zona. Explotaría de placer, pero cuando Akane succionó su tetilla, la sangre se calentó a mil grados al instante dejando escapar un sonido casi animal ante el regocijo, pero Akane terminó de completar el cuadro cuando colocó su mano en el pantalón, acariciando su miembro sobre la tela rugosa, aquello lo hizo vibrar.

—Akane —gimió Ranma cerrando los ojos.

Akane se sorprendió cuando Ranma tomó la mano con la que lo acariciaba y la llevó hacia su boca, ahora era él quien succionó su dedo medio, causándole un cosquilleo placentero. Ahora era él quien poseía esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Déjame a mí, por favor —pidió con la voz enronquecida por la pasión.

Ella asintió.

Dejó que Ranma introdujera su mano en su traje de entrenamiento y que se metiera bajo el brasier, llegando de inmediato al pezón el cual apretó con cierta fuerza que le hizo soltar un gemido de placer. Mientras la besaba con posesión, él no dejó de jugar con el pezón de Akane, haciendo que la chica soltara gemidos. Le rascó la punta, subió la copa del brasier y ahora Ranma se encargó de lamerlo, le dio pequeños mordiscos causando ligeros espasmos en la peli azul, succionó con ganas, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de placer, haciendo que Ranma tuviera más ganas, entonces, con la otra mano se aventuró a jugar con el otro seno de su compañera, apretando con la misma intensidad el pezón y jugando con él.

Akane tragó saliva y gemía, aquello era maravilloso, era como si Ranma supiera exactamente lo que ella quería, el placer que él le estaba provocando era indescriptible, gemía de placer y tuvo un orgasmo el cual no pasó desapercibido para Ranma.

Ranma orgulloso de su logro, recostó sutilmente a Akane, con los senos al aire y los pezones rosados y ligeramente hinchados por el placer que él les causó. Miró con detenimiento los senos de Akane, jamás se cansaría de admirar la perfección de su compañera. Volvió a lamer los pezones sin descuidar ninguno, mientras que su mano bajaba hacia el ombligo de ella, el cinturón de tela también resultó una limitante. Deshizo el nudo del cinturón y el blusón cedió, quedando tendida a los lados y dejando ver el perfecto cuerpo de Akane. Al ver su piel todavía resentida por los golpes, a Ranma le causó tanta rabia de que ese maldito de Maoru se hubiese atrevido a si quiera tocarla, hubiera dado todo por ser él mismo quien lo hubiera matado.

—No te detengas… —pidió la agente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el ardiente deseo.

Él no iba a dejarla así. Besó cada milímetro de la piel descubierta hasta llegar a los labios de su amada, sus dedos acariciaban la suave tez, deteniéndose por la cintura del pantalón.

—Eres bellísima, Akane —susurró.

Para él no había mujer más hermosa en el universo. Akane era única, la verdadera razón por la cual su corazón palpitaba como loco casi a punto de explotar. Ella era su todo.

La mano de Ranma se aventuró a pasar por debajo de la tela de las bragas hasta llegar al punto más erógeno de la agente. Apenas rozó con la punta del dedo aquella delicada zona y Akane se contrajo emitiendo un ligero gruñido. Se atrevió a jugar con el clítoris al tiempo que volvía a succionar el pezón de la chica, arrancando más que suspiros en ella. Bajó un poco más, hasta que introdujo el dedo en la cavidad de ella. Resultó algo complicado por la ropa. La miró a los ojos y ella asintió, entendida de lo que él iba a hacer.

Le quitó la ropa de abajo y ella se despojó del resto, quedando completamente desnuda para el deleite de Ranma. Su deseo por poseerla rugió por dentro volviéndolo completamente un animal que sólo quería saciar su más básico instinto de reproducción. Abrió las piernas de Akane para contemplar su feminidad en su máximo esplendor, entonces acercó su boca para probarla. Su lengua se colocó en el clítoris y empezó a moverla de arriba abajo, mientras que con el dedo medio que sacaba y metía con rapidez le estaba provocando un colapso en el interior de su vagina. Akane gimió ante un orgasmo y su cuerpo se contrajo.

Se levantó para admirarla, estaba enrojecida y respiraba agitada; era bellísimo ante sus ojos como sus senos subían y bajaban rítmicamente por el orgasmo recién provocado. Estaba sumamente orgulloso y complacido de mirarla así, pero Akane no tardó mucho en reponerse y se sorprendió cuando ella se le lanzó encima, derrumbándolo y quedando a su merced.

—Mi turno —habló con una voz tan provocativa que él estuvo a punto de venirse.

Tendo le lamió los labios de una forma tan caliente que la piel de Ranma se puso chinita. Tampoco ayudaba que ella hubiera puesto su vagina sobre su miembro erecto que a pesar de la tela podía sentirla caliente y húmeda. Ranma tragó saliva duramente porque ella se restregaba contra su miembro y soltaba gemidos que eran contagiosos haciendo que él también gimiera. No sabía que el trato rudo que ella tuvo con sus pezones lo pusieran a mil, pues se los apretó con dureza y soltó tremendo gemido que hasta él se sorprendió de lo gutural que fue. Ella hizo lo mismo que él le hizo con los pezones y resultaba tan gratificante. Akane le quitó el cinturón, desabotonó el pantalón, y se lo quitó, mandándolo literalmente a volar, luego sus calzoncillos también fueron desechados, dejándolo completamente desnudo y con el miembro bien erecto al aire. La sonrisa de Akane lo encendió más sin saber que aquello fuera posible. Su lengua en el glande fue electrizante, como poner una paleta de hielo al fuego. Empezó a lamer, de arriba abajo sin dejar ni un milímetro, estimulaba sus testículos con las manos, luego los succionaba, expandiendo más la sensación. Ranma estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no venirse, ya no aguantaba tanto placer, pero cuando Akane metió el miembro completo a la boca y empezó a succionar, pensó que iba a perder la cordura; agarró la colcha con todas sus fuerzas y apretó la mandíbula luchando por no liberar el orgasmo. Demasiado tarde, su cuerpo sucumbió ante un placentero orgasmo que lo dejó tembloroso por unos segundos.

Akane se relamió los labios después de tragar, lo miró divertida.

—Esto apenas empieza, Saotome —le guiñó el ojo, se recostó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo perfectamente sus senos en los pectorales, resultaba muy caliente que los pezones se rozaran.

—¿Acaso no te cansas? —preguntó Ranma divertido, todavía entre jadeos.

—Contigo… nunca —sonrió Akane que le dio un tierno beso, sus ojos eran tan brillantes como el mismo sol.

Ranma se vio cautivado con aquella esplendorosa mirada, sabía que significaba algo muy importante y que despertaba en él una gran felicidad.

—Akane… yo te amo —se atrevió a confesar Ranma.

Akane se quedó quieta, mirándolo completamente sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

…

 **Hola mis estimados lectores. Una disculpa por la demora, pero como prometí, el capítulo está listo antes de que finalice el año, y no, no termina aquí, falta una segunda parte que espero estar publicándola la siguiente semana por cuestiones de tiempo no pude terminar el capítulo.**

 **Quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a Pame-Chan quien ha defendido mi historia contra una chica que la ha copiado y la está publicando en otro lugar, lo triste del asunto, es que la persona en cuestión no ha aclarado que la historia no es suya. Fue algo que me dio coraje, tristeza y pena, y espero que la chica que ella sabe quién es, sea consciente de lo que ha hecho. Gracias Pame por tu hermosa ayuda, cuando me avisaron de esto, me dieron ganas de llorar, no tanto por el plagio, si no por tu forma de defender mi trabajo y tus correctas palabras porque no ofendiste a nadie, mostraste tu gran educación y respeto. Gracias, querida.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, comentarios y palabras de aliento, me hace muy feliz saber que la historia esté gustando al público y que por ustedes la historia siga creciendo.**

 **Josix, laurafherrera, Vanessa Mc, yram, Tatistus, Guest, abirojas, nancyricoleon, Elisa Lucia V 2016, SandyHanyou, ShuraClark, Guest, RyaOtaku, kaeima, Akanechan80. Gracias por continuar conmigo.**

 **Una pregunta que me he hecho desde hace mucho, pero que no me he atrevido a hacerlo, hasta hoy. ¿Qué les parece el lemon?**

 **Y por último y no menos importante: ¡Feliz año 2017! De corazón deseo lo mejor para cada uno de ustedes, que sea un año maravilloso y estén llenos de bendiciones. Un abrazo muy fuerte.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **.**

 _ **Si hay alguna persona a quien el contenido de la historia o el capítulo le resulta ofensivo, le pido amablemente expresar su opinión de buena forma sin insultos. Gracias.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
